Displaced
by female fogbank
Summary: *Time Traveler Challenge* It's AU and starts from Ep.9 Now you see me..onwards. It's an OC story that follows the survivor of a Helicopter crash and her new life in Terra Nova...Malcolm/OC... hints and bits of Taylor/Wash...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey All! This is my first fanfic.. so please be kind and not incinerate my ass with flamers…All mistakes are my own as I have no beta and I decided to take up a challenge issued by Poisonous Quills. Which is below:_

_"OC who didn't come through on any of the other pilgrimages, I don't care how they get there. Can be from any time, any place, any universe. Any genre."_

_Thus my story is completely AU as my character will be messing with the good people of Terra Nova! Now without further ado…Enjoy!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything... _

_Personal Disclaimer to save unnecessary flames: This is Alternate Universe/Reality so it won't be completely true to the TV storyline...M rating is for future darkish themes of violence, mentions of torture etc... which in my opinion are not suitable for T rating even if it is tame in some peoples opinion :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>In 2016, Deep in the Jungle, two soldiers sat in the thick brush by an open clearing waiting for their ride home.<p>

"I told you Wren I need more field experience" Mathews said. Agent Kate 'Wren' Renshaw rolled her grey eyes at Agent Mathews. The kid really liked to talk too much for his own good.

"And you got it so can you please shut your mouth so I can hear if our ride is close?" Kate snapped, she had spent three days in the jungle. All she wanted was a shower, hot meal, a bed and some silence.

"Is it your time of the month?" Mathews asked as he looked around the empty clearing.

"Wow you're so insightful. Tell me how you are still single" Kate deadpanned. She adjusted her beret on her head making sure her red hair was tucked neatly away in its bun for the third time. She'd clean her face in the chopper as she knew her superior would be waiting at the base for a report.

Mathews chuckled as he straightened his own beret. They weren't allowed tags or any other identification except for a chip in their left hand but always had to put on these hats.

They heard the familiar sound of the chopper, the thundering blades grew louder and closer.

"Black Hawk this Wren. I have sixty degrees, two hundred yards over" Kate said on her comm. A burst of static filled the air as the pilot keyed his own radio.

"Roger, Wren. This is Echo lighting up the LZ so we can give you a lift? Over" A male voice said over the comm.

Kate cracked open a flare and waved it in the air before marking the landing zone for the chopper. She stepped back into the tree line as the chopper land it barely touched the ground only hovering long enough so Kate and Mathews could jump on board.

Once they were in, she whirled her hand in the air signalling for them it was ok to depart as the crew chief slid the side door closed. She felt the familiar lift as the helicopter rose out of the clearing. She sank down into the webbed rear seat.

They were roughly 30 minutes into the flight Kate spent most of her time looking out the window glad the thundering sound of the chopper blades drowned out any opportunity for conversation. She was looking out at the jungle canopy in the moonlight night when her attention was brought to the front when the crew chief shouted.

"We're losing power!"

She had to have misheard the shout. After all it barely registered above the roar and vibration of the chopper's blades before the chief spun around to his instrument panel. She snapped her gaze to the cockpit, both pilots were furiously flicking levers and switches .

She didn't need to hear their frantic words. The choke of the engine as it cut out altogether confirmed her suspicions, as well as the sudden drop in altitude was felt to her core. There was no comforting roar of shopper blades moving, and everything was completely out as there was no power. Kate knew it was time to kiss her ass good bye.

* * *

><p>85 million years in the past…<p>

Commander Nathaniel Taylor and Lieutenant Alicia Washington were discussing OTG schedules when they heard a distant sound of something crashing. An alarm sounded and Radio sparked with chatter.

"Reilly to Wash, I'm at Tower three. I think I just saw a portal form and an aircraft come out. It just crashed into the jungle. South east from my location approximately 3 clicks"

"Reilly please confirm did you just say an aircraft came through a portal?" Washington asked looking at Taylor.

"Yes Ma'am" Reilly reported back. Wash and Taylor exchanged looks not sure what to make of the report but knew they had to check it out.

"Bring up the camera feed for tower 3" Taylor said to Wash. She moved to the side desk in Taylor's office and activated the holographic screen bringing up the footage from camera on tower three. Washington rewound the footage back 5 minutes and played it.

Taylor moved from his desk and joined her as they watched as true to Reilly's word. A portal opened and a Helicopter came out and fell into the forest. There was no explosion or fire but knew it wouldn't be long.

"Looks like a Black Hawk Helicopter, how is that possible?" Wash asked rewinding the footage and freezing the frame to look at the image. She remembered her father was an aviation enthusiast and how his idea of bedtime stories was talking about planes and helicopters that used to fly in the skies over 130 years ago before the air on earth became so thick with pollution.

"Best rustle up a group of soldiers and pack fire suppressant gear. We don't need the jungle going up in flames and threatening the safety of the colony" Taylor said.

"Yes, sir" Wash said with a curt nod. She relayed orders to soldiers on the ground with her radio as she left the office. Taylor watched the footage one last time before he called Jim Shannon and Dr Malcolm Wallace to meet him at the gate.

* * *

><p>Kate kept her eyes closed and groaned as she had an agonising rhythm pounding in her head. It had to be her second worse hangover was like she had been chewed up and spat out. <em>Oh man…<em> she thought, she hadn't felt this bad since the one time she and brother had polished off a bottle of vodka at their friend Katina's wedding. _Oh, I'm going vomit_ she thought as she freed her arms from her pack and rifle. Luckily the urge to vomit dissipated slightly as she thrust her hands out, searching for something to grab on to steady her aching, spinning brain and give herself some form of stability.

After a moment she pushed herself up from what appeared to be a rock to suck down a mouthful of air, but what she got along with it was the distinctive seer of smoke.

This was no hangover.

_The Crash…_ her mind told her. She tried to scramble to her feet but ended up on her knees, cradling her forehead as she struggled for balance. That was when she felt something wet. It wasn't raining. She pulled her hands down and forced her gaze to focus on her shaking fingers. They were covered in blood.

Damn she thought as she knew it was her blood. There was no one around her. _Mathews, where is he?_ She thought as she once again used her hand to steady her throbbing skull as she twisted her battered torso about, searching. If her eyes were cooperating as well as she hoped, those were trees wavering in and out of her view. Hundreds of trees but she couldn't see any chopper.

The smoke, follow the smoke Kate told herself as she could still smell it. She braced herself against the nausea and lurched to her feet, grateful she managed to remain upright despite her drunken weaving.

At least her vision was clearing. Wary of her tenuous grip on her balance, she began a slow, systematic three hundred and sixty degree search of the dense jungle undergrowth. She made it to one ninety mark before she spotted the small clearing the helicopter pilot had tried landing the chopper in. It was a good twenty yards into the brush. She could see the red and orange flicking across the top of the chopper. It was flames, she could hear them consuming the chopper, devouring the steel with a vicious rumble that kept her staggering forward until she was almost on top of the tiny clearing. But as she stumbled past the final trees, it wasn't the chopper that brought her to her knees.

It was Agent Mathews her partner, He laid on the ground his body twisted in an unhealthy shape. Kate swallowed the roiling bile as it threatened once again, knowing it was hopeless even as she slid her fingers down his throat and pressed into his carotid artery. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in grief. The ex-soldier come Agent who she had been working with for the last year was gone. Given the angle of the break in Mathews' neck, it would have been a miracle if he had been alive. Guilt seared through Kate, burning the pain from her head, leaving only the anguish in her heart as she cupped the Sergeant's face and gently closed those dark, unseeing eyes.

She chastised herself for letting him join the mission. She should have fought harder to go alone. It was supposed to be a low risk reconnaissance mission and if there was an opportunity to take the target down then to do so. It was one of the many annoying part of her job. Her contract with the Army was up and she had been approached by a recruiter who offered her the opportunity to train for specialised combat, anything she wanted to learn was open to her. She couldn't resist the chance as her army career had been lacking as women weren't allowed into many specialised fields. So she accepted because at first the idea of being able to become a more specialised soldier had appealed to her and the money was too good to knock back. She also was specifically chosen or so she had been told and it had made her feel special but after her third year of active duty that feeling disappeared.

Especially after all the hard work and effort she had put in transforming herself to meet their parameters and expectations to find out she was in their humble opinion, Kate was just a highly versatile weapon that they could use at their discretion. She didn't like the not knowing but after a while she had learned how to shut that voice down. She was paid to follow orders not think as her boss told her. So she sucked it up and wrote off the time as she had another two years to wait before she was free and she could move onto a less violent career path. That's if she didn't catch a bullet to the head or worse.

Mathews who was 4 years her junior in age wanted more field time, he loved the job but he was into the money which was why he wanted more hours in the field. He was young, if he lived he would have learned money wasn't everything. But Kate allowed him since it was a low risk mission and it turned out to be just that. They got what they wanted and left unnoticed. Kate didn't even get to fire one round from her rifle. The Helicopter ride back home however turned out to be far more hazardous. Kate had no idea what had happened one minute she was telling Mathews he was not god's gift to woman when the helicopter hit turbulence. Which was strange as they were at low altitude and then the engines stalled before cutting out completely then the chopper lurched going down.

She had been thrown from the chopper into the canopy which if she recalled correctly was not the easiest of landings but she wouldn't complain as she was alive and still in pretty good shape. She was lucky, unlike Mathews. _Such a waste_ Kate thought looking at the man on the ground he looked so peaceful. _Damn it there's no time to mourn!_ Kate thought as she willed her tears away. She would not cry. She needed to get to the chopper and hope there were other survivors. She lifted her chin steeling herself emotionally and once again hauled herself to her feet. She was grateful some of her strength was coming back. She'd need it for herself and anyone else who survived the Crash. As she looked up she saw the fires that had engulfed the crash were out.

_Please, God, let the rest survive._ She murmured it over and over as she pushed through the brush to crossed the clearing she had barely stepped near the wreck when she sensed there were other people around her. How did she miss their presence? She quickly pulled her side arm out and swung about instantly regretting the motion as it made her head spin. She pointed the weapon at the closest man who stood 6ft tall. He looked to be in his early 50's with white hair and beard. He had fierce blue eyes lines around his eyes and mouth that only served to give his handsome face strength and maturity.

_Damn he looks good for his age_ Kate thought she had to mentally shake herself out of perving on the man. She told herself it was the concussion talking and she had to focus. She noted 9 other soldiers surrounding her with bigger weapons.

"State your name and rank" He ordered in a deep gruff voice. He obviously recognised she was a soldier.

"You first"

"I'm Commander Nathaniel Taylor. Now why don't you be polite and surrender your weapon soldier. We are friendlies" he told her, his American accent obvious as he drawled his r's.

"Tell me what the American Military is doing in this Jungle at this time" Kate paused to register it wasn't night by the hot humid air and the storm clouds she guessed sometime in the afternoon. "Of day and maybe I'll contemplate putting the safety on" Kate finished confused. She couldn't have been unconscious for over a day and not have been picked up by her own people.

"We could have shot you and asked questions later" A woman with black hair tied back into a high ponytail offered. Kate smiled at her, but felt her control slipping as her vision cloud with stars she was definitely going to pass out. She sucked in a long breath trying to clear the fog but failing to regain control.

* * *

><p>"Wash" Commander Taylor cautioned in somewhat teasing tone. They had the upper hand and Taylor really didn't need to be shot by some slip of a woman before dinner.<p>

The woman with striking grey eyes was a mess, her red hair was half up and out with twigs and dirt in it and she had a three inch gash above her right eyebrow that was bleeding heavily down her face, under the dirt and blood he could see she was sickly pale. Obviously from the blood loss and head trauma, she wore dark green uniform with no insignias or rank but the design was definitely military. Her eyes were becoming glassier by the second which meant she was probably going to pass out or vomit. He sincerely hoped for the former as he made his decision to move in.

"Just saying sir" Wash said. Taylor swung his weapon over his shoulder and held his hands out in surrender and took a step closer to Kate. He could see her swaying on the spot she was going to hit the ground any second and he preferred to catch the gun than have her pull the trigger while passing out.

"Tell you what? You should think about what you're doing. You're surrounded by my people. You have a nasty head wound-" He didn't finish as he saw her eyes roll up into the back of her head and her legs give way. He caught the gun hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist catching her and lowering her to the ground.

"Get the stretcher" Wash said as she moved to the woman's side as Taylor pulled the gun from the woman's hand and placed into the back of his pants.

"She is going to need stitches, I'll have to wrap her head before we move her Sir" Wash said as she inspected the deep head wound and the woman's vitals.

"She have any tags or ID on her?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing"

"Ok, you stay with her. When we get back to base I want her under guard and restrained" Taylor said.

"Yes, Sir" Wash said. Taylor nodded as he got to his feet and started throwing orders around to everyone to get into pairs and search the area for survivors. He turned to the wreck that had burned itself out. They'd have to collect the bodies for burial and return later a storm was about to start. He'd have to save decisions on how he was going to get the wreckage back to Terra Nova.

He looked down at the ground and decided to track the woman's path and see where she had come from maybe her tags were with a pack she ditched somewhere. He followed the drunken weave of footsteps and found a body of a young male who looked about the same age as Reynolds. He used his comm. unit and called for a team to pick up the body before he continued.

He walked another 15 yards before he found a backpack and rifle. He picked them up and made his way back to the clearing. Reilly and Dunham had packed up the young man's body into a body bag and lifted it moving back to the rover.

Thunder rumbled in the air above them. They had to get moving before the rain hit and washed out the roads. He was back in the clearing and found Wash walking over to him.

"The remains are packed up, and all the soldiers are accounted for in the rovers and I called base letting them know our eta and inform medical we have an injured" Wash told him.

"Good job, Wash. Let's move out" Taylor said gesturing for her to go first. He took one last look at the wreckage before moving to a rover and tossing the pack and rifle into the back before moving to the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later…<p>

"Dr Wallace have you had a chance to look at the footage I sent you" Taylor asked as he sat behind his desk in the Command Centre with Jim Shannon and Dr Malcolm Wallace.

"Yes it was quite remarkable and I have a theory but I need more evidence to prove it" Malcolm said.

"What theory?" Jim asked they were in the Command Centre discussing their new guest who was currently restrained to a bio bed under guard in the Infirmary under Wash and Dr Elisabeth Shannon's medical attention. The storm raged outside and thunder rumbled it was luckily they made it back to Terra Nova before the full brunt of the storm hit.

"I think she may have come through the time fracture from a different time than 2149 approximately between the years 2009 and 2020. I chose those years in particular as Black Hawk Helicopters were decommissioned from use in 2020 and 2009 because it matches the make and model I matched it using the 'Eye' to cross reference size and attributes. I'm running a search in the database for Black Hawk crashes and disappearances and also running facial recognition on our mystery woman concurrently to narrow it down. Hopefully there will be something" Malcolm said.

"I thought the time fracture only existed between 2149 and here" Jim said trying to wrap his head around the information he was told.

"No, the time fracture was only discovered in 2142 because we had the technology to find it and it took a year to stabilise it on our side at the Hope Plaza terminal so we could open when we wanted to. But that doesn't preclude it from no existing before we found it" Malcolm said, he looked quite pleased with himself for coming up with the answers.

"So the time fracture has been on Earth since now until it was discovered and it went completely unnoticed?" Taylor asked.

"Yes" Malcolm answered. At that moment his radio beeped. He moved over to the second table in the command room used to review files and camera footage. He tapped away at the holographic interface logging into his work station. Jim and Taylor moved to stand behind him and watched as Malcolm opened to files side by side. It was all declassified Military and Agency information.

"I do believe this is the woman in our infirmary" Malcolm said as he tapped the screen enlarging the military service record photo.

"Yes it is" Taylor said as he looked at the photo. He then turned his attention to the Military record that was filled with her expertises, training and no references to a personal life or family as she had left the army. After six months of no paper trail she appeared again which there were many mission reports with her codename in them as an active participant. All of them were marked declassified since the dates were over 90 years which was the length a document remained classified as it was covered by the classification act.

"Lieutenant Kate Renshaw. Honourably discharged 2009 from Australian Army. Six months later, employed by the Grey Group as an 'operator' Code name 'Wren'. They seemed to be some kind of gun for hire liaised with the Government of her country" Taylor remarked aid as he scrolled his side of the screen down skimming over the record.

"Operator? Is that a nice way of saying assassin?" Jim asked as he wasn't sure what he was reading.

"Not exactly-" Taylor started only to be interrupted by Jim.

"So she's a trained killer" Jim said.

"I'm a trained killer" Taylor told him. He would have to read the mission reports later and the psyops reports about her in the files. He noted she had high evaluation scores, and re-qualifications scores for weaponry and hand to hand combat. He had a feeling if she was going to a handful and had no doubt she would not believe anything they said. He would have to think of way to approach this so no one ended up with a black eye or worse.

"You're a soldier and before you bring Wash into this she's a soldier too. There's a big difference" Jim said.

"Perhaps we shouldn't form opinions until we have spoken to the woman. She may have become a Mercenary shall we say for very different reasons than to kill for money" Taylor said he wanted to give the woman the benefit of the doubt before labelling her a 'killer'.

"Ok, Benefit of the doubt" Jim said conceding there was a big difference between the social lore of 2016 and 2149.

"found a report here that says the helicopter she had assumed to have boarded disappeared March 22nd 2016. They recovered the Crew chief's remains and some debris. Something about Electromagnetic interference and heavy storm weather interfered with further search efforts to find the helicopter and the other remains. When the weather cleared up they couldn't find anything and assumed it was buried in a landslide. After a couple of months another Helicopter nearly crashed so the air space was labelled a no fly zone" Jim said as he read an old report that came up in the search.

"Well that coincides with my theory of there being another time fracture that wasn't discovered" Malcolm said a little too excitedly for Taylor.

"I'm so glad you're tinkled pink Dr Wallace. I'm sure Miss Renshaw will be happy to know she helped you in confirming your theory" Taylor said dryly as he skimmed the records in front of him.

"Well it is unfortunate that she won't be able to return to her time but just think what we can learn from her. She's a living and breathing Ancestor of ours" Malcolm said completely missing Commander Taylor's dry tone.

"_Wash to Taylor"_ his comm unit buzzed

"Go ahead Wash" Taylor replied.

"_Our newest Arrival is awake Sir."_

"Ok I'll be there in ten, Taylor out" Taylor said he turned to Malcolm "I want all of this data restricted to senior officers only" he ordered Malcolm he didn't need the civilians finding out about her past and getting up in arms about her and her history. She was want for a better word 'stuck' with them with no way back to her time. He would prefer to offer her a second chance and a life of peace before throwing her in the Brig. Everyone deserved a second chance.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Kate moaned as she drifted into consciousness, she sensed and heard the motions of people moving and talking around her. As she slowly opened her eyes and her vision swam like she knew this feeling all too well.

She either was still drunk or drugged as she couldn't string a coherent thought in her brain. She tried to lift her hand to her face in the hopes of wiping the feeling from her but found her hands couldn't move nor her feet. She was soon distracted as she felt a hand on her shoulder and voice become clear in the haze of her brain.

"Can you hear me?" A female british voice asked Kate's eyes focussed on the beautiful woman with light brown skin and dark hair in a doctor's jacket talk to her slowly repeating the same question.

"Yes but if you speak any slower I'll think I have brain damage" Kate said the woman gave her amused smile.

"My Name is Dr Elisabeth Shannon, you're in the infirmary. Are you in any pain?" Dr Shannon asked. It took Kate a while to come up with an answer.

"No, I feel kinda high. Did you drug me?" Kate asked, she couldn't tell if she was lying down let alone feel her feet whatever they gave her was strong stuff.

* * *

><p>Elisabeth looked at Wash who had left to radio Taylor return to witness Kate try to sit up and look around only for her to flop back down looking completely off her face mumbling about not being able to if her feet were on the ground. Wash tried to suppress an amused expression as she had to set an example for the two younger guards that were currently stationed by the bed just in case.<p>

"Am I lying down?" Kate asked as she couldn't orientate herself.

"Yes you are" Elisabeth answered she couldn't understand how the woman was having such a reaction to over the counter pain medication.

"hmm I don't feel my toes" Kate commented as she lifted her head and looked down at her feet "Oh no there they are…and moving this is so odd" she said calmly as she wiggled her toes.

"I'm going to get something to counteract the medication I gave you" Elisabeth told Kate who was now pulling on her restraints. She stopped when she noted her husband, Commander Taylor and Dr Malcolm Wallace walk up to the bed pulling the Opaque curtain she had drawn open.

"Doctor, I hear your patient is awake" Taylor said looking at Kate. Elisabeth and her staff had washed and changed Kate in hospital garb. Her red hair had been brushed out it looked to be roughly shoulder blade length. The three inch gash that had been bleeding was now a pink puckered line on her forehead, she had a few bruises on her person but otherwise she looked healthier thanks to the Doctor.

"I think you should perhaps come back in tomorrow my patient is having an adverse reaction to the pain meds I gave her" Elisabeth said delicately.

"Adverse pfft you drugged me and I can tell you it won't work. My secrets are locked up tighter than a clam with lock jaw" Kate told them she soon became distracted again as she looked at the people around her bed.

Taylor knew there was no way she would listen to what they said or believe them for that fact she'd be lucky if she remembered this conversation.

"She's high. What did you give her? Azimeth?" Jim asked Elisabeth gave him a look of disbelief that he would ask such a question. As Kate seemed to be singing some old melodic jazz tune in what sounded like French to herself not heeding them any attention. She could definitely hold a tune.

"Of course not I gave her a low dosage of pain medication. She should be perfectly lucid and aware not high" Elisabeth said. Kate lifted up her upper body and continued to look around tapping her fingers on the side of them. She hummed instead of singing and stopped as if she had an epiphany.

"Did I fall into some twilight zone where ridiculously good looking people exist?" Kate asked as she looked around she stopped and looked off in the distance and saw someone who obviously didn't appeal to her "Oh no I take that back found someone not so good looking"

They all looked to see Corporal Mark Reynolds walk through the door. Jim choked on a laugh and tried to cover it with a cough. "At least Maddy won't have competition" He mumbled to his wife. It was her turn to suppress a smile.

"Miss Renshaw I need you to focus" Taylor said as he was losing patience. Reynolds looked confused as to why everyone was looking at him like they were about to laugh but quickly took over the post of one of the soldiers.

"How do you know my name?" Kate said her mind focusing on him instead of people walking around the room pretending to look busy as they looked at her.

"I read your file; you have a degree in Mechanical Engineering with honours and Diploma in languages. You were a Lieutenant in the Army before you were honourably discharged and employed by the Grey Group. "

"Well if you know everything then why did you drug me? Seems like a stupid thing to do…now we are in a waiting game. We both have to wait until I'm sober so we can trade information" Kate rambled thoughtfully.

"Doctor is there anything you can give her to counteract the drugs?" Taylor asked as he knew the woman had been rigorously trained just the way she kept her thoughts random and social suggested she knew how to run her mind in circles so under the influence of drugs she wouldn't give anything away.

"I did think of that early but I think it's best to wait until it runs out of her system" Elisabeth said.

"Hey blue eyes, you want to know a secret?" Kate asked she looked directly at Taylor and quirked an eyebrow of interest. By her tone he was sure she was humouring him but he still couldn't help but indulge. She gestured with her head to come closer Taylor pulled up a seat to her bed side so he wasn't looking down at her from such a height.

"Ok"

"Salt" Kate told him.

"Salt?" Taylor questioned with a bemused expression.

"Just a pinch makes the best pancakes. Not like you yanks with your 2 cm thick cakes but still very tasty pancakes. I egg, a cup of self raising flour, 1 ½ cups of milk, a tablespoon of sugar and a pinch of salt … mix it up and cook it like normal pancakes. Mmm I could go for a pancake" Kate said with a dreamy face like she was thinking about pancakes and how good they tasted.

"Why do I feel like that's the only useful information she is going to give us Sir?" Wash asked. Taylor looked at his second in command and nodded in agreement.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I could tell you many good recipes" Kate told Wash with a wink. She gave a yawn and blinked as she felt fatigued.

"Ok, how about you get some rest. We'll talk later" Taylor told her, Kate yawned again and nodded closing her eyes. She was asleep in seconds. He had to admit she had a quirky attitude while on drugs. He wondered how she would be sober.

* * *

><p>"I would like a word gentlemen" Elisabeth said as she pointed to her work station which was a fair distance from the bio bed Kate inhabited. They followed her out from behind the opaque curtain leaving wash and the two guards to keep watch on Kate as she slept peacefully.<p>

Elisabeth stopped at her station and folded her arms and looked clearly unimpressed with them.

"Who would like to tell me who that woman is, why she is restrained and how she is not from 2149 or in our medical records and when you were going to tell me" Elisabeth demanded she did not like being left in the dark.

"How did you know?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't know, perhaps it was the implant in left hand I removed. Or the multiple scans and tests I ran on her person to find she has titanium plating and screws in her right collar bone and the two pins in her right knee, a medical procedure for bone displacement and major fractures that hasn't been used in over a hundred years. Or perhaps it's the near perfect test results showing no exposure to heavy toxins or pollution."

"Really, that's amazing. We have to do more tests" Malcolm said looking at the results.

"No, we don't. So she either looks really good for someone over a hundred or something is going on" Elisabeth finished.

"Her name is Kate Renshaw she disappeared in a black hawk helicopter in 2016." Jim started only to be cut off by Malcolm.

"The helicopter came through a time fracture and she ended up here. The others on the flight died there bodies are in the morgue. I would love to get a healthy tissue sample of her lungs. You'll have to call me when you do the autopsies. Imagine what differences there are in their physiology to ours" Malcolm said as he flicked through the scans.

"Only one condition. You do not take live tissue samples from my patient" Elisabeth stated. She didn't want the woman to be used as some fact finder mission about their evolution.

"I'm your boss remember. Technically she is my patient as well" Malcolm said.

"She's not going to be some guinea pig. Next you'll say we need to start siphoning her blood because it doesn't have as many impurities" Elisabeth scoffed.

"It's not a bad idea" Malcolm said thoughtfully, Taylor wondered where the concern for the woman's health and medical history turned into some scientific find for Malcolm to pick apart and study.

"Whoa stop right there Doctors. If you want to pull rank I am the Commander of this base and I will only say this once she will become a part of the Colony. She is person not a thing to be dissected or studied. Do I make myself clear?" Taylor asked sternly, Dr Malcolm didn't look happy but nodded while Elisabeth looked vindicated she was getting her way.

"Good, now I am going to retire for dinner. I will be back in the morning to inform Miss Renshaw of her predicament. I suggest you all call it a night as well" He said.

* * *

><p>Kate groaned as the morning light hit her face. Her head her pounded with vengeance. She turned her head and tried to move into a better sleeping position when she found herself restraint. The drug hazed memories flooded back to her as she remembered she was in some highly advanced infirmary. The décor was airy, relaxed and almost resort like in nature but the technology outstripped anything she had seen before in her life.<p>

She had followed an IV drip in her arm to the stand reading the bags, one was blood and the other fluids but what got her was the vitals monitor. It looked like a holographic screen hanging perfectly still in the air with nothing holding it up. She moved onto her next problem besides her pounding head.

She was restrained by metal cuffs to the bed as she pulled on them and wondered how long it would take for her to make the metal in the chain joint to fatigue and break. Probably too long so she decided to make that plan 'D'. She moved onto taking a closer look of her surrounds. She found two guards with large guns posted by her bed but no other soldiers. There was no one else in the infirmary besides a couple of nurses and the doctor who she had met yesterday.

Dr Elisabeth Shannon her mind said filling in the blanks as the doctor smiled walking over to Kate's bedside.

"Good Morning, how are you feeling?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Alright, just a slight head ache" Kate commented she was grateful when Elisabeth lifted up the back of the bed so Kate was able to sit upright.

"I'm afraid to give you any more meds in case you have another adverse reaction. So if its intolerable let me know and I'll give you a sedative but otherwise it should pass in a couple of days." Elisabeth said as she used some hand held device that emitted a blue light to scan Kate with.

"I can live with it, but I am hungry is there any chance of a meal?" Kate asked, she wasn't sure if she what rules applied to her as she was a prisoner.

"Of course, but I warn you it will be unpleasant and lumpy" Elisabeth warned her.

"You're really selling it Doc" Kate said sarcastically. The woman chuckled and moved off to a side room disappearing behind a door.

Kate sighed as she looked down at her hands. She couldn't believe her luck she wasn't sure if she was lucky or unlucky. Sure she was a prisoner but her captors weren't water boarding her in some dank cell. They were taking care of her and being kind it was putting her head through some serious hoops.

She had been lost in thoughts of strategy until Elisabeth returned she pushed a table with wheels on the bottom the legs over her bed so the table was in front of Kate. She then placed a glass of what could only be describe as aquamarine goo with millions of little black seeds in it.

"You weren't lying" Kate said looking at the offensive substance it even had an unappetizing aroma it reminded her of the probiotics she used to drink in her juice. "I do have one problem" Kate said she pulled on the restraints to show her hands barely reached the table let alone the glass.

"I have the answer to that"

Kate looked up from the glass she had been eyeing suspiciously to see Commander Taylor. He was dressing in a tight black t-shirt and black BDU pants. He held up a key in his hand. Elisabeth left them and Taylor pulled up a chair on Kate's left side unlocking the cuff. Kate rubbed the wrist with her right hand as it was bruised from her pulling on the cuffs yesterday.

"Feeling clear headed today?" Taylor asked as he reclined in his chair.

"Yes I'm in full control of mental faculties today. Thank you for asking" Kate said as she dipped her pinky finger into the cup grimacing as the goo was sticky.

"Its best to drink it in one go"

"What is it exactly?"

"It's a mixture of metabolic enzymes and protein extract. It's a digestive mixture or a meal in a cup whichever you prefer to prepare you for the food you'll be eating here" Taylor told her. Kate still looked at the cup wary that it was something truly poisonous.

"A meal in a cup is a schooner of Guinness or Kilkenny Ale. I'm almost afraid of what you're going to make me eat if this is preparation" Kate said, Taylor watched her queasiness at consuming the Digestive mixture. She took a deep breath steeling herself as she picked up the glass and downed half before nearly choking.

He couldn't help but laugh at her face of disgust as she placed the half empty glass on the table and shuddering as he knew exactly how unpleasant it was to feel the goo coat the throat to the stomach.

"Oh that is truly offensive" Kate said as she scrunched her nose.

"and you're only half way through" Taylor told her. She shot him a dark look and picked up the glass for round two. She hesitated for a second and then quickly downed it she looked relieved once the glass was empty.

"Now I know your tactics"

"My tactics"

"You're going to torture me through swallowing nasty goo to get my secrets" Kate said before she covered her mouth feeling slightly green. She had eaten bugs and grubs for survival training and wasn't put off but the goo she just swallowed was not going so well in her. She took a few deep breathes through her nose to stem the nausea.

"You aren't going to be sick are you?" Taylor asked as he looked around for a bucket. Kate shook her head.

"Not if I can help it" Kate told him honestly. She shuddered again as her body really didn't like the digestive mixture. She refused to be ill but couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't vomit.

"Good, I like my boots clean" Taylor said giving her an amused smile as she still remained greenish grey from nausea.

"So I assume you're here to grill me with questions I remember some of the things that were discussed yesterday" Kate said as she preferred to take her mind off the empty glass that was taunting her with the evidence of what she had consumed.

"I want to talk first. I need you to listen to what I'm about to tell you and not interrupt. Am I understood?" Taylor asked.

"Yes" Kate said the way he spoke made her believe he was going to tell her something bad had happened. He pulled up a chair on the other side of her bed and took a steady breath before holding her gaze.

"Miss Renshaw, your helicopter was pulled through a time fracture on Earth. You are no longer in the year 2016…" Taylor gave a brief and succinct speech about how a time fracture was found between 2149 and to 85 million years in the past in an alternate universe that exists parallel to theirs. Kate opened her mouth to say something but stopped again. He continued to tell her how their time Earth was dying and they saw Terra Nova as way to start a new life and a second chance for humanity. He didn't to go into the science and said that Dr Wallace could answer any questions she had about the portal and the science of it and Wallace's current theories which now included her apparently. He told her about the colony and the people who lived in the colony.

"You need to understand the Portal only travels one direction. We can't send you back" Taylor finished. It took a moment for it to sink in but then Kate smiled.

"Is this some kind of practical joke? This is some kind of test isn't it?" Kate asked shaking her head she didn't think of it before. "Did Psy-Ops put you up to this?" She asked.

"No, it's the truth"

"I don't find this amusing" Kate told him darkly.

"Neither do I" Taylor assured her. Kate searched his face trying to find something that would tell her this was all some elaborate deception. But all she saw was a man who truly believed what he had told her. She knew she shouldn't trust him but her gut instinct told her there was no harm in believing him until proved wrong. She just had to make sure she didn't get too invested in the lie.

"If this is true, then why am I restrained?" Kate demanded

"You pulled a weapon on me, I had no idea of your identity or how you would react" Taylor said.

"Erring on the side of caution?" Kate asked as she felt tears burn her eyes.

"Yes, I want to show you something today if you're up to it. But I first want your word that when I release you. You weren't harm any of my people or run" He said.

"You don't know me, why would you take my word?"

"Everything about you that was classified is now public record. I read all of it including your psy-ops evaluations. All your weaknesses and strengths on paper one of them is your strict Honour code which means you don't make promises unless you plan to keep them and you are loyal to a fault-" Taylor said.

"Where are we going to go?" Kate asked cutting him off she really didn't want a dissection of her personality.

"You'll have to wait and see. Do I have your word?" Taylor asked.

"You have my word." Kate said Taylor stood up from his chair and unlocked the rest of the restraints. He stepped away to the foot of the bed and picked up a bag he must have placed there before she had noted his presence.

"Get dressed and I'll talk to the doctor" Taylor told her. Kate grabbed the bag and found Black BDUs and boots inside they were clean and neatly folded. The boots looked to be her size and were clean and shined.

She quickly changed as she heard Taylor and Elisabeth talking in hushed tones. The doctor was probably saying Kate needed her rest while Taylor bartered with time and promises like all soldiers did when they tried to escape the infirmary. 'Yes, doc I promise I won't drink and be in bed by 8' or 'I will not run 3 km just a brisk turn in outside and then I'll be back in bed I promise'.

Kate brushed her hair with her fingers through her hair being careful not to snag too many knots on the way through. She wished she had a hair tie but gave up the thought as she waited for Taylor to signal her.

"Three hours and no longer… no strenuous activity and if she shows any signs of fatigue or nausea you bring her right back" Elisabeth told Taylor.

"I promise I'll bring her right back if any of that happens" Taylor said, Kate smiled at the words. He turned to Kate and signalled her to follow.

Taylor was already at the exit holding the door open for her. Kate put a hand up to cover her eyes from the bright sunlight as she walked out the door.

As soon as she was outside the humidity and heat of the sun hit her. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the sunlight before she took in the view in front of her. She turned on her feet looking in every direction looking from the mountains to the pebbled ground under her feet, the buildings nearby and the courtyard where people were milling around tables with goods and produce. She took in the large fence with the sentry towers. She was trying to recognise the mountain formations to guess where she was but they were foreign to her.

"Where the hell am I?" Kate breathed.

"You already know" Taylor said as he walked beside her as she kept looking around absorbing the area. Soldiers and colonists were starting to stare at them. Word had spread quickly through the colony about Kate's arrival. Now they were seeing her first hand. He made the motion to his soldiers to go back to their jobs and shook his head at the colonists as to say 'don't come closer'.

They would get their chance he didn't need the woman having a meltdown before he took her to the one place that would solidify the truth to her that she was truly in Terra Nova.

Kate looked up into the sky ignoring the stares, her mind was reeling and she looked at a pterodactyl that was flying up high in the air. She didn't recognise the mountains from her time in the air and she had not seen any colonies in her fly over. Her heart and lungs stopped as she realized Commander Taylor's words were true. You could not fake a flying reptile.

"Come on, we're taking a ride" he said gesturing to an armoured rover. Kate followed him not able to utter a word. He held the passenger door open and she got in. He closed the door and went around to the driver's side he spoke a few minutes to a female soldier Kate remembered as being called 'Wash' before he jumped in the driver's seat.

TBC~

A/N: I will be updating in two days :-) Thanks for story alerts and Thank you to Riley01314 for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to Review from miss-katterina! and to the story alerts people! It keeps me motivated :-)... just letting you know I will be doing weekly updates from here on out cause life is getting in the way :-P and from now on I'll be using Lt Washington's first name Alicia from after this chapter as it will save typing her name out the long way and confusion...lazy is moi! Please review if you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It took about 30 minutes of driving in the jungle and about a 20 minute hike when Taylor finally stopped. Kate was struggling to keep up with man as she was surprised by his stamina. He made her feel unfit in comparison but reminded herself she had been thrown out of a helicopter so she was allowed to feel a little winded for now. She reached the point where he was standing and found they were standing on top of a mountain that overlooked the Colony.<p>

"This is Terra Nova, home of second chances and a better life for us, our children and our future generations" Taylor told her proudly. Kate took a deep breath taking in the aerial view of the colony it was a large settlement.

"It's beautiful" Kate said.

"It can be your home too if you want it to be" Taylor said looking at her.

"I feel a 'but' coming" Kate said.

"But you will follow the rules and if you don't I will kick your ass back to jungle and let Nature takes its cause" Taylor told her.

"Gee that sounds delightful" Kate drawled sarcastically, Taylor gave her a smirk before becoming serious again.

"I don't like secrets, dishonesty or malcontent behaviour. I won't put up with it. Luckily I know most of your secrets at least the ones that count" Taylor said there was no judgement or persecution in his tone he spoke plainly like he was stating facts nothing more.

"I like to believe that what I do… well did for a living doesn't define who I am. I took the job because I wanted to push myself to my limits mentally and physically. The Grey group gave me that and I was still on the good guy's side or so I thought until six months ago but that's not relevant anymore. My point is I didn't just find a nice perch and waste innocent lives. I'm not some psychopath" Kate told him.

"You were supposed to assassinate a man named Franklyn Berringer. Why didn't you?" Taylor said catching her off guard as he spoke about her last mission before she ended up here. She knew he asked because she didn't comply with the orders.

"He was a low value target who didn't do anything wrong but work for the wrong people. I was not going to shoot him based on a whim that he might be evil or do something bad. " Kate told him without hesitation. She ran a hand through her hair. She was truly stuck in 85 million years in the past she was pretty sure she couldn't sued for breaching confidentiality clauses in her contract.

"What makes you so sure he was worth saving?"

"My gut, I know a good man when I see one" Kate said looking at Taylor. They locked eyes for just a moment before he turned to look down at Terra Nova.

"You know why I brought you up here?" he asked

"I assumed it was to make certain I knew this wasn't some kind of elaborate ruse because I was convinced with the flying dinosaur that what you said was true" Kate said Taylor smiled at her.

"Partly, I brought you up here so you can see what could be your new home"

"You saying I can stay?" Kate asked shocked.

"You have lost everything and I will not patronize your loss in saying I know exactly what it feels like. But if you want to stay, we will do everything to help and support you as become a part of our family" he said, he watched the iron grip control Kate had on her emotions slipped just a fraction. Grief, anger, fear and isolation filled her grey eyes, her jaw twitched as she tried to stop pull in those emotions she felt. She looked away as if she was admonishing herself for showing the emotions.

"What if I don't want to be a part of your family?" Kate asked in a rough voice.

"You can leave but there is nothing out in that jungle for you except for Sixers and dinosaurs. I can tell you now they will not take care of you or give you what you need" Taylor said he moved closer and touched her shoulder gently making her look up at him.

"And how do you know what I need?" Kate asked.

"Because I've been where you are. I know the life you have led, I've lived it and I know the feeling of disconnect you feel from everyone around you. That you feel completely alone on the outskirts of life like a ghost." He told her in a low voice. His words struck hard and she looked away from him again. A single tear fell from her eye, she didn't bother wiping it away as it streaked down her cheek. "You don't have to live that way anymore. I am offering you a safe haven, a home here with us and I promise you I will do everything I can to help with the transition. You are not alone" Taylor told her.

Kate didn't say anything as she looked out at Terra Nova. Taylor squeezed her shoulder. He left his hand on her shoulder as a physical connection that he was there. He looked out over the colony and knew they had a couple of hours before heading back to the base.

They remained in a companionable silence for at least half an hour before Taylor spoke

"One week from now we will have a funeral service for your fallen comrades at Memorial Field" he gestured to the small hills past the agriculture hills in the distance. "After that we will find you accommodation and make decisions about what you'll do as an occupation and also decide what to do with the Helicopter wreck" Taylor said.

"Well I don't know about work but as to the chopper let the jungle keep it. I have no real connection to it unless you think we should drag it out" Kate said he could hear the strain from her voice disappear with every word as she compartmentalized everything she was feeling. She couldn't stop the twitch in her jaw it was the only thing that told him she was in pain. He knew from experience how hard it was to lock down one's emotions so he didn't point it out to her.

"I'll have a team go out and see it's salvageable and go from there" Taylor said, he pulled out his comm. unit and checked the time before looking at Kate. Her jaw was still twitching as she held her emotions locked tight inside.

"Come on, we should head back before Dr Shannon wears a hole in the floor from pacing" Taylor joked, Kate's jaw relaxed as she smiled at the comment. The turned and made their way down the mountain.

"Who are the Sixers? You mentioned them before. Are they some kind of bad cover band?" Kate asked casually, Taylor chuckled.

"No, they were a part of the group who came through on the 6th Pilgrimage. They appeared to be ordinary citizens, but soon they separated from the main colony and tried to overthrow my command. Their goal is to strip Terra Nova of all its resources and sell it in 2149 for a profit." Taylor replied.

"So the portal does go both ways? I mean thats the only way they could send stuff back" Kate said stopping in her tracks.

"I honestly don't know but they are working with my son. He's been working on a way of making it go back to 2149 I don't know if he's been successful yet but he's a smart boy. If anyone could figure it out it's him" Taylor admitted, he didn't like talking about Lucas but Kate had asked the question and he knew honesty was better than betraying her fragile trust in him.

"Hold up" Kate said stepping in front of him.

"Could he get me home?" she asked.

"I don't know but if he could there would be reference about you returning to your time in our database." Taylor said.

"Or I made or will make a choice" Kate said.

"Possibly" Taylor said

"Wow, this is intense. I need a moment" Kate said she looked away her face showed the struggle she was having with the decision as she weighed the options. If she gave up any chance to go back she was signing her own death in 2016.

She would never see her family again and any future she had there would be gone. But if she could go back it would come with a price and was it worth it? That was the question. She had to admit that what Taylor had told her about Terra Nova and his mission statement was altruistic and attainable.

Then there was the other question of what she would go back to in 2016. A job that would eventually end up killing her, a cramped rundown apartment, friends and family she hadn't seen in over two years. While she would miss her friends the truth was they no longer knew her and her family while they loved her to bits and vice versa they hated her work it always created tension when she went home. If she was dead in 2016 they would get her life insurance, inherit her sizeable bank account and be financially secure for their future.

"You hauled my ass out of the Jungle and gave me medical treatment when you could have left me to be some Dinosaur's food. I want what you're offering me. I owe you my life but you need to know that doesn't affect my choice to stay." Kate said holding her hand out to him. He took her hand and they shook on it.

"Let's go home" Taylor said, Kate smiled as it had been a long time since she had ever considered a place to be home. The idea of staying in one place for longer than a week and maybe putting down roots had its appeal.

"So what am I going to do?" Kate asked as they resumed walking down the mountain to the rover.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Well since I'm staying you said I needed an occupation right?" Kate asked looking over her shoulder.

"We can talk about that once you've had some time to settle in and recover from your injuries"

"I prefer to not be organized. Also you should know I'm a sink or swim person. I like to be thrown in the Deep end instead of having my hand held the whole way" Kate said before giving a light smile.

"Construction could go faster with an extra set of hands if you're not shy of hard work" Taylor said. He liked her thinking and thought construction would allow her to exert herself and put her energy into building the new houses so she felt she was actually contributing to the colony that way the civilians would be able to get used to her so her integration would be as somewhat smoother.

"That will work though I do have one issue"

"Already?"

"I understand I have to earn your trust, but if these Sixers are looking to try and take over Terra Nova I want to keep my skills honed" Kate said

"You want to be a soldier as well?"

"No offence but I'd like to try and be a civilian but one who would like to learn the weapons being used, how to use them and spar with other like minded soldiers. So if worst case scenario happens I'm not completely defenceless" Kate said he considered what she was asking.

"You won't be allowed to carry a weapon until I trust you. Your weapons will be locked away this is nonnegotiable. The rest is fine I'll talk to Wash and we'll work out a schedule for you and a place to stay when you are released from the infirmary" Taylor

"Sounds good" Kate said.

* * *

><p>Taylor carried Kate in his arms bridal style into the infirmary. Kate had fallen asleep in the rover on the way back to the Colony. He was glad she had buckled up as she could have fallen out the way she leaned into the corners in her sleep as her body was so relaxed. He had tried to wake her once they reached Terra Nova but she just slapped his hand away and mumbled something about '10 minutes more' before dozing off.<p>

"What happened?" Elisabeth asked she and Jim rushed over to the bed Taylor was laying Kate down on. Well Elisabeth rushed and Jim followed closely,

"She's fine, just fell asleep on the way back and I didn't have the heart to wake her" Taylor said.

"With your driving?" Jim asked sceptically as Elisabeth checked Kate's vitals.

"What's wrong with my driving?" Taylor asked. Jim's eyes went wide as he realised he had just put his foot in his mouth.

"Nothing" Jim said a little too quickly. He didn't want to be the one who told Taylor that he drove like a maniac behind the wheel who managed to find every rock and ditch in the roads they drove on. Jim was glad he had a stomach of steel otherwise he would have lost his lunch several times over. Taylor narrowed his eyes at Jim but didn't pursue the question of his driving skills further.

"Doctor keep me posted on her status. Shannon walk with me" Taylor said. Elisabeth nodded as she continued about taking Kate's boots off before tucking the sleeping woman into the bed. While Jim and Taylor left the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious about keeping her here. She's an easy sell for the Sixers they'll tell her they can send her home and she'll give them what they want" Guzman said as she stood in the Command centre with Malcolm, Jim, Guzman and Taylor.<p>

Taylor had just informed them of Kate's future in the colony and his plans for her. He didn't reveal anything Kate had said or how she had come to agreeing to stay. It was between them, he knew they were all on guard as there was a spy in the Colony so he didn't bother defending Kate as he knew they wouldn't be easily swayed to him saying that he believed she was a good woman. She freely admitted her guilt and mistakes in her life. She also seemed genuinely sincere in wanting to stay and not going to the Sixers.

"Agreed, she could already be a spy and hell she's a trained Merc she'll probably gain our trust find our weaknesses and sell them for her ticket home. Even when it turns out to be a lie" Wash said.

"I'm not saying we don't keep an eye on her. I already laid down ground rules to her and she has agreed to them. She will submit to any stipulations we give her until we all trust her. She won't be allowed to carry weapons or to go OTG and she will be monitored" Taylor said.

"How do you plan to keep an eye on her?" Jim asked.

"We can use the tracking bracelet" Wash suggested.

"It's only a prototype" Malcolm said.

"Well we have the perfect test subject"

"What does it do besides the obvious" Jim asked.

"It's something I've been working on. The Military use the tags they give soldiers as a way of tracking their soldier's movements and to find wounded besides its other functions. I made a bracelet which would do the same job. It would have a tracker in it and store information so if a scientist went missing OTG we could track them down." Malcolm said.

"Why don't we all have one" Jim asked as he thought it made sense.

"Because the civilians didn't like the thought of being 'tagged' like they were wildlife" Alicia said rolling her eyes. She wore tags and felt a comfort at knowing if she was in danger and couldn't fend for herself someone could find her.

"An invasion of privacy" Malcolm added.

"So it was put on the backburner and forgotten. I don't think its necessary Wash but if it will make everyone else feel better than so be it. Anything else?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah where is she going to stay?" Jim asked.

"I have a spare room, she can crash at my place" Wash said volunteering her home. She couldn't understand how Taylor was opening up Terra Nova for this woman. She decided she'd rather keep a close eye on the woman herself and see what Taylor seemed to see in her. Than question Taylor, she trusted him but he had a weakness for a sad story and doe eyes.

"Dr Wallace you'll have to finish your study of the other human remains in 6 days. I want to lay them to rest at Memorial Field." Taylor said.

* * *

><p>Kate spent the next five days in the infirmary reading, sleeping and drinking the foul aqua goo for breakfast lunch and tea. The taste really didn't get better with time if anything she found her mind wondering why it was so lumpy and then feeling green as she remember swallowing it and the sensations. Otherwise she slept the two days away which was standard procedure for her when she had been out in the field for long durations.<p>

She'd finish her report, go home have a shower, crack a beer and then sleep for two days straight only waking when she needed to relieve herself or eat and then she'd nod off again. She liked sleeping a lot as she didn't have to pretend she was fine or think about anything. It was the same with yoga but Kate wasn't in the mood to climb out of bed and practice especially with a concussion. She also knew she couldn't shut down forever either everything inside her had been twisting itself into a tight ball in her chest the last two days. She really wanted to be alone when she finally gave in to her emotions.

The only people she had contact with during the five days were Dr Shannon, a volunteer nurse named Skye and Commander Taylor. Other people came and went but they didn't do anything but spare a glance before going on to whatever they were doing.

Commander Taylor visited in the mornings and a couple of afternoons. He had given her a plate of glass with a handle called a 'Plex'. She had been amazed when Taylor turned it on and the plate of glassed turned into a screen. The technology was insane to her as the device contained copious amount of information and how responsive the touch screen interface was.

Taylor had told her everything she needed to know was on the Plex. She was grateful for the information. She read as much as she could but there was so much information to consume it was going to take her a few days to read through just what was relevant to her.

It also didn't help that the Plex kept being confiscated by Skye and Dr Shannon when Dr Shannon wanted to run tests or when Skye decided Kate needed some human interaction. The teenager had cheek for someone who was ten years junior to Kate. If one didn't count the 133 years into the equation. Skye would tell Kate gossip going around the colony while they played a game of chess. Kate won most of the games only losing when Taylor would drop by and 'helped' Skye.

When Taylor visited they would briefly talked about business involving her and how she had a job and place waiting for her when she finally was cleared by Dr Shannon. Afternoons were reserved for social visits when he dropped by. He would help Skye beat Kate at chess before taking Skye for dinner. The two had a father –daughter relationship as Skye's parents died from a fever that had afflicted the colony a while back leaving her an orphan. Taylor had stepped in and taken guardianship of her, Skye was always singing his praises about how he was always looking after her and he was really the only family she had left. Her expression would sadden for a second before she quipped about how she could always adopt Kate to be her great great grandmother. It was fast becoming a running joke between Kate and Skye.

* * *

><p>By the sixth day, Elisabeth shook Kate awake gently as she had the last two days. Kate sat up in bed and rubbed her face.<p>

"Good morning" Elisabeth said as she checked Kate's vitals as she always did. The doctor was always in a good mood which never ceased to amaze Kate as most doctors she had encountered were always unhappy, cynical and jaded.

"How are you so cheery all the time?" Kate asked jealous of the doctor's sunny disposition.

"How do you sleep like a bear in hibernation?" Elisabeth asked back as she placed a glass of the aqua goo on the table in front of Kate.

"It's an art" Kate said as she picked up the glass of digestive enzymes and other goodies disguised as a vile aqua concoction. She skulled it down and placed the empty glass on the table.

"You know it wouldn't make you feel as nauseous if you drank it slowly"

"I think I'd be sick if I did that"

"Look at the bright side only two more to go and you'll be onto real food" Elisabeth told her.

"Can't I skull the other two now?"

"No, sadly it doesn't work like that" Elisabeth said chuckling as Kate made a face. The door to the Infirmary opened and Lt Washington walked up to Kate's bed and stood next to Elisabeth.

"Good Morning Alicia, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here for Miss Renshaw" Lt Washington said, it was the first time Kate had seen the woman since she had arrived. Something about the way Lt Washington looked at Kate made Kate believe the woman did not like her. Kate was used to getting the cold shoulder and the look of disdain. She could tell hired guns were still considered traitors no matter whose side they were on because they allegiances were bought not given. That's what the stigma was and it had apparently not changed in 133 years.

"Is this about the funerals?" Kate asked, she knew it was later in the morning but Taylor said he would be taking her up to the field.

"No they are still scheduled for 10am. I figured you'd like to settle into your new place" She said the woman gave no smile her face was expressionless.

"Yeah that would be good unless…" Kate drawled looking at Elisabeth who just smiled serenely.

"No, go ahead you're free to go but you'll have to come back for the last two allotments of Digestive Enzymes" Elisabeth said.

"Yes, Doctor. Just give me a second to get changed and I'll be ready to go" Kate said to Lt Washington, she pulled the blankets off her legs and got out bed.

"So Skye told me you're Second in command, how long have you served with Commander Taylor?" Kate asked as she and Lt Washington walked through the main residential area of Terra Nova. Kate had changed into her only clothes dark forest green BDU's. It was the only personal items she had been given.

"Over 14 years" Lt Washington said as they continued walking it was still early in the morning and there weren't many people out. Those who were out were soldiers on patrol who nodded their heads at Washington and stared at Kate. She resisted the urge to wink to see what reaction she would get and kept her head down.

"That's a long time to serve another person. I can only imagine the loyalty and trust that comes-" Kate started.

"Yes, it's something that can't bought" Alicia said cutting Kate off. Her tone was filled with disdain she truly did not like Kate on principle. Or at least that was what Kate assumed.

"Oh I get it, you're one of those soldiers. You have a bug up your ass because instead of staying in the Military I went to being a mercenary. Because all mercenaries morally ambiguous and have no souls" Kate said mockingly.

Lt Washington stepped in front of Kate stopping her in her tracks. Their eyes locked. Kate held her gaze it was like a game of chicken, Lt Washington to see for herself what kind of mettle Kate had as she stared her down with gauging Kate's reactions watching her. It was the look of scrutiny that made the younger soldiers squirm.

"I don't know you. But your choice of profession does make your allegiances questionable. You could be bought. The sixers are waiting for a payday if they offered you a cut or a way back to 2016. How would I know that you wouldn't sell us all out?" Lt Washington asked.

Kate returned the same look of scrutiny at Lt Washington they were probably even in weight, strength and speed as they stood toe to toe. Kate raised her chin in defiance as she took a deep breath settling her annoyance of her character always being questioned.

"Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting the different results- Albert Einstein." Kate said. Confusion flittered across Lt Washington's eyes before she took a step back from Kate.

"Is that what you said to Taylor?" Lt Washington asked folding her arms. Kate smiled and shook her head.

"No, but do you know how mind bending it is to know 133 years passed only to find nothing has changed. We are still fighting the same wars for the same reasons but here is different. Here you and everyone else have a chance to break that cycle. Commander Taylor offered me a second chance at life and considering how my old life in 2016 wasn't going too well I decided I'd stick around and give here a try" Kate said dryly as she knew no matter what she said to this woman she was just the first of many who would question her motives and allegiances to come.

"Until someone offers you a ticket back home" Lt Washington said.

"There is no going back." Kate told her firmly staring her straight in the eyes. She could feel her eyes glisten with tears she didn't blink as she refused to shed the tears. Her mouth was firm in a set line showing the control she struggled to maintain. She turned back to Lt Washington.

"Think what you want of me but I did not ask for my ass to pulled 85 million years into the past. But now that I'm here I'm not going to waste it. You don't trust me? That's fine it's your choice but at least give me a chance to earn it" Kate said.

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes before Lt Washington spoke.

"You want a chance?" Lt Washington asked.

"Yes, I'll do anything within reason" Kate said. Lt Washington's lips quirked at the proviso of 'within reason' and pulled a silver bracelet from her back pocket and held it out to Kate.

"It's a tracking bracelet, it will record your movements and allow us to keep an eye on you" Lt Washington said Kate took the bracelet without hesitation and slapped it on her left wrist.

"Feel better?" Kate asked as she held up her wrist showing the bracelet.

"It will do for now" Lt Washington said.

"So can we get back to going to my new place?" Kate asked.

"Sure, you should know you're moving in with me" Lt Washington said as she continued walking.

"I can see we are going to be great roommates" Kate said dryly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hold your hand"

"I'm so excited, we are going have so much fun! Braid each other's hair and talk about boys and be total BFF's" Kate deadpanned.

"That's right" Alicia replied trying not to smile.

"Wait a minute…Is? is that a smile?" Kate teased making a circular gesture at Lt Washington's mouth. Washington pursed her lips to suppress the smile but failing. "I was beginning to think you had no sense of humour" Kate added tongue in cheek as she followed Lt Washington as they headed to her house.

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Three Chapter update will be a rare occurrence as I am doing a group assignment for uni. I was unfortunately partnered with a person who seems to have the gift of infuriating me to the point that I want to snap my computer in half because technology isn't advanced to the point that I could head slap a person through the computer yet... So I write to distract myself.. So Ta-dah! Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>"Open plan living, hardwood floors, new appliances, three bedrooms and one bathroom" Alicia said as she waved Kate into her house.<p>

"Wow they must pay you well to afford this" Kate said as she looked around the house opening and closing doors. She found the master bedroom with a double and moved onto the next bedroom and found it was a gym of sorts with skipping rope, weights, a bar for chin ups and mat which Kate figured wasn't yoga as she really couldn't see Alicia practicing pranayama breathing. Kate moved onto the next room and found a single bed already made up with sheets.

"This is your room" Alicia said from behind Kate.

"My apartment in 2016 was half the size of your place" Kate said looking over her shoulder with a smile. She pulled off her jacket on the bed before moving and looking in the bathroom at the Shower, vanity and toilet.

"backdoors?" Kate asked as she continued to look around Alicia knew the woman was checking the entry points and the security of the house

"No"

"Is there a key?"

"There is a security code" Alicia said, she proceeded to tell Kate the code and then she laid down the rules of the house. Alicia was a woman of well maintained habits and she had a schedule she liked to keep. Kate nodded as she was told of her share of the house chores and the times Alicia would be leaving the house, curfew for Kate etc.

"Any questions?" Alicia asked.

"No, would it be alright if I made a cup of tea?" Kate asked.

"Sure, why don't you sit down I'll make us a pot" Alicia said, Kate moved to the dining table and sat down on a stool. Alicia pottered around the kitchen making the tea and turned around to ask what kind of tea to see Kate had put her head in hands.

Alicia made a pot of green tea not disturbing Kate until she placed two cups on the table along with the pot of tea before taking a seat opposite Kate. Kate lifted her head from her hands and sniffed as she wiped her eyes before she sat up straight and looked at Alicia.

"You know it's ok to cry"

"No, it's not" Kate told her. Alicia could understand why Kate would want to avoid that just for a little while longer. They sat in silence as the tea brewed. Alicia poured out the tea for them which they allowed to cool.

"The men being buried today, they are all ex-military. The reason why they worked as Mercenaries was that they couldn't get work. Our country was in the middle of its worst recession, military spat out as many honourable discharges as possible to cut costs. Living expenses were high, food shortages, there was no work out there" Kate said as she continued to trace the lip of the cup with her finger. A sardonic smile played on her lips. "Grey group recruited the best of the soldiers. They offered good money with benefits. They were doing it to keep their families fed and with a roof over their head. Then there was Mathews who just liked money and playing with guns and me who didn't care about the money but he was young he would have grown out of it. He was a good man they all were. Not that it matters"

"It matters to you"

"Their families will be comfortable for the rest of their lives. First thing every recruit does is sign up for life insurance. My family will get my death benefits and my estate. I am better to them dead than alive." Kate said pragmatically before she took a sip of her tea.

"This is what you told Taylor" Alicia said, Kate nodded as she placed her cup on the table.

"Some of it, Commander Taylor also gave me an offer" Kate said, Alicia quirked an eyebrow as if to ask but Kate gave her a cryptic smile "That is between Commander Taylor and myself" Kate told her before picking up her cup and taking another sip.

Alicia was now wondering what Taylor had offered her. She could not see what Kate was getting out of the deal. If anything Kate was giving up what sounded like a plush job, her freedom at least for the next several months. Her family would get her death benefits in 2016. So that was one benefit for Kate but in return she was being accommodated and given hard labour. It sounded like an unfair deal to Alicia.

She drank her tea watching Kate as the woman looked at the table tracing an invisible pattern. Obviously whatever the two had agreed on Taylor would eventually enlighten Alicia when he felt it was time. As callous as Alicia felt for her thoughts she felt better knowing that Kate was willingly giving up her old life, freedom and occupation to settle into Terra Nova and that Kate was firmly set in that she was staying for good. It didn't make Alicia trust her but it did make her feel less on guard.

"So Alicia tell me about yourself"

"How did you know my name?" Alicia asked.

"Degree on the wall in your bedroom" Kate said she had seen it earlier in her self guided tour. Alicia Washington had a Degree with honours in Medical Sciences was displayed on a wall in her bedroom.

"You were only in there for a second"

"I'm good with the details it's what makes me so good at my job" Kate said with a shrug as she took another sip of tea.

"Eidetic Memory?" Alicia asked.

"Not that I know of, you don't mind me calling you Alicia?" Kate asked in an innocent tone Alicia was recognising it as Kate's way of innocently baiting a person.

"Most people call me Wash" Alicia said knowing she would be soon hit with a sarcastic remark or teased in good fun.

"I'm going to call you by your first name, buck this 2149 trend" Kate said resolutely.

"Whatever" Alicia said chuckling.

"You can call me by my first name" Kate offered. Alicia was about to make a sarcastic remark that they weren't in kindergarten anymore and she was not going to hold Kate's hand when a knock sounded at the door. She instead got up from her seat and moved to the door.

When she opened the door she found Taylor standing in his dress uniform with his sidearm in a thigh holster instead of its customary shoulder holster.

"Sir, I thought we don't start procession for at least another hour" Alicia said looking at her watch.

"It is. There is still time to get ready Wash, I am here to talk to Miss Renshaw" Taylor said.

"Of course, come in Sir" Alicia said stepping out of the way. Kate stood up from her seat taking in the sight of his dress uniform. It was so different from dress uniforms in her time. It looked just like BDUs but the jacket was more formal.

"I thought it was going to be just you, me and the priest" Kate said as she heard the comment about Alicia getting ready.

"It's what I've come to talk to you about" Taylor said.

"Ok" Kate said.

"It's a small colony and rumours aside about your character were that the men who died were soldiers. There are people mainly other soldiers who would like to pay their respects" Taylor said.

"They don't even know them which is rich coming from me as I didn't even know the pilot and his crew that well I'd only met them twice before that night. I only knew Mathews for a year" Kate said as she rubbed her face.

"They are paying respects to their ancestors and showing support to a grieving citizen of the colony. No one should bury their comrades alone" Taylor said.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Alicia, Kate and Taylor stood in Memorial Field by themselves looking at the four newly made graves. The funeral had finished at least an hour ago, Kate was amazed at the turnout and how many soldiers came up and introduced themselves gave her their condolences. There were only four civilians who showed up.<p>

The first was a man named Boylan who apparently owned the only bar. He offered his condolences and said that Australians were a rare species in the colony which made her smile and then said that when she dropped by her first round was on the house.

The second and Third were Elisabeth and her husband Jim. Apparently Jim was the 'Sheriff' of Terra Nova. They too offered their condolences and Elisabeth reminded Kate to return for her last round of digestive aqua goo and to take care.

And the fourth person was a Dr Wallace, he had offered his condolences before asking if she could spare him sometime in the near future to talk about her history and training in a more in depth manner than what was in her file. She told him she would consider it and get back to him. She wasn't really in the head space to agree to anything but the basics like what to eat and drink and sleep time.

The whole funeral had been a blur to her as she didn't hear anything that was being said she had just stared at the plots where the wooden coffins had been lowered into. It had been a short service and everyone who had attended threw dirt onto the coffins before four designated soldiers piled on the rest of the dirt packing it in. Every time dirt was thrown on those coffins Kate felt like it was she who was being buried in that ground.

She remained motionless except for her jaw that twitched. It was always incredibly hard burying those you worked with. She had been trained to compartmentalise her areas of life and emotions. She was good at compartmentalizing her life or was good at it but emotions were always her down fall. She couldn't contain them as efficiently she chastised herself for when a few tears slipped down her face. She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin as her father always taught her to do. Tears were meant to shed in private something Kate's tear ducts hadn't learned to do yet.

The funeral over it signified the end of Kate's old life. It was buried in the ground with the four men. She stood there after the others left leaving only Alicia and Taylor patiently waiting on her.

"Thank you" Kate said sincerely. She walked toward them and they made the trek back to the Colony.

* * *

><p>The first few weeks of Kate's new life in Terra Nova went by fairly quickly. She settled into Alicia's routine around the house with ease and they were even starting to get along. Alicia was not an easy person to read at the best of times. But they did find common ground and every morning after Kate finished her yoga practise they would go for a run together. Kate had yet to convince Alicia to do yoga with her but Kate had a feeling she would come around eventually.<p>

Kate started working in the construction of the new houses and was paired up with the master builder Barry 'Baz' O'Connell and his apprentice Dennis Tuttle whom Baz called 'turtle' cause it irked Dennis. So Kate worked with them six days a week, with her being a quick study and their tutelage it didn't take long before she was fast becoming one of the few qualified builders who didn't need constant supervision in the colony.

She threw herself into the work as she found her skill for sleeping whenever she wanted had fled her. the work took up all the time she would have spent thinking about 2016, she knew she had to grieve the loss. After the first week of restless sleeping and tears she just wanted to move on. She couldn't dwell so she put her mind to the tasks at hand and made sure she exhausted herself through productivity by the time she went to bed all she had do was close her eyes and sleep would welcome her for a short while before she would wake up. She soon found solace in her work and she enjoyed the hard labour and the pleasure at seeing the finished product and knowing she had something to do with it. Baz was happy to have her around and Turtle appreciated someone else around who was a 'volunteer' who complained nonstop.

On her day off, Kate would read and practise her martial arts forms. She was aching for a sparring match but so far wasn't ready to become more a popular attraction than she already was. She just wanted to keep her head down and do her work but it was hard sometimes when people stared at her and the hushed whispers.

The other colonists had silently accepted her and were welcoming and polite as they would smile and say hello when she passed by and some introduced themselves. It made her feel reminiscent of family holidays to Pearl Beach where it was a small town and everyone knew their neighbours and said 'Hi' and so on. It was nice. The soldiers always stopped to say hello when she was in the markets or running with Alicia or stop to talk when she was walking somewhere.

It was a nice change to be a part of a community compared to being one in a sea of millions like in metropolitan cities. Where even making eye contact with your neighbour was just not done and saying hi to a stranger while walking down the street made you out to be some crazy person to be ignored. The downside of being in the small community was that new and rumours spread like wildfire and everyone was in everybody's business.

Skye was always asking Kate questions that started with 'is it true you…' and Kate would have give her a look and say 'No, Dr Wallace is not courting me or stated his intentions. He just has an unhealthy obsession with 21st Century history and has many questions he likes to ask me on a daily basis' or 'No, Alicia and I are not in a sexual relationship or having fights' and Kate's personal favourite 'I am not related to Commander Taylor' she almost fell off her chair when Skye asked about that rumour. Of course Skye knew that Kate wasn't related to anyone in the Colony much to Kate's relief she really didn't need the 'Ancestor' moniker sticking to her permanently.

Kate learned there were no secrets either it's all of matter of trying to figure out who knew the most which apparently was Boylan not that it was much of a surprise to Kate. He was the bartender to the colony and Kate being a keen observer of human behaviour didn't miss the little details and undercurrents of Boylan and his behaviour when he walked around the Colony. He was an entrepreneur to the core and the way he walked and talked she was sure had his fingers in many pies as Kate's Grandfather would have said. He was also persistent in her coming to the bar for a drink she told him that once he had beer then she would show up. It took it as a challenge considering the ingredients for beer were restricted for making food products not alcohol.

Taylor met with Kate daily since that day on the mountain looking down at Terra Nova. They would usually stand on the balcony of the Command Centre and look down at the people in the square or play a game of chess. He would ask her about how she was doing and she didn't sugar coat anything. She saw no point as he seemed to know exactly how she was just by looking at her. It was an unnerving talent of his and even though he knew. Kate believed he just wanted to hear the words from her mouth as she admitted she felt lost and asking for help even though it was hard for her to do so. She found comfort and strength in being in his presence. It was like a healing balm to the ache and weakness she felt over her decision and made her remember why she decided to stay. She knew in time she would be at peace with her decision and resolve any guilt she had about abandoning her old life in time.

Time was the key to everything Kate had learned and she was lucky she had the patience to see it through.

* * *

><p>"I'll be gone for no more than 5 days OTG" Alicia said as she packed her bag. She had returned from the Command Centre after a meeting and informed Kate she would be left to her own devices. Kate was in the kitchen cutting up the vegetables for dinner while having mild flashbacks to her teens as she was pretty sure how the speech from Alicia was going to go.<p>

"Ok" Kate said as she continued to chop the carrots.

"So, remember all the rules apply even if I'm not here" Alicia told her.

"I know" Kate said.

"Shannon and Taylor said they would be delighted to have you for dinner or when you want a hot meal" Alicia said. Kate could hear the smile on Alicia face.

"You do realise I'm 27 I don't need to be babysat" Kate told her.

"You are scared of the stove and oven" Alicia said as she came out of her bedroom. Alicia smiled more to herself as she had to admit living with Kate definitely had its moments as the woman was still going through learning curves of adapting to their technology. Some things came easy to her like sonic weaponry, construction tools and working the plex but the stove and oven was her first and biggest hurdle yet to overcome. It perplexed Alicia and left her slightly concerned about leaving Kate by herself for the five days even if The Shannons were six doors down and Malcolm across the road and Taylor's house was furthest but the man could run fast if there was a fire which Alicia hoped didn't happen.

"You would be too, I read the manual on how to use it and you told how to as well but when you leave me alone with it. It burns everything I try to cook into oblivion and tries to kill me with smoke inhalation" Kate said in a low voice behind her hand so the stove wouldn't hear her.

"No you burn things to oblivion and forget to turn on the exhaust system which smokes out the place" Alicia said, It was true the one time Kate used the stove she had incinerated the food in the pan within seconds. The subsequent smoke from the burnt food set off the fire alarms. The second attempt at cooking well it was supposed to be a surprise for Alicia to say thanks for looking after her. Instead Kate unknowingly set the temperature to high and it too burnt to sunder and set off the fire alarms. Since Alicia hadn't been home with a comm. unit to say it was a false alarm the designated fire team for the area had kicked the door in to stop a fire only to find Kate pulling the roasting pan with ash in and choking on smoke.

The end result was everyone had a good laugh at Kate's expense while Kate chagrined and defended her cooking skills and accusing the oven saying that wouldn't play. Alicia thus decided it would be best that Kate be relegated to prepping the food and making meals that didn't require heating while Alicia did all the cooking.

"It's not like it's easy to operate either. There are like twenty buttons for the stove top and seriously don't understand why you need that many for four hot plates. It's your 2149 technology that's screwing me up" Kate said, she had used this excuse when she tried to explain she only had a plain stove top with dials that you turned to adjust the temperature. She said if she wanted to complicate cooking she would have bought a microwave.

"You are such a luddite. I just don't want you to burn down my house while I'm gone" Alicia said laughing.

"I can build you another one if that happens" Kate said.

"I like this one just fine" Alicia told her.

"Fine, everything is prepped and ready to be cooked. I hand the kitchen over to you" Kate said as she put the knife down and walked to the other side of the bench.

"So I will be leaving at 5am and leaving you to your own devices"

"Ok, I promise no men, wild parties or loud music. I will be the perfect roommate" Kate said.

"Good" Alicia said as she stir fried the vegetables and fish in a hot pan while adding soy sauce for flavour. Kate was setting the table and placing the side dishes of rice on the table at their settings.

"So why are you going OTG?" Kate asked

"Because it's my turn to rotate out. I assume you'll be working as per your usual schedule?" Alicia asked as she turned off the stove top and plated the food. Kate picked it up and placed them at the table.

"Yep, Baz wants to get into Row J and finish it off by the end of next week. Apparently there is only three weeks until the next pilgrimage comes in and he'd like to digging the foundations for the next pilgrimage by the time the 11th come in." Kate said with a shrug.

"You really don't miss your old job do you?" Alicia asked actually surprised that Kate was making the transition so easily. Kate pondered the question before answering.

"Nope, well sometimes I miss my rifle and feel kind of naked without my knives and sidearm. I miss cleaning my weapons, I miss the adventure of sneaking around and not getting caught but the rest not so much. I don't miss sitting in the rain for three days in wet clothing or rucked up in the hot desert lying in the sand sweating to death either" Kate said earnestly.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Alicia said as they continued to eat their dinner.

"When do the soldiers spar?"

"You want to actually put those forms into play?" Alicia asked, she had seen Kate practise outside on the patch of grass Alicia always thought about putting an herb garden but just never had the time to get around to it. The two had talked about putting in a garden together but their schedules were too busy at the moment and when they ever had free time they preferred to use the time to eat and sleep.

"Yeah I was thinking about it" Kate said before she ate some rice.

"Well when I get back I'll take you on myself" Alicia offered with a Cheshire smile.

"Mmm I don't think that's wise if I kick your ass then you'll stop cooking for me"

"If I stop cooking you'll try and then you'll burn down my house. It's probably in my best interests to lose" Alicia told her with a smile.

"Who is the best the fighter in Terra Nova?"

"Well I'd think that's obvious"

"Commander Taylor" Kate said Alicia nodded.

"Then me and third best is Corporal Reilly" Alicia said.

"Corporal Reilly have I met him?" Kate asked.

"She" Alicia started with a smile as Kate chagrined for assuming Reilly was a man "is about our height, African American and plenty of attitude. She was a gold medallist in Mixed Martial Arts before she joined the military. She trains most of the NCOs who need a little ass kicking to keep up their training" Alicia finished.

"Nothing gets a man's ego like being beaten by a woman" Kate said as she nodded her head in agreement.

"It also never gets old watching her throw them around either" Alicia said with a chuckle.

"So is there anything you need me to do while you're away?" Kate asked.

"Besides not burning my house down?" Alicia asked.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day after Alicia left, Kate went through her normal routine like always morning yoga practise, then her run which was cut in half when she found out that Alicia had been the only reason why Kate was being chased by interested soldiers. It had been annoying going on her run to be interrupted by them trying to keep up and chat incessantly about Boylan's bar and how they should go get a drink sometime while they checked out her ass. She managed to lose them by turning back to the main square and saying good morning to Taylor who always stopped for a piece of fruit in the morning for breakfast. She then continued on with her day after a chat with Taylor back to her place and shower before going to work. The day passed quickly and with no major dramas and she called it quits around 6pm before going home and having dinner by herself for the first time in 3 weeks.

It was nice to have the place to herself at night. She really didn't know what to do with herself though. She had been restless all day since she didn't get to finish her run. She gave a sigh and stretched her arms above her head before moving to the gym and started doing drills to exhaust herself.

The next morning she repeated her same pattern woke up practised Yoga and went for a short run but changed up the route and headed West instead of East. She ran through the residential areas and by the construction site until she hit her limit and turned and made her way back. She showered and changed into her forest green BDU pants and a black t-shirt. _I really needed to buy myself some civilian clothes…Today _she mused as she still hadn't found the time or inclination to buy new clothes even though she had the money. She picked up an apple and took a bite she looked at the clock on the oven noting the time. She had less than ten minutes to get moving to make her appointment for a physical with Dr Shannon.

She had her day planned out, have her medical appointment, buy some clothes and some plants and dig up the patch of grass and make a start on the Herb garden as a surprise for Alicia when she got back from OTG. She decided to start in the corners and that way they could decide on the rest of the plants later.

She took a bite of her apple and placed it on the table and headed to the bathroom and brushed her hair back into a ponytail. She rushed to the table and picked up her apple and was about to move to her room to get her jacket when a knock sounded.

Kate changed course and went to the door, she wasn't surprised when she was greeted by Taylor. Kate pulled the apple from her mouth and smiled.

"Morning, let me guess you're here to make sure I make it to my appointment today?" Kate asked not offended in the slightest. Kate like many other soldiers really didn't like the infirmary it wasn't the people it was the fact every time they went into one they were either seriously injured or were going to get poked and prodded. Kate was also not a big fan of needles and the sterile smell. Terra Nova's infirmary didn't have that chemical clean smell so it wasn't too bad to be in and if they took the needles out then Kate would like it even better.

"Something like that" Taylor told her.

"Are you going to hold my hand the whole time?" Kate asked in a teasing tone.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Taylor asked with a smused expression.

"Let me grab my jacket" Kate said leaving the door open as she went to her room to pick up her BDU Jacket. She put her apple into her mouth and pulled the jacket on. She took a bite of her apple and went back out to find Taylor as he was checking the place out. She had kept it spotless just in case this happened or Alicia came home early. Why tempt fate with leaving a dirty mug in the sink.

"Making sure I'm not breaking things?" Kate asked between bites of her apple.

"No, just never been in here before" Taylor said. Kate was surprised by that statement as she assumed Alicia and he were close friends if not more. She would have thought the two would have had dinner together here at some point like a working dinner or a night cap to talk shop.

"Oh well I'd give you a nickel tour but then I'd be late for my physical which everyone thinks I'm going to be late for. Sheriff Shannon" Kate said just as Jim stepped up onto her front porch. He saw Taylor and Kate and he held a bemused expression.

"Kate, Taylor" Jim said.

"I don't whether to feel touched or insulted" Kate said.

"Come on before we haul you there by your arms and legs. Anyway I called Shannon here" Taylor said Kate left that last part alone as she wasn't sure why Taylor would need himself and Shannon to escort her to a Doctor's appointment. Kate instead decided on a different approach and walked out of the house and waited for Taylor to close the door.

"You in some kind of rush?" Kate asked as she continued to eat her apple as they started walking.

"I'm going OTG for 24hrs" Taylor told her.

"Oh is there something going on out there?" Kate asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing for you to worry but I would like to ask a favour" Taylor said.

"What kind of favour?" Kate asked.

"Shannon is looking for a sixer spy." Taylor said, Kate saw Jim didn't look surprised at Taylor telling her this little tid bit of information. Obviously they had both come to some agreement about telling her.

"It's not me" Kate said before taking another bite of her apple.

"We know, the spy has been in the colony for months where as you haven't" Taylor replied.

"I thought I'd just clarify that by saying the words out loud and save us all some time" Kate said innocently she turned around so she was walking backwards and facing the men. "What's the favour?"

"I want you to take a look at our evidence" Taylor said.

"Or lack thereof" Jim corrected. The two men exchanged looks at that. Obviously they had hit a wall she thought that Taylor wanted her to not be near any sensitive material or Terra Nova's intimate workings until he trusted her.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"You know why. You were trained in various complex simulations that were designed to help you think like the enemy and that the Grey group played the enemy in many war games with the Military. You're not a traditional Soldier" Taylor said. It was true she did. It made sense that her psychologically conditioning and training there was a chance she would be able to see things they didn't. Or they were testing their theories to see if an outsider could see it.

"You're also not a cop" Jim said.

"Think of it as a training exercise. I know my security system is not infallible. I'm sure with all the information and one of men walking you through it you could find the blind spots I couldn't see" Taylor said.

"But I'm helping out the Sheriff? Does this mean I'll be deputized and get a gun?" Kate asked as she looked over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure she wasn't going to trip before smiling at Jim as she continued to walk backwards.

"No gun" Jim told her.

"Do I get badge?" Kate asked with a hopeful smile at the novelty. Taylor chuckled at her juvenile questions as she was injecting some levity into an already tense situation.

"First off it's called a shield and I don't have one do you think you'll be getting one?" Jim asked dryly as Kate smiled at him and gave a casual shrug.

"Worth asking" Kate replied.

"After you finish with Dr Shannon come by the Command Centre and I will give you everything we have on the Sixer Spy. We need a fresh pair of eyes and your insight. You want in?" Taylor asked her.

"Sure, you're lucky it's my day off" Kate said she was kind of excited by the prospect of helping out and using her skills. She turned around and began to walk normally again before falling into step with the men by her side.

* * *

><p>"Morning Doc" Kate said as she came into the Infirmary. Taylor had left her at the door while Jim walked in and kissed his wife on the cheek and saying he produced Kate as promised before leaving.<p>

"Good morning and how are you going?" Elisabeth asked.

"I'm not late, thanks to my escorts" Kate said as she found a bin to dispose the core of her apple as she was done.

"You should feel special not everyone has Commander Taylor walk them to the Infirmary." Elisabeth told her.

"Yeah why do I feel like you all are conspiring behind my back?" Kate asked.

"Because we are" Elisabeth deadpanned s she ushered Kate.

"I knew it, next you'll be trying to peddle me some kind of smoothie to fatten me up" Kate said, it wouldn't be the first time.

Elisabeth and Taylor were on some kind of mission to fatten Kate up. She had lost some weight from her frame and not on purpose either. Kate had been an avid beer and dairy consumer and Terra Nova did not have dairy products nor did it have beer. It had cider and other fruit alcoholic drinks but nothing processed out of wheat and barley as the grains were reserved for bread, pasta and pastries basically edible items. Kate actually felt better for the lack of dairy and beer in her diet but still missed the taste and enjoyment she got from consuming it.

"Like that nasty calcium shake or the protein one that is bright pink" Kate said as she moved to the bio bed Elisabeth gestured to and laid down.

"Well I'm glad you have started eating more meat but Nurse Ogawa has worked up a new smoothie for you to try so you can take your calcium supplement" Elisabeth said.

"Couldn't I take it in tablet form?"

"It doesn't come that way"

"Ok, fine I accept defeat" Kate said as laid still while the bio bed scanned her. It only took a few minutes for Elisabeth to do the scans and take blood samples for testing. Kate waited patiently sitting on the bed swinging her legs watching the room and about ten minutes later Elisabeth came back.

"Ok, everything looks good but I am concerned about your long term health. You have been working long hours without a lot of downtime. I can tell by the dark circles under your eyes you haven't been getting enough sleep and you look exhausted"

"I'm having a little trouble sleeping since the funeral which is weird since sleeping is like my special power" Kate said.

"It's common with grief to have insomnia or restless sleeping it will get better in time. I suggest cutting down on your caffeine intake which means less coffee and tea and moderate your exercise regime" Elisabeth offered.

"Regime? You make it sound like a bad thing"

"You work construction and exercise more than an hour each day. You need to relax more otherwise you'll work yourself into the ground and end up burning out or ending up here drinking every colour of the rainbow smoothie I can think of just to torture you"

"I thought you took a Hippocratic oath to do no harm"

"I did but it doesn't preclude me from treating your ailments in a way that is unpleasant towards your tastebuds" Elisabeth stated as she walked a thin line.

"Ok threat noted. I will cut back to 5 and half days and relax more" Kate said holding her hands up in surrender. Elisabeth looked satisfied for the time being and handed Kate a glass of orange juice.

"Drink up"

"What did you spike it with?" Kate asked looking down at it suspiciously.

"Calcium and other good things now drink or I won't let you have pie after dinner tonight"

"Pie? What kind of pie?" Kate asked then paused as she rolled back the words in her head "Wait…Dinner? I don't remember agreeing to have dinner with you and your family"

"You didn't and you will attendance is compulsory" Elisabeth told her in a firm parental tone. Kate felt herself reduced in age by about 10 years as Elisabeth raised an eyebrow as if daring Kate to challenge her.

"Ok Mum" Kate said dryly as she drank the juice handing the empty glass back to Elisabeth who won a second victory in less than ten minutes smiled.

"We have dinner at 7 and you don't need to bring anything but yourself."

"Ok"

"You can go now" Elisabeth told her.

Kate left the infirmary a little befuddled at how she was letting people push her around. Not that having dinner was a hard task but still. Kate made her way up to the Command Centre, usually she stayed outside the nerve centre but today she was getting a free pass inside.

She knocked on the door frame as Taylor got up from his chair and moved around the desk with a large Dinosaur skull underneath it.

"Come in, the place won't bite" He told her. Kate smiled as she stepped into the room and took a look around. There were three Perspex tables including Taylor's large desk and a conference table with chairs around it in the circular room. She noted a Ladder that led up into the upper level of the building where they had spotters.

"Take a seat" Taylor said as placed a hand at her lower back and guided her to his chair.

"Oh no I made it my business never to sit in the boss's chair." Kate said looking at the chair he held out like it was a throne she didn't deserve to sit in.

"Ok, but you're going get a sore back from bending forward" He said chuckling as Kate took the seat somewhat reluctantly. He activated the holographic screen on his desk.

"You can access everything you need to know through your own login on this station. I have sent all relevant data to your access account . If you have questions just ask the soldier outside the door to call Sergeant Guzman he can answer any questions about security and Shannon will answer any question you have about his insights and his findings so far" Taylor told her.

"You're giving me access to your systems?" Kate said looking at him in shock.

"Only to what you need to know and I didn't want it on a plex lying around." Taylor said.

"Of course" Kate said.

"So take a seat I'll give you a crash course" He told her, he proceeded to give her five minutes worth of instructions and showed her the how to's and rules she had to follow such as always logging out even if she just got up from the chair to stretch her legs. After the lesson was over Taylor pulled up a chair opposite her and sat down watching her as Kate was flicking through the files on the screen getting use to the technology. It was like the plex but larger piece of glass with side pieces attached. It made Kate wish she was more of a tech nerd so she could truly appreciate the technology.

"What did Dr Shannon say?" Taylor asked.

"More rest and drink my juice" Kate said distractedly as she was playing around with the computer getting a handle on it. Taylor smiled at the comment and was about to say something when Skye knocked on the door. Kate minimised the file she had opened so the Plex was blank as the girl walked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Skye asked as she gestured to Kate sitting in Taylor's chair and Taylor who was seated in a chair opposite Kate.

"You missed it I just told Taylor promoted me to Commander General" Kate said casually.

"Really?" Skye asked worried with a hint of scared in there.

"No, I was just trying out the big chair while telling Commander Taylor I'm in good health and his comments about me needing more meat on my frame are not necessary and insulting" Kate said tongue in cheek as she leaned back comfortably in Taylor's chair.

"I said you looked gamey translation all lean muscles and little fat" Taylor said, Kate smiled like she was being paid a compliment.

"Oh thank you, I want to be gamey it means when we run out of dinosaurs and other meat sources I'll be the last to be eaten when we resort to cannibalism" Kate said. Taylor laughed at the comment while Skye looked slightly put off.

"You two have disturbing conversations" Skye said. Kate and Taylor exchanged looks and shrugged as they didn't really think that hypothetical discussions about survival or combat strategy were that disturbing.

"What can I do for you Skye?" Kate asked.

"I was dropping by to say Hi to Commander Taylor and see what's going on" Skye said.

"Well Kate is using my desk to study for the day and I am heading OTG right now." Taylor said as he stood up. He turned to Kate "We'll talk when I get back" he told her.

"Ok, have fun and see you later" Kate said as she turned her attention to the screen. She started opening files as she heard Taylor and Skye walk down the stairs their voices disappearing the further they got away.

She pulled her chair closer to the desk and sat up straight as she started taking in all the details. She read about the Sixers and their tactics that had been recorded from infiltrations into the colony and their attacks on convoys and patrols for supplies. They liked getting their people captured and then demanding a trade with meteoric iron for their captured people and medical supplies. She ignored the personnel files of the Sixers they weren't relevant as she was more curious about the security operations of Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Jim said as he walked into the room and stopped surprised to see her at the Taylor's desk. Kate was halfway through reading a file "How far are you into it?" he asked.<p>

"One quarter maybe, I skimmed a lot. It would save me sometime if you could tell me what you have" Kate said minimising some folders so she was distracted. Jim took a seat in the chair Taylor had been in some time ago.

"Not a lot, we knew there was a spy for quite awhile but no leads until this big dragonfly was found with a microchip on one of its feet the sixers used harmonic technology to make the bug go between their place and the spy vice versa" Jim said slouching in his chair slightly.

"I read about that. Private Dunham smacked it with his gun and Dr Wallace repaired the wing and sent it on a goose chase to your place." Kate said, Jim sat up at her tone that sounded slightly like she was interrogating him.

"Yeah my sonic pistol was calibrated to the same frequency the sixers were using" Jim replied.

"Now without that form of communication the spy has to find another way to communicate" Kate said stating the obvious.

"Which why we have the current lock down" Jim told her.

"We are on Lock down?" Kate asked.

"We have been for the past week."

"Oh I thought it was standard procedure to be perfectly honest. I haven't read about the policies and protocols of the security system yet" Kate admitted.

"Well it doesn't affect you directly since you don't have a comm. unit or go OTG. Main rules are all citizens need a valid reason for leaving the colony and all data swapping and communication have to be made on a secure channel in the main square no exceptions. Someone is monitoring all the radio frequencies and the spotters are looking for other signal traffic" Jim told he was about to continue when his comm. unit activated.

"_Sir, we have an unsecure data swap in progress"_

"Who is it?" Jim asked.

"_Dr Wallace"_

Jim rolled his eyes and looked perturbed as he got to his feet. Kate pursed her lips trying not to smile as she had heard the talk about how the two didn't get along and how it had to do with Malcolm having a thing for Jim's wife Elisabeth.

"Right, I'll take care of it Shannon out" Jim said he sighed and looked at Kate "I'll be back" he told her.

"I'll be here" Kate said opening up the files getting back to her reading. About 20 minutes later she had just finished reading a file on the security protocol when Jim came back in looking a little more relaxed.

"So where was I?" Jim asked her as he sat down again.

"You were saying that the spy has to find another way to communicate with the Sixers" Kate said.

"Yeah any insights yet?" Jim asked.

"I've only spent like 20 minutes reading and there is a lot of information. It's going to take time to read and digest the information. I won't find your spy but I think I can find those blind spots the Sixers have been using to get in" Kate said as she looked at him. Jim pulled out a small hand sized plex and began tapping away.

"The Sixers haven't infiltrated the colony in months" He said to her.

"Doesn't mean the spy won't utilise the blind spots to get out of the colony, so I'm going to keep reading but I'll need to talk to -" Kate stopped as Soldier walked through the door with a plex the man looked a little lost at seeing Kate at Taylor's desk. Jim got to his feet and the soldier handed the plex to Jim.

"Sir I need you to sign and acknowledge these" The soldier said while Jim was looking at the Plex. The soldier looked at Kate with a leery smile before composing himself when Kate gave him a cold hard stare that said 'not in this lifetime'.

"Ok" Jim said looked at the Plex pretending he was absorbed and not laughing at how Kate managed to chill the room with a look.

"Sir, you asked to see me" Reynolds said as he came into the room.

"You don't have to call me sir" Jim said distracted by the plex he was looking at.

"Today I do" Reynolds said.

"Leave Rogers and Blanchard at the North east gate" He told the soldier as he finished signing the plex and handing it back to the soldier. He took the plex and leave. Reynolds stepped forward and looked surprised at Kate sitting behind Taylor's desk. Kate was sure the rumour mill would be running mad for the next week if they found out she had sat in the Commander's chair.

"You seem more nervous than usual. Is that because today I'm not just Maddy's father but I'm also your CO?" Jim asked, Kate looked up to watch as Reynolds was rocking on his feet a little nervously while in an at ease military stance.

"Permission to neither confirm nor deny Sir" Reynolds answered. Kate was amused as she watched the soldier shaking in his boots being around his girlfriend's father. It was far more amusing being an outside observer than being the girl with the boy who wanted to make a good impression with the parental unit.

"Permission granted" Jim said as he practically sauntered to another soldier who had a plex waiting to be signed. Kate could see Jim was enjoying himself as a small smile played on his lips as he looked over his shoulder at Kate who didn't even bother trying to hide she was watching the interaction.

Reynolds moved so he was standing where Jim had been earlier with his back to Kate.

"I know it might seem a little strange. Taylor having a non-military person in charge" Jim said as he looked at the plex for a moment then thanked the soldier who disappeared. He then turned to face them. "How are the other soldiers taking it?" Jim asked Reynolds.

"Like an order Sir" Reynolds answered.

"Good, reason I called you up. You are the duty officer on tour?" Jim asked Reynolds nodded.

"Ok if any other work detail wants to leave the colony the foreman has to see me first. Understood?" Jim asked before Reynolds nodded a female voice from above called down.

"Sir got something!"

Kate returned her attention to the screen even though she wanted to jump up from her chair and go look. She knew better than to try her luck. She had to say she missed being in the thick of the excitement. She luckily didn't have to strain her ears to hear that the spy was sending signals to the sixers with flashes of light in a telegraphic code. It take them long to visually ascertain the location of the spy was in the new construction area row J.

Jim and Reynolds jumped down into the Command Centre and ran out the door to go chase it down. Kate stayed in her seat and sighed as she mentally took note of the time. It was nearly 11:30 not that it made a difference most of the builders had the day off as they did every week. It made the area completely devoid of people but considering the everyday traffic. Any fresh tracks would be hard to distinguish considering the heavy foot traffic. Kate wondered if she should continue looking at the Plex because if they caught the spy then she would just be back to being a construction worker with her afternoon free.

But she continued reading because she decided it wouldn't hurt to know about the Sixers and Terra Nova's security procedures just in case and for her own curiousity.

"Have you moved at all?"Jim Shannon asked returned to Command Centre about an hour later and sat down opposite Kate, who looked as though she hadn't moved in the last hour.

"How did it go?" Kate asked ignoring his question.

"Not good, we didn't catch the spy but we found evidence" Jim said,

"Oh" Kate said looking at him over the screen waiting for him to share. She felt kind of like the boss sitting the chair hearing the updates.

"One drop of blood" Jim told her holding up a finger.

"That's good" Kate said Jim made a face "It's not good?"

"It was in paint thinner, I nearly had it and then it dissolved" he told her. Kate winced.

"Ouch" Kate said sitting back in her chair. Jim nodded as he sat back in his chair.

"Well it's not all bad. I persuaded Malcolm to pull some of the DNA strands that hadn't been destroyed and Elisabeth is running the test now so we might be able to identify this Spy. But it's going to take the rest of the day and possibly the night before results are in. You have anything?" he asked.

"A few theories" Kate said, she was about to continue when a knock sounded at the door and a man in blue overalls came in.

"Hi, I was told I had the check in with you before I took a work detail out?" the man said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there" Jim said to him he looked to Kate "I'll sort this out and be back in a minute. Kate Morning security team leaders are coming in for a briefing. Tell them I'll be a moment" Jim said.

"Do I look like your secretary?" Kate asked

"Yes!" Jim called out as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well from what I've read everything around here is in a solid routine, the patrols, changeovers in the shift etc. it's like a well oiled machine all someone would have to do is study the movements of the soldiers and know where the cameras are. Also I noticed the cameras are pointed outwards and there a few cameras inside the fence but not enough to keep track of everyone and there isn't one person designated to watch the feeds looking for one person coming and going. There are a lot of blind spots for a person to slip out undetected" Kate said before taking a swig of water. She had pushed the chair back so that she, Jim and Reynolds could look at the screen.

"Ok, no offence but what you're saying is not true. The Commander and Lieutenant Washington designed this security system themselves. It's air tight" Reynolds said.

They had all had lunch after which Reynolds and Jim went off on patrol or something like that. Kate didn't ask she just kept studying away at Taylor's desk until they returned and Jim asked her what she found. So she told Jim and Reynolds what she interpreted and found from the information and explained how she found blind spots and her theories about how a spy could circumnavigate patrols, cameras and tower guards to get out of Terra Nova and sneak back in. Jim had remained silent throughout but Reynolds wasn't so convinced. So Kate spent the better portion of the afternoon arguing with the young soldier and explaining the how's and why's of her theories.

Jim was impressed but could see what Kate was talking about and the possibilities while Reynolds defended the honour and work ethic of his soldiers even though Kate wasn't making comments about them.

"Look Soldier boy I give you appreciate the hero worship and defending their honour but the security system is designed to keep large carnivorous animals out and large scale assaults but mainly the Dinosaurs. It's not designed to keep the people already inside from escaping. You can see the blind spots they happen but they are only brief but in those seconds a person, a single person could slip out undetected." Kate asked as she took a sip of water.

"It's Corporal Reynolds Ma'am and I honestly can't see how we wouldn't see a person doing 100 yard dash" Reynolds told her as they stood in front of a holographic screen that had a topographical map of Terra Nova being projected above Taylor's desk.

"You are talking about the main gate, which is impossible to use as an access point unless you leave with a work detail and slip away when everybody is getting to work." Kate said.

"Damn I didn't even think of that" Jim said.

"You have no suspects it's kind of hard to pinpoint who you should be watching when they all might be innocent. Anyway the East and West perimeters are the two sides I'd use the vegetation is dense and Security isn't as heavy as we are surrounded by mountains and waterfalls. Once you get into the brush you circle around" Kate said as she pointed to the map and made a motion of going around to where the jungle started.

"Still you would be seen by guards"

"I bet you 20 terras that I could escape and make it to the edge of the clearing outside the main gate without being detected" Kate said to Reynolds.

"I don't gamble and even if I did I highly doubt you could do what you're claiming" Reynolds said looking at Kate.

"Could you?" Kate asked.

"Maybe" Reynolds said.

"Because you can admit there are blind spots you'd use" Kate said

"Yes" Reynolds said, their exchange was so quick it took him a moment to realise he had just said he could slip through the system he said was air tight.

"I-" Reynolds stuttered as he realised what he just said. Jim intercepted with a smile as he knew the young man was caught up in trying to stay in his good books.

"Kate caught you Reynolds. So you're saying the spy slip through these holes" Jim said as he looked at the map.

"Yes, I'd like to take a look along those perimeters we might be able to narrow down the locations and set up cameras and then with luck capture our spy doing their thing" Kate said.

"It's going to take you a few days to cover that much ground" Jim said. Kate looked at the map and shrugged.

"Your wife said I needed to relax more and walking is relaxing but I won't be able to do the east perimeter without a military escort as it is restricted to military personnel only" Kate said.

"Well let's wait until the DNA results come back because it will identify the spy. It may save you a long walk-" Jim stopped when a knock sounded at the door they all turned to see the oldest Shannon kid Josh standing there.

"Josh" Jim said.

"Ah Dad am I interrupting?" Josh said gesturing to them.

"Never" Jim said, Kate liked how Jim made time for his family even when he was neck deep in work.

"Could I have a word?" Josh asked.

"Ok" Jim said he looked to Reynolds and Kate "You two play nice I'll be right back" he told them as he left with Josh.

"Ok" Kate said.

"Yes Sir" Reynolds said.

"So how did you figure out these blind spots?" Reynolds asked.

"I'm trained to be observant. I also have reports on past Sixer infiltrations and other resource materials that I was given access to" Kate said gesturing to Taylor's desk. "I also listened to the security patrol meeting while I was reading etc. etc. These are theoretical I could be way off base" Kate added waving her hand in a circular fashion.

"Why are you a construction worker if you can do all this? I mean Taylor doesn't let just anyone sit at his desk" Reynolds said. Kate didn't want to get into this discussion or talk about Taylor with the young soldier so she deflected the question with her own.

"So you and the Sheriff's daughter. How's that working out for you?" Kate asked.

"It's hard" Reynolds said.

"I bet" Kate said dryly.

"I mean we love each other but her Dad and Brother aren't exactly very accepting of us. I think they don't think I'm good enough for her" Reynolds said, Kate felt like she had opened a can of worms instead of getting the reaction of him telling her it was none of her business. Instead she was getting a recap on his teenage romance angst.

"You don't have a sister or younger female relative do you?"

"No, I had an older brother but I get that they are overprotective and the age difference and me being a soldier is a problem to them"

"Look, I had 4 older brothers and they made it their job to scare every guy who showed the smallest amount of interest in me. It had nothing to do with profession or age differences it was that they were guys who potentially could break my heart and it was enough. You get what I'm saying?" Kate asked.

"Yeah but I've been honourable and I stated my intentions"

"Your intentions?" Kate asked confused.

"Yeah Commander Taylor said if a man wants to court a woman he first has to state-" He stopped when Kate held up her hand.

"Back up did you say 'court'?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, is this something you don't do in the 21st Century?" He asked.

"No, please continue" Kate said, she listened as Reynolds explained Commander Taylor's Courtship rules and dating women and showing them respect and being a gentleman. She wondered if the man had a bodice ripper book hiding somewhere in his quarters where he found all these rules. Then she tried not to crack up at the thought of the older man lazing about reading such a book and getting gooey over the two characters falling in love.

"…and well I've been thinking about stating my intentions to Mr Shannon" Reynolds finished.

"He's married" Kate told him as she misunderstood him.

"No my intentions towards Maddy. I was thinking tonight" Reynolds told her. Kate was shocked at the news because she was pretty sure no father wanted to hear about a man stating intentions towards their daughter who was only 16.

"Oh wow you know that's a big step. Don't you think you should hold back on that until after we finish catching a spy?" Kate asked.

"No, life is short and if anything you should agree that we have to make the most of what we have before-"

"We fall out of helicopter and time travel 85 million years into the past?" Kate asked.

"I was going to say before we lose everything or have it ripped away from us" Reynolds said Kate pursed her lips and shrugged trying to play down the effect of his words as they stung.

"Well I guess you're right but I'd still wait on the declaration of intentions. We have a spy to catch and I doubt the Sheriff wants to hear declarations of love. So why don't we focus on the task at hand" Kate said gesturing to the screen. Reynolds nodded.

"Ok, so you saying East or West perimeter." Reynolds said.

"Yep"

"Ok, I'm back and we are going to finish this later as Kate you are coming with me" Jim said. Kate looked at her watch and noted it was quarter to seven. She quickly closed down the files and logged off the system before moving the chair back to the desk tucking it under making the place neat.

"What about me Sir?" Reynolds asked.

"Return to normal duties, grab dinner and we'll reconvene here in two hours" Jim told him. Jim turned to Kate and gestured for her to go first.

* * *

><p>"You could be nicer to the kid" Kate said in a low voice as they walked down the stairs.<p>

"Kid? aren't you two close in age?" Jim retorted.

"If you say 7 years is close in age sure. Hey Josh how you going?" Kate said as she greeted the young man. She was always tempted to mess his hair like she used to do with her brothers just to see what he would do she could imagine him spending hours to get it to the particular style it was currently in.

"Sir! could I have a word?" Reynolds called out. Jim hung his head and sighed.

"You guys go ahead I hopefully won't be long" Jim said, Kate turned to Josh and gestured for them to walk on.

"What's Corporal Reynolds want with my Dad?" Josh asked.

"I dunno you would know better than me as you work in Boylan's where everyone talks shop" Kate told him.

"Reynolds is the saint of soldiers and dating my little sister."

"Courting" Kate corrected Josh rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I think he's all-" he didn't get to finish as Kate cut him off.

"And I think you're being overprotective. Reynolds is a good boy and won't hurt Maddy and if he does he has to answer to Taylor and Alicia. Two people I would not want to be on the wrong side of would you?" Kate told him.

"Yeah true, so I take it you still aren't allowed to use the stove at your place? And that's why you are having dinner with us?" Josh asked with a smile. Kate shoved him playfully for his sass as she knew he was baiting her.

"Yes, that and because your mum told me there's pie" Kate told him. Josh chuckled at her comment.

"Yeah Maddy does make a really good apple pie" Josh said nodding his head.

* * *

><p>"Where's your father?" Elisabeth asked Josh as he went through door before Kate. Elisabeth was in the middle of setting the table with Zoe.<p>

"Reynolds had something to tell him. I'm sure he's not far behind" Kate said as she stepped into their home.

"Mark? Is he coming to dinner?" Maddy asked from the kitchen.

"No" Josh said rolling his eyes when Maddy looked a little sad about Reynolds not joining before turning back to the stove. Kate found it kind of adorable the whole young romance Maddy and Reynolds had going on. They were both such innocent souls who genuinely seemed to love one another that not even Jim's and Josh's lack of approval could dampen their affections. Kate figured Josh was just following his father in deciding to dislike Reynolds and Kate could understand their reasons completely.

"He is the Duty officer for today he still has to make a few rounds and handover to Night duty so he won't be finished for another hour or so" Kate told Maddy, who looked up at her and gave an appreciative smile knowing Reynolds wasn't being cold shouldered from dinner it was that he had to finish his duties and work.

"So is there anything I can do to help?" Kate asked.

"Yes, bring the salad bowl with you and then you can sit down while Zoe finished putting down the cutlery. We have everything in hand. Do you want a drink?" Elisabeth asked as Kate did as she was told.

"A glass of water would be good" Kate said as she took a seat. She thanked Elisabeth when she was handed a glass of water and watched the youngest try her best at putting down the knife and fork in the right place. She would get it right but then the next seating she would look at the knife and fork questioning which went were in her head.

"Hey Zoe" Kate said in a hushed voice getting the girl's attention. When Zoe looked at her Kate pointed at her fork "fork, knife, fork, knife see the pattern?" Kate asked as she continued to let her finger dance along the side of the table with cutlery place. Zoe watched and in seconds her face lit up with a smile as she saw it and nodded putting the cutlery down in the correct order.

"I'm here!" Jim said coming through the door. Kate turned in her seat to see Jim give Kate a look of knowing and 'you're in trouble' which made Kate wonder what she had done.

"Just in time. Everyone at the table!" Elisabeth ordered as she helped Maddy with serving out the plates which had a serving of pan fried fish to the placements at the table. Jim took his seat at the head of the table while Josh took the other end with Zoe and Elisabeth on one side and Kate and Maddy on the other.

"So how was everybody's day?" Jim asked as they all took turns getting their own serving of the food.

"Good, I passed my maths test" Maddy said with a smile as she piled her plate with salad.

"I worked all day it was boring" Josh said.

"Well Zoe here decided to attempt Dino-napping" Jim said.

"Dino-napping?" Maddy asked.

"Yes Zoe tried to take the Baby Ankylosaurous from the lab today because Dr Wallace has said it's time for him to be released back into the wild" Elisabeth explained.

"See Dino-napping" Jim said, Maddy looked down at her plate while Josh rolled his eyes at the failed 'dad' joke while Elisabeth and Kate tried not to laugh at the Maddy and Josh's mortification.

"I don't want Boxer to leave" Zoe said pouting.

"I know, but we've discussed this Boxer's got to return to his family. Now eat your dinner or we won't get to have pie" Jim told Zoe. It seemed to motivate the girl into eating her dinner.

Dinner progressed in what Kate assumed was its usual manner as it was her first dinner with the Shannons. There were no awkward silences and everyone apparently shared their days and troubles. There was laughter and acceptance over dinner it made a change from Kate's family dinners in 2016. The last one she attended her four older brothers were the saints and she was the butt-end of every scathing remarks. She knew they loved her they just didn't understand her choices and couldn't get past their own morals and beliefs to even try. But Kate kept trying because her brother Frank was really the only one in her family who didn't feel it necessary to understand he just accepted they were different and it didn't matter because they were family.

"That meal was delicious my compliments to the chef" Kate said as she helped clear the dinner plates from the table much to Elisabeth insistence to stay seated.

"I'll get the pie out of the oven" Maddy said after she stacked the dishes she collected moving to the oven. Elisabeth grabbed the plates and cutlery before going back to the table. Kate returned to the seat after she had stacked her collection of plates into the dishwasher.

"So Kate you and Malcolm seem to be getting along" Elisabeth said as she sliced up the pie.

"Why do I feel like you have invested interest" Kate said as she was handed a slice of pie she took a deep breath inhaling the delicious aroma of the pie. "Mmm this smells delicious" Kate said to Maddy.

"Thanks I'm still trying to perfect the recipe. I feel like it's not quite there yet" Maddy said in a self deprecating manner.

"We'll keep eating them until you do" Jim told Maddy. The other Shannons murmured their agreement while Maddy watched Kate as she proceeded to take her first bite of pie. She closed her eyes enjoying the familiar flavours the pie was delicious.

"Mmm this is really good" Kate said as she took another bite. She noticed Maddy was still watching her. She swallowed her bite and looked at Maddy "Is everything ok?" Kate asked.

"I read that in 2016 fruit wasn't a luxury and was available all the time. I figure you would be the person to know if I got it right. Not that everybody else's views don't count but you'd be like an expert right?" Maddy said to Kate.

"Not an expert but this pie is excellent. I would even go as far to say it's the best apple pie after my Grandfather's." Kate told her with a smile. Maddy relaxed and started to eat her pie happy that she hadn't disappointed anyone.

"So second best means we'll be having more pie until Maddy can make the perfect pie?" Josh asked.

"Or I can just tell Maddy my Grandfather's secrets to making apple pie. Then make two pies and let you guys be the judge" Kate offered, Maddy smiled at the offer and was about to say yes when Jim butt in first.

"I like this idea" Jim told Kate in mock seriousness.

"Me too as long as Maddy does the baking" Kate told him as she continued to enjoy the pie throwing a smile at Maddy.

"Agreed, now I think we got off topic" Jim said.

"We did?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, Kate you tell Malcolm or any other man if he's going to be stating any intentions he has to come to me or Taylor first. I already have experience in the field" Jim said, Kate blushed at the idea of a man actually even thinking of making any intentions toward her.

"Thanks but I don't think it's necessary" Kate said feeling her cheeks heat up further in embarrassment. Her romantic life was nonexistent and had been so for quite a long time and not like before that it had been successful. 4 older brothers and being buried in books hadn't made her the most attractive or popular girl in school and well university had its fun but Kate realised soon enough she was not a one night stand girl and with her career goals she would never find a man with whom she could compromise her goals or have him to fit in with her plan. She had long accepted that she would be single for the rest of her life.

But now she was settling into Terra Nova she no longer had the same goals. So she could pursue the things she had given up like new relationship but she held off not wanting to jump head first into anything as she wasn't in the right headspace to offer a man anything especially when she had no clue what she wanted.

"You say that now but know when the offer comes…" Jim drawled Kate was sure he was enjoying her flustered state as she shook her head dismissing the thoughts. She wasn't blind to men seeing her as attractive but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she hadn't even been on a date in years and the thought of going on one in the future was more frightening to Kate than public speaking and large hairy spiders put together.

"Noted but I highly doubt that day will ever come" Kate asked.

"Everyone at Boylan's has money down that it will" Josh said.

"He's not interested in me. He just has an unhealthy obsession with 21st Century. I would put down terras that he won't ever ask me out" Kate said.

"Malcolm is a good man, you shouldn't dismiss the idea" Elisabeth advised.

"Yeah, he's such a stand up guy" Jim drawled sarcastically which earned him a kick under the table.

"Or you could date a soldier, Mark's friends seem nice and you would have similar interests" Maddy suggested.

"I wouldn't date a soldier" Josh told Kate shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Not your type?" Kate quipped at Josh.

"Boys are gross" Zoe said adding her two cents.

"I agree with Zoe. Boys are gross." Kate said the young girl smiled as Kate agreed with her while the others shook their heads. Kate looked to Maddy "So Maddy I'm free after 3pm for the next few days if you want to do this challenge let me know what day is good for you" Kate said segueing the topic off her romantic prospects.

"Would the day after tomorrow be ok?" Maddy asked looking excited at the prospect.

"Sure, I should warn you that I make no promise the recipe I have is in my head. It could either be a disaster or a success" Kate said before she ate the last bite of her serving and enjoying it. A comm. unit beep sounded in the room, Elisabeth looked at Jim as though he was the culprit.

"Mine is turned off" Jim told her. It beep again as Elisabeth wore a guilty expression as she got up from her seat to take the call.

"We have a rule no calls when it's dinner" Maddy explained.

"We had the same rule about mobile phones during family dinners. Always had to be switched off" Kate said as Elisabeth came back to the table and whispered to Jim he didn't look impressed but the expression left his face quickly so the kids wouldn't notice. He looked to Kate.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"We need to get back to work" Jim said as he smiled at the table making moves to leave.

"Ok, well thank you for dinner and dessert not to mention the company" Kate said as she stood up with Jim.

"You're welcome anytime. Kids your father and I have to go and check on something but I'll be back soon. Maddy can you make sure Zoe gets ready for bed?" Elisabeth asked as she pulled on her jacket.

"Sure thing Mum" Maddy said.

"Ok let's go" Jim said.

"Night Guys" Kate said waving to the younger Shannons as she headed outside the house to wait for Elisabeth and Jim. The night air was a little colder than usual as the season was changing into autumn. Kate stuck her hands in her pocket and looked up at the night sky.

"Hey stargaze on your own time" Jim told Kate.

"I hate to break it to you Sheriff but this whole day was on my own dime" Kate said as she caught up with them. The two were walking fast. "What's going on?"

"Nurse Ogawa called to say my lab computer has been beeping it could be results." Elisabeth said.

* * *

><p>"Or it could be that the DNA sample is destroyed" Kate said as Elisabeth held the Petri dish up showing the contents were all bubbled up like it had been burned with acid.<p>

"The spy and it was someone who had accessed to this building" Jim said as he pointed at the desk. He moved to look out the window while Elisabeth folded her arms leaning her hip against the desk.

"Well, it looks like they caught on that you were getting close and decided to cover their tracks" Kate said as she looked around the room. The doors didn't have locks from the looks of it and only the medical cabinets were locked. After a moment of silence passed Jim turned from the window he picked up the Petri dish looking at the burnt glass. He looked to Elisabeth.

"I'm going to need you to put together a list of all the medical centre employees, patients and ah their families who came to visit them" Jim said.

"Ok I'll do it, it won't be a short list" Elisabeth told her with a nod.

"Maybe not, but it's a list and the mole is on it and that's a start" Jim said as he tossed the Petri dish onto the table.

"I'll send it to the command centre when I'm done" Elisabeth said.

"Ok, Kate let's go" Jim said he gestured for her to follow him.

* * *

><p>"84 people" Jim said as he was seated behind Taylor's desk. The screen was activated with the list that Elisabeth had sent was displayed on it. Jim had called Reynolds back in for his thoughts and to keep him in the loop. Kate was sitting in the guest chair opposite Jim while Reynolds stayed on his feet. Kate was folding a piece of paper in her hands into a dinosaur to pass the time as she really had no insights.<p>

"Better than a whole Colony" Reynolds said.

"Yeah, we just have to figure out way of how to narrow down this list" Jim said sitting back and rubbing his face.

"I can narrow it down for you now" Elisabeth said walking into the room, she was carrying a plex in one hand. Kate and Jim stood up and moved so they were standing in a circle when Elisabeth gave them her findings.

"I combed through the shards of data that were left. Now the DNA extraction didn't complete but it went far enough to tell us you are looking for a female" Elisabeth said.

"Huh a woman" Jim said he moved back to the desk and pressed a few buttons on the screen and narrowed the list and the computer recalculated the number "84 names just became 47" he said.

"Are they civilians or Military?" Kate asked.

"Mixture, why?" Jim asked.

"Damn, if you can narrow that list further then it will narrow down the perimeter walk" Kate said.

"How?" Reynolds asked. Reynolds really made Kate question what they were teaching the soldiers in 2149 but held her tongue on that and explained herself.

"East perimeter of the compound is dedicated military space with their barracks and training areas etc. A civilian would not be able to walk around there without a soldier seeing them. Trust me no female civilians would go unnoticed in that area. Don't you agree Reynolds?" Kate asked.

"I- yeah we'd notice it and report it to Lt Washington" Reynolds admitted his cheeks flaming from the omission. Jim and Elisabeth looked ready to laugh but held it in feeling sorry for Reynolds as Jim and Kate teased the young mercilessly.

"Ok well as much fun as this has been. I have to be up at 4am" Kate said looking at her watch. She looked to find the others staring at her like she was strange.

"4am?" Jim asked.

"Baz wants to start work at 6am so we can get more hours out of the day and I need to get my yoga and run in before then. What?" Kate asked like it was perfectly acceptable.

"Nothing, yes we are done. Thanks for your help and when I've narrowed down the list. I'll call you back in and we'll walk to the perimeter together" Jim said. Kate nodded her agreement.

"Sounds good to me. Night everyone" Kate said the others replied goodnight and Kate left the Command Centre. She was halfway across the main square when Reynolds called after her. Kate stopped and turned around to the young man.

"Hey, I have a question" Reynolds said.

"Mmm?" Kate asked as she stuck her hands in her pockets.

"You didn't answer my question earlier about Commander Taylor" he said.

"What question?" Kate asked.

"Why aren't you on his personal security team? He trusts you to let him in on this search and our security information and other intelligence but you're working as a construction worker" Reynolds said.

"What do you know about me? Forget the rumours. What have you observed about me?" Kate asked.

"You're from 2016 and you were a soldier and I can tell by the way you hold yourself. You had to be Special Forces considering you don't have any insignias or rank placards on your BDUs. That and no way in less than 24 hours could you digest enough information about our defences to know all the blind spots"

"Assumed blind spots" Kate corrected.

"Yeah well you have to be wicked smart to be able to do all that." Reynolds said, Kate gave him a steady gaze and watched him squirm. "I don't know…What's the point of this?" He asked as he was beginning to learn when Kate was baiting him.

"I was just curious how observant you are" Kate told him.

"Can't you just answer the original question?" Reynolds asked.

"Taylor already has a strong team around him and I am burnt out, I need to be something other than a soldier for the time being" Kate told him honestly.

"I could not imagine being anything but a soldier" Reynolds said, Kate knew he wouldn't understand he was still young and innocent Kate seriously doubted Reynolds had been in any wars or killed a man yet.

"Come back to me in 7 years and tell me that. If that's all I'm going to go" Kate said pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's it" Reynolds said.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jim Shannon knocked on the door getting Commander Taylor's attention. He was taken aback at the sight of Taylor condition.<p>

"Wow you look like you were wrestling with a Nyko" Jim said seeing the cuts and scrapes on Taylor's person as he rolled up his whip into one hand.

"It was not a boring trip"

"So Lucas make any progress with reversing the Portal?" Jim asked.

"I'm afraid he has" Taylor said moving to his desk. "How about you did you make any progress?" Taylor asked as he took his seat. He picked up a piece of paper that was folded neatly into what looked like a dinosaur.

"We got it down to 47 suspects and we know it's a woman" Jim said.

"47… What about Kate? Was she able to help?"

"Yeah, she is really switched on." Jim told Taylor.

"What did she find?" Taylor said as he placed the origami dinosaur on the table.

"Blind spots, she wants to do a perimeter walk and see if she can find any viable exit points. But I want to narrow down the search area first by narrowing the 47 down to an easier number"

"Ok, make sure Wash goes with her" Taylor said.

"Do you trust her?" Jim asked he watched as Taylor didn't even think about his answer.

"I do but the other Colonists might get suspicious if she is lurking around unescorted. Now if Wash or you are with her. They'll assume she is being interrogated" Taylor said.

"Right, of course" Jim said nodding as he agreed with the line of thinking. Kate wasn't entirely trusted around the colony yet. So if she wasn't questioned they wouldn't blink an eye but if Kate was lurking around the Perimeter fence alone it would not go well.

"Get this finished for me" Taylor told him.

"I will" Jim said he turned and was making his way out when Taylor spoke up.

"How did it feel to wearing the Commander's cap for the day?" Taylor asked.

"Wouldn't want to do everyday" Jim answered before leaving the centre entirely. Taylor picked up the origami dinosaur examining it. He smiled at the ingenuity as he couldn't fold a napkin let alone do origami. He made a note to find out when she got off from work to talk to her.

TBC~

A/N: Will be updating in five days if not before! Keep Reading and if you enjoy or have suggestions please press the review button and let me know :-)


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Don't ask me what happened.. the chapters just flowed out my brain in the space of two days... Enjoy! and many thanks for the reviews and favourite stories and story alerts! they make me happy :-)... Also any technical stuff about guns in this update are made up and any mistakes are my own :-)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Katie get your butt off that roof now! It's 4pm and Commander Taylor wants a word" Baz shouted. Kate wiped the sweat from her forehead before she packed up the tools she had been using and climbed down the ladder. Once her feet touched the ground she moved to the Baz and Taylor.<p>

"I was nearly finished" Kate told Baz as she handed over her tool belt as she did after every shift.

"I told you it was nothing that can't wait another day. I'll see you the day after tomorrow at 6am. Don't be early" Baz told her.

"You're no fun" Kate said as she knew she had worked hard all day even skipping lunch. She didn't mean to do it purpose she just wasn't motivated to eat as she was to finishing the roofing on the house. Baz had already told her he was giving her the day off tomorrow because she looked like 'hell with a hangover'.

"And you make me look lazy" Baz told her.

"You've been full of compliments today. Are feeling ok?" Kate bantered with a smile. Baz rolled his eyes at the young woman and shook his head as he turned to Taylor.

"She is your problem now Commander" Baz said as he clapped Kate on the shoulder and waving goodbye. Kate looked to Commander Taylor and looked him over. He had a few cuts and scrapes not to mention some nasty bruises.

"How was your trip?" Kate asked.

"I found what I was looking for. What about you?"

"Well, one: your chair is comfortable. Two: Maddy Shannon makes really good apple pie."

"Anything else?" Taylor asked as he already knew the answer and that Kate was being obtuse to amuse herself.

"Yeah, but it's not useful" Kate started, she didn't wait for him to ask instead launched into her theories about what she read and requested more time to look more closely at the information. "…I think it will help when the list has been narrowed down. Sheriff Shannon said he'd call me in when he needs me again but no promises these blind spots aren't tested they are just options I'd try out. But we'd tip our hands if I started actually testing the perimeter for weaknesses." Kate said.

"Agreed, I already heard the rumours of the day" Taylor said.

"Oh do share" Kate said unenthusiastically.

"Apparently you and Shannon might be conspiring to take over the Colony and make it your own" Taylor said.

"Well the Chair is really comfortable" Kate said in a contemplative tone. She looked up at the sky and watched a Pterosaur fly over the colony. "Have you heard from Alicia?"

"Wash checked in about an hour ago. She will be returning tomorrow afternoon before nightfall. Why don't I walk you home, you look like you could use a shower and some sleep" Taylor said as he could see Kate was dead on her feet.

"Shower definitely but the rest can wait until after I eat. I'm starving" Kate said as she was dragging her feet from exhaustion, she had to admit she was starting to burn the candle at both ends.

"How about you have a shower and we had to Boylan's for an early dinner"

"I thought you never go to Boylan's" Kate said looking surprised.

"I don't make a habit of it" Taylor said casually.

* * *

><p>"Well well I was wondering when you'd make your first dalliance into my bar and you managed to drag the Commander in here." Boylan said as Kate and Taylor reached the bottom stair Boylan came around the bar to greet them.<p>

"No dragging required I asked him if he would like to join me for dinner" Kate said as she shook Boylan's hand. She noted that the bar had a light crowd of civilians and a few soldiers who all looked surprised to see them in Boylan's bar.

"Well then find yourselves a table and I'll bring over a sample of my new brew" Boylan said with a wink. Kate gestured for Taylor to choose, and followed him as he found a table that was in full view of the room.

Taylor held out the chair for her which she took and thanked him as he seated her before sitting himself down on the opposite side of the table. Boylan came over to the table with a glass of cloudy brown liquid.

"What's this?"

"My first attempt at beer, now don't worry I only used the scraps of the bakery to make this. It's an experiment" Boylan told Taylor, Kate picked up the glass and took a sniff it smelt like stale bread and something rotten. Kate steeled herself and took a tentative sip and paled as she turned away and spat the liquid back into the glass.

"Sorry but that is gut rot" Kate said handing the glass back to Boylan. He barked a laugh as she shuddered in revulsion at what she tasted.

"Well I did tweak the recipe" Boylan said the man was not put out by the failure.

"I think you need to let it brew for more time than three weeks before it's ready for consumption" Kate told him.

"Well I'll let the other bottles sit a while longer"

"I'll try again in another 3 weeks" Kate told him,

"You're on, now would you like another drink?"

"Yes, I'll have a cider" Kate said.

"Make it two" Taylor said.

"Done, I'll let you look over the menus and be right back" Boylan said leaving them to look at the menu. Kate looked around the bar it was low key and casual atmosphere. In a large and open space that was below ground level with high ceilings she really didn't want to know how this place faired in the heavy rain season with lack of windows. Otherwise she actually liked the place it was different from other bars she had ventured to before.

She couldn't hide the smile at people looking and whispering about what Kate would bet was her and Taylor's appearance. Boylan came back to the table with their drinks and then took their order before leaving them in peace.

"So why don't you come here more often?" Kate asked with amused smile as she took a sip of her cider. She sat back in her chair mimicking Taylor who was sitting in the same fashion.

"If I came here all the time my soldiers wouldn't be able to relax" Taylor said.

"Makes sense but not fair to you if you want a drink and to socialise" Kate said.

"I go OTG it's enough" Taylor said.

"Going walkabout works for you?" Kate asked in a teasing fashion.

"Fishing actually" Taylor corrected. Kate was surprised as she hadn't given it a lot of thought she figured he went OTG to hunt down Dinosaur heads to mount on the walls or something like that. Not fishing it sounded so tame in comparison.

"You fish?" Kate asked sceptically.

"Everyone needs a hobby" Taylor told her.

"Of course I'm just surprised as Fishing seems so tame" She said as she was picturing a dingy boat in a lake waiting hours for something to bite.

"Not the way I fish" Taylor told her. Kate chuckled at his arrogance.

"I don't doubt that" Kate said.

"Have you found a hobby?"

"Construction?" Kate offered

"That's your job not a hobby" Taylor told her.

"Yoga and running" Kate said picking yet another thing she did out of habit.

"Fitness is not a hobby but a necessity for maintaining a healthy lifestyle"

"Seriously are you trying to veto everything I do?" Kate asked in good humour.

"No"

"Well, I used to drink and gamble as a hobby but the beer here is terrible and gambling is illegal. I can't go OTG and it's not like I have the time with all the work that needs to be done before the 11th pilgrimage" Kate told him with a shrug.

"Only another week and you will no longer be the new kid on the block" Taylor told her.

"Yay!" Kate cheered, she was about to make a comment but the food had arrived and her attention was completely focussed on refuelling her stomach. The rest of dinner was enjoyable as they discussed many topics and order another round of ciders.

* * *

><p>"I'm talking about a whole outfit made from Dinosaur skin from head to toe" Kate said gesturing to her body shaping out the design a bright smile on her face as they both laughed at how ridiculous it would look like.<p>

"I don't have nor want one" Taylor told her.

"You could be like Crocodile Dundee but you'd be called Carnotaurous Taylor or whatever dinosaur you skin" Kate said before she laugh at the thought.

"I prefer Commander Taylor" Taylor told her as he chuckled.

"I reckon I'd at least have to get myself some Dino skin boots" Kate said.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm OTG" Taylor told her sarcastically.

"Good, because I really need another pair of boots" Kate told him as she stuck her foot out showing her well worn boots. They looked like they had seen better days as they were heavily scuffed and the sole of the boot were worn down to being nearly flat.

"If you wanted a spare pair of boots you could have asked. I have heaps of them in storage with clothing and other equipment"

"You tell me this now?" Kate asked.

"You been thinking you'd have one pair of boots for the rest of your life?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah and the thought frightens me as these boots are about 6 years old and the way I run every day… I figured I'd be barefoot in months unless my shoes met a horrible fate" Kate said, it was his turn to laugh. She pursed her lips at him not impressed.

"It's not funny" Kate said looking put out. She wasn't really but it was fun messing with Commander Taylor. He sobered quickly but the smile never left his face.

"You're right but you know the Military either undersupplies or over supplies but in our case it's oversupply. You need clothing, boots anything we got it. You just need to fill out a request form" He told her.

Kate leaned forward in her seat and picked up her glass of cider and took a long drink draining a ¼ of the glass before placing it on the table.

"I'll do that, now would it be horrible of me if we called it a night?" Kate asked, she was exhausted and with a full stomach and two and half ciders under her belt she was ready to sleep. She chastised herself for getting old.

"Not at all" Taylor said as he looked at his watch noting it was nearly 8pm. He was amazed she was still awake as he heard she had been up since 4am and hadn't gotten to home before 10pm the previous night. "I'll pay for the meal"

"We go halves" Kate told him as she pulled out her money but Taylor waved a hand at her to stop.

"Put your money away. A gentleman never a let's a lady pay for her meal especially when he is the one who asks her to dine with him" Taylor told her.

"I know better than to argue with you. So I will just graciously say Thank you and wait for you to return" Kate said with a smile as she stayed seated watching him go to the bar to pay. She looked around the room business had picked up since she and Taylor had come in. She saw the looks that people were throwing her but didn't take it in as she knew she only had to look at a man funny to have her name linked with his in some sordid rumour.

She was glad her life was as boring as toast and not like the rumours that made her sound like she was the main character of a bad soap opera. She stood up as Taylor pointed to the stairs. She drained the last of her cider and then made her way to the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking" Taylor said breaking the silence that wasn't entirely true Kate had been humming an unrecognizable but beautiful melodic tune while she walked a little haphazardly towards her place. Taylor had kept a small smile on his face watching her walk off in her own world looking entirely relaxed and at peace.<p>

"Of this I have no doubt" Kate said in a teasing tone she saw his serious expression and sobered. "Sorry, what has been on your mind?" Kate asked.

"Day after tomorrow there will be sparring sessions with the soldiers who are off duty. I'd like for you to join the group, remember how I told you there was a fight coming?" Taylor asked.

"Yes" Kate said her expression sobered as she gave him her full attention.

"It's going to be sooner than I thought. I want you to know you that I'm not expecting you pick up arms. You are a civilian" Taylor said, he watched the woman nod as she took in his words.

"A civilian who can kill a man with her ID card, a really good shot with her semi automatic custom made Hideki sniper rifle. I also won gold at the interdepartmental shooting competition 3 years in a row. Which let me tell you is quite impressive" Kate said in a mock chuffed tone.

"And so humble" Taylor drawled, as he couldn't help but smile.

"I know but let's be serious for a moment" Kate said as she let her smile fall away "I want to fight for Terra Nova. I want to protect this place and the people here. I'm offering my skills and expertise use me." Kate told him.

"I'll consider it but are you sure? You have spent a lot of time and effort giving up your old ways" Taylor said.

"I am and you should know that I'll need at least a day to prep and clean my weapons." Kate said.

"I'm not agreeing yet, but if I do I'd prefer you use our weapons. They don't run out of bullets." Taylor told her.

"May be true but I can do a lot of damage before I run out of ammunition" Kate said with a sly smile.

"I'm sure you could. Sparring starts in the afternoon around 3pm"

"I'll be late since I don't get off until 3… So about getting new boots?" Kate said with an amused expression gracing her features as she changed the topic.

"What's your shoe size 9?" Taylor guessed as he looked at her boots.

"9 ½ but if you don't have that 10 will fit, and hey some more socks would be good and a new jacket would be great. Turtle's new trainee sliced through my last jacket no amount of thread and needle work can save it. I don't care what colour" Kate said.

"Good I'll be putting you in desert camouflage so you won't be mixed up with my soldiers" Taylor told her.

"Yeah I'd hate to be mistaken for someone with authority" Kate said tongue in cheek.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kate slept in until 5am and got up going through her morning rituals of yoga and running before showering and heading to the market. She bought food to fill up the kitchen and for pie making. She even managed to buy herself a white cotton caftan top with ¾ sleeves and a forest green long sleeved top with a scoop neckline and grey cargo pants before she moved onto trying to find Cloves her grandfather's secret to stewed apples. She was told that it was restricted to the science and medical department. She thanked the colonist who informed her who she could talk to about getting the dried herb.<p>

She dropped off her supplies and then went in search for Elisabeth who directed her to Malcolm. Let's say that conversation had been interesting. She had gotten what she needed but she left flustered and completely confused by the encounter. She returned back to her and Alicia's house, she made herself lunch and attempted to have a nap which only ended with her staring at the ceiling for a few hours contemplating her life and how it had changed. When the clock hit ten minutes to 3 she picked up her supplies and headed to the Shannons.

"Kate how did you get the cloves?" Maddy asked as they were nearly finished peeling the apples. Kate listened to Maddy talk about school and slowly drift into talking about Mark.

"I asked Dr Wallace very nicely and he gave it to me"

"You asked him?"

"Yes why?"

"It's just that Cloves are extremely rare and hard to find only the northern expedition has been able to find them. But the Botanists have been trying to grow it here in the colony without any success" Maddy said.

"Aren't you just a font of knowledge" Kate said impressed by Maddy's knowledge.

"And no one gets anything for free around here" Maddy told her, Kate stopped her knife mid peel on the apple in her hands.

~Flashback~

"No" Malcolm said from his seat he was studying an arachnid the size of a bread plate. Kate had walked in and nearly screamed at the size of thing. Malcolm had laughed when he saw her usual calm façade startled by a spider. She was tempted to kill the arachnid just to spite him. But she instead kept far from the lab table as she was not a fan of spiders. She instead focussed on Malcolm tried vainly to pretend the spider wasn't there focussing on getting the cloves for the pie.

"No? I only need three tiny cloves. You can't spare that many?" Kate questioned staring directly at Malcolm, she could tell it was unnerving him as the back of his neck had gone red from the focussed attention_. Maybe he does like me_ Kate thought she quickly lost the thought when the spider twitched. She made an involuntary whining noise in the back of her throat as she was really pushing her control to the limit in not screaming or trying to kill the spider. She really hated spiders.

"N-O not going to happen, we only have a small amount and we won't be getting more for at least another 6 months and the cloves we do have are reserved for their medicinal purposes and research" Malcolm told her as he looked at the spider making notes on his plex.

"Well what I need it for are both medicinal and for research purposes" Kate stated from the other side of the lab table. Malcolm looked up interested in how she was going to sway him into giving her cloves.

"What is it for?" He asked giving her his full attention.

"Maddy and I are researching the best recipe for pie, which is medicinal as it's good for mental and physical health" Kate said lamely.

"Mental and physical health?" Malcolm repeated.

"My mental health and physical need for apple pie" Kate said giving up entirely.

"Apple pie is not going to cure cancer" Malcolm told her.

"Neither will cloves but damn it will taste good. I'll give you the cloves back I'm not planning on eating them just to stew the apples" Kate told him with a smile.

"By then they are contaminated by the apples and heat thus useless to me" Malcolm said folding his arms.

"True but you'll get a slice of the best pie of your life."

"Not interested" Malcolm said. Kate tilted her head to one side and sighed.

"There is gotta be something you want that I can give you. So anything you want name it and it's yours" Kate said moving around the table to stand by his side. She leaned her hip against the table and folded her arms waiting for him to answer.

"Anything?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes within reason" Kate said carefully eyeing him.

"Have dinner with me" Malcolm said propositioning her. Kate pulled back slightly at the offer as she had not expected him to say that.

"Three cloves do not equal dinner" Kate told him.

"A kiss" Malcolm said.

"What?"Kate asked incredulously as her cheeks heated up.

"You heard me and it's not you have anything else I'm interested in or that you'd be willing to trade" Malcolm said with a smirk.

"Fine" Kate agreed, Malcolm left the room and disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing with a small jar. Inside was three cloves, he placed it in her hand and then looked at her. He moved a hand and brushed a stray strand of hair behind Kate's ear. His eyes roved over her face and Kate felt her face warm up and her breath hitch as she expected him to claim the kiss but instead he moved back and took his seat retuning back to looking in the microscope. Kate was befuddled by his change of tactics she truly was out of her depth.

"Aren't you going to claim your kiss?" Kate asked.

"Of course, just not today" He told her, he actually sounded completely disinterested in kissing her.

"Ok, I'll save you a piece of pie. Thanks for the cloves" Kate said leaving the room completely turned around by what had happened. When she left she didn't see Malcolm look up and watch her leave nor did she see the smile play on his lips.

~End of flashback~

Kate's cheeks burned as she couldn't believe she had agreed to the kiss and then he didn't even do it. But now it was hanging over her head, and it was nagging her as she hated having debts. She was still annoyed she hadn't paid off the mortgage to her apartment which was absurd considering she would never see it again.

"So what did you have to give him?" Maddy asked.

"Nothing" Kate said as she continued to peel her apple she was not telling a 16 yr old girl about it.

"Nothing"

"He gave them to me and took nothing in return" Kate said adding the 'yet' part in her head. She technically wasn't lying just withholding some facts. "Ok I did promise to not kill the spider he was studying but other than that nothing"

"He totally likes you" Maddy said.

"I'm not getting into this conversation."Kate said.

"Ok, so how are we making this again?" Maddy asked, Kate took a deep breath and ran through the ingredients her grandfather had told her and the guesstimates of measurement. At least the filling part was easy to recall while the rest was a little hazy as she hadn't made an Apple pie in two years.

Kate had bought the apples and the cloves for the party while Maddy had the rest of the ingredients at the ready. Kate knew it wouldn't taste the same as they didn't have butter or chicken eggs but they would make do with Terra Nova's equivalents.

After they finished peeling the apples and cutting them up before tossing the pieces of fruit into the pot and Kate tossed the cloves in with some water and Maddy took over the stewing part so Kate wasn't near the stove. Maddy preheated the oven just as Josh dropped off Zoe who had been at a friend's place before he went off to work.

Kate and Zoe started in making the pastry as it was the messy and fun part as they got to put their hands in the bowl.

After it was made, Kate rolled out two thirds of the dough and placed in the base of the pie before letting Zoe have a go of rolling out the last third of dough to make the pie top.

"Ok so do we keep in the cloves?" Maddy asked as the apples were stewed and ready.

"No we take them out. So you want me to cut out dinosaur shapes or stars?" Kate asked Zoe as Maddy followed her instructions.

"Dinosaurs!" Zoe said she was sitting on the countertop avidly watching Kate cut out several different dinosaur patterns as Maddy dished the filling into the pie dish.

"This is going to be the coolest pie ever" Zoe said as she pulled up a pterodactyl shaped piece of dough and handed it to Maddy who laid it on the pie. Kate was tempted to say it would like Dinosaur graveyard when they were done. They made the top of the pie with layered Dinosaurs, Maddy smiled as she lifted it up and carefully placed it into the oven and set the timer.

"And now we clean up" Maddy said looking at the mess in the kitchen. Luckily it didn't take long and soon they were seated at the table drinking tea while Zoe was drawing on a piece of plastic.

"Oh that smells so good" Maddy said as the aroma of the pie wafted deliciously in the room.

"Uhuh I think it's the combo of powdered custard and cinnamon in the crust that give it that aroma" Kate said smiling as she took a sip of tea the door opened and Elisabeth came in.

"Oh something smells delicious" Elisabeth said as she took a seat at the table.

"It's the Dinosaur pie" Zoe said.

"Dinosaur pie?" Elisabeth questioned.

"We used an unconventional topping instead of lattice or plain top we have dinosaurs. You'll see" Maddy said.

"I can't wait." Elisabeth said as she moved to the kitchen and brought over her own cup and poured herself a cup of tea.

"So how was work?" Kate asked.

"It was alright, though Malcolm was acting very unusual after you talked to him today Kate" Elisabeth said.

"Unusual?" Maddy asked not so innocently while looking at Kate who was doing her best to act disinterested.

"Yes, whatever you two talked about left him in a good mood. Mind sharing?" Elisabeth asked as a teasing smile spread across her lips.

"We were talking about Cloves" Kate said casually.

"He gave her three cloves for nothing in return" Maddy told Elisabeth.

"Will you stop making a big deal out of it?" Kate asked feeling her cheeks warm up.

"You're right it's nothing and it's between Malcolm and Kate. So I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later" Elisabeth said with a grin. Kate gave a sigh and put her head on the table.

"Sometimes I miss city life where rumours were about celebrities and their lives in different countries than about you and your own life. Is nothing sacred?" Kate groaned before lifting her head up.

"No, by the way have you thought about buying new clothes?" Elisabeth asked as she wriggled a finger in a hole on the back of tank she was wearing. She hadn't been aware of it until Elisabeth's cold finger touched her.

"Yes and seriously could you at least warm your hands before making the hole bigger?" Kate asked as she playfully slapped the woman's hand away and Elisabeth found more holes and tears in Kate's clothing.

"Well when will we see these new clothes?"

"Do you want me to go and get changed?" Kate asked gesturing her thumb to the door.

"Yes" Elisabeth said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll be back" Kate said getting up from her chair, she left the Shannon's house and headed back to hers. She changed into her black cargo pants and the grey caftan top. When she returned to the Shannon's to show proof of her new clothes to find Alicia and Jim were at the table having coffee. While Maddy and Zoe had disappeared somewhere else so the grownups could talk shop.

"Well that's a change" Jim said.

"Is that a compliment?" Kate asked.

"Needs work" Alicia told him.

"Speaking of what needs work. I've been giving Wash the update about what's been going on around here" Jim said.

"I was glad to hear my house is still standing" Alicia joked.

"Ha ha of course it is" Kate said dryly as she poked out her tongue at the woman.

"Anyway, I was telling Wash that once I narrow the list down. You two can take a walk of the perimeter" Jim said.

"I still want to walk the east perimeter and talk about those weaknesses you found" Alicia said to Kate.

"I assumed them to be weaknesses and blind spots. It doesn't mean that they are" Kate said defensively as she didn't want to be that person that said everything was badly planned when it wasn't.

"I'm not offended we have 90 soldiers that have to cover a lot of ground. We knew we were stretching thin but like you told Taylor we have the fence to keep out the Carnos and larger dinosaurs. It wasn't expected that we would have human enemies" Alicia said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"The problem is that we can't fix the defences without tipping our hand. Until the sixer spy is captured any changes we make they will know and will be able to circumnavigate" Jim said.

"We could just plant cameras and check the feeds without showing obvious changes in security protocol and procedures" Kate said.

"We can" Alicia said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now not that the other pies weren't delicious Maddy but I think this is the winner" Jim said after his second bite of the apple pie. Alicia and Kate had stayed for dinner and were now enjoying the pie Maddy had made with Kate's help and Zoe's input.

"And you have full rights to the recipe" Kate told Maddy.

"Not like we can have it again" Maddy said as she ate a bite.

"Why not?" Jim asked confused.

"Cloves aren't easy to get but Malcolm was generous in giving Kate a few" Elisabeth said her tone spoke volumes as she stressed Kate's name with a teasing smile.

"Really?" Jim said looking to Kate who felt her face warm up.

"Yes and before you ask. No he did not state any intentions or ask anything of me" Kate told him, she took a bite of her pie to avoid talking and looking at Jim. She had really lost touch of some of her skills since being in Terra Nova. One of them was being controlling her reactions like blushing. It was a major tell and it only made her victim to more teasing. She had to say it was fun being teased as they weren't being mean.

"Ok, keep me apprised" Jim told Kate with an amused smile.

"I won't" Kate replied sweetly Elisabeth and Maddy chuckled while Zoe was oblivious to the conversation as all her focus was on eating pie.

"I will keep you apprised on Kate's romantic life for more pie" Alicia offered as she held up her empty plate.

"Sell out" Kate said to Alicia.

"It's good apple pie" Alicia said as she held out her plate for more pie. Jim sliced another piece and put it on Alicia's plate. The woman was gleeful in enjoying the fruits of their labour.

"Dinosaur Pie" Zoe corrected as she came up for air.

"Yes, and anyway if you stew the apples with a little bit of water it will still taste good. It's all about cutting down on the processed sugar" Kate said.

"That's good" Elisabeth said.

"Yeah or we could just get Kate here to marry Dr Wallace and we'd be set for life" Alicia said, Kate accidently inhaled some of her tea when Alicia said 'marry'. She coughed and sputtered making the table laugh while Alicia smacked her on the back.

"I'm good, I just inhaled my tea" Kate said between coughs, her eyes were watery as she recovered her composure.

"So-" Alicia started by her expression Kate knew Alicia wasn't finished teasing Kate.

"No don't start again, please" Kate begged cutting off Alicia.

"Ok, new topic until Kate recovers" Jim declared.

"I may die just to be over dramatic and get a free pass" Kate said before she took a deep inhale and exhale. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled as she cleared her throat.

"Awwh you're no fun to tease" Alicia said as she ate a bite of her second serving of pie.

"Back in my day no one had the courage" Kate told her.

"Welcome to the New World" Jim told her with an evil grin.

"So tomorrow Kate and I will do a run of the East Perimeter and put up some cameras while you and Taylor are on OTG" Alicia said.

"Sounds good" Jim said.

"Works for me but we'll have to run at 5am since I got work at 6am" Kate told Alicia.

"What is with the early mornings?" Jim asked.

"More hours in the day, we only have two more houses to finish" Kate said with a shrug.

"Well we should get going then" Alicia said before she ate the last bite on her plate.

"I hate to admit it but Alicia is right. Thank you for having us over" Kate said.

* * *

><p>"Any rules?" Kate asked the following afternoon she stood outside in her work clothes not bothering to change or shower since there was no point. She met up with Taylor at the boundary to the Military area to be escorted inside so she wasn't stopped every 10 seconds being asked if she was lost or being picked up. They made their way to medium clearing that was set up with obstacles and what looked like a boxing ring.<p>

In the make shift boxing ring were two soldiers fighting it out Alicia stood inside the ring to the side watching them fight.

"Try not to dislocate any joints or break bones. First one to taps out loses, K.O.'s are acceptable but we'd prefer not to lay up the infirmary." Taylor told her.

"Ok, when's my turn?" Kate asked looking at Taylor. Taylor signalled Alicia to make her aware of their presence.

"Put these tags in the bucket over there" He said holding out a pair of security tags. They were just a spare set they had in storage, he had taken them out along with boots and BDUs for Kate.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"It's how the sparring partners are picked" Taylor said handing her the security tags. Kate took the tags and went over to the bucket dropping the tags in. The fight in ring finished when the one of the men tapped in.

Alicia checked the soldiers over before she picked out the next tags. She checked one and called out 'Collins' a soldier about 6ft with sandy blonde hair jumped up into the ring. She pulled out another set of tags and frowned as they were blank but then she realised it was Kate's.

"You're up" Taylor told Kate.

"Wish me luck" Kate said with an excited smile.

"Like you need it" Taylor said he folded his arms and watched as she climbed into the ring. Collins stripped off his shirt leaving his singlet on. He rolled his shoulders and danced his feet warming up while Kate looked to Alicia with incredulous look of 'who is this guy?' as Kate stood there like someone waiting for a bus. Alicia's eyes twinkled mischievously and her features were set in a serious expression.

"You ready?" Kate asked him.

"For you? Anytime. I promise not to mess your pretty face up too much" Collins said with a smile Kate rolled her eyes at his posturing. She looked to Alicia who was playing referee for the matches.

"When you're ready" Alicia said and with a hand signal Collins stepped forward and before he could throw one punch she elbow striked him in the side of the head with just the right amount of pressure. He fell back from the force of the strike and hit the ground unconscious.

"That was short" Alicia commented before she knelt down and made sure Collins was ok. He was definitely out cold.

"He annoyed me, need a hand?" Kate asked Alicia.

"No, but you have to stay in the ring until someone K.O.s you or you tap out" Alicia told her as she signalled for two soldiers to drag out the unconscious soldier.

"We could be here a while unless you pull out Taylor's tags"

"He hasn't got his in the bucket today" Alicia said as she picked up the bucket and fished out another set of tags. "Corporal West" Alicia called out.

"Collins was cocky, I won't underestimate you" a soldier about 5ft 8 with a stocky build and jet black hair said, he winked at Kate and dropped into his stance while Kate waited for the signal not bothering to pull a stance.

Once Alicia made the signal, West moved in fast and heavy with punches Kate defected and blocked them with skill and ease. She backhanded him across the face hard and stepped back to put some space between them so she could right hook him. Sadly he blocked the punch before she could give him a black eye he so richly deserved.

He then threw a combo of a punch followed by a jab which she blocked. She turned to her side as she predicted he would kick out. When he did he missed and she caught his leg with one arm and elbowed him in the back of the head. She then used the same arm she used to strike him and wrapped it around his shoulders and threw him to the ground.

She waited as West rolled unto his back and jumped up onto his feet. He moved in to punch her but she caught the wrist of the extended arm and placed her other hand on his shoulder before she swept out his legs from under him sending him to the ground again in seconds. She placed her knee on his chest still holding his wrist as she was about to punch him he tapped out.

"Congratulations you lasted a whole 7 seconds longer than Collins" Alicia drawled as Kate pulled West to his feet.

"You are wicked fast" West told Kate before he slipped out of the ring.

"You should see me when I'm not messing around" Kate replied.

* * *

><p>"I'm kind of unimpressed, they keep tapping out before I can land any hard hits" Kate murmured to Alicia after she spent the last twenty minutes wiping the floor with the soldiers. They were good but they weren't even close to her fighting. She was taught to take down her enemy the most efficient way she had also spent years in training and practice with a personal trainer.<p>

"Well Taylor is impressed with your skills and so I am. You still in?" Alicia asked Kate as she picked up the bucket. Kate had expected the soldiers to be deterred by her winning so many rounds if anything word had spread and more soldiers showed up for the challenge or to see who would beat her first.

"Sure, but could you pick out someone who is more action and less talk about being careful with my pretty ass" Kate said.

"If only Reilly was here" Alicia said.

"Or you could fight me?" Kate offered.

"I'm the medic and referee"

"Fair call" Kate said she watched as Alicia pulled out a set of tags.

"Commander Taylor" Alicia called out with a smile. Kate looked to Alicia who was just as surprised as she didn't think he would have a go at Kate. Taylor climbed into the ring and unhooked his holster and gun and handed it to Alicia.

"Don't go even think about throwing the fight" Taylor said, she noted how his stance was different from the other soldiers. Kate for the first time that afternoon readied herself pulling her own stance.

"I'm in for a world of hurt aren't I?" Kate asked, Taylor didn't answer as he took the first strike knowing she wouldn't make the first move.

Taylor was fast, really fast. His years of training and experience in Hand to hand combat were obvious as they tangled in a melee of punches, jabs, kicks and throws. Kate was having a hard time keeping up with the man. Neither of them in the first few minutes of fighting had managed to get the upper hand yet.

"You're holding back" Taylor said as he caught her into a wrist lock. They were both drenched in sweat and heaving for air as they had been sparring for what seemed like 15 minutes straight.

"I'm doing my best" Kate told him as she pulled her hand free and managed to land her first punch. Taylor was unfazed as he pushed her back putting space between them. They continued to fight but this time they actually landed hits as the fight heated up. It was only until he threw a kick which Kate ducked, she stood up and punched him but in a flash found herself spun around and pulled into a choke hold with Taylor behind her holding her other arm in twisted behind her back.

It was a manoeuvre she had ever encountered. She tried to pull out of his hold but found he had her beat. He only had to tighten the arm around her neck and cut off the blood supply and she would be unconscious.

"That's new" Kate said as she heaved for air.

"Give up?" he asked in a low voice by her ear. Kate leaned her head back and took a breath before nodding. She was exhausted and ready to put her feet up for the day.

"For now? Yes" Kate breathed, he spun her out of the hold releasing her. She stumbled slightly as her head spun from the sudden movement and smiled as Taylor caught her elbow to stabilise her.

"Good fight" Taylor told her, the soldiers around the ring had groaned when they realised the fight was over but still applauded.

"Yeah you got moves" Kate said as she wiped the hair that had stuck to her forehead she felt like she was still spinning.

"You ok?" Alicia asked as she inspected Kate for a concussion and other injuries.

"Yeah just a little light headed" Kate said blinking as her body orientated itself.

"Well that's what you get for sparring with the Commander for over half an hour. after working all day" Alicia told her.

"Really we were fighting that long?" Kate askedignoring the comment about her working. It felt like it had been just a few minutes. Taylor and Alicia helped Kate out of the ring as her legs felt like jelly. She smiled as those around her looked at her with smiles and admiration.

"You're fast" Taylor said to Kate as he moved them to a bench that was close by. Kate sat down before her legs gave out completely.

"So are you"

"Years of practice"

"I can tell. It's a shame the younger ones aren't better"

"They are still learning, as you know it takes years to become as fast and precise as we are. You could teach them" Taylor said Kate chuckled.

"Between construction and this? you and Baz will put me into an early grave" Kate said looking at him with a smile.

"Or you can cut down to three days in construction and two days working with Wash and Guzman in training hand to hand combat."

"I guess that could work but I'll have to talk to Baz first" Kate said.

"I'll talk to him and Wash we'll organise it out for you. You still feeling lightheaded?" he asked.

"Yeah but I'll be fine. How long til Alicia is finished?"

"They are going for another three hours. I'll go and get you something to drink" Taylor said Kate nodded and Taylor disappeared for a few second before returning with a bottle of water and an orange. Kate took the water taking a long sip while Taylor resumed his seat next to her and peeled the orange and offered her half.

"Thanks" Kate said as she took the half of the orange he handed to her. She took her time eating the orange while watching the sparring matches.

"I spoke with Shannon before you arrived and he told me he has ruled out the military personnel on his list" Taylor said in a low voice.

"It doesn't help the numbers" Kate said in an equally low voice as she looked around surreptiously making sure no one was paying them any mind. She knew only 12 females on that list who were in the military which left 35 civilians.

"No but it does cut down the search of the Perimeter"

"True, Alicia and I will check it later this afternoon"

"You should rest" Taylor said.

"I'll sleep well tonight" Kate told him before she ate the last piece of her orange. She could tell her answer was not the one he wanted to hear.

"You need to rest more and take care of yourself otherwise you'll burnout" Taylor told her.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black" Kate said tongue in cheek, her smile faltered as she could see he was deeply concerned about her. It had been a long time since she had seen genuine concern.

"I'll dial it back after tonight. I just need to finish what I started the other day" Kate told him in a serious tone so he knew his concern was noted. They looked at each other for a moment longer before Taylor looked away first.

"Thank you, I also have the clothes you requested, they are in the Command Centre" Taylor said changing the topic.

"Would it be ok if we went and got them now?" Kate asked.

"You ok to walk?"

"Yeah I'm good" Kate said.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think we should be more inconspicuous?" Alicia asked as they were literally walking the perimeter fence starting from the main gate near the command centre. She had returned home to find Kate asleep with her plex on her chest on four dinner table stools that had been pushed together like a bed. Alicia could see Kate had showered changed into desert camouflage BDUs as her red long hair was still wet hanging off the side of the stool. Alicia had made dinner and woken Kate up. They ate dinner and then decided instead of running the west perimeter they would just do an evening walk considering they had about an hour of light before the sunset.<p>

"People notice suspicious behaviour. Right now they are probably thinking that I'm the spy and you're interrogating me in a friendly non threatening approach by taking me for a walk." Kate said casually as she was following the fence looking down at the ground.

"So what did I miss while on OTG?" Alicia asked making conversation as they walked. She knew that Kate had a good eye for detail so she decided she'd make conversation while they walked. So it looked like they were just walking and talking and not being suspicious. That was until Alicia or Kate planted a camera here and there but most people were at home or at Boylans leaving the area pretty quiet.

"Not much" Kate said with a frown.

"Just long hours and Dr Wallace?" Alicia asked.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You going to tell me what you traded for the cloves?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing that was yours" Kate assured her as they continued to walk.

"Oh I know, I checked"

"Your faith in me is so touching"

"Come on! Tell me what was it?"

"You promise you won't laugh at me or tell anyone?" Kate asked holding out her hand, Alicia pursed her lips considering the offer and then curiosity overtook her as she shook Kate's hand.

"I promise now spill" Alicia ordered.

"He wanted a kiss" Kate said looking embarrassed as she frowned.

"A kiss and?" Alicia drawled as she now expected that there was probably more.

"And what?" Kate asked.

"That's it?" Alicia asked as she realised that Kate was getting female over Malcolm Wallace. The man seemed to have a gift of getting under Kate's skin. It was adorable and completely amusing to watch the two interact as they danced around one another.

"It's enough"

"I don't see the issue you're both attractive people who seem to be attracted to one another" Alicia drawled.

"Look I'll admit he's somewhat attractive with his blue eyes and british accent but he really gets on my nerves. Now he won't even kiss me so the debt is cleared" Kate said.

"Why not?" Alicia asked trying not to laugh as their high school dramatics.

"Because apparently he prefers to keep it like this thing hanging in the air because he knows I won't make the first move" Kate said clearly frustrated.

"Then just grab the guy and kiss him" Alicia told her like it was the obvious solution. Kate shook her head.

"I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because I have never made the first move"

"Ever?"

"Let's say I don't have a lot of experience in that department"

"Really?"

"Yes and if you tell anyone and I will have your guts for garters."

"I think we need to make a moratorium on all 21st century idioms and common phrases." Alicia said.

"I think that one was pretty specific and anyway knowing my luck I'll try to kiss him and end up headbutting him. Not that he doesn't deserve it. But still I don't want to make an ass of myself" Kate grumbled.

"You're such a girl. You lived behind the protection of four older brothers and your work where having associations can be dangerous. Now there are no more excuses" Alicia said in a teasing tone enjoying Kate's face go a deeper red it was fun teasing her.

"You're enjoying this way too much" Kate told her.

"I am. Wait until I tell Shannon he'll love this" Alicia said excitedly, Kate threw her a dark look to which Alicia held up her hands "I was joking I keep my promises" Alicia added.

"It's embarrassing. I'm highly specialised operator and I get all twisted up in knots about a stupid kiss that I owe him for three cloves." Kate said shaking her head.

"You're becoming human again. It was only a matter of time before you got all girly" Alicia teased.

"I hate you" Kate snapped though her tone and expression were the opposite.

"No you don't" Alicia said.

"Hold up" Kate said she saw fresh tracks and a disturbance in the vegetation. She knelt down and looked under the last fence log.

"A drainage ditch" Alicia said stating the obvious but actually surprised they had found it so quickly. She looked around and saw the AG centre making note of its location. It was the first blind spot that looked like it had been disturbed recently.

"I assume it leads outside" Kate said being careful of the thorny plant growing over it. She moved in deeper into the ditch inspecting it further.

"No it leads to Wonderland" Alicia deadpanned.

"Ha ha you're so witty. You know it's just big enough for a person to crawl through" Kate said.

"Have a go"

"I just got these clothes today no way I'm ruining them" Kate said she moved back so Alicia could have a look. Kate cursed as she cut her hands pushing the brush thorn out of the way.

"I'm going to set up a camera don't cut yourself on the Brush thorn" Alicia said stepping back.

"Too late" Kate said as stood up and looked at the top her left hand which had a scratch on it. She looked around the area and waited as Alicia climbed a street light like a monkey. She placed a camera and then slid down the pole.

"Done?" Kate asked.

"Yep let's finish the rest of the perimeter just to be sure we have the place." Alicia said.

* * *

><p>After the finished their walk of the perimeter, Alicia left Kate at their place she went to find Shannon. She caught up with him as he was halfway to the Command Centre.<p>

"Shannon" Alicia said. Jim slowed his pace as she came to walk beside him.

"Hey Wash" Jim said as Alicia fell into step with him

"We have finished checking the perimeter, there's a drainage ditch out by the AG centre. Right where Kate said there was a blind spot. It's small but it's not impossible for a person to sneak in and out that way. I tried to convince Kate to do it but she liked her new clothes too much to make the sacrifice" Alicia said, Jim chuckled at the comment.

"Put a security-"

"Done and I've doubled the patrols on the West Perimeter to keep an eye on the tree line"

"Like you read my mind" Jim said.

"It's not that hard" Alicia teased as she continued onto the Command Centre to talk to Taylor.

"Nice Wash I think Kate is rubbing off on you" Jim said to her back as she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kate?"

Kate opened her eyes and jumped as Alicia's face was right in her face. Alicia laughed as Kate rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head.

"I thought you'd be up before me" Alicia said.

"Hmm?" Kate murmured

"It's 5am" Alicia stated casually.

"What?" Kate said pulling the blanket from her face she reached for her watch and read the time. She sat up and pushed her face out of her face.

"You slept in. Come on let's go have our run and then you can go to work unless you aren't feeling well" Alicia said she reached out to touch Kate's forehead for a temperature but Kate slapped the hand away.

"I'm fine" Kate said as she climbed out of bed, she groaned as her body ached from the previous day's exertions. Taylor had really handed her ass back to her in the ring. She quickly changed and pulled on her old boots.

"You bruise like an apple" Alicia commented as she sat on Kate's unmade bed. Kate looked at her arms and noted the bruises.

"It's not that bad" Kate said as she brushed her hair into a bun.

"We are only going to run for half an hour since I need to catch up on some work." Alicia said.

"Ok"

* * *

><p>Kate was not having a good day, she had slept in missing her yoga practise and the short run wasn't enough to shake off the exhaustion. It also didn't help that half way through her shift she ended up in the infirmary when Hunter who was apprenticing as in construction lost his footing and slipped in his attempt the regain his footing he accidently ended up pushing Kate off the roof.<p>

She thanked the stars she had been wearing a safety harness. It stopped her from slamming into the ground but it hadn't been pleasant or graceful was crashing into the side of the house like a puppet on strings. She had blackout for just a few seconds but it didn't save her from being take to the Infirmary.

"Can I go?" Kate asked Elisabeth as she was looking at the information displayed above Kate.

"No, you're staying here until we are finished with the scans" Elisabeth said.

"Hunter feels really bad about what happened" Skye said as she stood beside the bed.

"He already apologised and anyway I'm fine" Kate said she tried to push up and winced as her left side hurt and arm pained from the movement.

"You smacked into a wall, stop moving and lie back down" Elisabeth order Kate, Kate laid down and stopped moving while the examination continued.

"Not the first time and it didn't hurt as much as the time I was thrown into a brick wall" Kate told her. She looked at Skye's shocked expression "Long story" Kate said casually.

"Ok, you haven't broken any bones but Turtle said you lost consciousness for about a minute and you have a slightly high temperature. It could be nothing but just to be on the safe side. I want keep you here for observation"

"But I have work" Kate said.

"Not anymore and don't even think about leaving" Elisabeth told her.

"Or what?" Kate asked.

"I'll sedate you" Elisabeth stated simply.

"Ok, you win" Kate said with a sigh as she moved off the bio bed and moved to normal bed. She groaned as she laid down on her right side. She watched the motions of the medical staff going through their work before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kate" Elisabeth said softly as she gently woke up Kate sometime later. Kate looked up at her groggily.<p>

"Yeah?" Kate said as she rubbed her face. She had managed to regain her talent of falling asleep whenever she liked. She felt better for the sleep, though her body definitely felt like it had been put through its paces. She noticed it was dark outside.

"Wash has requested you to go to the Command Centre" Elisabeth said, as she checked Kate over with a hand diagnostic tool.

"Right, oh that hurts. What's the time?" Kate asked as she flexed her left elbow biting her bottom lip as it was stiff and painful to move.

"It's about 10pm. Here let me see, you have some slight swelling and some impressive bruising" Elisabeth said as she looked at Kate's arm and shoulder which had turned a lovely shade of blue intermingled with red.

"Pasty white skin makes it looks worse than it is" Kate said as Elisabeth helped put her arm into a sling.

"You'll have to wear the sling for the next few days just to stop you from getting any ideas"

"Like going to work?" Kate asked.

"Exactly you need to rest the elbow and yourself for that matter"

"I slept in today"

"That must be a first"

"Cheeky" Kate said as she hopped off the bed.

"Ahh hold up I'll fix your hair" Elisabeth said to Kate.

* * *

><p>"Well you took your time" Alicia said as Kate walked into the Command Centre.<p>

"I was having my hair done" Kate said as she strolled over to the screen Alicia was standing in front of.

"It looks good, how are you feeling?" Alicia asked as she looked from Kate's hair that had been brushed back into a low pony tail to her bruised arm and shoulder that were in a sling. Her free hand held an ice pack to her shoulder.

"Yeah alright, just fell off the roof of house. The harness caught me but I smacked into the wall like a piñata" Kate said, Alicia choked on a laugh before pulling herself together.

"Did any candy fall out?"Alicia asked in amused tone.

"No, I kept myself contained" Kate said dryly. She looked at the screen at the camera feeds that were playing on the screen there were about 13 feeds.

"That's lucky. I have watched the feeds from the previous night and now up to the last few hours" Alicia said.

"So we are playing spot the spy?" Kate asked.

"Hopefully we'll get lucky" Alicia said

"There" Kate said pointing at the feed near the AG centre with her uninjured arm.

"That was quick" Alicia said as she brought up the feed making the view screen larger. She rolled back the timer and they watched in shock as the identity of the spy was revealed.

"I did not see her as spy" Kate said looking at Alicia who looked just as shocked. Alicia pulled out her comm. unit and pressed the button.

"Shannon, this is Wash." Alicia said.

"_I hear you" Jim replied._

"I need you to come to the Command Centre" Alicia told him.

"_On my way"_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kate how's the shoulder?" Jim asked when he showed up in a couple of minutes a little out of breath. He clapped her on the uninjured shoulder but it was hard enough to aggravate the injuries.<p>

"Painful" Kate said in a strained voice.

"Oo Sorry I thought I got the healthy side" Jim said as he pulled his hand away seeing she was in pain.

"You did, I've come to the conclusion that everything hurts" Kate said as she felt the pain slowly fade away for the time being. Jim and Alicia chuckled at her comment.

"You got something?" Jim said turning his attention to the screen Alicia and Kate were standing at.

"Yeah, a few hours ago the camera out by the AG centre caught this" Alicia told Jim as she replayed the footage from the camera for Jim to watch. Kate saw the surprise on his face as he watched.

"That's Skye" He said as he watched Skye with a satchel crawl through the drainage ditch out of Terra Nova.

"Mmhm" Alicia murmured her agreement with his statement.

"What's she doing?" Jim asked.

"I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason to be sneaking out of Terra Nova through a drainage ditch covered in brush thorn." Alicia said, Jim lowered his head displeased by the news and looking thoroughly disappointed. Kate knew that Taylor would feel the same when he found out Skye was the Spy.

"I'll notify the Commander" Alicia said with a business like tone but Kate could see the disappointment in her face as well. Kate couldn't blame them she felt the same and she didn't even know Skye as long as the others in the Colony.

"Hold on" Jim said holding up a hand "I ah gotta check something" Jim said as he walked out of the room.

"He looked very disappointed" Kate commented. She could not imagine Taylor's reaction, he was a man who did not trust easily but when he did trust someone he did so deeply. The betrayal would be painful.

"Yeah, now come on let's see the bruises" Alicia said gesturing for Kate to show her arm to her. Kate placed the ice bag on the conference table.

"You know ignorance is bliss" Kate said as she pulled the sling over her shoulder. She hissed in pain as she pulled the sling off completely.

"Damn" Alicia said as she inspected the injuries. Kate winced as Alicia lifted her left arm up slightly.

"Oh ah… Can we not play doctor?" Kate asked as she wore a pained expression as she wanted to lower her arm.

"Just looking, you got bruises anywhere else" Alicia asked as she gingerly inspected Kate's arm and shoulder that were impressively bruised and swollen.

"Nothing you won't be seeing without first buying me a drink and dinner" Kate said sarcastically. Alicia chuckled as she helped Kate back into the sling.

"I have never seen anyone bruise as badly as you do" Alicia commented.

"It's nothing, just looks bad because I'm so pasty white" Kate told her as she placed the ice bag back onto her shoulder. The good thing about 2149 they had really good sunscreen.

"Ladies" Taylor said coming into the room.

"Commander" Kate and Alicia said in unison. They exchanged a look of whether they should tell him about Skye but Alicia shook her head.

"What are you two telepathically discussing?" Taylor asked them before he looked at Kate's new array of bruises and sling. He had been informed about Kate's accident when he and Jim returned from OTG. He went to see her in the infirmary to find her soundly asleep. He didn't have the heart to disturb her so he talked to Dr Shannon and found she was ok. Some bruising, no broken bones but would need at least four days off work depending on how fast she healed.

"Dinner" Kate offered quickly.

"We ran out spinach" Alicia said at the same speed.

"Vitamins K, C and E all good for bruises. Spinach great source of Vitamin E" Kate continued

"But we ran out" Alicia added, Taylor narrowed his eyes at their to-ing and fro-ing. They were amazing quick in covering whatever they had truly been thinking about.

"Tomorrow" Kate said casually.

"Yep, Stir Fry?" Alicia offered.

"Sounds good" Kate said as she saw Jim come into the room.

"Hey" Jim said.

"Shannon, any news on the spy?" Taylor asked.

"Yes" Jim said

"We should show him" Kate said she stepped back letting Taylor take her position in front of the screen. Alicia played the footage of Skye sneaking out of Terra Nova. She couldn't see his face but she could see the subtle changes in his body as his head lowered ever so slightly when Skye disappeared completely in brush thorn. He left the room walking straight to the balcony. The room became quiet as Kate, Alicia and Jim looked at the man out on the Balcony grip the railing and lowered his head as he processed the knowledge that Skye was the Sixer spy.

Jim was the first to walk out. Alicia and Kate knew he was probably the best person to approach Taylor. Skye was Family to Taylor and to have Skye betray him in such a fashion had to cut deeply.

* * *

><p>Taylor sighed in disbelief as he looked down at the Main Square. He couldn't believe Skye could betray him it cut him deeply as he had thought of her as family. He had known her for most of her life.<p>

"I just… Are you sure?" Taylor asked he couldn't believe, didn't want to believe Skye was the Spy. He looked to Jim who was leaning on the railing next to him.

"I've been retracing her whereabouts for the last week and too many holes. She hasn't been on construction duty like she said. Plus her alibi for the morning the Sixers made contact didn't check out. I'm sorry" Jim said, he looked just as disappointed in the news.

"Me too" Taylor said turned his back to the view and looked inside the command centre at Kate and Alicia who were seated at the conference table talking in hushed voices not even looking his direction. He knew they weren't talking about him as he would have expected them to dart looks his way. He looked at them and then at Jim. He realised they were the only people he actually trusted without doubt or any reservation.

"I got a man inside the Sixer camp" Taylor confessed to Jim. Jim looked surprised at the news. "I'm going to get to him and see if he can confirm it's her" he said shaking his head at the turn of events.

"Who's your man?" Jim asked, Taylor wasn't sure how to tell Jim as he looked away for a moment when he looked back Jim realised who. "Curran" Jim said.

"After I banished him I thought I'd make use of him. Give him his chance to earn his way back into the Colony" Taylor said not that he needed to explain himself.

"Well in the mean time I'll get Wash to bring Skye in" Jim said not questioning Taylor's decisions.

"No, I got a better idea" Taylor said.

* * *

><p>"Dr Shannon told you that you can't work in your condition right?" Alicia asked Kate when Jim and Taylor walked back in. They were sitting on one side.<p>

"Yeah, if I'm caught anywhere near contruction I will be sedated and restrained in the Infirmary. This injury couldn't come at worse time. I understand completely that I am to relax and recuperate" Kate said, thinking of how everything was cutting close to the 11th Pilgrimage and Baz wanting to finish the last of the house and get into the next row of houses for the 12th Pilgrimage whenever it is scheduled to arrive. Then there was the 'Skye' situation which would not end well for anyone.

"What are you two talking about?" Jim asked.

"About the next few days" Kate answered as she readjusted herself in the chair trying to get comfortable.

"You are going to go stir crazy aren't you?" Jim asked as he took a seat opposite to her and Alicia while Taylor sat at the head of the table.

"No, I finally got my hibernation Mojo back. I'm going to sleep most of the next couple of days then go stir crazy" Kate told him with a smile.

"Looking forward to it" Alicia quipped dryly. Taylor smiled at the two women their conversation bounced back at forth at rapid speed in light humour for the next few minutes while Alicia told Kate she should be in the infirmary while she was at work. While Kate argued she was capable of looking after herself.

"I don't need to sleep in the infirmary. Anyway you just want me to be babysat because you don't trust that I'll be sleeping peacefully out of trouble like a Koala" Kate said.

"That's right" Alicia admitted freely.

"What's a Koala?" Jim asked.

"Cute and furry herbivorous marsupial that sleeps around 16 to 18 hours a day. You should ask Maddy she'd be able to find a picture" Kate said.

"Ok, I will" Jim said.

"Why don't you just sedate me?" Kate asked Alicia in a joking tone.

"There's an idea, Elisabeth could help you out Wash" Jim said.

"Sir, may I ask what our next move with Skye will be?" Alicia asked changing the topic.

"Yes" Taylor said he leaned forward in his chair and began to inform them of his plan. He knew with their various backgrounds and experience they would be able to make the plan flawless.

* * *

><p>The aroma of Blueberry and Vanilla pancakes was the first thing Kate smelt when she roused from a deep sleep. She smiled as she loved pancakes. She took a deep breath opening her eyes to see her bedroom door was open. Kate pulled the blankets off her legs and sat up slowly cradling her left arm.<p>

She picked up her sling and pulled it on hissing as her bruises complained at the movement. She ran her hand through her mussed hair smoothing it as best she could before she moved to the Kitchen and smiled as there was a neat stack of Blueberry and Vanilla pancakes and fruit salad on the Kitchen bench and the table was already set. Alicia was at the stove turned around.

"Hey, I was wondering when the smell of food would wake you up" Alicia said as she skilfully flipped a pancake in the air and catching it in the pan before putting it back on the stove.

"Should I ask what the special occasion is?" Kate asked as her hand was slapped away from the food as Alicia placed the last pancake on the top of the pile. Alicia picked up the food and they moved to the table.

"No reason, just felt like pancakes" Alicia said.

"Really?"

"Yes and the blueberries weren't going to last long" Alicia answered as she served up two pancakes onto Kate's plate with some fruit salad.

"Thank you" Kate said as she picked up her fork and started eating. She moaned in pleasure at the pancakes as they were tasted delicious and it was hitting the spot. "This is soo good!" Kate said as she continued to eat.

"I know" Alicia said smugly as she ate her pancakes.

"What's the time?"

"9am"

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

"I'm on duty but right now I'm on break so I thought I'd drop in and make sure you have a proper breakfast" Alicia said with a shrug.

"Thank you, I'm thinking we should do this more often" Kate suggested.

"Oh?" Alicia asked with an amused tone.

"Like once a week" Kate said.

"Once a fortnight" Alicia bargained.

"Done" Kate said with a satisfied smile as she took another pancake and placed it on her plate. She was about to take a bite when a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it" Kate said as she put down her fork and got up from the chair. She walked around to the front door and opened it. She was greeted by Malcolm holding a tray filled with herb plants.

"Good Morning" he said rather cheerfully.

"Hey" Kate said returning his smile while she cradled her injured arm.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed" He commented Kate looked down at the cotton wide legged yoga pants and her tank top she had on before looking back at him.

"I did, I'm halfway through breakfast. You want to join?" Kate asked to be polite.

"No, I have to get to work. I'm here to give you this. I found these on my doorstep the card is marked with your name. I think the sender got the wrong house" Malcolm said as he held up the tray of plants.

"Oh thank you, I'd take them off your hands but…" Kate drawled as she gestured to her arm.

"I heard about the accident, where should I put these?" he asked, Kate gestured to the side of the front porch.

"Just there I guess" Kate said she watched as he moved to put down the tray and pluck the note from the stake it was stuck onto.

"Here" he said handing the note to her.

"Thanks" Kate said as she unfolded the note and read it "it's from Hunter"

"Isn't he a tad young for you?" Malcolm teased.

"It's an apology for accidently pushing me off the roof" Kate told him as she refolded the note.

"He pushed you? I heard you accidently fell" Malcolm said.

"Don't believe everything you hear. Hunter lost his footing and accidently pushed me in the process of saving himself. He's really cut up about it even though I told him it was ok and all was forgiven" Kate said with a half shrug.

"How are you? your shoulder looks painful" Malcolm said she saw genuine concern in his expression. She smiled at his concern as she found it was nice to have people who actually cared about her well being.

"Yeah alright, got a few days off work have to wear this sling for a bit and need help with practically everything and yourself?" Kate asked.

"Good, speaking of which I should get going to work and you should go back to your breakfast which smells delicious" Malcolm said as he stepped forward closing the space between them he took a deep breath. She could smell the light cologne he was wearing he was standing so close.

"Pancakes, Alicia made them" Kate said clearing her throat taking a step back first. Her cheeks heated at the way he kept invading her personal space innocently with behaviour that could be misconstrued as him being flirtatious but he never pushed it any further.

"Right, well thanks for delivering the herbs" Kate said.

"Not a problem and if you need a hand with anything let me know" He said as he stepped off the porch. "I mean anything, planting the herbs…Getting changed…" he drawled in good humour, Kate laughed shaking her head at his typical male response.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kate said smiling as she waved goodbye to him. She turned and closed the door behind her and returned to the table.

"You two are still playing relationship chicken?" Alicia asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"He's interested in you"

"Every unattached man under the age of 60 here is interested in me."

"Not all of them."

"Look you and Shannon have to stop with the 'Malcolm is interested in you' speeches. He was delivering herbs and that was all he was just being friendly. Anyway, you'll get that garden you've been wanting. The herb plants were an 'Apology' gift from Hunter" Kate said.

"What kind of herbs?" Alicia asked.

"I didn't look closely" Kate said before she continued eating the her breakfast.

"A bit distracted were we?" Alicia teased.

"Don't you have work to get back to?" Kate asked between bites of her breakfast.

"Not for another 30 minutes" Alicia said enjoying herself as she picked up another pancake with her fork and putting onto Kate's plate before taking the last one.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate felt incredibly fatigued after breakfast so after Alicia left she closed the blinds and turned on the fan in the living room and spent the rest of her morning asleep on the couch. She woke up to a knock at the door, she sat up slowly and the knock sounded again. She felt completely wiped even though she had slept quite restfully.

"I'm coming!" Kate shouted out blearily as the person knocked for a third time. She stood up and walked over to the door slowly and opened it to find Malcolm and Elisabeth standing at her door.

"Morning" Kate said groggily.

"It's 1 in the afternoon" Elisabeth informed her.

"Mmm that explains why it's so bright" Kate said as blinked at the bright sunlight. She was about to ask why Elisabeth and Malcolm were at her doorstep but before Kate could ask Elisabeth stepped forward and felt Kate's forehead.

"You are feeling a little warm" Elisabeth commented.

"It's a warm day. What are you two doing here?" Kate asked leaning heavily on her door.

"Wash asked me to check in on you since she has gone OTG with Taylor. She said you were looking pale at breakfast" Elisabeth said Kate remembered that it was the day they were supposed to set up a trap for the Sixers using Skye to unknowingly pass the intelligence that would lead to the trap. Kate had helped with some of the finer details but she had no actual physical involvement in the plan. She hoped they came back safe and sound.

"I'm always pale, once I eat I'll be fine. What's your excuse?" Kate asked looking at Malcolm.

"I was promised lunch" Malcolm said casually.

"I think we should get you to the infirmary" Elisabeth said as she looked at Kate with concern Malcolm shared the same look.

"Look I admit I've worked myself into the ground this last week or so but I smacked into the side of a house yesterday. I'm just fatigued nothing a few more hours of sleep and food can't fix" Kate said before she turned away to yawn.

"How about you humour me with one bio-scan and then we will have lunch at Boylan's" Elisabeth suggested.

"Fine, I'm getting changed" Kate said giving up she waved them into the house. She opened a couple of blinds letting the light in again. "Can I get you some tea or something to drink?" Kate asked.

"No, we'll be fine. Do you need a hand getting changed?" Elisabeth asked.

"Please" Kate said.

"I'll just wait here" Malcolm said as he took a seat on the same couch she had been asleep on for the last few hours.

Kate with the help from Elisabeth changed into a tan t-shirt and old forest green cargo pants. It was incredibly embarrassing for Kate as she felt like she was an invalid. She wasn't used to asking people for help.

"These bruises look incredibly painful are you sure you don't want something for them?" Elisabeth asked as she fixed Kate's hair for her into a low bun.

"No but thanks for helping me." Kate said.

"It's what friends do for one another" Elisabeth said as she did the finishing touches on Kate's hair. "And we are good to go" she added.

* * *

><p>Kate, Malcolm and Elisabeth sat down at a table in Boylan's half an hour later. Kate's bio-scan showed nothing nefarious that would warrant extra medical attention so Elisabeth seemed satisfied for the time being. The walk and the sunshine had woke her up and even though she felt like lying down for another nap she did feel better for being out and about.<p>

"Well it seems you have the gift Kate" Boylan said as he walked up to the table.

"I have many gifts Boylan you'll have to be more specific" Kate joked, the man chuckled.

"You have a gift of bringing people into my bar, especially the least frequent visitors of my establishment. How are you Doctors Shannon, Wallace?"

"Very well, we'd like to have lunch if you are still serving" Elisabeth said.

"As is my pleasure, what would you all like?" Boylan asked. Kate glanced at the menu and ordered a salad and a cider. It took Elisabeth and Malcolm a few minutes decide in which time Boylan and Kate had a conversation about her coming to work as a bartender for him.

Kate laughed at the notion as she knew Boylan wanted her to be the drawcard for more business. She had been a bartender before when she was in university as a part time job and while she had enjoyed it for the first few months the late nights she had no desire to revisit those days.

"I prefer to be on this side of the bar" Kate told Boylan.

"The offer is there, pay you double whatever Baz is giving you" Boylan said.

"No thank you."

"Think on it. Now have you two decided?" Boylan asked turning his attention back to Malcolm and Elisabeth. The two ordered their meals and Boylan left them to their own devices.

"So how are you two going?" Kate asked as she sat back in her chair relaxed.

"Very well, I finished my study on the arachnid species my Assistant McCormick found" Malcolm said.

"Please tell me it's not a local species" Kate said uncomfortable at the thought of ever encountering that sized spider in her house.

"No it's from the southern part of the continent where the climate is a slightly more tropical" Malcolm said.

"I take it you're not a spider fan?" Elisabeth asked.

"I hate them with a passion" Kate said

"You should have seen her the other day in my lab. To think someone with your qualifications can't handle an arachnid that is in a cage" Malcolm said with amused smile. Kate shot him a dark look.

"Hey let's be fair everybody has an irrational fear or two. Mine happens to be spiders. I've tried everything to rid myself of the fear but it's a self preservation thing I can't unwire it" Kate said with a shrug

"Well don't worry, Zoe has the same fear. She now sings this ridiculously off tune song every time she thinks there might be spiders. I have no idea where she learnt it" Elisabeth said.

"Perhaps it was Jim considering how inspired the lyrics are" Malcolm commented.

"I now have to hear this song just for amusement sake." Kate said.

"You really don't" Malcolm said.

"It could be useful" Kate said.

"I highly doubt a spider would run away from the song" Malcolm told her.

"It may momentarily stun them before I find someone to kill it" Kate replied in a smart alec tone.

"You can't kill a spider?" Malcolm said.

"I know crazy right? Considering my past occupation but I prefer to have a metre between me and a spider if not more space. I only have issue with the big and hairy ones. Can't handle it. Now, Daddy long legs are no problem I can live with them" Kate said.

"Daddy long legs?" Elisabeth asked.

"Yeah tiny little body and long thin legs" Kate described, she looked up at Josh who placed down Kate's cider first. "Thanks" she said as she picked up her cider and took a long pull.

"You're welcome, lunch should be coming along soon" Josh told them as he placed down the other drinks.

"Thank you Josh" Elisabeth said smiling in a motherly fashion that made Josh embarrassed.

"So can we not talk about spiders?" Kate asked.

"Sure- ah one second" Elisabeth said as her comm. unit buzzed. She got up from her seat and moved away to take the call.

"So what's next for you? Snakes?" Kate asked Malcolm.

"No, with the 11th Pilgrimage about a week away I need to compile all our current research, findings and request forms for supplies and staff to send back to 2149"

"Sounds like you'll be very busy" Kate said.

"Yes the joys of being head of the Science Department. I have to get it all finished before going out to the Portal Terminus and making sure it's all in working order"

"The tether between 2149 and here" Kate said.

"Yes"

"I thought your field of expertise was biology and zoology not Engineering"

"No, I'm quite knowledgeable in many areas of science including medicine, chemistry and few other fields including Engineering."

"A perpetual student… bet your parents like doling out the money for that education" Kate said dryly.

"Tertiary Education is free in the UK for people who have a high grade point average" Malcolm stated, Kate's jaw dropped at that factoid. She was about to say something when Elisabeth interrupted.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but there was another construction accident, they need me. So I have to go back to the Infirmary" Elisabeth said as she picked up her jacket.

"Oh ok" Kate said she looked nervously at Malcolm expecting him to beg out of lunch with some work excuse himself. But he looked settled with no signs of moving.

"You two stay and enjoy your lunch. Kate if you decide you want something for the pain let me know" Elisabeth said.

"I will" Kate said and with that Elisabeth stopped at the bar to get her lunch to go before leaving Boylans. Kate looked at Malcolm.

"Is this some kind of ploy?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"She invites me as a group thing then ditches us with some excuse to leave and then we end up alone. Thus you end up getting that meal you wanted without manning up and asking me out" Kate asked matter of factorily.

"I would never try something so blatantly obvious and cliché."

"Right, you know I don't believe you" Kate said making moves the stand up but Malcolm stopped her.

"Come on sit down, it's not a date. We are just two colleagues eating a meal together because its far more entertaining to eat with company than to eat staring at wall. You have to agree I'm far more appealing than a wall" Malcolm said.

"I don't know, I'm afraid of what that kind of omission would do to your ego" Kate said sarcastically.

"Well there's no point in leaving as the food is here" Malcolm stated.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry" Kate said relaxed back into her seat, within seconds the food arrived and they were left alone again.

"So, You want me to ask you out?" Malcolm asked testing the waters.

"No, I was just saying that if this was some ploy for a date then it's not a good one and I would be thoroughly unimpressed" Kate told him but her blush was betraying her. Malcolm let it drop though.

"Noted" Malcolm said.

"So are you going to tell me when you're going to kiss me? Because that debt is annoying me" Kate said as she took a long pull of her cider.

"Not today if that helps" He told her with an amused smile.

"What are you waiting for a hand written and gold-gilded invitation?"

"No"

"You enjoy me being all twisted up in knots don't you"

"Yes, you like being in control of your life. It's kind of fun watching you get all exasperated. Plus your cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink it's very attractive"

"Oh you… actually I'm not going to let this continue to get to me" Kate said resigning her frustration and desire to smack Malcolm in the face.

"Ok"

"I hate you"

"No you don't." Malcolm told her.

"Damn you" Kate said laughing at their immaturity, his smug nature and her inability to stop him from getting under her skin.

"You ok?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah, I'm good. So where were we?" Kate asked.

* * *

><p>They continued with lunch, talking while they ate. They discussed many topics but Kate managed to keep Malcolm talking about himself. She heard about how he grew up living in one of the domes, which lead to how he and Elisabeth met in his college years at University of Oxford before they went different ways. She went to medical school while he went to get his PHDs from University of Cambridge and Imperial College of Science.<p>

"Really?" Kate said in awe she forgot sometimes that Malcolm was at least 10 years her senior thus had more years of education under his belt.

"Yes, selected tertiary education became paid by the British Government in 2099. Of course you had to keep a 80% grade average for the first semester otherwise you had to pay." Malcolm said.

"Damn, I got 95 on my HSC and graduated second in my program. I was born in the wrong era and country." Kate said with a sigh.

"Why do you say that?"

"I had to earn a scholarship and even then it didn't even begin to cover the costs of my degree. So I signed up to join the Army to get a tax break on my education but I still had to get a loan. When I finished I was already 50 grand in the hole" Kate said shaking her head.

"Ouch" Malcolm empathised

"Yeah with 20% interest on the loan and earning less than 30 grand a year after tax you could say I was in a losing battle" Kate said.

"But then you joined the Grey Group." Malcolm said, she was surprised but soon remembered that Malcolm probably read her personal records and anything in the database about her.

"Yeah, 20 grand sign up bonus and start up with 70 grand a year after tax plus commission. The commission was based on how dangerous the mission was. The less likely you were to survive the more money you made. I cleared my debt in my first year on the job and I was only training. I was lucky… well I thought I was lucky" Kate said as she wore a sardonic smile as she traced an imaginary pattern on the table with her fingers

"Is being here so bad?" Malcolm asked Kate. She looked up and their eyes met for a second before she smiled and looked away as he misinterpreted what she was saying.

"No the opposite, being here is a second chance for me. I get to reclaim a lot of things I lost and say if I had reached home base instead of crashing here. You know what I would be doing right now? I would either be in a crappy apartment alone or on another mission I have had a lot of time to think about my life. Not just here but also if I was back in 2016, I'm glad that I am here and I will never go back" Kate told him, he looked relieved to hear her say she didn't want to leave.

"Well you can't even if you wanted to. It's impossible" Malcolm said.

"Theoretically it's impossible. Not that it matters. What's the time?" Kate asked as she changed topic. Not that she wasn't enjoying herself she was just ready to go home and have a siesta before dinner.

"It's nearly 3pm" Malcolm said looking at his watch.

"I should let you get back to work" Kate said.

"I will walk you home first" Malcolm said as he stood up from his chair and held out his hand to her.

Malcolm and Kate walked back to her house slowly mainly it was due to Kate being tired but also because it was such a beautiful day and Kate found herself enjoying Malcolm's company even though he had the power to drive her mad.

Malcolm regaled her with a story about his first meeting and survival training with Commander Taylor. Kate laughed as he stated the horrors of having to cover himself with slasher dung and spending five days OTG with nothing but the bare basics and Taylor for company.

"He then joked about extending our survival training by another week because he was having so much 'fun' " Malcolm said shaking his head as Kate laughed.

"Yeah, I imagine he would do it just to see your reaction. At least you know you can survive out there" Kate said as she calm down from her laughter.

"Yes, I can. I can hunt for food, make shelter and fire I can even whittle chess pieces" Malcolm said.

"Whittling there's a hobby I could pick up" Kate said as they had reached her front door.

"I could teach you but I'm pathetic at it" Malcolm told her.

"I take it you made the rook that looks more like the leaning tower of Pisa than an actual castle?" Kate asked referring to the only warped looking chess piece on Taylor's chess board. The other pieces were all skilfully handcrafted.

"Yes, I have no clue why Taylor kept it"

"Maybe a memento to remember your OTG adventure together" Kate said with a smile.

"I didn't consider Taylor to be the sentimental sort" Malcolm said thoughtfully.

"That or he can't be bothered to make a new piece" Kate said with a grin.

"Oh that hurts especially when I was beginning to think that the five days might have meant something" Malcolm said sarcastically as he pretended to be wounded. Kate made a derisive noise.

"I'm sure your ego will survive" Kate replied she typed in the security code and opened the front door before turning to Malcolm. "Thank you for lunch, I enjoyed it"

"You sound as though you were doubtful of that" Malcolm teased as he looked at her.

"No…ok maybe a little" Kate admitted. "But you can't blame me when you seem to have power to drive me absolutely mental and you enjoy it" she said pointing an accusing finger at him. He smiled at her comment.

"I do enjoy it. You're easy to stir" Malcolm said with an easy smile.

"I know, I'm used to a professional, cold, and indifferent environment. No one had the courage to stir me like you, Alicia and Shannon" Kate said.

"I take they don't show a lot of sympathy or concern either" Malcolm said moving closer to her.

"No, where I worked they believed that any show of emotions or to be emotional is to be considered weak. Personal attachments, relationships are dangerous and unnecessary distractions." Kate said as Malcolm moved forward she moved backward until she had her back against the door. He lifted her chin up with one finger so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Do you believe that?" he asked.

"I did" Kate answered, watching as his eyes roved her face. The tension between them was thick with anticipation and want.

"And now?" he asked in a low voice. Kate swallowed and licked her lips and was about to answer when someone coughed loudly. Malcolm stood back and turned to see Alicia watching them with Jim Shannon. Kate couldn't think of a more embarrassing moment it was like the first time she was caught with making out with a guy by her brothers. That had not ended well, this time nothing had happened and Jim was barely containing a grin while Alicia looked smug.

"Jim, Lt. Washington" Malcolm said as he looked at them and back at Kate who's cheeks were now a lovely shade of red.

"Dr Wallace" Alicia said.

"We hate to interrupt by we need Kate" Jim said.

"Of course, I should be getting back to work. Another time Kate" Malcolm said

"Yes and thanks for lunch again" Kate said Malcolm nodded before he walked away. Kate cradled her injured arm and looked to Jim and Alicia who were now both grinning since Malcolm was out of sight.

"You're supposed to be resting" Alicia said.

"Yeah that looked far from sleeping like a Koala to me" Jim quipped.

"I'd say get it out of your systems but it would probably take a month and we don't have the time for that. I also can only imagine the part where you re-enact the scene for others" Kate said mockingly as she closed the front door and moved toward them. Jim and Alicia chuckled at her.

"We couldn't hear what you were saying so the re-enactment wouldn't be true to the event" Alicia said mockingly as she smiled at Kate.

"Damn and I was so looking forward to it" Kate said dryly.

"Anyway we'll discuss what we just saw later." Jim said in his best parental tone.

"Yes Dad, so what do you guys need me for?" Kate asked.

"I'm getting changed before taking over for Taylor. Shannon here wants to search Skye's place but he need a lookout-" Alicia started.

"Who better than you to sit on the porch waiting for her under the guise of wanting to have a catch up" Jim finished.

"Now?" Kate asked.

"Yeah unless you feel-" Jim drawled.

"I'm good for now" Kate said cutting Jim off.

* * *

><p>Kate had played lookout for Jim and when he found what he was looking for he released her from duty. He walked her back to her place and they talked briefly about Skye and what her reasons could be for spying.<p>

Kate couldn't offer him many insights she could only say that the scenarios she played out for her training she had both sides of the story. There was always a reason for a person's actions and for Skye to betray Taylor who was supposed to be family meant her reasons had to be deeply personal. It wasn't for money because she showed no interest in possessions and Kate hadn't seen any suspicious or out of character behaviour but then Kate had no base line behaviour indicators to work with.

Jim agreed that if he hadn't checked into her alibi he wouldn't have suspected her and that there had to be a reason. There had to be something to make sense as to why she was helping the Sixers when she showed no signs of malcontent behaviour. The information Skye was feeding the Sixers didn't hurt the colony.

Kate asked how Taylor was going and he told her that Taylor was the same as last night. Angry, disappointed, confused he was keeping it together which Jim claimed was a military thing. Since he was doing the same compartmentalising thing that Jim had seen her do. Kate didn't respond to the comment but listened as Jim said the sooner it was over the better. Kate couldn't agree more, Jim thanked her for her help before leaving her at her door.

Kate went inside completely exhausted and laid down on the couch not bothering to kick off her boots as she sighed as she pulled her long hair out of the bun and relaxed into the couch. Within seconds she was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until many hours later. Kate was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She slowly picked herself up off the couch. She made her way to the door and yawned wondering what the time was. She pulled open the door to find Commander Taylor standing at her door.<p>

"I take this isn't social call" Kate said she noted the early light of dawn.

"No"

"Do you want to come in for breakfast?" Kate asked pulling the door wider to invite him in.

"No thank you. Have you changed your mind about your offer to defend the Colony?" Taylor asked.

"No" Kate said.

"Meet me in the Command Centre in an hour" Taylor told her.

* * *

><p><em>TBC~ cya all in a week :-)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yup... once again I spent a day and this all came out... I upped the rating 'M' as it's getting a little darker in it's themes and I'd hate to get into trouble with the censorship people :-) I also have a lot of perspective switching if its annoying let me know but it just helped me move the story along... So as always all the mistakes are my own and I made up all the gun stuff.. A big Thank you for the favourites and story alerts! don't be afraid to review.. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oh love" Kate sighed as she walked right up to the sniper rifle set up on the conference table. She didn't even say 'Good Morning' or any other pleasantries with Taylor as she only had eyes on the gun. She looked closely at the weapon admiring its long lines and structure. It reminded her of Steyr HS 50 rifle but she knew it wasn't the same rifle as this one rifle didn't have a bolt mechanism among other components she knew were replaced by the advancements of weaponry.<p>

"We have a little less than week before the 11th Pilgrimage comes here through Hope Plaza which would be the perfect opportunity for an attack. I know you are injured but there's still time for you to heal and help protect the colony. I'd say it would be best for you to be OTG but your injuries will limit your movements I was thinking the Lookout" Taylor said he even wondered if he should bother telling her since she seemed far more interested in his old sniper rifle.

"You want me up in the lookout with this rifle?" Kate asked as she took her eyes away from the rifle.

"That's part of the plan. I want you to set up some traps for you to set off in case they breach the fence" Taylor said.

"That could be dangerous. Placing traps inside the fence line can lead to more of own causalities and make a hole for enemy forces to come in." Kate said uncomfortable at the thought.

"Not if we lure them in to the designated zones. We can coordinate with the ground troops so as to limit our casualties. The people helping my son and the Sixers have deep pockets. They will come at Terra Nova hard and I can guarantee large numbers" Taylor said.

"Ok, so you're thinking we should booby trap the weak spots and critical systems?" Kate asked as she sat down at the table.

"Yes, among other ideas. We also have the upside that this rifle wasn't on the inventory for Terra Nova but it was listed as my personal item with no description." Taylor said gesturing to his sniper rifle that sat on the table. It was a beautiful weapon.

"So I assume the enemy would know all the people and inventory of Terra Nova. No one knows you've had this hiding away?" Kate asked gesturing to the rifle in disbelief. Taylor nodded his head with a smug smile.

"Not even my son. I'm calling a town meeting at 10am after that I want you back in here with my officers so we can discuss the fortification of the defence perimeter and what needs to be done." Taylor said looking to her. She took in the information but he could see her mind was running a million miles an hour churning out possible scenarios before she looked at her watch and then to the Rifle.

"Ok so can I touch the rifle?" Kate asked with an eager grin as she hadn't touched the weapon out of respect. Taylor laughed for the first time in since yesterday.

"Yes, you can even hold it" he told her.

"I'd love to but I can't lift my left arm without serious pain" Kate said looking disappointed that she couldn't actually lift the weapon up the way she wanted to. Taylor stood up from his chair and picked up the rifle and moved to one of the windows that had a sill to support the stand of the weapon. He gestured for Kate to come around the table. She stood up with a giddy smile and moved to where he was stood. She stepped in front of him and felt his body close around hers as he held the weapon for her while she looked down the scope.

"On the lowest setting this weapon can punch a hole through chest armour at 1500 metres." Taylor informed her.

"I take it the highest setting can destroy a tank?" Kate asked as she gripped the handle with her right hand and kept her index finger flush against the side of the trigger as she looked down the scope.

"With a well placed shot it could but otherwise you are just punching a hole through it and anything in between. You'll find the recoil of the weapon not as fierce as your rifle either" Taylor told her.

"There has to be a downside" Kate said.

"You only get 10 shots at the highest setting before it needs 30 seconds to recharge"

"That's a long time in a battle scenario" Kate drawled.

"I know, whereas the lowest setting you'll get over 100 shots before it needs the same 30 seconds to recharge the cell" Taylor told her. Kate felt her heart beat nervously at the thought of having to use the weapon and the unknown of what was going to happen in the future. It reminded her of her rookie days in the Grey group.

"I still would like my other weapons as backups" Kate said.

"Look at the side table" Taylor said Kate looked over and saw her rifle still assembled sitting on the side desk with her disassembled side arm and Mathew's weapons which were disassembled into its basic parts. "I couldn't disassemble your weapon"

"Yeah Hideki kept all her custom made weapon schematics on paper. She hated computers. I figured you might have some troubles" Kate said amused that she was the only one who could work her rifle. She was about to ask a question about the rifle when someone knocked at the door. They both turned to see Jim standing at the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jim asked.

"No, come on in" Taylor said as he lifted the rifle over Kate moving it back to the table.

"Whoa that's a big gun" Jim commented as he held his hands up in surrender.

"It's mine, the Commander has given it to me" Kate told him.

"Really?" Jim asked looking slightly uncomfortable at the notion. Taylor nodded as he placed the gun on the table. He pulled the scope off and handed it to Kate who smiled at having the scope to play with.

"Don't look so uncomfortable I won't shoot you unless you ask me to" Kate assured him as she moved to a window and looked through the scope checking out the scene with the scope getting ideas. She really needed to get up into the lookout to get a better idea of what she wanted to do.

"I was wondering what the next move is" Jim said. Taylor told him the town meeting first and then the meeting after of relevant senior staff members and soldiers so everyone was on the same page about what needed to be done in the following days before the 11th Pilgrimage arrived and the impending attack. Kate moved to the ladder that led up to the lookout and wondered if she could do it. She decided it was worth a try and tucked the scope in her sling.

"Ok" Jim said as he eyed Kate's tentative motions of climbing the ladder.

"So go enjoy breakfast with your family" Taylor said turned with amused expression as he too watched Kate's slow progress.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jim asked Kate who was half way up the ladder to the lookout.

"I'm going up to take a look around" Kate said she noted their looks "What? it's not like there is an elevator" Kate told them.

"Do you want a hand?" Jim asked.

"Ha ha but no I think I can make it" Kate told them dryly.

"Ok, I'm sorry but you have to come down" Jim said he moved to the bottom of the ladder and gestured for her to come back down.

"No way I'm half way up" Kate said resolutely she moved up a couple more rungs she only had ten more to go.

"Let her go" Taylor said Kate looked down at Jim and poked out her tongue as she was victorious.

"I'll tell Elisabeth" Jim warned her.

"Go ahead" Kate said calling his bluff, she moved further up the ladder.

"Ok I give up I'm outta here. Have fun and try not to break your neck" Jim told Kate.

"Yes, Sheriff" Kate said, after a minute or so she made it to the top and was looking over Terra Nova. Taylor was up the ladder in seconds it made Kate jealous as she struggled. But she focussed on using her scope she had to imagine the rifle in her hand and move slower as she scanned past the gates and to the tree line and then back.

"I would love to test out the rifle and its long range abilities" Kate said as she went back to scoping the tree line.

"The firing range isn't set up for the Rifle" Taylor said.

"Well I'm not game to test it up here in case a Sixer is watching" Kate told him.

"Agreed" Taylor said, they spent the next hour strategising Kate's movements and her ideas before Taylor helped her back down into the Command Centre. They spent the next hour before the town meeting with Taylor talking Kate through the rifle showing her how to dismantle and reassemble the weapon and certain parts that if she has to leave the Rifle behind to remember take with her so the weapon would be useless. After the lesson was over he dismantled the weapon and packed it away within seconds.

* * *

><p>After the town meeting,<p>

Kate returned to the Command Centre and sat down next to Alicia while Guzman and Jim sat on the opposite side of the conference table. Taylor took the head of the table and started the meeting about 20minutes into the meeting Taylor turned over the floor to her.

"It's no secret the Sixers use guerrilla style war fare. They have had months to watch your security practices and to find the weak points. If they are a part of the first assault on Terra Nova they will use the army to keep our eyes on the main gate while they come in around the sides and try and disable our power distribution systems and set up remote explosions to create confusion. If it were me I'd put them in these locations-" Kate said as she pointed to the map marking out power distribution centres and other sensitive areas.

"So you think we should spread ourselves out thin?"Guzman asked cutting Kate off. Kate looked at the man from across the table he seemed to be the only one at the table who was displeased she was here.

"No, Commander Taylor suggested I set up some unpleasant surprises. He has already discussed what you'll be doing. This is what I will be doing in addition that you need to make your soldiers aware of" Kate said looking at Guzman with a steady gaze letting him know she wasn't put off by his less than welcome attitude toward her.

"What if we need access to those areas?" Alicia asked Kate.

"I'll be showing you step by step of what I'm doing. You'll know the set up and how to disarm it to get access which means you'll have to restrict access to your Security idents only so we don't have any unfortunate accidents" Kate said.

"So besides those what else are you thinking about?" Alicia asked.

"I honestly don't think any other traps would be wise. One I'm not comfortable with not being able to set up the area without tipping our hand to anyone who is watching and two the traps could end up hurting our people more than the enemy." Kate said. Those at the table nodded in agreement.

"I don't want this leaving the table, Miss Renshaw will be up in the Lookout from the day I roll out to the terminus. She will be equipped with her rifle and ammunition. She will require a spotter" Taylor said.

"Corporal Kobayashi, he's one of the best shots in the Colony. I think with some training he could be brought up to speed." Alicia suggested to Taylor.

"Do it, now I want to move onto OTG plans" Taylor said sitting forward in his seat. The meeting continued for another half an hour before they called it quits. There was a lot to be accomplished in the next five days for all of them. Jim and Guzman left while Kate stayed behind after the meeting with Alicia and Taylor.

"Why doesn't Guzman like me?" Kate asked once they had the Command Centre to themselves. Alicia turned in her chair to Kate.

"He had a relationship with a merc in Somalia. It didn't end so well" Alicia told her. Kate nodded.

"Oh so he's distrustful of all mercs even retired ones. Well at least I know I'm not special" Kate said casually. She winced as she readjusted herself in the chair trying to get comfortable. Her arm was giving her more pain than usual.

"You should really talk to Dr Shannon about some meds so you aren't in so much pain" Alicia told her.

"I'm reticent to try considering every medicine she gives me either makes me loopy or puts me to sleep… but you're right I'll go and see her after this" Kate said Alicia nodded looking satisfied that Kate was not trying to be superwoman.

"Corporal Kobayashi" Taylor said, he waved the Corporal into the room.

"Reporting for Duty Sir" Corporal Kobayashi said as he stood to attention. He looked to be around the same age as Kate and was about 5ft9 with a lean build. His hair shaved in military crew cut style, he had a deep tan from being in sun for many hours.

"At ease Corporal and take a seat" Taylor said gesturing to the seat opposite Alicia and Kate while Taylor remained at the head of the table. The soldier took his seat and nodded to Kate and Alicia in greeting.

"Corporal Kobayashi did Sergeant Guzman tell you why I asked you here?" Taylor asked the young Japanese man.

"No" Kobayashi replied, he darted a look at Kate before looking back at Taylor. Kate knew if she were in his seat she would have a million questions.

"Good, what you're about to be told you doesn't leave this room. Understood?" Taylor stated.

"Yes Sir" Kobayashi said.

"I'm pulling you from Tower duty and all your other duties until further notice"

"Sir did I do something wrong?" Kobayashi asked slightly confused as to what he had done wrong.

"No, you are being given a special assignment. Miss Renshaw is a qualified Sniper. She has offered her services. The only problem is that she doesn't have is a spotter. Which is why you've been called in" Taylor said.

"I'm not qualified-" Kobayashi started but Kate interrupted him.

"Which is why I'll be giving you a crash course starting today" Kate told him. Kobayashi shook his head.

"It takes 13 weeks to-"

"It's not ideal but we'll have to make do. Unless you don't think you're capable" Kate drawled cutting off Kobayashi mid sentence.

"I'm capable" Kobayashi assured her. Kate smile at his acerbic tone as she assumed he didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"Good, we will leave you two to get better acquainted" Taylor said as he motioned for Alicia to follow him. The two left the Command Centre leaving Kate and Kobayashi looking at one another.

"Kate Renshaw" Kate said as she stood up from her chair she moved around the table and offered him her hand to shake.

"Corporal Isamu Kobayashi" He said as he took her hand.

"You mind if we skip formalities and pretend we have been friends for months. Call me Kate, do you mind if I call you Isamu?" Kate asked.

"Sure, I'm amazed at you pronounced my name correctly not many people can" Isamu said.

"_I went to Tokyo University for a semester as an exchange student. I wanted to make friends it only seemed natural I'd learn the language_" Kate said in fluent Japanese. Isamu smiled at hearing her speak his language.

"_You speak like a local_" Isamu replied in Japanese.

"Thank you, it wasn't easy but it was definitely fun. I found once you learn the language you also get a better understanding of the people and the place" Kate said returning back to speaking in English.

"It also helps if you want to know all the good restaurants and bars" Isamu said.

"That too, let's walk I need to go get some pain killers and a coffee before we start." Kate said motioning for him to follow her, he stood up and that's when Kate remembered her Rifle that was still assembled in the corner.

"Actually, I need you to help me dismantle my rifle first" Kate said pointing to her rifle.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Please don't call me Ma'am. It makes feel like I'm 50" Kate sighed.

* * *

><p>"You finally caved" Elisabeth said as she greeted Kate who came into the Infirmary with Isamu.<p>

"Yes, I cave because my body is screaming at me to lie down but I can't." Kate told Elisabeth as she stood by Elisabeth's desk of sorts.

"Of course but by saying you can't you mean you won't. Corporal are you ok?" Elisabeth asked looking to Isamu as she was already prepared for Kate's visit.

"Perfect Health, Ma'am" Isamu said politely. Kate waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry about him, he's my personal assistant. Actually on second thoughts you should worry about him as I'll probably give him a headache before the day is out" Kate joked. Elisabeth chuckled at Kate before she opened a draw and pulled out a small medicine bottle.

"I prepared this earlier. Take one every 4-6 hours" Elisabeth said she opened up the bottle and handed one tablet to Kate.

"Will I be coherent?" Kate asked looking down at the tablet in her hand.

"Should do but let me know otherwise. If you take two or more I'm not liable for anything you say or sing" Elisabeth said in good humour, Kate dry swallowed the tablet and then took the bottle from Elisabeth and was about to give a witty reply when Malcolm walked up to them with a smile.

"Good morning Ladies, Corporal" Malcolm said as he placed his plex on the table. He seemed to only have eyes for Kate as he looked at her.

"Malcolm" Elisabeth said with an amused expression.

"So what's going on here?" Malcolm asked.

"I finally caved for the drugs. We'd love to stick around and chat but we have some work to do" Kate told Malcolm and Elisabeth surprising them both as they were under the assumption Kate was on recovery and not working.

"You are supposed to be resting" Elisabeth reminded her.

"I will be for most parts but don't fret I have Corporal Kobayashi, he's going to be my muscle" Kate said looking to Isamu who looked indifferent at the idea.

"Take it easy this week. We don't need you getting sick or worse" Malcolm told her. Kate smiled as blush crept onto her cheeks she could not get used to people being kind. Her bosses would tell her to get out of the infirmary and get back to work, sleep was for the dead blah blah there was no soft touches.

"I will, I know I need to be in the best condition and hey any radical drugs that might heal this all up I'll try" Kate said waving at her shoulder and arm.

"Sorry there are some things that the body has to work through naturally" Elisabeth told her. Kate made a face at the comment.

"Fine" Kate sighed dramatically "We gotta go! but You kids have fun" Kate said in an overly cheery voice and a cheesy grin on her face pointing at Elisabeth and Malcolm. The two looked amused yet slightly off put as Kate was younger than them yet she was calling them 'kids'. But they didn't get the chance to reply as Kate disappeared with Corporal Kobayashi.


	12. Chapter 12

"Normally, we'd be creeping around finding the best position and waiting for the perfect shot. But since we don't know when or where they will hit us and factor in the part where we will want to take down multiple targets. This is the best position" Kate told Isamu, three days later as they stood in the Lookout.

Kate explained spent the last three days giving Isamu a crash course in everything he needed to know about being a spotter and practising their timing and his calculation skills all with scopes. As she didn't need the Colony watching them and she didn't want to give their game away. If anything they looked as though they were chatting while on duty. Today she was letting him in on her plans, they had to be in mutual agreement about their position and task otherwise it wouldn't work. Taylor had joined them today and stood in the background listening to her and Isamu. He seemed to be purely observing them without offering any insights yet.

"What if we were in the tree line?" Isamu asked Kate. Kate frowned as she had considered the same thing.

"If we started popping off targets the bodies will fail a certain pattern and the trajectory will also be easy to haphazard a good guess. Then they'll use thermal scope and pick us out and use a sonic canon and blow us to bits. In here we are relatively safe as we are indistinguishable from the other heat signatures and they will want to take Terra Nova in a good a condition as they can." Kate told him. Isamu nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense but aren't we in a little too close. There is only one click of clear ground between here and the tree line. The guns are made for long range use" he said.

"True but I'm in no condition to be climbing mountains or trees. Let's just hope all this is just a waste of time" Kate told Isamu. She still had her arm in the sling. Her bruises were healing but she still didn't have a lot of movement range and she tried to lift her rifle but it still pained her. It aggravated her to no end she needed to be ready.

Isamu was a quick learner, he studied everything Taylor gave him and picked up on the finer points of being a spotter. They also had spent long hours together going over everything doing practical exercises, dismantling and reassembling the weapons. They had grown an easy friendship but kept things professional. Kate didn't see anyone in those days except for Alicia, Taylor and Isamu. She barely slept at night as her body was strumming with the stress. Nothing seemed to calm her down but then she couldn't run, she could spar or even do yoga. She had no outlet.

"What's your play for worst case scenario?" Isamu asked.

"A Battalion, would be bad but even so a company of 190 men would put us into a hard spot. So let's hope for that and for now pretend they have made it to the edge of the tree line" Kate said as she gestured in the direction.

"All you are going to do is keep me apprised of wind speed, wind direction, range, target movements, mirage, light source, temperature, barometric pressure etc. You'll also tell me what targets to hit for maximum effect i.e. tanks and anything that can go boom with a precise shot. You will be seeing the larger picture while I focus on putting down as many enemy combatants as possible. When you line up a shot you will tap me on the shoulder. Then tell me what I need to know and I'll take those shots. Got it?" Kate asked him.

"Yes, but won't you run out of ammunition doing that?" Isamu asked.

"I have 180 bullets for my rifle, Commander Taylor's Rifle fires 10 antitank sonic pulse rounds before it has to recharge for 30 seconds. I'll be switching between the two guns. This is going to be crazy meatball sniping, it's about putting down as many targets as possible before they find get us" Kate told him she shook her head as it went against all her training but she knew that there was no higher structures in Terra Nova and she couldn't go OTG. She ran a hand across her forehead thinking everything through. She really needed to a solid 8 hours.

"I understand." Isamu said as Kate basically told him they could and most probably would die if and when the attack happened as they would become the most dangerous weapon at Terra Nova.

"We also need to get supplies up here preferably today" Kate said.

"Got a list?" Isamu asked.

"Ropes enough for us to throw over the side and get to the ground with ease. It will be our escape route" Kate said pointing to the back of the lookout. "Umm weapons for when we hit the ground. You'll have to get your times for dismantle and reassemble both rifles in under a minute in case I'm dead or incapacitated. We haven't spoken about a Foothold situation yet. If it occurs and you have a chance to escape take it and blend in with your soldiers. Also make sure you dismantle the weapons and take a vital components and dispose of it in another location. You do not want them knowing you are the sniper who gunned down their men" Kate warned Isamu. She was adamant in making clear he understood her.

"You sound as though you are talking from experience" Isamu said.

"Just trust me on this. Never brag, deny everything" Kate said looking him straight in the eyes for a moment before turned her face and closed her eyes wishing away the memories that wanted to take over. She opened her eyes and looked away for a moment before raising her chin and taking a deep breath regaining control of her emotions.

"I think it's time for lunch" Taylor said stepping forward, he looked to Isamu "Go for half hour break and return back to the Command Centre you can practice dismantling and reassembling the rifles"

"Yes Sir" Isamu said while he looked at Kate, she gave him a nodded reassuring him that she was alright. He left the Lookout leaving Kate and Taylor by themselves.

"I'm fine" Kate told him.

"No, you're not. You're running yourself into the ground. Take the afternoon off. Get some rest" Taylor told her, it sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

"If I were anyone else you wouldn't be saying this. I need to prepare him there are only two days until the 11th pilgrimage arrives" Kate said, she felt dead on her feet but she wanted to pull her weight. She found herself cursing Hunter and his clumsiness and bad timing.

"And I agree with everything you said to him. But you aren't in condition to be pulling these long shifts. I will take over for the afternoon. Between the two of us he'll be the best of two centuries" Taylor said, he didn't like her working so hard when she was injured and needed to rest. But she was right they didn't have enough time to train Kobayashi but then He needed to go to the Terminus and greet the 11th Pilgrimage.

"That is the first backhanded comment you've given me" Kate said with an exhausted smile. She dipped her head and rubbed her face with her right hand.

"Rest up and come back here tomorrow at 9am. Corporal Kobayashi will be ready to continue." Taylor told her, Kate nodded resigning to the fact he was right about her needing to put her feet up..

"You're right, I think will take the afternoon off. I've been having trouble relaxing and sleeping. I think I should ask Dr Shannon for some sleeping pills." Kate said she needed to sleep. She was better off sleeping while she still had the chance than keeling over from exhaustion.

"Come on I'll take you" Taylor told her, with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Taylor escorted Kate to the Infirmary and then to her house before leaving her at the doorstep. She had offered to make him lunch but he said he always ate in the mess with his soldiers. Kate understood he liked to keep his presence known around his soldiers. When he said goodbye Kate went inside, she snacked out of the fridge not bothering to make a proper lunch and took a sleeping pill before lying down to sleep.<p>

It wasn't until many hours later she stirred out of her drug induced sleep to the aroma of hot food cooking. She opened her eyes and felt relaxed and sluggish until she saw the spider on the wall beside her head. Her heart was in her throat as her fear woke her up like a bucket of cold water. She scrambled out of bed but tripped in the blankets and fell ungracefully to floor landing on her injured arm. She groaned in pain as she pulled the sheets free of her legs and scrambled out of her room trying not to scream.

She closed the door and stared at the door heart pounding as she waited for the hairy eight legged creature to crawl out. She made an uneasy noise hold her arm that was giving her pain.

"What are you looking for?" Malcolm asked from behind her.

Kate jumped out of her and gasped in surprise as she turned to find Malcolm standing behind her looking curious.

"Are you trying to put me in an early grave?" Kate exclaimed as smacked him in the arm. She pressed her right hand to her chest to calm her beating heart.

"No, what's the matter?" Malcolm asked as Kate was looking between him and her room.

"There's a spider in my room. Go and kill it" Kate ordered him as she moved behind him and started to push him to her room.

"If you wanted me in your bed all you had to do was ask" Malcolm told her.

"Oh smooth but there is a spider in there. Can we mock me later? Say after you kill that creature before it crawls over my bed or worse disappears in there only to reappear later" Kate told him with an uneasy tone, he laughed and turned to face Kate.

She was shaking from her fear sure when she was in the field she would switch off her response for most part but it's not like she had time to prep herself in the moments of waking up. He soon sobered at her clear discomfort as he assumed she was trembling from fear.

"Ok, why don't you take a sit at the dinner table and I'll be back" he told her, She moved to the table but refused to sit down. Malcolm opened the door to her room and slipped in for a few seconds before reappearing with the spider in his hand.

"Huntsman Spider perfectly harmless, you left your window opened which I think is where the spider came in. I closed it"

"I don't care I want it outside far away from here" Kate said moving further away from Malcolm and his eight legged friend. Malcolm nodded and left the house. Kate didn't move until he came back a few minutes later spider less.

"Do you want me check the rest of the rooms?" Malcolm asked he was still amused at her acting like a 5 year old. She even held the same expression of a child that didn't believe all the spiders were gone but just lurking in the shadows.

"No, but I'm never opening a window again" Kate stated as she tentatively moved to the dinner table, she pulled out a stool with her foot and sat down.

"You will" Malcolm assured her as he moved back into the kitchen. When his back was turned Kate did a quick spider check of her stool and under the dining table for her own sanity so she wouldn't think about any creepy crawlies. She lifted her head just as Malcolm turned. He smiled as he knew exactly what she had done.

"What are you doing here? Better yet how did you get in?" Kate asked.

"Lt Washington asked me to check in on you as she and Commander Taylor are working late." Malcolm said as he pottered around the kitchen, the aroma of whatever he was cooking smelled delicious.

"Really?" Kate asked sceptically.

"Yes, she gave me the code and I came in and figured you hadn't eaten and made dinner. I was just about to wake you but then you appeared bedraggled and pale" Malcolm said still amused by what had happened.

"Don't remind me" Kate grumbled as she put her head on the table. Her head was swimming from remains of adrenalin and the sleeping tablet.

"Head up it's time to eat" Malcolm told her, he placed a bowl in front of her that was filled with a stew of various vegetables and the equivalent of chicken in Terra Nova. Kate picked up the spoon and took a tentative bite. She smiled as it tasted as good as it smelt.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Kate nodded as she ate another spoonful.

"It's delicious" Kate told him between bites she had no idea how hungry she was until she was eating.

"Good, so I haven't see in you in the last few days" He said making conversation.

"I've been working with Isamu-"

"Corporal Kobayashi?" Malcolm said interrupting her.

"Yes" Kate said she watched his face and smiled as she couldn't believe the expression he saw "Are you jealous?" Kate asked.

"What? No" Malcolm said a little too defensively.

"You are. You think me and the hunky Corporal Kobayashi have a little something something going on" Kate said in a teasing tone before having another spoonful of stew. It was fun not to be on the receiving end.

"I do not, you think he's attractive? He doesn't look your type" he commented which only made Kate smile wider at how obvious he was being.

"I know this Colony and how it talks... not my type? then who is my type?"

"You are on first name basis with him and looking cosy up in the Lookout" Malcolm commented as he ignored her question.

"You've been watching me!" Kate exclaimed.

"I noticed when I was walking by yesterday. Eat your food before it gets cold" Malcolm told her. Kate obliged him but kept smiling as she at her dinner. They didn't talk for the rest of the meal until Kate reached the bottom of her bowl. She had to tell him.

"I'm training him to be my spotter" Kate told Malcolm. She figured she wouldn't let him get tied up in knots when there wasn't any point in it.

"Why?"

"What do you think?" Kate asked letting him figure it out for himself it didn't take long before he looked at her in shock and then concern.

"You gave that up and even so you're in no condition to-"

"I know but I can't sit back and not do anything when I'm trained for this. Terra Nova is my home, so don't even bother arguing that this is not my fight" Kate told him.

"I'm not going to" Malcolm said.

"But you have that look in your eyes"

"Promise me you won't be reckless" Malcolm said.

"Can't make that promise. It's my job for now" Kate told him.

"I.." Malcolm started but Kate cut him off and placed her hand on top of his.

"I know, you don't have to say anything" She said, their eyes locked for a moment as understanding, fear and emotions Kate preferred to remain unidentified passed between them. When the door opened Kate took her hand back but held Malcolm's gaze.

"Something smells good" Alicia said walking in. She dropped her bag and stopped at the sight of them. "Oh hey" she said with a smile.

"I thought you were working late" Kate said as she looked to Alicia.

"I was but Commander Taylor decided it was best to call an early night instead. Is there any leftovers?" Alicia asked as she moved into the kitchen and found her answer and served herself up a bowl of stew.

"Mmm you make this?" Alicia asked Kate after her first bite.

"Malcolm did" Kate said. Alicia looked to Malcolm and smiled.

"It's delicious, you'll have to share the recipe" Alicia said to Malcolm.

"Sure, well I should actually get going" Malcolm said standing up from the table rather abruptly Kate expected him to stay for longer at least a coffee or cup of tea.

"Don't leave on my account" Alicia said looking at him and then to Kate who wondered why he was so quick to leave.

"No, I just have a lot of work to get finished by tomorrow" Malcolm said as he made his way to the door.

"Thank you for Dinner and taking care of the Spider" Kate said as she followed him to the door to see him out.

"You're welcome, you ladies have a good night and I'll see you in the morning" Malcolm said as he opened the door and left before Kate could say another word. Kate turned and went back to her chair and looked at Alicia.

"Sorry to break up the date"

"It wasn't a date" Kate told her as she picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"I figured he'd just pop in and call to say you were fine not actually cook you dinner" Alicia said with an amused expression.

"Neither did I" Kate said sitting down feeling slightly depressed.

"So what were you two talking about before I came in here? It looked pretty serious"

"He thought I was dating Isamu. So told him that I wasn't" Kate said as she propped her head up with on hand looking at Alicia across the table.

"But you also told him what you were really doing"

"Yeah" Kate said.

"It's not like you're doing this for kicks. I know this is not easy for you to reconcile with. I hear you pacing the floor at night" Alicia told her.

"I was getting use to the idea of being known as the super hot construction lady" Kate said jokingly. Alicia chuckled. Kate grew serious "I have no issues with what I have to do. I pace the floors because I'm restless I can't run, do yoga, fight or even clean my weapons" Kate said.

"It's not therapeutic watching Kobayashi clean your rifle?" Alicia asked with a teasing smile.

"No, but at least he is thorough with cleaning my weapons as is at learning" Kate said.

"I'm sure he's very studious and thorough at other things" Alicia said. Kate raised her eyebrows at her comment and went into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

"If you're interested he is single" Kate said innocently from the kitchen.

"Oh no I'm good" Alicia told her. Kate moved back to the table and took her seat again.

"Compromises the chain of Command?" Kate asked she fluttered her eyelashes innocently. She had this inkling something was going on between Alicia and Taylor but the two played it completely cool but it was just a little too practised though Kate wasn't going to call them on it just in case she was wrong. She didn't like looking like an idiot.

"Something like that" Alicia said in a tone that said she would not be baited so Kate let it drop.

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"You and I are going to rig the power distribution centres with your traps and I'm also going to fit you with armour, fresh BDUs and a comm. unit. I figure we start at 6am?" Alicia told her. The kettle started to whistle.

"You'll have to wake me" Kate said as she got up to get the kettle.

"I know Taylor told me about the sleeping pills. You should take one now and I'll wake you up" Alicia said.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate with the assistance of Alicia woke up at 6am Kate wasn't entirely awake until after a tall glass of green smoothie, a strong coffee and a cold shower. The caffeine and disgust of foul tasting vegetables blended together followed by a cold shower managed to make her coherent enough to get what they needed to done finished. After they rigged the power distribution centres and a few other key locations they headed to storage. Kate was fitted out with BDUs and body armour like Alicia's and a thigh holster and a sonic pistol. Kate winced as she took off the body armour so she had given up the sling for the time being so she could get used to her arm and work out the stiff feeling she had from keeping it prone.

It was better than it had been four days ago. But she knew she needed at least another week before she would be completely healed. Elisabeth was not going to be happy seeing Kate run around without a sling on and forgoing pain killers but until the next 72hours were over it would have to do.

"Out of the sling" Taylor commented when Kate and Alicia came down the stairs from the Command Centre. Kate and Alicia had been setting up comm. units for Kate and Isamu before they decided to head downstairs to see Taylor and the others who were going OTG off.

Kate fiddled with her ear comm. trying to get it into a comfortable position she missed earwigs from 2016 in comparison to the comm. unit of 2149. It sat on her ear uncomfortably.

"Yeah never thought I'd miss it. Now what's the trick to stop this from pinching my ear?" Kate asked as she pulled the ear comm. and fiddled with it to make it more comfortable. Alicia took it from her and played with it for a second before handing it to Kate. She put it back on and smiled.

"Much better thanks" Kate said Alicia.

"You ready?" Taylor asked Kate.

"Yes, I'm patched into the system and hearing all the chatter. Isamu is up in the lookout already I'll be joining him in a minute. I just wanted to say I'll see you later and try not to have too much fun" Kate said with a smile.

"Oh we're just double checking everything out there so save the 'don't get your ass shot up' speeches for tomorrow. Now get back to work" Taylor told her in a stern tone though he wore an amused expression.

"Yes, Sir" Kate said with a mock salute she turned around and headed up the stairs. When she reached the balcony she spotted Malcolm shouting at a soldier about being careful. He turned and looked up as if he had sensed her watching him. He smiled at her before his attention was called away again. Kate sighed and moved into the Command Centre. Within seconds Kate was up in the Lookout next to Isamu.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kate asked as Isamu, he looking through the thermal binoculars to the tree line.

"It's going ok, no signs of anyone out there" Isamu replied by his expression he seemed troubled.

"You alright? You look troubled" Kate stated not bothering to beat around the bush. She checked the packs and the weapons that were already assembled before she stood up and looked down at the main square where soldiers were gearing up to go.

"It's just odd"

"What?"

"The sixers disappear after months of being out there. You'd think they would have a scout doing reconnaissance right now?"

"Maybe, we shouldn't let that concern us" Kate said.

"What if-"

"I don't do what ifs" Kate said cutting him off. She watched as Taylor and Jim jumped into a Rhino. The gates opened and the convoy proceeded out the gate.

* * *

><p>Kate stayed up in the Lookout with Isamu practising drills for a few hours before they had lunch and then Kate had to lie down. She hated her lethargy from her injuries. At least Isamu was understanding and told her to rest when she starting to fall asleep standing up. Taylor had set up a cot in the Command Centre for Kate so she didn't have to go too far. She spent the rest of the afternoon asleep on the cot until she woke up to Alicia who nudged the cot.<p>

"Sleeping on the job?" Alicia asked.

"You know it" Kate said as she rubbed her face as she sat up.

"Come on, time to go home and have some dinner and rest up before the big day tomorrow" Alicia said.

"Ok, is Isamu still up there?" Kate asked.

"No he left 5 minutes ago, don't worry Taylor's already taken care of the weapons. He's also hungry so we should go now"

"He's coming for dinner?"

"Yes"

"Anyone else?" Kate asked she half expected Malcolm to be on the list of guests.

"Nope that's it. Malcolm said he was busy. Is there something happen between you two that I should know about?" Alicia asked she smiled as she could read Kate's mind.

"No argh I don't know. Well I do know but it's complicated" Kate said with a sigh. Alicia looked at her incredulously and then burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"It's not that hard…unless it is" Alicia drawled salaciously. Kate rolled her eyes and smacked Alicia in the arm.

"God your mind is in the gutter. We haven't even kissed yet" Kate hissed as they walked back to their house. She didn't need their conversation being overheard and then gossiped about later.

"Ah she admits 'yet' with sly enthusiasm" Alicia sighed melodramatically.

"Someone got the stick removed from their ass today." Kate retorted it was her time to get smacked in the arm.

"So tetchy, look it's always going to be complicated and you haven't jumped in yet. I think you're thinking way too much about it and making excuses because you are afraid to put down roots" Alicia said.

"I'm not afraid of putting down roots"

"Then why you only a couple changes of clothes and no personal effects. You haven't even changed the colour in the room" Alicia said.

"I like the blue walls and my personal effects were confiscated for being dangerous items" Kate told her, Alicia threw her a look. Kate knew Alicia was right. She hadn't really made much of home she had been focussing on her internal issues and working with construction. She was making a lot of headway her life had changed so much from what it used to be. Yet here she was feeling herself slowly sink back into her old ways.

"Look we both know it's going to take time. Just relax things has a way of working itself out" Alicia said.

* * *

><p>"Oh it was the hairiest bastard of a spider and bigger than my hand" Kate exclaimed as she describe the camel spider that had crawled into her shower stall when she served in Afghanistan. They had finished dinner and were indulging in a glass of wine as dessert.<p>

Dinner had been an amusing for Kate. Taylor and Alicia had a power struggle over who would do what in the kitchen while Kate sat at the table watching the two bicker like a married couple about everything. She wore a smile through the whole meal as she bit her tongue she couldn't wait to tease the hell out Alicia as the two were giving her enough material for months even years of mirth. Either way, she was glad she could see the two of them so completely relaxed and able to leave rank at the door. The three of them swapped war stories through the meal. Most of them funny happenstances and people they served with.

Taylor and Alicia dominated the conversation sharing their history with Kate as she listened avidly. But when the wine was served the tables turned and it was Kate's turn to share. She shared most of her army years as she had been engineer posted on base.

"I can't wait to hear what you did" Alicia said.

"I was naked, it was huge and took me by surprise so I pulled my side arm and shot the damn thing" Kate told her.

"I can imagine the MPs weren't too happy" Taylor said amused.

"No they thought it was hilarious as I was outside the stall wearing nothing but my birthday suit. My gun was confiscated. I had to pay a fine but I was awarded the spider combat action ribbon" Kate said before she took a sip of wine laughing at the memory.

"The what ribbon?" Alicia asked as she sniggered, Taylor was barely holding a straight face.

"It is a commendation for my bravery, valour and my naked determination in active participation with ground spider combat. I had to wear the ribbon for a week" Kate said proudly. She stressed the naked part which made Alicia and Taylor dissolved into laughter at her.

"Luckily the spider population has Malcolm to rescue them from you" Alicia said.

"What's this?" Taylor asked with an easy smile.

"There was a spider in my room, it's like they are attracted to me when I'm in a vulnerable state. That spider was huge as well" Kate said shuddering at the memory.

"And Malcolm saved it before Kate found a gun" Alicia said chuckling.

"You're the one who gave him access to our place without telling me. I nearly had a heart attack when he appeared next to me" Kate said Alicia made a derisive noise.

"You eat nothing but vegetables and fish and a complete exercise nut. You're more likely to be struck by lightning than keel over from a heart attack" Alicia told her.

"Still some warning would have been nice" Kate said.

"You going to weigh in on this?" Alicia asked Taylor.

"I think it is between Malcolm and Kate" Taylor said.

"Thank you"

"But" Taylor started.

"Oh great just jump on the bandwagon why don't you" Kate groaned as she put her head on the table.

"Malcolm should have announced his presence in the house." Taylor said, Kate lifted her head surprised he hadn't made a joke at her expense or teased her until he opened his mouth to speak again. "Though when a man cooks dinner…" he drawled.

"It means he's hungry full stop nothing more. If he was interesting in romancing me there would be flowers and candles on the table and there wasn't. Now can we talk about something else?" Kate asked.

"Ok, how's Kobayashi working out?" Taylor asked, he knew the answer to that question but Kate humoured him.

"He's doing well, I wouldn't give him my rifle but his mathematic skills are sharp" Kate told him.

"You think you'll be in condition?" Alicia asked,

"Yeah I'll of course need a round of cortisone shots so my shoulder and elbow so they don't lock up but other than that I will be fine" Kate said.

"You know you don't have to be up there" Taylor told her before taking a sip of wine.

"Waste all that time I spent training Isamu and not fire that mother of a rifle? You're dreaming" Kate said shaking her head with a chuckle. She gave a yawn and looked at the clock on the wall. It was still early in the evening but Kate felt exhausted. "I think I will call it a night." She said as she drained her glass.

"Ok, we'll see you in the morning" Alicia said. Kate raised a eyebrow and wore an amused smile.

"In the Command Centre" Taylor said.

"Uhuh, thank you for dinner it was enjoyable and delicious. Goodnight" Kate said with a wave she left the room. She went into her bedroom and closed the door. She was so tired she couldn't be bothered getting changed she kicked off her boots and laid down.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kate and Alicia woke up at 6am and after breakfast went to the Command Centre. Kate went straight up to Lookout with a nod to Taylor who was behind his desk working leaving the two to discuss their business.<p>

"Morning" Kate said as pulled herself through the manhole. Isamu smiled at her and offered her a hand. Kate took it and allowed him to lift her up the rest of the way.

"You're not dressed"

"I am too" Kate said looking down at her BDUs, Alicia had braided Kate's hair back from her face it was the first time in over a month she felt like a soldier. Isamu held up her body armour.

"Right, you mind giving me a hand?" She asked. Isamu unzipped the front and helped her into jacket armour. "Thanks"

"You're welcome. I've cleaned your rifle and assembled it along with the other sniper rifle. I've rigged the ropes so all we have to do is throw the length over and slide down. We have two sonic rifles for if and when we hit the ground."

"Excellent" Kate said as she readjusted the jacket sleeve on her left arm so her tracking bracelet wasn't being pulled uncomfortably. Isamu went through their check list and Kate nodded listening as she picked up her rifle for the first time in over month. She checked everything over for herself.

"Kate get your ass down here" Alicia said as she called from below in the Command Centre. Kate placed the rifle on the floor of the Lookout and looked to Isamu.

"I'll be back" Kate told him, he gave a nod and Kate made her way down the ladder. She looked to Alicia.

"Come on, Taylor has a few last orders" Alicia said waving Kate to follow. They made their way down to the bottom of the stairs and caught Taylor as he passed by carrying his armour and a backpack. Alicia picked up the backpack from his hands.

"Kate you look like you an actual soldier today" Taylor commented as he smacked her left arm. Kate grimaced from the pain. "You didn't take the pain killers did you?" he asked.

"No, it would impair me. I need a clear head" Kate said with a pained smile.

"When this is over you will take a week off" Taylor told her.

"I was thinking two" Kate said with a smile, Taylor chuckled and pulled her into one arm embrace. She was surprised when his arm enveloped her in a strong embrace. He lowered his head "Keep your head low and stay alive" he told her in a low voice. He kissed the top of head before releasing her.

"I will, only if you come back in one piece" Kate told him as she stepped back and gave him a smile.

"I'll do my best" Taylor assured her. Kate felt her eyes sting as she felt something inside her deaden at the farewell. An oppressive feeling weighed on her. She plastered on a smile nonetheless.

"I should get back up in the Lookout. Take care" Kate said, she turned around and headed up the stairs. In less than a minute she was up in the Lookout with Isamu.

"Kate, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure what's on your mind?" Kate asked as she looked down at the Convoy that was nearly packed up and ready to go.

"I tried searching your name in the core and the information was restricted. Why is that?" Isamu asked Kate wasn't surprised he had tried looking her up but she was surprised he hadn't asked sooner. They had kept everything strictly professional barely talking about their lives outside of their task.

"Because I deserve my privacy" Kate quipped.

"You're not a Soldier are you?" He asked.

"I was in the Army for a few years when I was honourably discharged I went into the Private Sector. Look, what I've done in my life and the choices I've made shouldn't be an open book for the people to judge me by. Everyone deserves a second chance" Kate said, as she watched the Convoy leave through the main gate.

* * *

><p>Kate and Isamu patiently waited in the Lookout. Kate sat with her back against the wall twisting the tracking bracelet on her wrist. It seemed more like a beautiful piece of jewellery than a shackle to her. They were taking turns being the lookout and remained silent for the last three hours.<p>

The 11th Pilgrimage should be starting to come through if it kept to its schedule. Thunder rumbled in air, Kate frowned as she looked to sky and saw no clouds.

She got to her feet and stood beside Isamu "Where did that come from?" Kate asked before he could answer her ear comm. crackled with heavy static. She winced at the high pitched squeal but didn't take her eyes off the clearing as she saw a tank appear out of nowhere. Well not nowhere but what she was seeing was indescribable.

"What the hell?" Kate said she knelt down and picked up her rifle and looked down the scope setting herself into her position. Isamu did the same. Chatter was choppy on the with the static as an army of over 6 tanks and supply trucks and soldiers poured out of nowhere.

"It's a portal" Isamu stated.

"I thought this was impossible doesn't the terminus stop the fracture from appearing randomly?" Kate asked.

"They must have blown it" Isamu said, Kate continued to look down her scope she counted the individual soldiers she would take out first as they had slowed to take formation. Some were setting up several platforms for some kind of weapon she didn't recognise.

"What are they setting up?"

"They plan on shelling Terra Nova. I count four snipers" Isamu said. Kate cursed under her breath as she saw them setting up their rifles. They were cocky in their preparations as they believed there would be little resistance and that they would surrender due to their large army.

"Ok we take them out first then move on after we get the order for weapons loose" Kate told him. It seemed the portal had closed as their comm. system cleared and Kate heard Alicia's voice clear 'Weapons loose'.

Kate proceeded to fire her rifle in meticulous concession bullet after bullet leaving her gun. She kept firing not even sparing a second glance to the soldiers she hit as she moved onto the next one. Isamu tapped her shoulder and she changed to Taylor's rifle and blew up two shelling platforms, three supply truck and two tanks. She then charged back to her rifle and continued firing. Explosions sounded as other Artillery platforms fired their pay loads into Terra Nova. Kate and Isamu worked as quickly as they could going back and forth between using both rifles but it wasn't enough. The sheer number of men and artillery was overwhelming.

"Incoming!" Isamu yelled over the noise he grabbed Kate and threw his body over hers. She felt the heat of the explosion. Smoke filled the air as the side of the lookout was on fire. Isamu pulled himself off Kate.

"You ok?" Kate asked him as her eyes and lungs burned from the smoke.

"Yeah, a little chargrilled but I'll live" Isamu said, they returned to their position and continued their progress until the smoke off the building blocked their view. Kate cursed their blocked view and dismantled Taylor's rifle. Alicia's voice came over the comm. she told them she was calling a surrender and to prepare to surrender arms. The whistle of shells sounded in the air as they hurtled toward Terra Nova.

"New plan" Kate told Isamu before she coughed.

"I'm listening" Isamu said, Kate handed him the control chip and a small component of Taylor's rifle.

"Take these and go find Taylor and the survivors from the convoy. Find them and tell them what is happening here. They need to know it's not safe to return" Kate said.

"What are you going to do?" Isamu asked.

"I'm going to stay here and lay down cover fire for you. Head East, I got you covered" Kate said as she repositioned to the east side of the command tower as it wasn't on fire.

"Come with me" Isamu said.

"I can't, they'll track my bracelet and I'll lead them straight to Taylor" Kate said as she held up her wrist that had the bracelet. "Go!" She told him.

Isamu picked up a sonic rifle and threw over his rope and propelled to the ground. Kate followed him in her scope and gunned down the soldiers and sixers as they were the only ones on the east side of Terra Nova in different clothing. She kept an eye on Isamu until he disappeared into the jungle. She dismantled her rifle into pieces and pocketed the firing pin before she used the same rope and slid to the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas walked around the Command Centre. He moved to his father's desk and took up the seat behind it. He picked up an origami dinosaur off the table and examined it in his hand. Mira, Weaver and his bought and paid for Colonel were discussing their losses.

"Casualty report is in we lost 35% of our supplies and artillery and how many men did we lose?" Weaver asked.

"I lost 7 of my people to a sniper in the Lookout." Mira said.

"Who cares about 7 criminals. I lost a third of my men in the assault. Majority of them to the sniper before they made it inside the fence. Not to mention the casualties from our artillery platforms and supplies that were hit and the power distribution centres that were tampered with. They were well prepared for us. Maybe if the Intel had been stronger then we could have prepared for a Sniper and their bag of tricks. Hell we could have had our snipers take the asshole out before he got off the first shots. But Inventory showed no weapons of that calibre nor any of soldiers had that kind of training" Colonel said as he gestured to the conference table where they had the components of two weapons. No one had been able to piece the rifles together yet.

"Casualties were expected, bury the poor souls and get over it" Lucas stated. He didn't care he had Terra Nova and now all they had to do was wait for the new Terminus to get to Terra Nova and they could start their work.

"Your condolences are accepted" Colonel said dryly.

"When the terminus is here we will get reinforcements and sell the colonist on the human market to pay for more soldiers and supplies" Lucas said with a bored tone.

"How is the processing of our prisoners going?" Weaver asked.

"We have got an issue with that as well" the Colonel stated.

"And you are only telling us now?" Weaver asked in an annoyed tone.

"Two of the soldiers were overzealous in helping a young woman out of her house." The Colonel stated.

"I believe we stated not to spoil the goods. Didn't we?" Weaver asked.

"Yes, you did and trust me the men have received the message loud and clear. But it isn't the issue"

"Then what is the issue Colonel"

"They are dead and I have another five soldiers in the infirmary with broken bones. It took a stun gun to finally take her down" the Colonel said.

"The prisoner he was getting friendly with?" Lucas asked amused.

"No, that prisoner couldn't kill a fly let alone protect herself. The woman I am talking about we have her tied up in the brig. The issue is she's not in the Colony's Civilian or Military manifest"

"What do you mean?"Lucas said sitting up in his chair.

"She has no forms of ID and no Security tags, Facial recognition came up with a result but it's classified with S9 level clearance." Colonel McGuire said he tapped his plex and showed them a photo of the woman.

"I don't recognise her" Mira stated as she looked at the picture.

"Considering how useless your intelligence has been so far I'm not surprised" Colonel drawled. Mira shot him a dark look before she moved to a window. She had been copping a lot flack from the Colonel to the point she wanted to shoot him.

"She's beautiful even with the dirt and blood, she catch us a good price. Whoever she is" Weaver commented.

Lucas took the plex from the soldier's hands and looked at the photo of the woman in her late 20's her red hair was a mess and she had dirt and blood on her pale face. She had a slightly swollen and red left cheek and a bust lip and cut eyebrow. Her eyes were closed so obviously the photo was taken after the fight. Weaver was right she was beautiful.

"I want to talk to her" Lucas said as he handed the plex back to the Colonel. He knew S9 clearance was the highest clearance level for Terra Nova thus his Father was protecting this woman's identity for some unknown reason.

"I'm all for talking to a beautiful woman but shouldn't we remove the clearance on her file first?" Weaver asked.

"I don't hack" Lucas said as he picked up the origami dinosaur again looking at it as his mind spun a million scenarios and reasons for his father to classify a personnel file.

"Carter can do it" Mira said.

"Well while he's doing that I'll talk to woman" Lucas said as he pocketed the dinosaur. He left the half burnt Command Centre and stopped at a guard soldier.

"Bring Lt Washington to the brig" Lucas ordered a soldier.

* * *

><p>Alicia looked down into her cup at the strong liquor wishing she could drown herself in it. She had surrender Terra Nova into Lucas's hands and failed Taylor. The only consolation was that they had fought well and the civilians would be saved for now. Lucas had given his word no harm would come to the Colonists and the surviving soldiers didn't fight the occupation.<p>

She and others did as they were told even though their entire being screamed to fight. The Phoenix Group Soldiers ransacked their homes and confiscated weapons and anything of worth. While the Colony's population was rounded up and processed given new ID tags and then returned to their houses for the time being. Alicia however was put on display in Boylan's Bar as a trophy and it would only be a matter of time before he paraded her around.

Alicia hadn't seen any of her soldiers after she was deposited in Boylan's bar and told to 'behave'. Boylan had turned up a couple of hours after her and started getting the bar ready. He informed her that he had seen Kate for a brief moment after the surrender before he was rounded up with everyone else. Kate had tossed him a piece of metal telling him to hang onto it for her. He had stashed it away not entirely sure of its significance. He pulled out the piece of metal and showed Alicia who had no clue but told Boylan to keep it just in case.

Alicia then asked if he had heard anything before they were rounded up about her and he said 'no' but he did give her a good indication that her surviving soldiers were still alive and that he ran into Malcolm and some of the other Colonists but there had apparently been a stir in the round up of civilians.

He didn't know the details but heard that reinforcements had to be called into what had been going on. Obviously someone hadn't gotten the message to surrender peacefully. She wore a sardonic smile as she downed the liquor and felt it burn down her throat and poured herself another drink. She didn't acknowledge the soldier that blocked her light as she took a sip.

"Hey, get up Lucas wants to see you" He grunted.

"Good for him" Alicia said as she didn't look up.

"He wants to see you now" the soldier said. Alicia downed her drink and got to her feet and glared at the guard.

"Well you going to take me to him or give me directions" Alicia asked darkly. The soldier gestured they move.

Alicia wondered if Lucas had changed his mind about the whole keeping her on display as she was led to the brig. She noticed the guards to the Brig were heavily armed as she walked down the stair well. When they reached the door, Lucas was standing there waiting for her.

"Lt Washington" Lucas said in greeting.

"Lucas" Alicia replied.

"I figured since you've been so helpful in the transition of Terra Nova you could help me with this" Lucas said, he opened the door and gesture she walk in. Alicia was hesitant but then figured it didn't matter if he was going to kill her he would make it public. She moved into the brig and her eyes went wide in shock as she saw Kate slumped against a pillar with her arms above her head. Her wrists and legs were bound in heavy duty rope.

"You wouldn't happen to know this woman?" Lucas asked as he moved over to Kate, he pulled her head up by her hair. Alicia took in her friend's appearance, she had a swollen cheek, her lip was split and swollen and her right brow was also bleeding. She was stripped off her armour and boots even her BDU jacket was removed. She sat in her pants and a black tank top, her shoulder looked swollen and painful. They had her cuffed her to one of the steel rods in the seismic stabilisers that kept the Command Centre from falling to pieces if an Earthquake occurred.

"Ah I see a flash of recognition" Lucas said as he dropped Kate's head unceremoniously letting it smack into the base. "She killed two men and injured four other men. She is not in the personnel manifest for Terra Nova and Mira doesn't know her. But my Father locked her records. Who is she?"

"She's a construction worker. Her name is Kate"

"Last name?" Lucas asked.

"There are over 1000 Colonists you don't expect me to remember all their names do you?" Alicia asked folding her arms across her chest.

"You don't question why her name isn't in the Personnel Manifest"

"Commander Taylor probably removed her name and classified her files for his own reasons. He doesn't consult me on everything he does." Alicia told him.

"I think you're lying"

"Then wake her up and ask her yourself"

"Good Idea" Lucas said.

* * *

><p>Kate woke with a jolt as cold water pulled her into consciousness. Her head pounded and her body shivered from the cold. She lifted her head and tried to wipe her face but found her wrists were bound in rope around one of the steel poles that connected into a large base. She tried to pull herself upright but found it difficult with her legs bound in rope from her knees to her ankles. Kate used her right arm to wipe her hair and excess water from her face before shuffling herself so her back was against the base with her arms above her head. It was killing her left arm to be in the position but there was nothing she could do for now.<p>

"Hello Kate" a male voice said, Kate looked up and saw Alicia in the background. Kate kept a neutral expression on her face not wanting to give anything information away as she didn't recognise the man in the room.

"I believe I reserved a room with the Ocean view" Kate said as she took in her surroundings she had a feeling by the way he looked at her they would be spending a lot of time together.

"The brig is what you get for killing two men" he said.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"Lucas Taylor, it's a pleasure" he told her, Kate could see the family resemblence.

"I'm sure it is for you. As to killing your men, they didn't understand the concept of the word 'No'. So I made an example of them. Not my best work but I think the message was received" Kate said as she continued to look around the brig.

It was her first time down there. It was like a cave with a door and she assumed it was under the command centre due to the support beams with shock absorbers for seismic activity were in plain sight around in the same positions as the vertical beams in the command room. She noted the only exit was one door with a lock of some sort and two guards at least. She also noted the ventilation system which could have been another exit if only her 35-29-36 frame would be able to squeeze through the grate. That was if she was able to pull a Houdini out of her current restraints but that was next to impossible.

Even if she could escape the tracker bracelet would make it easier for them to find her and drag her back. The only good thing about her situation was that if she was in the only brig then no one else would have the pleasure. So if she was going to be stuck in the brig she might as well mess with her captors.

"I appreciate the help, I'm not a fan of the military but they are a necessary evil" Lucas said, Kate quirked a questioning eyebrow. "Tell me why your personnel records are classified" Lucas said.

"I don't know why" Kate said.

"Lt Washington doesn't know either" Lucas said as he knelt down in front of her chair.

"Must be another Commander Taylor Mystery" Kate said casually.

"You're awfully calm for a construction worker"

"I prefer the title Master Builder. I did earn it after all. I'm not a woman of hysterics, why panic and cry when it won't get me anything" Kate told him.

Alicia watched as the two chatted like they were sitting in a café having a coffee. It was surreal but she also knew it wouldn't last long as Lucas was just toying with Kate. She seemed to be completely oblivious to it but then Alicia noticed Kate was blinking strangely like something was caught in her eyes. It took a moment to see the pattern in Kate was blinking she was trying to tell Alicia something. Alicia watched Kate blink away eight letters glad that Taylor had insisted that all the soldiers learn Morse code. _I…S…A…M…U…O…T…G…_ Alicia mentally translated in her head. She felt a glimmer of hope spark but it was soon smothered out by her other thoughts of even if Corporal Kobayashi survived OTG and tracked down Taylor what could they possibly do. They were a small group against over 100 heavily armed soldiers with more resources and back up that would come through from 2149 any day.

* * *

><p>"Something wrong with your eyes?" Lucas asked.<p>

"Yeah I have hair in the way. It's annoying, would you oblige me? I promise not to bite" Kate said, Lucas smiled as he stepped forward and brushed the stray strands from her face Kate blinked a few times keeping the act intact until her face was clear.

"Thank you" she said, she tried to move back but Lucas moved in closer.

"So which pilgrimage did you come in on?" Lucas asked her in a low voice. Their faces were so close it looked like they were about to have an intimate kiss.

"10th" Kate lied smoothly looking him in the eyes.

"You're lying" Lucas told her he was about to say something more when a knock sounded at the door. Lucas turned away from Kate for a second to look at the soldier standing at the door before he returned to Kate.

"Sir, we need you above ground now" the soldier stated.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Lucas said as he kept his eyes on Kate.

"Sir, Mr Weaver-"

"I got it" Lucas said cutting off the soldier mid sentence. He pulled back and stood up. "We'll finish this conversation later" He drawled as he looked her over.

"I look forward to it" Kate said unenthusiastically. Lucas chuckled as he turned his back to her. Kate looked up at Alicia their eyes connected for a brief second Kate saw the concern and sadness in Alicia's eyes. Kate gave her a reassuring smile and a wink to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Even though they both knew it wouldn't be.

Alicia was pulled out of the brig and the door was closed leaving Kate alone with her thoughts. She did a mental check list of her injuries. _Busted lip, brow and sore cheek…should have ducked that punch… shoulder really hurts…check… bruised ribs… check…freezing my ass off in wet clothing… Double Check…_Kate thought dryly to herself. She tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

* * *

><p>Alicia followed Lucas out of the Brig to the Main Square. The area was mixed with Medics, wounded and what looked like debris. Alicia spotted familiar faces and made moves to go to her side when a soldier stopped her.<p>

"I'm a medic you idiot! Let me pass" Alicia told him Lucas nodded for her to be let through. She ran over to Elisabeth who was directing staff.

"Dr Shannon!" Alicia said as she reached Elisabeth's side. She knelt down beside Jim's body the man was unconscious and relatively unharmed on the outside. Just minor cuts and abrasions but his lack of consciousness was not a good sign nor were his weak vitals.

"Lt Washington, help me with Jim. What happened here?" Elisabeth asked.

"Long story. What happened?" Alicia asked as she didn't want to go into her failures of not holding Terra Nova and the deaths of those who she was supposed to be protecting and Kate who was now residing in the brig.

"I don't know I was in the trauma tent when the Terminus exploded some kind of bomb. I was tending the wounded when these soldiers took us captive. On the way back the convoy was attacked by Carnos" Elisabeth said.

"Have you seen Taylor?" Alicia asked in a low voice as she helped Elisabeth.

"No, I'm sorry. Have you seen my children?" Elisabeth asked. Alicia shook her head.

"No, I've been kept in Boylan's bar. I don't know anything I'm sorry" Alicia said in a low voice before she shouted over her shoulder "Hey! We need that gurney over here!"

* * *

><p>"Another 10 men to Dinosaurs and look at what the damn creatures did to our Terminus" Weaver hissed to Lucas as they surveyed the damage. People running around them cleaning up the mess and taking the injured away.<p>

"At least we have a qualified Doctor on hand" Lucas said as he saw Dr Shannon rush with a male patient to the Infirmary with Alicia.

"How can you be so calm the terminus is destroyed" Weaver said in a hushed angry tone, the man was starting get on Lucas's nerves. Everything about Terra Nova set the man off, the bugs, dinosaurs the humidity he was good at complaining.

"It can be fixed. Dr Wallace has a degree in Engineering. I think with the right persuasion he'll get the job finished." Lucas told him.

"What about the woman in the brig?"

"She's not cooperating and Lt Washington gave me vague knowledge of her. I think she's hiding something" Lucas said.

"Well Mira's man has gotten nowhere in declassifying her personnel file. I think perhaps I'd like to talk to her and offer her a few options" Weaver said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kate pulled herself up to her feet and leaned against the pillar. Her arms welcomed the reprieve she closed her eyes taking slow deep breaths as she mentally prepared herself for what was ahead of her. She wondered if torture had changed in 133 years.<p>

She heard the door open the room and Kate opened her eyes and watched as two guards stepped in followed by an in his early 40s with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wore casual business attire and the way he swaggered into the room like he owned it said he was boss.

He walked over to Kate and looked her over, his interest clear as day. Kate raised an eyebrow at him patiently waiting for him to speak.

"I am Patrick Weaver, I represent the Phoenix Group. Do you know who they are?" He asked her.

"A large and powerful terrorist organization with very deep pockets? I know because of the insignias, weaponry and pretty little outfits with the cute berets" Kate said with a teasing smile. She winked at a soldier who was standing in the corner.

"I like your sass" he told her as he tilted his head to the side.

"You know what I like? Dry clothes, hot meal and a cold beer" Kate said dryly. Weaver chuckled at her and reached out a hand and brushed a stray piece of hair. Kate moved away from his hand not wanting him to touch her. He smiled at the rejection not taking it personally.

"Something about you tells me you won't tell me anything I want to know" Weaver said as he dropped his hand back to his side.

"You're right about that" Kate told him.

"So why don't we make this pain free and easy." Weaver drawled as he stepped closer to her closing the space between them.

"I'd rather you not toy with me" Kate told him.

"You have many secrets I can tell just from your eyes. I'm sure there is some way we can come to an arrangement that benefits us both" Weaver said.

"What would this arrangement involve?" Kate asked pulling her head back slightly but playing into his game as she pretended to look interested. Weaver fell for it and smiled at her as he leaned closer.

"I'm sure you can use your imagination" he drawled. Kate fought the urge to gag as apparently some things never changed like the 'how about you prostitute yourself honey cheeks' negotiation strategy. The man was such a sleaze.

"Hmm" Kate murmured deliciously the noise made his smile wider. She head butted him. He crooned in pain and clutched his nose pulled away from her. Kate's head swooned slightly from the force.

"You're not my type" Kate said as she pressed her forehead to her hands and pulled her head away to see blood on her fingers. Her aim was definitely off but at least she hurt him in the process.

"You bitch!" Weaver cursed as Kate laughed and groaned from her own injury. "You think it's funny?" he asked her. Kate stood her ground as she smiled amused at his complaining.

"No, I think it's hilarious." Kate's expression grew cold "I won't be bought so don't bother trying to negotiate with me" Kate told him in a deadly tone so he wouldn't mistake her meaning.

"Ok have it your way, I'll make sure Lucas leaves your pretty face intact wouldn't want you to lose your value" Weaver told her.


	15. Chapter 15

"No, I refuse" Malcolm told them, Mira raised an eyebrow at him while Lucas watched with interest.

"I don't think you understand Malcolm you don't get a choice. You either fix it-" Mira started but was cut off mid sentence by Malcolm.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Malcolm scoffed at them.

"You will repair this terminus" Lucas said calmly as he walked around the lab table. Malcolm and his assistant McCormack were surrounded by four soldiers Lucas and Mira. The room was tense and McCormack was shaking in fear. Malcolm didn't blame him as he too was scared and angry but he was just more adept at keeping a poker face.

"I don't think you heard me I said No" Malcolm told him, Lucas nodded his head and a soldier stepped forward and Malcolm was hit in the face with the butt of a sonic pistol knocking him to the floor. He got to his feet and winced as his cheek throbbed as he dabbed his fingers and looked at the blood before glaring at Lucas.

"You will build this Terminus or I will kill a civilian every hour until you do. Starting with him" Lucas said pointing to McCormack. The next seconds of what happened next were the most horrific Malcolm had ever witnessed in his life. He shouted for them to stop but Lucas said it was 'too late' the soldier ploughed McCormack's head through the closest window and his neck brought down on the shards still in the frame before the Soldier pulled McCormack's body from the window dropping it to the ground.

Malcolm stared at the lifeless body of his lab assistant, blood pooling around him. He felt like he was going to be sick and then bitter angry grew in him. He felt Lucas stand beside him.

"Repair the Terminus or I play lucky dip with the colony as to who dies next" Lucas told him in a low voice. Malcolm looked to the young man, he was calm and unaffected it made Malcolm even more angry.

"I want an agreement" Malcolm bit out, those in the room laughed at him.

"You're in no position to make any agreements" Lucas told him. Malcolm gave him a cold smile.

"I'm the only qualified Engineer in the colony who can rebuild this Terminus. You want my full cooperation then you have to answer my demands or you can kill whoever you bloody well like because you won't get what you want by killing anyone" Malcolm stated. It seemed to kill the laughter and Lucas gave him a chillingly stare.

"This isn't a negotiation" Lucas said he pulled his gun and pointed at Malcolm. Malcolm truly didn't care because he knew if he was dead then there would be time before they found an Engineer willing to make the one way trip to Terra Nova to fix the Terminus.

"Lucas wait… let's hear his request" Mira said as she placed her hand on the barrel of his gun and pushing it toward the ground.

"Fine, what do you want?" Lucas asked rolling his eyes at the delay.

"No more senseless deaths. I also want to see the woman you have in the brig every day. I will also be able to bring her food and medical attention she may require." Malcolm stated.

"You know the redhead?" Lucas asked eyeing Malcolm.

"Yes. Are we in agreement?" Malcolm asked. He hadn't seen Kate since the convoy with Taylor left Terra Nova. He saw her up in the Lookout and being the idiot he was he went to work instead of trying to talk to her.

When the battle started he had been busy helping with casualties he had heard the Command Centre had been hit. He dreaded the worst until he heard from Casey Derwin when they were being processed with new ID cards.

Casey told him that he had heard that when the soldiers raided Shannon's place the kids tried to escape. Josh had been tasered, and Zoe was taken away but the soldiers decided they wanted to have some fun with Maddy. Apparently Kate had appeared like a ghost out of nowhere and disposed of the soldiers. She killed two of the soldiers and then proceeded to let the soldiers chase her down away from the Shannon's place. News was that she managed to incapacitate four more soldiers with broken bones and other injuries before she was tasered and dragged unkindly to the brig.

"You say we don't kill or maim any more colonists or soldiers and you get to see this woman. You'll fix the Terminus" Lucas stated.

"I will work as fast as I can to finish the Portal Terminus to your specification. Yes" Malcolm told him, Lucas holster his gun and smiled like it was his plan all along.

"Deal, you get started and in 12 hours or so. I'll allow you to see the woman and play doctor" Lucas told him.

* * *

><p>"You broke his nose. Did you enjoy it?" Lucas asked when he returned a couple of hours later. Kate sat on the base of the pillar with her arms at an uncomfortable position.<p>

"He deserved it" Kate said as she leaned her head on cold concrete of the pillar.

"Yes he did. He also told me to make sure you weren't comfortable" Lucas said, he pulled out a needle filled with stale yellow liquid. He motioned for two soldiers to come in. They pulled Kate from her seat and pushed her to her knees. They pushed her head to the side allowing free access to Kate's neck.

"I hope you consulted my physician" Kate said before he jabbed her in the neck hard. Kate hissed in pain as he injected her with the contents.

"Don't worry it's just something to help you relaxed. A present for breaking Weaver's nose, I hate the man but his connections are going to make me rich" Lucas told her as he capped the needle and placed back into his pocket.

"Oh that's new" Kate said as the pain left her body and her equilibrium became unbalanced. She took a slow deep breath as her world went out off kilter.

"Yes only the good stuff" Lucas said.

"Wow, I don't know what was in that syringe but damn!" Kate slurred with a smile. She exhaled slowly as she leaned onto the concrete so she could find her bearings. Lucas knelt down next to her and moved in close Kate pulled back with wide eyes.

"Whoa…" she drawled.

"Who are you? I'm not going to ask twice" Lucas told her.

"Whooo are yooouuu?" She repeated slowly looking at his lips then to his eyes. She giggled not really sure of what she found funny.

"You'll want to answer me. The withdrawals from what I gave you are quite painful" Lucas told her.

"I am the woman who is going to frustrate you to tears" Kate drawled.

"Really" Lucas said, before Kate could finish the sentence her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Hours later,<p>

"We don't have to keep doing this. Just tell me who you are and I'll give you more" Lucas whispered in her ear, Kate was drenched in sweat and shaking as she was suffering. Muscles aches, fever, headache and the list went on. Lucas had made it a sport to get her to spill her guts so far he was failing miserably but she had to give him marks for pure perseverance and his sick pleasure in tasering her. She didn't know how long she was unconscious she just remembered waking up to being drenched in cold water and then tasered for Lucas's pleasure.

"Pass" Kate said, as she felt like she was burning up but her skin crawled with goose bumps. Her legs were dead weight with pins and needles and her arms ached like she had been in the cell for days not hours. She felt so weak.

"You sure? It will make you feel so much better" Lucas drawled his hot breath on her face made her skin crawl in a sickly fashion. It was hard to keep her thoughts straight in her head.

"I can't understand why you aren't giving in" Lucas said, it's like he knew his close proximity was making her feel worse, at least he was giving her a break from the taser. She rested her head against the concrete base and wished the pounding in her head. It felt like heaven though as the concrete was cool against her hot skin.

"I'm stubborn" Kate said as she turned to face him and looked him in the eyes.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Lucas drawled in his low voice.

"All the time, pretty eyes, pretty skin, pretty hair and I've been told I have a nice ass. Compliments don't work on me" Kate told him with disinterest.

"Women always tell me I have the most beautiful eyes but yours are something else entirely" Lucas told her as he traced a finger down the side of her face. "I hate my eyes" he told her.

"You mean you hate what you see in the mirror" Kate said she saw a flash of anger but soon his eyes got that empty look.

"No, they say I have my father's eyes" Lucas told her.

"Your father has blue eyes whereas yours are green but you do have his chin" Kate commented. Lucas smiled at her comment as it pleased him.

"My dear old Dad, you sure you don't want to tell me who you really are?" Lucas asked.

"I already told you" Kate said with a weak smile.

"Ok, I can see you need some rest" He said as brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. She watched as he stood up and walked to the door. He pressed a red button on the wall, a loud alarm sounded in the room on cycle playing over and over. Kate pressed her forehead head to the concrete and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Malcolm cursed as he walked into the infirmary holding his hand that was bleeding. He had the Terminus in one piece but the circuitry needed to be replaced.<p>

Malcolm had yet to see Kate and could only imagine how she was. Lucas had kept his word about not harming any of the other colonists but he hadn't allowed Malcolm the one thing he wanted. Lucas told him that once he saw progress with the Terminus then Malcolm would be allowed to see Kate. So he worked 24 hours straight without a break putting the damn device back together.

"Malcolm what have you done to yourself?" Elisabeth asked as she came over to him. They had only seen each other in passing and hadn't had a real chance to talk as he was being secluded from the other colonists.

"I wasn't paying attention" Malcolm said as he showed her the deep cut in his hand.

"It's pretty deep you'll need stitches" Elisabeth told him.

"How are the kids and Jim?" Malcolm asked as he followed her to sit on an empty bed. She gave a wan smile.

"The kids are well as can be expected. Jim is still unconscious" Elisabeth said as she pulled a tray over and pulled on a pair of surgical gloves.

"He will pull through I know it. He's a stubborn man" Malcolm assured her, Elisabeth smiled and gave a sigh.

"You look tired Malcolm"

"It happens when you don't sleep"

"Why are you helping them?" Elisabeth asked in a low voice. Malcolm knew the rumours going around. He was about to tell her but didn't get the chance when Mira walked in.

"I take there is a setback with the Terminus repairs?" Mira asked as she walked up to them.

"As fast as they can go. I cut myself I figured I would tend my wounds before going back to work. Is that alright with you?" Malcolm snapped at Mira. The woman looked like she was considering hitting him for his attitude but then she decided it was best to let it go.

"Lucas is granting you your first visitation. Come on" Mira said with a wave to follow her. Malcolm looked to Elisabeth.

"I'll need 10 minutes" Elisabeth told Mira, the woman nodded and stepped back. She spoke on her comm. unit and waited. Elisabeth stitched up his hand as quick as she could as Malcolm was having trouble sitting still. She had never seen him so distressed, she dressed Malcolm's hand in a bandage.

"We'll talk later" Elisabeth told him. He nodded and thanked her before followed Mira out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen her?" Malcolm asked Mira.<p>

"Your concern is touching Malcolm, I'm amazed you had the capacity to care about anything besides your work. This woman must mean something to you. Here some water to give to her don't worry it's not laced with anything" Mira said snidely as she handed him a bottle of water.

He kept his head low as they walked past the soldiers and the colonists he knew word had spread that he was working for Lucas. They thought he was a traitor he could see it in their eyes. It was the first time he felt unwelcome at Terra Nova with exception for when Jim was around the first few weeks.

True the two men would never truly get a long or be friends as they had bad blood between them when he offered Elisabeth the job in Terra Nova knowing Jim was in Golad Prison giving Malcolm an opportunity to pick up with Elisabeth where they had left off twenty years ago. It had been a very well calculated move that yielded results he hadn't anticipated.

He realised that Elisabeth and he were very different people and that at one point they loved each other but that time was over. She had moved on completely and her life suited her well, she was happy and that was all that mattered. He was glad and also felt incredibly stupid for thinking of being with her again. As much as he hated to admit it Jim balanced her out. So he settled for their friendship which remained unaffected since she seemed to be oblivious to his ulterior motives. He decided it was best he move on himself but he hadn't found anyone in Terra Nova that interested him. He was planning to hold out for the 11th or maybe 12th pilgrimage then Kate fell into their corner of the world. She definitely held his interest but there was something more there. But it seemed every time they were together and he worked up the courage to make some kind of move or a moment appeared someone interrupted them.

He followed Mira down the stairwell to the brig. He noted the guards that he passed by were wearing heavy armour and weaponry. Lucas was already at the door holding it open. Mira gestured for Malcolm to go in first.

He stepped into the room and spotted a pair of pale feet, he moved around the pillar the sight that greeted him made his stomach drop. Kate's upper body was hanging by her wrists that were wrapped around a pole. He knelt down placed the bottle of water to the side and proceeded to gently lift her head up first as it had been hanging at an awkward angle.

"Oh Kate" Malcolm said as he pulled her up into a seated position it wasn't ideal but it was the best he could do for now. She barely opened her eyes as she murmured. Her hair and clothes were completely soaked. Her skin was hot to touch as though she was burning with a high fever.

"Kate, I need you to open your eyes" Malcolm said as he cupped her face, she gave a pained expression and tried to move but couldn't due to her restraints she mumbled something incoherent.

"What have you given her?" Malcolm asked Mira and Lucas.

"Nothing, she's a little worn out from our last session. She has a lot of stamina" Lucas drawled as he spun the taser in his hand like a cowboy with his gun, Malcolm wished he could kill the man but instead focused on Kate in his arms. Mira's comm. unit sparked to life.

"_Carter to Mira"_

"I'm here" Mira said into her comm. unit.

"_You and Lucas will want to come to the Command Centre. I have something you want to see Now"_

Mira looked to Lucas who gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Let's leave the love birds. She's useless in this state" Lucas said, he dropped a small medkit by Kate's feet before he and Mira left the room. Malcolm propped Kate up and moved to pick up the medkit. It was half empty and only had bandages and guaze completely useless. He placed the box to the side.

He then moved back to Kate and pushed her wet hair off her shoulder and felt the bitter anger rise in him as he saw the swollen red burn marks down the left side of her neck to her shoulder. It made him sick that he couldn't do anything to stop Lucas.

"Malcolm" Kate murmured Malcolm looked up to her face to see she finally awake. She was clearly in agony from the way her jaw muscles were tense and her lips pressed into a thin line. Her eyes opened wide and then closed half way sluggishly as she tried to stay conscious. Malcolm turned his attention to her neck again for a second.

"I'm here" Malcolm told her as he examined the wounds on her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked, Malcolm shifted his position so he could look her straight on. She barely had her eyes open. He cupped her face with both hands and wiped away the tears that ran down her face but her expression went from pain to emotionless.

"It is a part of my agreement with Lucas, I work for them and they let me see you and they leave the other colonists alone. I'll bring you some food tomorrow and better medical supplies" Malcolm said as he had noted the wounds on the neck were starting to look infected she needed antibiotics and the wounds to be cleaned among other things.

He picked up the bottle of water and uncapped it. He smelt it and then tasted it if they were going to poison her then they'd get him too. He didn't taste anything off about the water.

"Here some water" He told her he cupped her face and tipped the bottle water so she could take a couple of small sips. He allowed her a few more sips before he placed the water to the side. She licked her lips and looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Thank you" she said before taking a shallow breath and sighing.

"Do you want some more?" he asked Kate shook her head.

"How long are you here for?" she asked with a shaky breath. She leaned into the warmth and comfort of his hand on her cheek. Her training always taught her to stay strong during interrogation and torture. Yet all she wanted to do right now was crawl into Malcolm arms and wait for everything to blow over. But instead she kept a strong hold on her emotions and gave into the small comfort of his hands.

"I don't know, what have they do to you?" he asked her.

"Nothing I can't handle" she told him. He heard no hint of humour in her tone.

"Kate-"

"Don't, please just talk about anything else but my current situation. Give me something to look forward to" Kate told him.

"What?" Malcolm asked confused by her statement for a moment before he realized her coping mechanisms were in action she was thinking of other things to distract herself. He was amazed at how in control she was of her emotions. She was incredibly strong, stronger than he would have been if their situations were reversed.

"Please just indulge me" Kate pleaded as she managed a very weak smile.

"Ok, you still owe me that kiss" he told her as he stroked her cheek gently. She smiled and winced as it hurt her face. "And I'm thinking once this is over we'll -"

"Dr Wallace your time is up" the soldier said to the side of them.

"One moment" Malcolm told him, the soldier rolled his eyes but nodded. Malcolm turned back to face Kate.

"I'll be back tomorrow and this doesn't count so don't think you're free. You're still in debt to me" Malcolm told her, Kate laughed and then groaned from the pain. Trust the man to crack a joke and a poor one at that. He leaned forward again and kissed her forehead quickly before he stood up and followed the soldier out.

* * *

><p>"She is from 2016, Kate Renshaw" Lucas said in disbelief as he read the holoscreen before him. He knew she was hiding something but this was not what he expected.<p>

"She is also the sniper" Mira stated.

"Who cares" Weaver said in awe as he looked at the picture of the woman that broke his nose with her forehead. He had been angry before now he could forgive her for the small fortune she was going to get him.

"Who cares? I care they were my people" Mira spat angrily.

"Yes, a bunch of criminals finally got the death sentence they deserved. You can cry as much as you want Mira but this woman she is going to make us a fortune. Can you imagine how much someone would pay for a living artefact…Let alone one as attractive as this woman?" Weaver asked a greedy smile spread across his face.

"My Father tried to protect her, we could use her as bait to lure him out" Lucas said voicing an idea. She must have earned his father's trust to be given a chance to fight for his precious Terra Nova. He couldn't help but wonder if his father and the woman had a relationship since she was firm in her loyalty to his Father. If she was close to his father he assumed she could possibly know where his old man was hiding.

"This woman trumps your vendetta against your father. Remember his death is a secondary objective. The first objective of this whole operation is to strip this place of its natural resources and make our fortune. Frankly I say leave the old man to be eaten by a... what do you call them 'Carno'? who cares this woman could pay for the rest of our campaign" Weaver told him.

"Don't get giddy we still have to wait for the terminus to be repaired" Lucas reminded him.

"We'll have to clean her up get a more up to date photo and medical record. Then we can contact 2149, send them the information and get an auction organised and give them an update on our progress. Which means no more torture or physical harm unless absolutely necessary" Weaver said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm not finished interrogating her" Lucas said.

"She is an ex soldier and mercenary for the Grey Group the forefather of all illegal intelligence agencies that exist now. I can tell you now they do not make soldiers like her anymore" Weaver told Lucas.

"Your point?" Lucas drawled Weaver gave an exasperated sigh as Lucas was not listening to him.

"You're wasting your time even if you broke every bone in her body she wouldn't tell you her favourite colour. So you will give up your play with her as I want top dollar. Also the less damage to the goods the better the profit. Now I'm going to organise for her to be cleaned up and new residence. I can't wait to ship her through to 2149" Weaver said as he left the office.

* * *

><p>TBC~ See ya all in a week!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you for the review MissCallaLily! Only 3 chapters this week... I'll update in a week with more! As always Enjoy! :-)

* * *

><p>Day 2 of Terra Nova Occupation… Kate was half asleep when the door to the brig open and the room filled with soldiers quickly. She looked up and saw Weaver standing over her. She was disappointed it wasn't Malcolm and chastised herself for thinking like that. She had wondered if they had forgotten about her as it felt like many hours had passed with her being left alone. It was never a good sign but at least it gave her sometime to catch up on some much needed sleep.<p>

"Miss Renshaw or do you prefer Kate?" Weaver asked. Kate paled at him knowing her name. _Why is he looking so happy?_ She thought.

"How's the nose?" Kate asked dryly hoping to dampen his jolly mood. She felt sick to her stomach and wasn't sure if it was his cologne or the fact she hadn't eaten since the lunchtime she was captured. She had no idea how long that had been as there was no natural lighting in the brig but she was thankful for the bottle of water as it kept her somewhat hydrated.

"Better" Weaver said cheerfully he stepped back and motioned for the guards. Kate was pulled to her feet. In a matter of minutes her ropes were removed and replaced with cuffs and chains. She even had a collar placed around her neck which was connected to two rods.

"Don't you think this is over kill?" Kate asked, she felt light headed and nauseous.

"For you? I don't think it's enough. But right now I'm concerned about keeping my product in good condition." Weaver told her.

"Product?" Kate questioned.

"Yes, we are going to pretty you up and sell you off to the highest bidder in 2149. That or maybe we'll cut you into pieces and sell parts of you off. See what my employers decide…" Weaver drawled.

* * *

><p>Kate squinted in the afternoon sunlight as they surfaced from the brig. It looked to be around late afternoon. She shuffled in her chains around the Command Centre and proceeded to be moved toward the Infirmary. She really hated the collar and the entourage of soldiers. Kate held her head high as she was paraded through the square past the other colonists. She looked around at all the familiar faces. She knew she looked like hell which made her realise that she was the example of what happened to those who bucked the system.<p>

She couldn't help but smile at how hesitant the soldiers around her looked and how they weren't exerting their power to push her around. It was very odd treatment but then she was now their meal ticket.

They took her into the infirmary and took off the collar. Weaver called Elisabeth over.

"See this woman, Doctor I need her cleaned up, full medical check up the works. I want the profile on my table within the next two hours. Also make sure everything is in working order before we put her back in the box" Weaver told Elisabeth with that he walked away.

"I should have head butted him harder" Kate commented as the man was just relishing the idea of selling her off.

"I couldn't agree more" Elisabeth told her with a smile she turned to the guards "I need her cuffs and chains removed" Elisabeth said. The soldiers raised their weapons while one stepped forward and removed Kate's cuffs and chains. The soldier stepped back holding the chains getting clear of Kate's reach.

"You look like hell" Elisabeth said as she stepped forward and looked Kate over. Kate winced as Elisabeth picked up Kate's wrist and inspected the severe burn on the wrist from the bracelet.

"Is that your official diagnosis?" Kate asked dryly. Elisabeth smiled.

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humour" Elisabeth said she turned to the nurse in the room. "I'm going to need the sterilization shower set up, and a bio bed cleared for the scans…" Elisabeth rattled off a list of other medical jargon Kate didn't understand a long with orders before she turned to Kate.

"We'll need to see Malcolm to get this bracelet off as the locking mechanism has fused" Elisabeth said. Kate nodded and took a few steps before her head spun she knelt to the ground not wanting to fall. "Kate?"

"I'm fine, just a little woozy. Dehydration and no food will do that. I just need a moment" Kate said as Elisabeth was kneeling down beside her. Kate closed her eyes taking slow deep breaths.

"Ok, I'm going to get you something to drink, just stay here"

"I won't argue if it's one of those nasty smoothies. How long have I been in the hole?" Kate asked as she put her head in her hands. Elisabeth came back with glass of teal water with a straw.

"Here drink it slowly and you've been in the brig for 2 days. Malcolm tried to see you yesterday but they wouldn't let him" Elisabeth told her. Kate tried to hold the glass but her hands were shaking so much Elisabeth took the glass from her before Kate dropped it and held it for her. Kate took a tentative sip and was pleasantly surprised as it tasted delicious.

"Oh wow this is really good" Kate said as she took another sip feeling slightly better, she took the glass from Elisabeth and held it for herself.

"Finally a winner" Elisabeth said with a smile.

"I think so" Kate said as she continued to drink, she felt her wooziness subside.

"Well this is fruit that grows in the jungle, full of vitamins and minerals. Let's get you into a chair" Elisabeth told her. Kate nodded as she slowly stood up with the help from Elisabeth the moved to a pair of chairs by the wall.

"2 days damn it felt longer… I've gone soft" Kate said in disgust.

"Kate, what happened to you in there?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it" Kate said calmly.

"If I am to treat you to the best of my abilities, I'll need to know everything they did to you" Elisabeth said in a low voice to Kate. Kate finished her drink and held the glass in her hands.

"Cold water, electrocution via a taser and some kind of stale yellow looking drug. Not including the injuries from my fight with the soldiers before my capture" Kate replied in a detached and professinal tone as if she was talking about someone else.

"Anything else?" Elisabeth asked Kate appreciated the clinical tone of her voice as Kate could maintain her own cold rendition of what happened.

"Not that I can recall, though I blacked out from the drug. So I don't know and when I was woken up I had the joys of withdrawal in combo with the taser. The left me alone after Malcolm visited me and hours passed by and then Weaver came in all smug and calling me by my name. Did Malcolm tell them who I was?" Kate asked.

"No he would never betray you like that. He's working himself to death just to keep you alive but Lucas isn't keeping to the agreement" Elisabeth told her.

"Where's the bathroom? I think I'm going to be sick" Kate said standing up and covering her mouth. Elisabeth gave her the directions and Kate ran as she didn't want to empty her stomach into a bin surrounded by soldiers.

She managed to reach the sink just in time to empty up the meagre contents of her stomach. She felt Elisabeth at her side rubbing her back.

"Feel better?" Elisabeth asked as Kate's stomach settled.

"You know that juice tastes the same coming up as it does going down" Kate told her as she turned on the tap washing away the evidence and then rinsing her mouth out before sliding to floor.

"That's disgusting" Elisabeth told her.

"Yeah, I'm going to crawl into the shower now" Kate said as she gestured to the stall.

"Ok, but no crawling on my clock. Let's get you in the shower and then I'll get Malcolm to cut this bracelet off you" Elisabeth told her. Kate got to her feet and turned to look in the in the mirror and saw her reflection. She had looked better. Her hair was mess, she had dirt and blood streaked across her face and she was deathly pale where she wasn't covered. She had bruises and deep cuts and burns from the taser and the ropes she had been tied in. Not to mention the nasty burn from the tracking device.

With help, Kate undressed and stepped into the shower that had been prepped for her. She turned down the heat making it lukewarm as much as she wanted a hot shower she knew it wouldn't help her current state. Elisabeth waited outside the stall while the guards were outside the room. They had of course checked to see if there were any escape routes but when they found there was only one exit and entry point they left them alone.

"Let me know if you need help in there" Elisabeth told her.

"I'm good" Kate said as she leaned against the wall of the stall letting the water run over her. She watched the blood and dirt wash down the drain for a few minutes before she stood up and went to cleaning her body thoroughly of the 2 days. After she rinsed herself for the last time she shut off the water and pulled the towels Elisabeth had passed her. She wrapped her hair up with one and then dried her body off gentle of her wounds. She wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out.

"Ok, let's cover your wounds up before we dress you and then we can move back into the infirmary to heal them and I'll put you on IV" Elisabeth said she pulled on a fresh pair of surgical gloves and picked up gauze and tape she had brought with her. Kate sat down on the bench in the bathroom and tilted her head to the right allowing Elisabeth access to her neck.

"Did they do this to you when you were saved Maddy?" Elisabeth asked, as she motioned to the fresh bruises and the burns.

"How is she?" Kate asked not wanting to think about herself.

"She is doing well, she has a black eye but otherwise unharmed."

"I have been worried that I may have traumatised her" Kate said. She couldn't imagine almost being sexually assaulted and having the men killed in front of her at the young age of 16. Let alone the struggle and fight that proceeded.

"You saved her from something far worse, and I am so grateful for what you did. I don't know how I will ever repay you" Elisabeth started.

"I think considering the mess I made of the place we can call it even. But if you feel the need to compensate me then you can dry my hair" Kate offered with a smile. Elisabeth shook her head and motioned for Kate to stand up.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kate was lying on a Bio-bed going through extensive body scans. Elisabeth had put up an IV drip of fluids after she took blood samples for tests and healed the burns on her neck and the cuts on her face and body. The cuts had disappeared but the burns had scarred, Elisabeth assured her they would fade in time. Malcolm had yet to show to remove the bracelet as it was the only injury left unattended that could be healed by modern medicine.<p>

The bruises were going to have heal the old fashioned way with light pain killers, time and rest. Kate laid on the bed patiently laying as still as she could as Elisabeth ran multiple scans.

"Nearly finished" Elisabeth told her.

"Good cause I really need to sit up" Kate asked as she exhaled slowly trying to calm the nausea rolling inside of her.

"Still nauseous?"

"Oh yeah" Kate said taking a slow breath.

"Ok, I'll organise for some more meds and food. I'll also see if you can stay here for the night under observation" Elisabeth said.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked as Elisabeth frowned as she looked at the scans.

"No, your scans are fine if we disregard the current condition of your body" Elisabeth said.

"I'm here, sorry I couldn't get away earlier" Malcolm said as he rushed into the infirmary. Kate smiled as he came into her line of vision at her side next to Elisabeth. "Kate, how are you?"

"Incredibly light headed and nauseous for someone lying down. You?" Kate asked.

"Dehydration, exhaustion and severe trauma to the body will throw your systems out of sorts. Don't worry we'll get you're in good hands here" Malcolm said as he looked over the scans that Elisabeth was currently taking.

"I'm almost finished and then she is all yours" Elisabeth told him. Kate kept her eyes on them and remained in her position waiting for the tests to be over.

"Lucas has graciously given me the night off." Malcolm said sarcastically as he pulled over a stool with wheels and sat down next to the bed. His clothes were rumpled and he had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept since Occupation had started. Kate felt guilty for her assumption that he was the one who gave her secret away when she hadn't taken into account that Lucas probably cracked her file. She also felt guilty that he was working hard for her. The 'for her' part touched her as she was still getting used to people going out of their way for her when there was no benefit for them.

"You look like you could use a solid 8 hours" Kate told him in a caring tone. She truly was going soft. Her old training officer from Grey group would be turning in his grave hearing her talk like that but frankly she didn't give a damn about her training.

"Oh you think? Move over then" he joked. Kate shot him an incredulous look.

"I'm comfy go get your own bed" Kate told him.

"Is that how it's going to be?" Malcolm asked.

"Yep" Kate told him plainly.

"Ok you two, I'm finished. Malcolm it's your turn" Elisabeth said as she transferred the data off the scanners onto a Plex. She wore an amused expression at Kate and Malcolm's banter. "I'll arrange some food for both of you and be back to help" Elisabeth said, she pressed a button to raise the top half of the bed elevating Kate's upper torso so she was halfway between upright and lying down.

"Thank you" Kate said, Malcolm pulled a pair of surgical gloves from a box and wheeled further down the side of her bed.

"So, I'm told my prototype needs to be removed" He said as pulled on the gloves and slowly undressed her left wrist.

"Yeah may I make a suggestion that you use a nonconductive metal for the next one?" Kate suggested tongue in cheek. She watched him smile at the comment before he grimaced at the condition of her wrist and the bracelet.

"I'll take it into consideration" Malcolm said.

"They know who I am and that I'm from 2016." Kate told him, she had to tell him. He stopped looking at her burnt wrist and looked at her.

"They plan to sell me to the highest buyer in 2149, so they are healing and feeding me to get a better price at the market. There's some question about whether I should be kept whole or not." Kate informed him. He swore under his breath and pushed his chair back for a moment and rubbed his face as he tried to keep his anger and fear for her in check. Kate waited patiently and a second later he moved back to his original position and shook his head.

"There has to be some-" He started but Kate shook her head silencing him.

"Don't talk like that, you'll only get in trouble" Kate said gesturing with her eyes to the guards. "And even so the likelihood of me getting out of this jam would be like me finding a cow and making ice cream"

"There could be a bovine creature out there" Malcolm drawled he knew she was right. For the time being they were all going to placate their captors and no one was escaping. So he decided to continue her conversation onto topics that wouldn't get them into trouble.

"Now you tell me" Kate asked in mock disbelief.

"I did say 'could be' not that there is. Even so… we don't need ice cream." Malcolm said.

"Speak for yourself! I for one am in dire need for something unhealthy and delicious like chocolate ice cream and caramel sauce. All of which need milk to be made" Kate told him, he chuckled at her facial expressions of how dire she felt her need. The woman was walking talking bag of injuries and pain yet instead of complaining about the pain. She talked about trivial things and lightens the mood. He pushed his thoughts of the future away as he moved back to her wrist.

"I'll look into it, but for now let's get back to your wrist" He told her, Kate nodded as a soft smile played on her lips. He looked down at her wrist and gently he grimaced as her fingers flinched out of reflex from the pain. He spared her a glance to see the pain but she showed no signs of pain except the slightest twitch in her soft smile.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be, it was just a bad happenstance. Tell me have you seen Alicia?" Kate asked.

"No, I've been holed up in my lab. The only people I have seen are you, Elisabeth and upper management" Malcolm said referring to Lucas and Mr Weaver.

"Explains why you look like you do" Kate mused.

"What's wrong with how I look?" he asked.

"We've discussed this"

"Still you won't let me sleep with you" Malcolm said, Kate felt her cheeks heat up as it took him a moment to release what he said.

"I ah meant sleep in the bed with you" he said correcting himself as his neck and ears became red from embarrassment. He knew no matter what he said it would be misconstrued and opened his mouth to say something but Kate got in first.

"You want to keep digging that hole deeper?" Kate asked tongue in cheek. Malcolm smiled and cleared his throat.

"No, I'll be back in a few seconds" he told her, Kate watched as he moved to the far side of the infirmary and prepare a tray of equipment and other things he was going to require for the job before wheeling it back to bed and resuming his seat again.

"You'll have to be perfectly still" he told her as he propped her arm on a stiff pillow.

"I'll do my best but if you cut my hand off with that saw. I'll slap you with it" Kate half deadpanned and warned him.

"That is a disturbing image" Malcolm said as he chuckled. He shook his head at her morbid humour. Elisabeth came back with a glass of lime green sludge.

"What's so funny?" Elisabeth asked.

"I warned Malcolm if he cuts my hand off I'll slap him with it" Kate said as she looked down at the contents of the glass. Elisabeth was wondering whether to laugh or to take the comment seriously but shook off the thought.

"Laser saw?" Elisabeth asked Malcolm looking concerned at such a tool being used in the infirmary. Kate was about to down the smoothie when Elisabeth pointed at her.

"Drink slowly otherwise you end up being sick" Elisabeth cautioned her. Kate made a face and followed the instructions and drank it slowly. She was glad Elisabeth didn't add 'again' to the end of that sentence. The smoothie wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't as good as the teal juice. She drank it slowly feeling it coat her throat and fill her stomach.

"Mmm yum" Kate deadpanned. She tried to keep her features schooled as stomach from rejecting the liquid.

"Also good?" Elisabeth asked surprised, only to watch Kate struggle to keep a straight face.

"No" Kate said slightly gagging before Elisabeth handed her a glass of water. Elisabeth shook her head as she chuckled when Kate made a face.

"How can you be so positive and act like everything is normal when you're going through hell?" Elisabeth asked.

"Always stay positive, always have something to look forward to. If you can do that then you can survive anything that's what my Grandfather told me." Kate told her. Malcolm looked up at her words as he remembered her asking for something to look forward to.

"Good advice" Malcolm said as he looked down at her wrist.

"Ok you ready?" Malcolm asked Kate.

"Yes" Kate breathed, she looked away as she really didn't watch. It would just make her twitchy and then she would probably move and she did not want to know what being cut by a laser saw felt like. She held her arm perfectly still with Elisabeth holding her arm just in case.

"I'm sorry but this will hurt" Malcolm warned Kate nodded and steeled herself for the pain. He took his time slicing the bracelet away from her wrist. Kate stifled a groan of pain each time a piece had to be pulled from her flesh. After 20 minutes passed, Kate closed her eyes and took controlled breaths thinking of something else.

"We're almost there. Just 5 more segments" Malcolm told her. Kate just nodded her head to acknowledge that she heard him. She was so tense from expecting the pain that it was sapping what energy she had.

The last few pieces of the bracelet were removed. Malcolm and Elisabeth cleaned the wound and sprayed it with derma-regeneration spray. Kate flinched from the pain and cursed in several languages as the spray burned as it healed the skin. After a few seconds the pain subsided slightly.

"Damn, that stuff stings" Kate hissed as she held her arm out. Making a face as the wound continued to heal.

"And she's back to English" Malcolm said as he was a mixture of concern and amusement. Kate glared at him.

"You keep a clean mouth when your flesh is knitting itself together" Kate snapped as she exhaled. "Sorry" she added feeling bad for lashing out.

"It's ok, I'd be swearing in English and making everyone's ears burn if the roles were reversed" Malcolm assured her.

"I didn't know the Upper class swore" Kate said in a mock serious tone.

"Of course we do. We just do it behind closed doors with the lights off" Malcolm told her, Kate laughed at the comment and groaned as her body pained her.

* * *

><p>"Well you are looking better" Lucas drawled, Kate swallowed the spoonful of Miso soup and placed her spoon back into the bowl losing her appetite. Elisabeth who was about to leave came up to the men. Kate and Malcolm were halfway through sharing dinner when Lucas and Weaver came to visit.<p>

"Doctor how is the patient?" Weaver asked.

"Not ready to be discharged" Elisabeth said.

"She looks fine to me" Lucas drawled to Weaver.

"Agreed, we have made new accommodations for her. We want will take her now" Weaver said.

"You asked me to treat her and make her 'pretty' well she needs bed rest and medical care not the brig. She may look fine but her vitals are unstable and her body has suffered major trauma." Elisabeth said.

"She'll be watched 24/7" Weaver said he motioned for the guards. They moved forward and pulled the blankets off Kate and moved the table with her food to the side.

"Kate is not in any condition to be moved, allow her at least one night" Malcolm said standing up. The soldiers lifted their weapons at him.

"So she can escape? I think not" Lucas said. Malcolm looked ready to do something stupid so Kate pushed herself to stand placing a hand on Malcolm's arm.

"Please don't, I'm not worth getting shot for" Kate told him in a low voice. She turned to the soldiers and held out her wrists. Her body shook from the exertion of just standing. A soldier stepped forward and cuffed her ankles and wrists. They had barely put on the collar when Kate felt her legs give way she sunk to the floor as she didn't have the strength to stand.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked.

"I told you she is in no condition to be moved." Elisabeth told him as she tried to push past the soldiers with Malcolm to help Kate.

"Pick her off the floor, she's just playing some ploy" Lucas told the soldiers. The soldiers looked reticent as they didn't want tempt fate.

"I'm not acting you asshole" Kate snapped as she turned to the bed behind her attempted to pull herself to her feet. Her head was swooning badly. She felt an arm travel around her waist and didn't have to look to know it was Malcolm as he helped her off the floor. She leaned into his frame and closed her eyes for once allowing herself to feel the comfort of his arms and be weak not just physically but emotionally for just a moment.

"Pathetic" Lucas said under his breath from behind her.

"Why don't we put you through the same treatment and see how well you fair afterwards" Elisabeth snapped darkly.

"Enough! She's going to be taken to her cell." Weaver snapped impatiently.

"Fine at least let us set up an IV drip and make sure she is comfortable" Elisabeth said as she knew they were not going to get their way.

"Of course we aren't monsters" Weaver said.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Not a medical doctor... so what I have in there would probably kill the average person but just go with it for the story please :-)

* * *

><p>Day three of Occupation,<p>

Kate woke up early and was disorientated for a moment before she realised she was in her very own special made brig. The brig was constructed with maximum security in mind; instead of having simple bars, its walls consist of metal grid screens welded tightly together, reinforced by composite plastics and a comm. unit was used to communicate between the inside and outside of the cell. The brig was constructed inside the old barracks that was now empty. Inside the cell she had a commode and basin with running water along with a single bed.

She stood up slowly and walked around what little space she had in the room. There was only one door and air was pumped in and out through small air ducts. It was chilled to the temperature of a meat locker. She rubbed her arms as goose bumps rose from the chilled air. She had no clue how long she had been unconscious for. Outside the cell were four soldiers watching her. She moved to the comm. unit and pressed the button.

"Would it kill you to turn on the heat in here?" She asked, they stayed in their positions not even moving to respond. "How about a meal?" she asked, when she didn't get a response she gave up and moved back to the bed pulling the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around herself to stay warm.

She was happy that the cell was above ground as she could now track how much time passed as the sunlight shone through the window. She calculated that it was late morning at least but had no clue how long she had been asleep for.

She noticed the barrack door open and watched as Lucas walked into the barracks with two men who Kate assumed to be sixers from their ratty clothing, deep tans and unshaven faces. She couldn't hear what Lucas was saying but obviously they were orders as the soldiers left the room. Lucas smiled as he moved to the door she noted he was holding his taser, his preferred method of torture.

Kate dropped the blanket and stood up in anticipation of a fight or worse. She didn't like the smile on his face and she was much too weak to be putting up a fight against the three men especially someone as psychotic and unpredictable like Lucas. He swirled the gun in hand like a cowboy.

"Good morning Kate. Or do you prefer Wren?" he asked her. Kate remained silent and folded her arms.

"I like Wren better. So I'll call you that, come in boys and meet the woman who killed your friends" Lucas said as he stood aside gesturing the men come in. Kate stood her ground even though she wanted to shrink into the corner.

"You wouldn't remember I'm sure as you killed many people that day" Lucas said to Kate who remained silent she watched as the men circled her. He motioned at the men and before Kate could defend herself she was punched in the solar plexus. She fell to the floor gasping for air. The men quickly pulled her arms behind her back and tied her wrists. They then tided her ankles and pulled Kate to her knees and held her there.

"Weaver is not going to be happy with you" Kate told him as she caught her breath. She looked up at Lucas who pushed her hair to the right. He ripped the bandage off her neck and Kate flinch from his fingers grazing the freshly healed burns. Though they were closed and healed but the flesh around the wounds were still tender to touch.

"Weaver is not my boss. Step clear boys" Lucas ordered. Kate tried to calm her beating heart but failed as it pounded in her chest with anticipation of the pain. The hands on her shoulder disappeared and Lucas knelt down in front of her.

"You have been holding something back from me and I intend to get it from you" Lucas said as he sparked the prongs.

"You're going to lower my value with that" Kate informed him.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it. Tell me what you're hiding" Lucas told her.

"You'll have to be a tad more specific. I have a lot of secrets" Kate told him.

"Where my father is?" Lucas asked as he traced a finger down the faint scars on her neck.

"Would you believe me if I said I don't know?" Kate asked him.

"No" Lucas stated, he pulled his hand away and pressed the taser into one of the scars and pulled the trigger button. Kate screamed out in agony as her body felt like it was on fire as the electrical current ran through her.

Lucas paused for a moment allowing Kate to recover before he asked her again. "Tell me what I want to know" Lucas demanded.

"I will not comply" Kate told him. She was prepared to take her secrets to the grave. She just hoped Isamu made it to Taylor.

"You will in time" Lucas drawled.

* * *

><p>It took Isamu nearly a day and a half to elude Phoenix group soldiers and sixers who had been making their trek to Terra Nova. Then another day and half until he made it to where the old Terminus was after a night in a tree slathered in slasher dung. He walked around the blast area looking at the tracks trying to find the tracks that didn't go in the direction back to Terra Nova. He was halfway through his thorough search when he heard a twig snap he swirled around in the direction of the noise and fell to his knees exhausted.<p>

"Damn Reilly you trying to give me a heart attack?" Isamu asked as he looked at Corporal Reilly and Private Dunham. The two smiled at him.

"Dunno are you trying to kill my breakfast?" Reilly asked as she made a face, Isamu smelt awful.

"Long story"

"Why aren't you at Terra Nova?"

"I'm the messenger boy. Terra Nova was taken over by Lucas and his army. Kate sent me to let you all know. Commander Taylor?" Isamu asked.

"Alive, we have set up camp west of here. Come on it's a good hike from here" Reilly told him.

* * *

><p>"You are so stubborn" Lucas told her.<p>

Kate didn't say anything as she heaved for air as her body was in agony. Her face was wet with tears and sweat. She was lying on her side on the floor. Lucas was cleaning the prongs of his stun gun.

"You're not going to talk to me?"

"I will not comply nor answers your questions" Kate told him in a husky voice as her throat was scratchy from the screaming. She had been repeating the same lines 'I will not comply' or 'I refuse to answer' as she was trained. She had endured many scenarios in training but they were controlled situations. There was always an exit and she could call quits. The one time she had been captured by the enemy had been downright hell. She learned that no amount training prepared you for the reality but it did help with coping.

"I will not comply" Lucas said mimicking her. He turned up the setting on the gun. "Well maybe a few more volts will encourage you to comply. Tell me where my father is, what does he have planned? Tell me and I will stop hurting you" he said giving her the belief she has a chance to save herself the pain.

"I will not comply" Kate repeated firmly.

"So be it" Lucas drawled.

* * *

><p>Elisabeth was standing by Jim's bedside checking his vitals and hoping he would finally wake up when she heard people shouting coming from outside. She opened the blind to see who it was and saw Lucas and Weaver arguing as one of Mira's man looked to be dragging something. It took her a moment to realise it was Kate.<p>

"Zhen get a med kit and stretcher to the main square now!" Elisabeth said before she ran out of the infirmary.

By the time Elisabeth arrived, the sixer soldier was cradling his face while Alicia knelt down on the ground next to Kate's body. She was already performing CPR on Kate.

"Lucas, what did you do? I said no more interrogations" Weaver hissed as he gestured to Kate.

"She has information about my father" Lucas told him.

"She has been under constant guard since her capture and I told you no amount of pain will make her talk. Your father will show his face sooner or later and it will have nothing to do with that woman. Stop damaging her or I will have you put in the brig. Am I clear?" Weaver asked him.

"Alicia?" Elisabeth asked as she knelt down on the other side of Kate's body.

"I don't know how long she's been down but she has no pulse" Alicia said as she continued the compressions not giving up. Kate laid on the ground unresponsive, covered in dirt and scratches as she had been dragged from her cell to the main square like a ragdoll.

"How long has she been like this?" Elisabeth asked the sixer with a bleeding nose. Zhen Elisabeth's intern dropped a medical kit next to Elisabeth who opened the bag.

"I dunno" the man grunted.

"Stop compressions" Elisabeth said, Alicia stopped and used her stethoscope to listen for a heartbeat.

"Nothing, continue compressions" Elisabeth said Alicia did as she was told while Elisabeth pulled out a large syringe that was prepped with Adrenalin. She cracked the packaging and Alicia stopped compressions and moved back. Elisabeth felt a spot on Kate's ribs and then stabbed the syringe into Kate's chest and injected the adrenalin.

Barely a second passes after Elisabeth pulled the needle from Kate's chest. Kate's eyes shot open and she jerked upright and clutched her chest with one hand and her other gripped Alicia's arm as She gasped for air.

"Whoa" Alicia said as she had never seen anyone react to adrenalin like Kate had before in all her years as a medic. She pushed Kate back to the ground while Kate looked up at them wildly still breathing hard. Her face screwed up as her breathing became erratic.

"You're ok, just hang in there" Alicia told Kate.

"My chest" Kate breathed, she groaned as pain washed over. She gripped Alicia's forearm hard as the pain increased. Alicia pried Kate's hand off her arm before she and Elisabeth slid the stretcher under Kate.

"I know. I shot you with adrenalin. You need to stay on your back and take slow easy breaths while we get you to the infirmary" Elisabeth told Kate. Kate nodded acknowledging Elisabeth words. Elisabeth turned to Boylan, Alicia and Zhen who all held sides of the stretcher.

"Ok lift on three" Elisabeth instructed, she counted and they lifted the stretcher and moved quickly to the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>Day 4: Occupation of Terra Nova.<p>

Kate didn't remember making it to the infirmary. But there she was lying in bed to the far side of the room. The last thing she remembered was waking up in the main square feeling like her heart was about to burst as it pounded hard and fast in her chest, the rest was a blank. She looked around the infirmary feeling completely wiped of energy. Elisabeth had her set her up with IV and drugs. Her brain felt like mush she could barely compute her surrounding let alone that feel any part of her body. It felt nice to not feel any pain but it was nauseating as the room had a floating feel to it.

"Kate, how are you feeling?" Elisabeth asked her, Kate blinked at her a few times at her as Elisabeth was swaying.

"Wow, I can't feel my body" Kate said as she looked down at her body making sure all her limbs were intact.

"It's the drugs and the antibiotics I've pumped into you" Elisabeth told her.

"I feel like I'm swimming in the ocean, where's Alicia?" Kate asked with a sigh as she dropped her head back onto the pillow. She remembered Alicia being at the Square.

"She's at Boylan's. Lucas and Weaver wasn't impressed by her conduct and have restricted her there" Elisabeth said.

"Lucas is a lunatic, how long was I out?" Kate asked her, as she pressed a hand to her forehead and closing her eyes.

"Close to 36hrs, between you and Jim I swear the two of you are going to prematurely age me." Elisabeth said, Kate smiled at the comment.

"I thought you're kids are supposed to do that" Kate joked, Elisabeth smiled at the joke but found nothing humorous in their situation. "What's the damage this time?" Kate asked.

"Third degree burns to the neck again, your heart stopped from sudden cardiac arrest. I don't know how long for but we managed to resuscitate you."

"Ok" Kate said not sure how she was supposed to respond. She had never been tortured to the point of heart failure she only remembered the pain when he pulled the trigger and blacking out.

"There are no signs of permanent damage to any of your internal organs but…" Elisabeth continued talking but Kate wasn't sure how to process the information. The drugs weren't helping her mind as she was distracted by the change of light in the room as a cloud covered the sun darkening the room. When she reminded herself to focus on Elisabeth she missed a good portion of what Elisabeth said.

"…Kate, look at me. I know it's hard focus with the drugs but you need to understand that you are in a fragile state, you have to relax and try to remain as calm as possible." Elisabeth told her.

"It's a bit hard to remain calm when someone is zapping you with a few million volts." Kate said as she rubbed a hand down her face.

"Weaver and he are still arguing about what happened. Lucas wasn't happy as you didn't tell him anything and Weaver is angry about nearly losing a potentially high income" Elisabeth said.

"Wow I feel so loved" Kate said sarcastically as she shifted herself into a more comfortable position, Elisabeth looked ready to give question her statement when Zhen came into the room.

Kate remembered the Asian woman in her early twenties from her previous visits to the infirmary the girl had spunk and sucked up Australian vernacular from Boylan which always made Kate laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt but your husband has woken up and gone walkabout. We can't find him" Zhen said as she hung through the doorway of the room.

"Go" Kate told Elisabeth before the woman could form excuses. Elisabeth nodded and ran out of the room with Zhen. Kate looked around the private room and then at her vitals monitor, she became hypnotised by the readout of her steady vitals as it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"There that should help" Elisabeth said as she healed the punctured eardrum "Can you hear me now?" she asked as she pulled the device away from Jim's ear. She had found him at the bottom of the steps of the Command centre one of the guards had knocked him to the ground. She brought him back to the infirmary where he sat on the bio-bed, awake with all faculties in check. Happiness welled in Elisabeth that he suffered no serious brain damage or worse. Jim nodded and caught her hand in his and leaned forward.<p>

"Elisabeth what's going on?" he asked in a low voice looking her straight in the eyes. "Last thing I remember was the explosion" he told her.

"That was three days ago Jim" Elisabeth told him, he looked shocked by the news.

"Why did they set it off? Were they trying to untether the fracture?" Jim asked he was trying to find answers.

"They reopened fracture near the colony and stormed the gates from what I heard there was no way Taylor could get back in time"

"There were soldiers here, Washington…" Jim drawled as he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yeah she held them off as best as she could. 26 people were killed before she finally surrendered" Elisabeth told him.

"What about Taylor?"

"Nobody's heard from him" Elisabeth told him, he was about ask another question when Zhen ran to their area.

"Doc, bed 6 is bleeding out again" Zhen told her before running away. Elisabeth turned to Jim.

"Go see the kids" she told him, he nodded as he pulled on his ID badge.

* * *

><p>Malcolm sat at Kate's bedside in his ten minute break that Lucas had allowed him as he was getting more and more pressure to complete the repairs on the Terminus. He brushed a stray strand of hair behind Kate's ear. She stirred awake at the gesture. She looked at him with the dopiest smile he had seen to date and knew she was still on a steady stream of drugs Elisabeth had prescribed her. At least she wasn't in any pain.<p>

"Hey" he said in a low voice.

"Morning" She slurred.

"Afternoon actually" He corrected. Kate looked out the window behind him and noted the afternoon sky.

"So it is. May I have some water please?" She asked as she gestured to the jug and cup on the table near her bed.

"How about some soup instead?" he offered, he had brought her miso soup in a thermos just in case she was awake. He pulled the lid off the container and waved it under her nose.

"Ok I'm won" she said as she licked her lips in anticipation. He smiled as he poured out a small cup and passed it to her. She held the cup with both hands and shakily lifted it to her lips taking slow and small sips. He watched her drink and tried to think of a topic to talk about so she would laugh and smile instead of her breaking down as he knew she would berate herself for being weak.

"This is really good" Kate told him.

"Do you want some more?" Malcolm asked, glad she was getting something more substantial than drugs and water into her.

"In a minute just want to make sure the first round stays put" Kate told him as she shakily handed him the cup. He caught her hand with one of his and took the cup with the other placing on the table next to him. He held her hand and felt it tremble in his.

"Are you cold? Or in any pain?" he asked as he looked at her vital monitor and saw her heart rate had increased slightly. He couldn't smother the smug smile as he knew he was responsible for her increased heart rate. It was nothing to be worried about but it definitely did stroke his ego.

"What are you smiling about?" Kate asked, Malcolm pointed to her vitals monitor and when Kate turned her head he leaned in close. Kate watched her heart rate increase at his close proximity and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Just watching your BP and heart rate, if I didn't know any better I'd say you find me attractive in more than a platonic way" he whispered teasingly in her ear. Kate chuckled and groaned from the slight discomfort she felt from the movement.

"Don't flatter yourself, it could be the Miso soup trying to make a return visit" Kate drawled turning her face to him. Their eyes locked as they became caught in their own moment.

"I don't think so" Malcolm said in a low voice as he trailed one hand down the side of her face as gave a sigh of content at the tender gesture. She kept her eyes open not wanting to miss a second of what was happening. Her heart began to beat harder and the temperature in the room felt like it was rising. She took a deep breath inhaling the scent of his light cologne as it intoxicated her senses more than the drugs in her system. Malcolm was just as caught up in the moment as she was as their lips drew nearer to one another when the curtain around them opened.

"Oh Sorry don't mind us" Zhen said as Malcolm stepped back and looked suitably embarrassed and annoyed as Elisabeth and Zhen were standing with grins on their faces.

"Zhen!" Elisabeth chastised.

"What it's not like they are banging the gong" Zhen said sounding disappointed which made Kate smack a hand over her face.

"Well on that note, I should get back to work. I'll come by later" Malcolm said to Kate who nodded and with that he made a quick exit. Kate wished she could make such a getaway herself. Zhen and Elisabeth had to move out of the way and looked equally amused before they came into the room.

"So, your BP and Heart rate are looking healthy even if they are slightly elevated" Elisabeth said with a barely contained smile.

"Just say it" Kate said with an exasperated tone, Zhen picked up the thermos and opened it taking a sniff and closing it up again.

"So when did you two become an item? Because I had money down on it, I need specific time and date" Zhen said as she moved the table with the Thermos closer to Kate in case she wanted to drink more she wouldn't have to call for them.

"We're not an item" Kate said feeling her cheeks redden as the vitals monitor beeped a little too fast. She was going to destroy that machine soon.

"It's as good as a lie detector. Want some advice? Hold out for another two weeks. I have my money on for then." Zhen said with a wink. Kate looked at her with an unimpressed look or the best she could get with all the drugs in her system before she dragged the sheet up to her eyes not wanting to think about it. She didn't want to think about what she would be losing.

"Zhen!" Elisabeth exclaimed in a chastising tone again.

* * *

><p>"Zoe's finally asleep" Elisabeth said as she sat at the dining table, she rubbed the exhaustion from her face. It had been a long shift in the Infirmary. She watched her husband look through the draws in the Kitchen. After a moment he stopped and pointed to a draw behind the counter where he kept his sonic pistol.<p>

"Where's my gun?" Jim asked.

"First thing they did was confiscate all the weapons I'm surprised they left us with a bread knife" Elisabeth said, she noticed how he looked around the house at the plywood that was a temporary fix for the door to Maddy and Zoe's room and the couple of windows that were also covered with plywood. He felt like he was stuck in some kind of horrible nightmare, his kids were safe but not unscathed.

Josh was grieving the loss of Kara and guilt over not protecting Zoe and Maddy when he was tasered. He wouldn't let it go of his guilt even though the situation was entirely out of his control. Maddy wouldn't talk about anything but how glad she was that he was home. Zoe went on about how Kate was like Wash and she couldn't wait to grow up to be just like them which was cute but told him nothing.

"What happened here? The Plywood? The kids won't give me an answer about it" Jim said gesturing to the damage being covered by Plywood.

"The soldiers were rounding up the civilians for processing. A couple of soldiers took an interest in Maddy. The guards incapacitated Josh with a taser and Zoe was taken out of the house" Elisabeth said looking at the table trying to keep her own anger in check.

"Did they?" Jim asked, asking the question no father wanted ask.

"No, they were killed before anything happened" Elisabeth said Jim felt relief flood through him "I'm told they had barely gotten Maddy into her room when Kate appeared out of seemingly nowhere and killed the main perpetrators and she then ran from our house leading the other soldiers on a chase"

"Damn, is she ok?" Jim asked impressed and concerned.

"Far from it, Lucas believes she knows where Taylor is and has tortured her, hoping she will break down and tell him. We nearly lost her this morning, I don't know where she finds the strength to go through it" Elisabeth said she dropped her head into her hands.

"Liz" Jim said in a sad tone, he pulled his wife into his arms. He held her tightly as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I want this to be over" Elisabeth said as she lifted her head and looked to him. She saw him watching the searchlights pass over a nearby window.

"I know, me too" he said.

"It's the searchlights that start from nightfall, curfew is at 8" Elisabeth told him.

"It's like being back in Golad prison. Why go to all the trouble of keeping us here? Why not just clear out the colony out?" He asked voicing his thoughts. Elisabeth pulled away from his arms.

"We're hostages. Taylor won't try to retake the colony with civilians inside" Elisabeth told him as she moved to the kitchen to fix herself some tea she needed to keep her emotions in check even though she was ready to just melt into a puddle of tears.

"Is anyone fighting back?" Jim asked.

"Less and less, we're out numbered and after the first time Kate was dragged out of the brig and paraded through the main square in chains like an example of what could happen if you resisted. You should have seen her. It was a good deterrent for those who thought about resisting the Occupation." Elisabeth said.

"What about Washington is she in the brig as well?" Jim asked.

"No, they keep a close eye on her. Though I think they like to have her out where people can see her reminds us that they are in charge." Elisabeth said she watched as Jim became pensive for a moment digesting the information. He then stood up from the table and picked up his ID badge and placed it around his neck.

"I gotta go talk to Wash" he said, Elisabeth nodded watching him leave the house.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wash?" Jim asked surprised as he found Alicia sitting at a table all by herself with a bottle of liquor at Boylan's. She didn't have her normal wardrobe as her hair hung loose around her shoulders. She was dressed in civilian clothing as well. He had to admit he was surprised she owned any at all. She looked up at him with guilt ridden eyes.

"Shannon, you're awake they told me it didn't look good for you" She said as she gestured to the empty seat in front of her. He took the seat and watched her throw back the alcohol in her cup and pour herself another cup.

He looked around the bar seeing it filled with soldiers drinking and yahooing. Boylan looked run off his feet with all the business and none too happy about it. He wore a smile but when his back was turned Jim could see the smile slip and the angry filter through before the smile was pulled on again.

"It's ok now, listen I need to know what the hell is going on here… who the hell are these people?" Jim asked as he gestured to soldiers. Alicia leaned forward on her elbows.

"They're the Phoenix Group, Private Military. Killers for hire" Alicia informed him as she picked up her cup. The woman looked like she was trying to drink herself into oblivion.

"Who hired them?" Jim asked as he leaned forward to continue speaking in low tone.

"Whoever Lucas is working for in 2149, all I know is they must have deep pockets to mount an operation this big." Alicia slammed her cup on the table sloshing alcohol into the table. "We fought them best that we could…" she told him tears filled her eyes "but once they started shelling the colony and killing innocent people there was nothing I could do." she raised her cup as if making a small toast "So I raised the white flag." She said bitterly. She downed her drink and pursed another cup for herself. Jim sat back in his chair.

"Ok so...what's the plan?" he asked her.

"Do I look someone who has a plan to you?" Alicia asked him dryly she was about to have the drink when Jim placed his hand over the cup and pushed it back to the table stopping her from drinking it.

"No, you look like someone who's punishing herself for she had to do to save innocent lives." He told her honestly as he could see the pain she was in from her decision. "Do you have a way of contacting Taylor?" he asked. Alicia shook her head.

"No, they have this colony locked down nothing gets in or out without them knowing about it Corporal Kobayashi escaped and should be wherever Taylor is. He'll know what has happened" Alicia told him in a low voice.

"How do you know?" Jim asked.

"Kate told me not in so many words. And he hasn't been found dead or alive which means he got out. Have you seen Kate?" Alicia asked him, her tone almost desperate to know about her friend.

"Not yet" Jim said as he was beginning to think he needed to see Kate. Alicia was fraught with worry and deep concern for Kate.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. They won't let me out of here. Strange how their form of punishment for me is to sit in a bar" Alicia said with a sardonic smile.

"What happened?" Jim asked,

"Lucas nearly killed her with his stun gun. The voltage was too high sent her into cardiac arrest. It took a shot of Adrenalin to get her going again" Alicia said she lifted the sleeve of her jacket and showed a dark purple bruise in the shape of a hand print. "She's got quite the grip" Alicia said with a proud smile.

"Kate did that to you?" Jim said. Alicia nodded before covering her arm up.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her, she was dead for more than 2 minutes" Alicia said, he could see the concern marring her features.

"Apparently there isn't any serious damage but I'll see her and let you know if she hasn't lost it yet" Jim assured her.

"Thank you" Alicia said with an appreciative tone. "But I'm pretty sure she lost her mind quite a long time ago" Alicia said with a smile, they both chuckled. Jim looked around the room while he kept his hand over Alicia's cup he needed her to be coherent as possible for the next few minutes.

"They came here to strip mine the place. But how are they going to ship it back to 2149 when they blew up the terminus?" Jim asked as the thought came to him.

"They bought a new one back with them to make the fracture go both ways. Lucky for us they had a run in with a pack of carnos and ah snapped the thing in half" Alicia informed him she wore a smile as she told him.

"Chalk up one for the cretaceous" Jim said sharing in the smile, but it didn't last long as Alicia became serious.

"Well don't get too excited they're fixing it and when I say they I mean Malcolm" Alicia told him with venom as she said Malcolm's name as he was a traitor to the Colony. Jim felt the same ire as he knew how self serving Malcolm could be. He let the thought go for the moment as he needed to get Alicia out of her hole and keep her going.

"Listen these guys think it's all over but we can still fight them" he told her, she raised her eyebrows at the comment.

"What do you have in mind?" Alicia slurred slightly, Jim lifted his hand from the cup.

"Oh we hurt them and we keep hurting them until they are gone" Jim told her with a conspirator's smile. Alicia shared the conspirator smile and sat back with her drink.

"I like the sound of that" She said as she downed the contents of her cup looking happy for the first time since he sat down.

* * *

><p>Jim left Boylan's and headed to the Research labs he was amazed how easy it was to get to Malcolm he figured the man would have some kind of protective guard around him. But no, Jim strolled in and walked straight up to the man and stood next to him for a second watching Malcolm work on the new Terminus. It took Malcolm a second before he noticed Jim and jumped in surprise.<p>

"Oh Jim, hey you're awake" Malcolm said as he placed the soldering iron on top of the Terminus taking a break from what he was doing.

"Yeah so I keep hearing. This all feels like a bad dream" Jim said not leaping into accusations and punching the man in the face just yet.

"What are you doing here? Do they know you're up and about?" Malcolm asked as he stood up and looked around suspicious of Jim's appearance. He looked paranoid to Jim but then the dark shadows under the man's eyes and rumpled clothing didn't suggest to Jim that Malcolm was satisfied with whatever arrangement he had made.

"You mean does Lucas and Mira" Jim prompted. He watched as Malcolm looked to have a brain fade moment before answering.

"Yeah you're Taylor's right hand, they'll be looking for you" Malcolm said.

"Why are you working for them Malcolm?" Jim asked deciding to just cut to the chase. Malcolm looked shocked at the question.

"Why am I … I've been pressed into service. You'll noticed my assistant McCormack isn't in the lab with me" Malcolm started, Jim looked around the room before Malcolm gestured to a window that was broken with dried blood on it that travelled to a dried pool on the floor "You see that window over there? That's where they put his head when I refused to help and then they let him bleed out on the floor!" Malcolm told him angrily as he moved around to his large lab table looking for something. He was about to say more but Jim cut him off.

"I'm sorry about McCormack but if you fix that terminus they'll start shipments to 2149. They have a taste of what Terra Nova has to offer they'll send more men and more equipment and we won't stand a chance" Jim told Malcolm.

"You don't think I know that?" Malcolm demanded hotly, the man took a deep breath and calmed himself before he spoke again "I know, that's why I've been working as slowly as I can. Luckily as Brilliant a physicist Lucas is he is no engineer so he hasn't quite caught on yet." Malcolm said as he picked up some wiring.

"That's good, ah keep I don't know dragging it out hopefully it will buy us some time" Jim told him. Malcolm glared at Jim ready to argue that he was already doing that when they heard a radio crackle outside with chatter. Malcolm moved to the closest window and took a quick peek before closing the shutter and cursing.

"We got a problem" Malcolm told him, he looked around his labs for something and found a pair of crutches. They started hissing at one another as they only had seconds before Mira, Lucas and Weaver walked in. Jim had just barely moved into his position leaning against a pillar with he heard people walk into the room behind him.

"Shannon" Mira called from behind him, Jim pretended he couldn't hear her and stayed where he was. After a second Mira shouted his name again and moved toward him.

"Hey we are talking to you!" Lucas shouted, Jim kept his face neutral and his position not turning to face them though he wanted deck the man.

"He can't hear you" Malcolm said stepping out of his lab with crutches in hand. He held up a hand to stop Lucas and Mira. "The blast took most of his hearing" Malcolm told them, he turned and tapped Jim on the shoulder.

"Hey Jim" Malcolm said, he watched as Jim did a very convincing act of being startled. "It's ok, here they are" Malcolm held up the crutches "I've adjusted them for you. Now remember stay off your feet as much as you can" Malcolm told him in a slow manner as though he were stupid. Jim took the crutches and pretended to be in his own world as he tried out the crutches.

Lucas pushed Malcolm out of the way and stepped close to Jim "Where's my father?" Lucas asked. Jim payed him no attention until Lucas grabbed his shirt and made Jim look at him. Lucas held a finger up and gestured to his mouth. "Where's Taylor?" Lucas asked him.

"Taylor? Lucas Taylor" Jim said looking at him he poked the man in the chest "I know who you are… I know who you are" Jim said chuckling, Lucas looked annoyed at getting no answers and looked to Malcolm.

"Apparently the concussion caused a sub cranial swelling. I don't think he even knows where he is" Malcolm said looking concerned to convince Lucas they there was no ruse.

"Yeah he's not going to help us find my father" Lucas said walking past Malcolm and Mira to Weaver motioning that they leave.

"Malcolm I want an update on how the terminus is coming. Step it up or I'll give your girlfriend back to Lucas and let him have some more fun with her" Weaver said as an empty threat as he left.

Jim watched as Malcolm moved to his side looking angry for a second before masking it "Jim, go home. Be with your family" Malcolm told him, suddenly Jim knew Malcolm had his own reasons for not wanting the portal to work and smiled his brief thanks to Malcolm for not being the jerk Jim thought him to be.

Malcolm left him and walked back into his lab while Jim turned and made his way to the exit he barely made two steps when Mira stepped in front of his path. He put on the face of a broken and weak man playing his role and she watched him looking for the cracks before standing aside.

* * *

><p>Day 5: Occupation of Terra Nova<p>

Mira stood in the Command Centre and looked out a window watching the soldiers go about their business. She felt anger coil tightly in her as this was not how she expected things would proceed. She was supposed to have been paid and sent back to 2149 to be with her daughter. But so far she had become Lucas and Weaver's lapdog, a prop piece just like Alicia but she was kept to keep her group playing nicely with the occupation until the portal could be opened up again.

She turned when she heard Lucas standing by the mini bar in the room. It was just a table with many bottles of booze on it with cups. He pulled a lid off one of the bottles and looked inside.

"A little early isn't it?" she asked as he reached for a glass. He didn't reply as he poured himself a cup and put the stopper back in the bottle. He moved around Taylor's desk and sat down. He turned on the Plex glass and read about the woman from 2016. It was clear Lucas had an obsession with the woman. Mira would have preferred they slit her throat when they first captured as revenge for killing some of her people but now she felt pity for the woman.

Weaver walked into the room a second later, he looked pleased. No giddy was a better term as he smiled like a Cheshire Cat. Lucas turned off the screen and propped his feet on the desk.

"Any luck in getting a signal to Hope Plaza?" she asked dryly as she already knew the answer.

"I just got off with our employers. Now things couldn't be going better on their end as far as the general public is concerned there was a containment breach at hope plaza and the place had to be evacuated the media is reporting it will take years to clean up the radiation." Weaver told them.

"Which means when the terminus is up and running we can start shipping everything we mine through hope plaza and no one will ever be the wiser" Lucas said as he took a sip from his cup.

"Indeed and they are quite amazed at our acquisition of the woman from 2016. They want proof of course but I'll talk to the doctor about that." Weaver said with a smile he turned to Mira "Our employers did have one request. Of you as a matter of fact I take it you're familiar with an area known as the badlands?" He asked, Mira nodded "They want you to take a little trip" Weaver said as he passed the plex he was holding to Mira.

"What for? There's nothing out there" Mira said not taking the plex.

"Ours is not to question why" Weaver told her, she took the plex reluctantly which made Weaver smile. The man clapped his hands together "I am off to see Miss Renshaw" Weaver said as he sauntered out of the Command Centre.

* * *

><p>"Here's my shopping list I'll need them ready in two days" Weaver said as he handed the plex to Elisabeth. Elisabeth looked down at the plex and her jaw dropped.<p>

"No, I can't do this. Did you forget that she nearly died yesterday? If I do this it could kill her. You have your scans that should be enough" Elisabeth stated passing the list back to him. Kate was lying in her bed watching them. She was growing tired of the constant bickering and empty threats.

"My employers want live samples to confirm Miss Renshaw is who she is, scans can be faked. Live tissue samples cannot. If you don't do the procedures or I'll-" Weaver barely finished his threat when Kate lost her temper.

"Just shut up, I'm sick of your threats when I'm the one complying with all your demands. I haven't tried to escape or killed anymore of your soldiers. Yet you can't even keep your word on not interrogating me." Kate said as she didn't want to hear Weaver's empty threats or his voice full stop. The two stopped and faced her with equal expressions of shock. Kate took a deep breath and reined in her anger as the soldiers around her had raised their weapons ready as she had sat up from the bed rather quickly.

"Dr Shannon, please just comply with his demands. So he can leave me alone. I'd also prefer you do the procedures I don't want their version of an army surgeon pulling me to pieces. Let's face facts they're going strip me to pieces sooner or later. I'd prefer later" Kate said in a stern yet pleading tone. She had her arms folded and her vitals monitor was showing the stress in her BP and heart rate. For the first time Elisabeth saw the cracks in Kate's mask, fragments of fear and pain traced across her features before Kate locked down her emotions. Elisabeth turned to Weaver and made a show of her reluctance.

"Ok, I'll do it but she will have to stay in the infirmary for at least a fortnight to recover. Non negotiable and her travel through the Portal will have to wait until I'm satisfied with her recovery as a trip through the Portal will kill her if she isn't 100% healthy" Elisabeth told Weaver firmly, the man held his hands up in surrender and still smiled smugly.

"Perfectly fine as long as long as I get what I want. The extra time will give my people more time to work up the hype and for potential buyers to confirm the tissue samples are legit. The more money I will make. I'll leave you to your work doctor" Weaver said with a smile. They watched him saunter out of the room before Elisabeth turned to Kate. Kate had tears in her eyes, her jaw muscles twitched as she tried vainly to contain the true panic she felt. Kate's hands covered her mouth as she slid her knees up to her chest and buried her face.

"Kate, it's going to be ok" Elisabeth said as she sat down on bed and rubbed Kate's back softly like she would with one of her kids to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I lost myself for a moment." Kate confessed her as she rubbed her face with her hands trying to wipe away the feelings she was having. Her emotions were yo-yoing from the extremes. "What do they want?" Kate asked.

"They want live tissue samples from your lungs, liver, and bone marrow. I also have to siphon 2 pints of blood. It's not going to easy on you" Elisabeth said as she recounted the list. She was amazed Kate had kept her good humour and positive attitude this far without cracking.

"Especially in my current state" Kate said sarcastically, she pressed a hand to her chest and took a deep breath as her chest was beginning to ache.

"You'll be sedated through it all, we'll make you as comfortable as possible" Elisabeth said, she saw Kate was shaking and she had paled further and tears were streaming down her face from the news that she would be further weakened than she already was. Her face remained expressionless as Elisabeth wrapped her arm around Kate's shoulders. She ducked her head behind Kate's and spoke in a low voice so that only Kate could hear her.

"Taylor's still out there, we will stall for time and come up with a plan to get you out before it's too late" Elisabeth said in a low voice. She pulled her head back and looked at Kate. "I need you keep that sparkling humour and positive energy going" Elisabeth told her in a normal voice.

"I'll do my best" Kate said.

"Good, now you should lie back and get some rest. I'll get someone to bring you lunch in the next hour" Elisabeth told her. Kate nodded as she laid back unfurling her legs and trying to not completely break down. She was just so thoroughly exhausted. She watched the curtain as it swayed softly from the breeze that come from outside. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she allowed herself to be weak when she heard the curtain open. She looked to see who was disturbing her peace, she was surprised when it Jim closing the curtain behind him.

"Sheriff" Kate said clearing her throat as she turned to lie on her back. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked as he pulled up a seat next to her bed, he spoke in a low voice.

"I'm alright, I take this isn't a social call" Kate said to him in an equally low voice. Jim could see the tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to convince herself that she was fine. Any other day he would question her statement of being 'alright' but today he would allow her the lie. She needed as much strength as she could muster. If he was in her position he would be scared out of his mind and he too would never admit it.

"Not entirely, I figured it was about time I came and saw you for myself considering all the stories I've been hearing. Coming back from the dead" he said with a smile. Kate chuckled at his amused expression but did not want to know half of what he heard.

"Well here I am. What can I do for you?" Kate asked as she drew her knees up to her chest as if protecting herself by becoming smaller. She drew a more professional air around her. Even with her sitting in a casual manner on the bed. She didn't want him to look at her like a victim as it would just eat away at her defences.

"I spoke with Alicia and she said that Corporal Kobayashi got out… how was he going to find Taylor?" Jim asked.

"Like every other soldier that gets lost from their platoon, they have a way. You have to ask Alicia" Kate said, she hoped there were no guards around but then Jim wouldn't be here if there was. She also knew Alicia would know the tactics used by one of her soldiers to track Taylor down. Jim nodded as he understood without her explaining it.

"Ok, I will. I know this is going to be hard but I need to know what you have told Lucas" Jim said wincing at how the words sounded like he was accusing her of betraying them. When he knew she wouldn't. Kate took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second before opening them.

"I will not comply" Kate told him as she wore a sardonic smile. Jim looked at her confused. "I told Lucas 'I will not comply' and nothing useful. He thought a a few million volts would persuade me to talk. He was wrong" Kate told him. Jim looked at her with a mixture of concern and awe.

"You're something else" he told her.

"Thanks I think" Kate said unsure of whether he was complimenting or insulting her.

"It's a compliment, look we will work out a way to-" Jim stopped when Kate held a hand.

"Don't tell me any details. Consider me on a need to know basis as I'm compromised" Kate said. He nodded in agreement it wasn't that he didn't trust her to keep the secret to her grave he knew she didn't want the temptation when it wasn't necessary.

"Ok, I'll worry about the details of whatever and you just try not to die" Jim said awkwardly, Kate smiled weakly.

"I'll do my best. Lucas isn't making it easy. The most dangerous interrogator is an amatuer" Kate said.

"Yeah, I have no advice to offer but to just hang in there. We'll get you out… I should get going" Jim said as he knew he was pushing his luck on not getting caught so far. He got up from his chair and moved to the curtain he was about to open it when Kate spoke up.

"Hey Sheriff" Kate said.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Promise me something"

"What?" he asked.

"When you find Taylor, don't tell him what Lucas has done to me" Kate said.

"Why?" Jim asked confused by her request. He couldn't understand why she would want to keep it from the Commander.

"I just don't want him to know. Promise me" Kate pleaded.

"Ok I promise" Jim told her. She looked relieved at his acquiesce on the matter even if he didn't agree with it. He was about to open the curtain and check for guards when Kate spoke up once more.

"Oh and do yourself a favour don't get between Lucas and his quest to find Taylor. He's sadistic asshole who'll do anything to get to his father." Kate advised him.

* * *

><p>TBC~ Cya all in a week!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thank you to MissCallaLily for your review it made me smile! :-D... also a thanks to all the favs and alerts it's always good to know there are people out there enjoying the story! Enjoy the next installment._

* * *

><p>Hours later, Elisabeth sat at the table in her lab looking at the bullets she had collected from one of the soldiers who came back from patrol riddled with bullets from a skirmish with Taylor's soldiers. Taylor was finally sending a message. She had noticed something odd about the marking on the base of the bullets and decided to take a better look.<p>

Jim tapped the door to her office and she waved him in.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Taylor's resurfaced apparently he attacked a patrol unit this morning. I want you to have a look at something" Elisabeth said as she moved away.

"Ok what am I looking at here?"

"Well I pulled a couple of bullets from a Phoenix soldier who was brought in after a skirmish with Taylor's men. I noticed something on the base of the bullet" she said as she magnified the image of the bullet.

"That isn't a serial number… it looks like someone did that by hand" Jim said as he looked at the image of the hand carved numbers on the bullet.

"Yep so I went back and checked the other bullets I pulled from the other soldiers and they all have the same number hand etched in the metal" Elisabeth said as she handed him a couple more bullets showing him the numbers that matched. Jim smiled.

"Taylor you sneaky bastard, you finally checked in." he said he pointed to the bullets and smiled at Elisabeth "they are map coordinates" he told her.

"A rendezvous point" Elisabeth said with a smile. But then Jim lost his smile as he came to a realisation and screwed up his face in frustration.

"Except now I have to figure out a way past the guards and get outside the gates." He said.

* * *

><p>Elisabeth pulled the curtain around Kate's bed and was shocked to see Alicia standing at the foot of the bed.<p>

"Wash" Elisabeth said in a low voice as Kate was asleep. Elisabeth wouldn't tell Kate but she had given the woman sedatives to knock her out so she would get some rest and also to protect her from becoming stressed out.

"Doc" Alicia said.

"I thought you weren't allowed in here" Elisabeth said, she noted there were still guards outside the door and not trying to remove her was a good sign.

"I've had my leash loosened briefly with Lucas and Mr Weaver out on OTG" Alicia said. As it was the first time Alicia had been in the infirmary since the first day of Occupation.

"How are you?" Elisabeth asked.

"I'm ok, tell me about Kate, any permanent damage?" Alicia asked changing the topic, she had looked for the charts but found none as Elisabeth was holding the plex with Kate's charts.

"No, she was lucky" Elisabeth said handed Alicia the plex and watched as the dark haired beauty scrolled through the files. Alicia's eyes went wide as she read Weaver's requests.

"You've got to be kidding me" Alicia said as she read what Weaver wanted harvested from Kate's body. "Doesn't he know that alveolus doesn't grow back? If you remove this much from her breathing abilities will be seriously compromised?" Alicia asked outraged that Kate was going to be dissected.

"He understands that but he doesn't care, he wants the samples taken in tomorrow as he wants them ready for when the Terminus is working again" Elisabeth said at normal level but then switched to low voice "But don't worry I'll take the bare minimum from Kate for show as there will be guards and make up the rest of the quota from the dead soldiers in the morgue" Elisabeth said.

"Good thinking but won't they realise the tissue samples are contaminated?" Alicia asked in a low voice.

"Not until they get it to their own labs in 2149 for testing. Hopefully by then we'll get Kate out of Terra Nova before they can try to send her back or worse" Elisabeth said, Alicia nodded.

"If it's alright I'd like to stay with her for a bit before Lucas and Mr Weaver come back" Alicia said in her normal level of voice she handed the plex back to Elisabeth.

"No problem, she'll be awake in a couple of hours." Elisabeth said Alicia nodded and pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed.

* * *

><p>Jim had managed to make it outside the gates with the help of Malcolm and Casey Derwin playing as the distraction. He had used their distraction to hide under the tarp on the back of the last vehicle in a convoy that went OTG with Weaver and Taylor.<p>

Once the vehicles stopped on the top of a ridge he had to wait a few minutes before he slipped out of his hiding on the vehicle and moved into the nearby shrubbery. He heard their plans and watched as Weaver killed a brachiosaurus, a harmless dinosaur. The man looked pleased with himself while Lucas was bored and unimpressed. Jim listened as Lucas Weaver and a soldier discussed their plans for clearing the vegetation easy access and strip mining the continent with pyrosonic charges and ran for the rendezvous point. He met up with Reynolds at there and then Taylor came to their position.

The reunion was cut short as they had to diffuse the pyrosonic charge. It was adventure that had been a close call for them one which Jim did not want to repeat. Afterwards they returned to Taylor's make-shift camp.

"We lost 26 before the Colony fell" Jim informed Taylor as they walked.

"26 dead… we lost two our first night here before we had a chance to secure the perimeter. Carnotaurs got Bailey and Gonzales. He was 22 yrs old, good kid, good soldier. As I understand it Gonzales was engaged to be married. How's Wash holding up?" Taylor asked as they stopped. Taylor handed Jim a canteen with water in it. Jim thanked him before taking a sip.

"She's been better, she ah feels like she let you down." Jim said between sips. He had given Taylor a breakdown of what was happening in the Colony with exception of what was going on with Kate as he wouldn't break his promise to Kate. He also understood why as he realised if he told Taylor what Lucas had done it would evoke an impulsive and emotional response from Taylor. They needed him clear headed and on the mission.

"She made the only decision she could. Surrender the colony… Tell her I said so." Taylor told him as he looked saddened that his second in command was taking it out on herself for her decision.

"I will" Jim assured him.

"How's your family?" Taylor asked.

"Safe, I wish I could say the same for Kate. We need to get her out of the colony. They know who she is and that she is from 2016 and plan to ship her back to 2149." Jim told him, Taylor rubbed a hand over his face at the news.

"That's not good, how she? They treating her ok?" Taylor asked. Jim was about to tell him the truth but held his tongue as he remembered his promise.

"She took a bad beating when she was initially captured by the soldiers… she's not in great shape but she's a trooper she's hanging in there" Jim said telling Taylor half truths. Taylor looked stricken at the news as he did about Wash and nodded as he schooled his features to put on a brave face though he was deeply worried for those in the Colony.

"Tell her if you get the chance that we're coming for her and not to do anything stupid" Taylor said.

"I will"

"You should be getting back before they miss you and take this stay in touch I got it on a rotating frequency there is no way they can lock on it" Taylor said handing him a comm. unit. They started walking.

"So what now Commander?" Jim asked.

"We just keep on hitting them. We won this round but this ain't over… not by a long shot" Taylor told him.

* * *

><p>Kate opened her eyes and looked around her room and smiled when she saw Alicia asleep uncomfortably in the chair beside her bed. She noted by the light in the room it was late afternoon, her stomach gurgled loudly for food. Alicia woke up and smiled at Kate who gave a shrug.<p>

"Someone's hungry" Alicia mused.

"I've been drinking Miso soup and eating tofu for the last couple days. Think you could rustle me up a proper meal?" Kate asked cheekily.

"Of course I'm here to serve" Alicia said dryly as she got to her feet she left the room for a moment and came back retaking her seat. "Food will be here in twenty. Boylan will have the chef cook you something up" Alicia said.

"How are you?" Kate asked her.

"Average better now I see you still have most of your faculties intact and you?" Alicia asked.

"Drugged, it's pretty sweet if you don't mind being sluggish and not able to concentrate for more than 5 seconds at a time" Kate said as she stretched her arms in front of her and wriggled her fingers. She sighed and dropped her arms by her sides.

"How are you? And the real answer not the lie" Alicia asked.

"I'm scared out of my mind. Usually I'm prepared and willing to be die but I'm having trouble coming to terms with what is going to happen to me. I blame the drugs they are making me mushy and sentimental" Kate said she grimaced as she blinked back tears. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"We'll work something out" Alicia assured her, Kate gave her a weak smile as she appreciated the words but knew the reality.

"You, Malcolm and Elisabeth such optimists" Kate drawled.

"Malcolm?" Alicia said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's repairing the terminus in exchange that I get medical care and food. Which in the start was great… but now they found out that I was from 2016. It's in their best interests to keep me alive. Though Lucas is having trouble in the keeping me alive department" Kate said.

"Damn I thought Malcolm was-"

"I know, he told me the others in the Colony think he's a traitor and only fixing the terminus to save his own ass. I would have thought the same thing" Kate said with a soft smile.

"You're so smitten" Alicia said in a low voice pointing at Kate. She smiled as Kate blushed and couldn't deny it this time. So instead Kate decided to give as good as she got.

"Yeah and you are shacked up with tall, blue eyed and handsome" Kate shot back in a low voice.

"No I'm not" Alicia hissed.

"The fact you knew who I was talking about proves it. Ha!… you two may have a colony fooled but I am observant" Kate told her smugly.

"Observant? You couldn't find the blueberries in the fridge last week" Alicia told her.

"They were hiding" Kate said defensively.

"On the middle shelf, right at the front really easy access?" Alicia asked amused.

"It was hiding in plain sight" Kate said with a nod, Alicia snorted as she shook her head at Kate. "Anyway we should move onto less stressing topics I'm supposed to stay relaxed and calm" Kate told Alicia. She took a slow and steady breath like she was going to meditate.

"For the record you know nothing" Alicia said.

"What don't I know?" Kate asked blankly though she was just kidding around. She then changed topics. "I've been thinking about my room" Kate said.

"This room?" Alicia asked looking confused.

"No my room at home"

"Oh" Alicia said she pulled a face.

"Oh what?" Kate asked.

"The house was destroyed in the shelling of Colony" Alicia told her.

"Seriously?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yep, your room, the spare room, living room and half of my room are gone."

"Where are you staying?"

"At a table in Boylan's bar"

"Comfy"

"If you're drink enough booze it is"

The two continued to talk about what they were going to do after all the drama was over like there would be a happy ending even though the reality of it happening was slim. Their food arrived and they continued to talk about renovations and their new place while eating.

"I think I want my room to be dark ocean blue walls and dark aqua trimmings" Kate said as she placed her fork into the container as she was finished. It was the best stir fry of her life but then she had been starving. She also knew it would be her last solid meal for a long time as she had surgery tomorrow night and after that who knew.

"How are you going to get those colours?" Alicia asked.

"It can't be too hard I'll figure it out" Kate said. Alicia chuckled as she took a sip of water.

"I look forward to it." Alicia said, the door opened and Zhen leaned in.

"Lucas and Weaver are back, you might want to go back to Boylans before they find out where you really are" Zhen said, Alicia nodded and stood up from her seat just as she was leaving Malcolm appeared. Alicia looked at Kate.

"Play nice" Alicia told her.

"I will" Kate said.

"And you…don't go exciting her too much" Alicia said to Malcolm who was expected a colder reception from the Lieutenant.

"I'll do my best" Malcolm said trying not to laugh as Alicia left them. Zhen took her exit as well giving them some privacy.

"You don't have to clean up" Kate said as Malcolm was stacking the empty containers and moving the mobile table to the side so Kate could still reach for her water if she needed to.

"I'm not. I'm merely moving things around." Malcolm told her.

"You look exhausted" Kate told him.

"I know. I can only be here for a few minutes before I have report my progress" he said as he rubbed his face.

"Then lay beside me for those minutes" Kate said, she shuffled over in the bed making space for him to lie on the bed.

"No, I shouldn't. I'd probably fall asleep" Malcolm said exhaustion tainting his voice.

"If you snore I'll just push you out" Kate told him frankly, Malcolm looked at her with mock outrage.

"That's cruel" he told her. Kate gave a nonchalant shrug.

"It's a cruel world, you lying down or what?" She asked as she patted the empty space she made as she laid on her side.

"With an invitation like that how can I refuse?" he asked dryly yet he made no move to get in as he was trying to be a gentleman. Kate rolled her eyes and spouted what he assumed was string of curses in another language.

"…Just get in the bed. This is not an offer I will be repeating so take it before it expires. If you even say one smart arse remarks I'll break your nose" Kate warned him.

"Ok, I-" he stopped and pursed his lips and then smiled as she knew he had a remark and was holding it in not willing to risk a broken nose. He sighed as he laid down on bed but on top of the sheets. He held his arm out and Kate took the invitation moving into his body as they settled into a more comfortable position.

"Comfortable?" he asked as Kate rested her head on his shoulder. She hand one hand on his chest while the other stayed curled to her chest. He could feel the tension in her body drain away as she relaxed against him.

"Mhmm now be quiet and let me sleep" Kate whined. She giggled only to calm down as his right hand to drift to the side of her face and trace the side of her face, she smiled at the contact as she closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the warmth radiating off his body, the scent of his skin and light cologne. Malcolm smiled as he realised she was craving human contact as much he was. It also felt good after many hours of working to just lie down.

"What language were you speaking a moment ago?" he asked as he picked up a tendril of her hair twisting the silky strands around his finger. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment as she allowed him the intimacy of being close to her.

"Mandarin, roughly translated 'for love of everything that is holy and great…' it sounds much better in another language" She said with a sigh as her heart was doing flip flops after her episode with the Adrenalin it felt uncomfortable for her to feel an irregular heartbeat. She didn't like being consciously aware of her heart beating. Something about it made her feel her mortality and how she was running out of time. She felt afraid something she hadn't felt in a long time. She took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm herself.

"What are you smiling me about?" Kate asked, she didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling as he could feel her heartbeat.

"I'm not supposed to get you excited and before you break my nose I was not being a smart arse I'm stating a fact" he told her in a low voice.

"Well if you feel that way you should probably get out" Kate told him.

"You're right" Malcolm said as he tried to move but found Kate holding onto him. He stopped moving and looked down at her. When he saw her eyes were brimming with tears and how tightly she gripped the front of his shirt.

"I'm not, please just stay I need-" Kate stopped she couldn't speak as a lump lodged in her throat that threatened to break her brittle control.

He wrapped his arms around her as they had been previously and shifted them into a more comfortable position so she laid on top of him as he held her close. They didn't say anything for the about 15 minutes or so. Malcolm felt Kate's heart slow down into a steady rhythm and her breathing felt less forced. He knew she had fallen asleep as her grip on his shirt had loosened to the point he could safely pry the fabric from her hands.

He slowly extracted himself from underneath her and made sure he didn't wake her. When he was sure she was comfortable and not going to wake up anytime soon he left her to rest peacefully heading towards the Command Centre.

* * *

><p>Day 6: The Occupation of Terra Nova<p>

Elisabeth performed the procedures of retrieving tissue samples from Kate. So far Elisabeth had been lucky in taking small samples and with Zhen's help falsifying the reports and beefing up the quantities of the samples with dead tissue from the deceased soldiers in the morgue. She made sure all the tissue samples were contaminated so even if they got into the wrong hands they would be useless. Weaver was happy as he thought he was getting what he wanted and Elisabeth was happy he was stupid enough to trust her and not test the samples.

Lucas on the other hand was in foul mood as he didn't get to torture anyone and Taylor with the help of Jim, Alicia and a few other colonists had managed to coordinate their first strike against the Phoenix Group soldiers on the last three patrols. The soldiers had taken heavy casualties as Taylor and his soldiers raided their supplies and weaponry only leaving a couple survivors so Lucas got the reports that his father was out there and he wasn't backing down.

Unluckily for Kate, Weaver and Lucas had come in just as she was taking the blood and decided to stay and watch for some perverse reason. At least it freed up the grounds so that Jim could move freely without Lucas and Weaver watching him.

"2 pints of O positive" Elisabeth said disgusted as she removed the IV line from Kate's arm. Kate was now incredibly pale, her BP, heart rate and breathing had slowed some as she was experiencing the blood loss. From the trauma and the blood loss from bruising to the 'donation' of blood Kate was not in good shape.

"Nurse Ogawa set up an oxygen line and I want Miss Renshaw monitored for any changes" Elisabeth said. She turned to Lucas and Weaver "I hope you're happy, she needs a transfusion" Elisabeth told them.

"No transfusions it will taint her blood" Weaver said as he held the bottle of Kate's blood in hands like it was gold. Elisabeth felt like telling the man that Kate's blood was exactly like theirs if not worse because she had immunisations for chemicals and diseases that hadn't existed or been used for over a century. If she had been a civilian then her blood would be healthier but in this case anyone from 2149 who thought to use her blood to increase their vitality would end up being ill.

"Well then I suggest if you want your 'rare' commodity to live. You should leave her alone to recover. You will have to wait another 16 weeks before you can have more blood" Elisabeth told him.

"Over 3 months?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Yes, you have to wait that long for the body to replace the lost blood otherwise the blood I drain from her will lack the iron and red blood cell levels that bottle contains. It will also kill her" Elisabeth told them.

"Well then we shall leave you to your work" Weaver said as he handed back the bottle of blood to Elisabeth. He and Weaver left the Infirmary and Elisabeth handed the bottle of blood to Zhen and went to check Kate's vitals. She shook her head as it was the first time she truly hated her job, she looked out the window and saw Weaver and Lucas climb the stairs discussing whatever it was that they discussed. She turned to see that there was only one guard.

With the latest fatalities the Phoenix Group were spread thin. Elisabeth turned to Kate's IV stand and pushed it back so it was out of the soldier's line of view. She then moved to the other side and closed the curtain enough to block the view of Kate's upper body before she motioned for Zhen to come over.

"I want you to hang a bag of O positive behind the vitals monitor if we have any in storage. Otherwise O neg will do and make sure the line is well hidden" Elisabeth said, due to the amount of injuries that were coming through the infirmary their blood bank was getting low. She looked at the Soldier to see if he was paying attention to them. He seemed completely oblivious as he tapped his fingers on his weapon.

Zhen nodded and walked away to get the blood while Elisabeth pretended to go one with her rounds checking the other patients. She made sure the soldier wasn't looking their way before she motioned for Zhen to go to Kate's bedside. After a few minutes, Zhen came back out and signalled that she was finished and moved back to her station to continue updating patient's medical files.

Elisabeth moved to a work station where she could keep an eye on Kate and the room. She felt on edge from the subterfuge of working around Lucas and Weaver. She tried to remain as calm as possible but the soldiers stationed in her Infirmary not for her protection but to monitor her made her feel like any second she would be caught and she did not want to know the consequences.


	20. Chapter 20

Day 7 of the Occupation of Terra Nova, night had just fallen over the colony. Lucas and Weaver were discussing the progress of their mining operation and the Terminus when they were interrupted.

"Not again" Lucas said as a soldier came into the Command Centre breaking up the meeting. It was the fourth patrol to be attacked in the last two nights. He moved to the window near his self made mini bar and shoved the bottles off it onto the floor to assuage his anger. Between his father's lurking in the jungle and Kate's stubborn silence and fragile body he felt like he was losing. He was sick of losing.

"Evening patrol 3 dead and 4 wounded" The soldier reported. Weaver rubbed his face and then looked to the soldier.

"How many of their's did we get?" he asked.

"None sir they saw us coming" Soldier replied.

"Someone's helping my father" Lucas told Weaver who was looking equally unimpressed. They had come in with superior fire power and numbers. Yet they had more casualties.

"Any suggestions as to how they are helping him? or whom?" Weaver asked Lucas, they had the compound on lock down, they had searched the houses for comm. devices and weapons again only to come up clean.

"I need a drink" Lucas said.

"Now?" Weaver exclaimed as Lucas walked out the door.

"Yes, do you have any suggestions as to what we should do?" Lucas drawled sarcastically, before he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Malcolm we thought you got lost" Jim said as Malcolm came into the main room of the research labs.<p>

"I was detained by Mr Weaver" Malcolm said with a tone of disdain.

"Any problems?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I can't stall much longer with the Terminus repairs. So you'll have to let Taylor know that I've done what he's asked and all he has to do is let me know the exact time he wants the distraction to occur. I don't know the location of where they are setting it up." Malcolm said as he sat down on a stool at the lab table he, Alicia, Jim, Casey, Turtle, Baz, and Zhen were gathered. Malcolm had missed the first half of the meeting due to being detained by Weaver who wanted to know what the progress was for the Terminus. The man was becoming impatient.

This was their first meeting after the last two nights of success of planting transponders on Phoenix group patrols which lead to Taylor and his soldiers being able to take care of them. The latest evening patrol came in with their wounded as they had no honour for their dead and left them where they dropped. They hadn't met before out of precaution but since the number of remaining soldiers was lowering which left the remaining soldiers were spread out a little thin.

"Ok, I'll get back to you on that, anyone else?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I got something. I figured out what was up with all the activity going around the perimeter fence they had installed some kind of new detection grid. So we are going to need a phoenix access code to disable it."

"Mr Shannon… It's Josh!" Skye said Jim and Alicia exchanged looks before he took off. Alicia turned back to table.

"Let's finish up and return to our respective roles" Alicia said as they all nodded in agreement. There were still many plans that needed to be discussed.

* * *

><p>When the meeting was finished, Alicia was walking back to Boylan's when she spotted Jim and Josh were being dragged toward the brig under the Command Centre with Lucas following behind them. She turned on her feet and went straight for the Shannon's house as she knew Elisabeth would be at home with Zoe and Maddy.<p>

She knocked on the door and Elisabeth opened the door and saw it was her. "Wash, come in" Elisabeth said surprised Alicia would come to her house.

"We have a problem, Lucas has your husband and son. I need the comm. unit Taylor gave him" Alicia said.

"Why, what could Taylor do?"

"You and your family are getting out tonight" Alicia told her.

"How am I going to get my husband and son out of the brig?" Elisabeth asked.

"Doesn't Weaver come in for his nightly injection of Antihistamines soon?" Alicia asked.

"You're saying-"

"Use your imagination, you said he was hypochondriac. I'm sure you can convince him to release them. But I still need to talk to Taylor" Alicia said. Elisabeth nodded as she went into Zoe and Maddy's room. After a few moments came back with the comm. unit and handed it to Alicia.

"Commander Taylor come in, it's Wash" Alicia said into the unit. She looked to Elisabeth and noticed Zoe and Maddy looking at her with anticipation.

"_Wash good to hear your voice. What's going on?"_ Taylor's voice said out of the comm. unit. There was something relieving about hearing his deep voice.

"I need an extraction for 7 people preferably tonight" Wash said, she waited and after a second Taylor replied with coordinates and a window of time for their extraction.

"Copy that Sir" Wash replied.

"_Wash?"_

"Yes sir?" Alicia asked.

"_We'll be waiting for you. Taylor out" _Taylor said the comm. unit on his end crackled out. Alicia turned it off and handed the unit to Elisabeth and exhaled slowly. She looked at Elisabeth and the two girls.

"We're getting out tonight, best get packed" Alicia told them.

"How are we going to get Kate out? We can't carry her" Elisabeth said, Kate was currently lying in the infirmary after a transfusion of blood her vitals were stable but she was still incredibly weak. She could barely keep her eyes open for more than 15 minutes at a time before falling asleep.

"Stimulants? It will wake her and get her going" Alicia suggested.

"I don't recommend it. She could go into shock or worse" Elisabeth said.

"She'll be able to run on her own and make it to the tree line before she crashes and then she'll have you to take care of her. You should set up the dosages for Malcolm to administer" Alicia said.

"Why?"

"Because you need to stay with your family, he's the only person who won't raise suspicion for being in the Infirmary sitting by Kate's bed for a couple of hours"

"Ok, let's go… we still need to get my husband and son" Elisabeth said she looked to Maddy and Zoe "Get your bags packed and be ready to leave when we get back. We won't have much time" She told them. They both nodded as they rushed to their rooms.

"I'm going to get a Phoenix code for the perimeter. We'll hopefully meet in an hour if all goes to plan. I'll stop by the research labs before I set up a distraction and let Malcolm in on the plan" Alicia said as they headed to the door.

"Good luck"

"You too" Alicia said.

* * *

><p>Alicia walked as calmly as she could to the research labs. She found Malcolm and told him of the plan and what he needed to do. He nodded as he dropped his work and followed her out. They went their separate ways when he went into the Infirmary and she went off to rig explosives on a few rhinos. It took her longer than expected to get past patrols but she managed to rig several explosives on a timer. She headed to Boylan's and put her sleaziest smile as she headed to the bar and ordered herself a drink.<p>

Boylan informed her that Skye managed to convince Lucas to release Josh. Alicia didn't want to know how she did it but at least it only left Jim to be freed. She nodded acknowledging she heard the news before she turned to the room. It didn't take long for the men to swarm her as she had pretended to be interested in them for the last two days. They weren't particular smart as they were easily fooled by a flick of her hair and a smile. She only had to waste another 20 minutes and get a soldier's access card and then it would time to meet up with the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Infirmary, Malcolm sat by Kate's bed holding her hand. Under the blanket he had a syringe with a potent cocktail of stimulants mixed up by Elisabeth and a sonic pistol. How Alicia managed to get her hands on one was a mystery to him.<p>

He looked at Kate had been sleeping heavily for the past two days and not due to sedatives but because her body was exhausted. He looked at his watch and waited for time to pass. He still had 10 minutes until he had to inject Kate and hope that heart didn't give out. He was lost in his thoughts of how this was all going to go horribly wrong when Kate's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Malcolm?" Kate said in a groggy tone as she woke up.

"Yes I'm here" he told her.

"You ok?" she asked still half asleep as she rubbed her face with her free hand.

"Yes why?" He asked.

"You're squeezing my hand to death" Kate told him, he immediately loosened his grip as he hadn't realised he had been holding on so tight.

"Sorry" he apologised in a low voice.

"What's going?" She asked as he looked tense, he leaned forward and spoke in a low voice by her ear.

"You're getting out tonight"

"How?" Kate mumbled.

"Taylor is waiting, we will have to make a run for it" Malcolm said not wanting to give out the details in a room full of Phoenix Soldiers in case one of them had excellent hearing.

"If you haven't noticed there are two guards in the room and I'm in no condition for a run" Kate replied.

"You're going to hate me but I'll be injecting you with stimulants. There's a pistol under the blanket. You do your thing and we run. We meet up with the Shannons and Alicia. They will take you from then" Malcolm said, Kate smiled and chuckled.

"My thing?" she asked.

"Yes, shoot the bad people" he said.

"What about you?" She asked as she looked to him.

"I'm staying, I'll be saved later. It's more important you get out tonight" Malcolm told her as he ran a hand down the side of her face.

"Ok, when?" Kate asked he could already see her marking her targets as her eyes roamed the room.

"In the next 5 minutes" he answered.

"I know what we could to do to pass the time" Kate told him with a mischievous and yet sluggish smile that traced her lips.

"Oh?" he asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Well you could finally allow me to absolve my debt" Kate said in salacious tone Malcolm couldn't help by smile at the flirtation.

"I think that can be arranged" Malcolm said he didn't give her the chance to reply before his lips crashed down on hers. His mouth was warm and sweet, and he kissed her so softly. He touched her lips gently with his tongue, waiting until she granted him access before he deepened the kiss. And even then, even as she opened herself to him, the way he kissed her was breathtakingly tender. It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever shared.

"Kate" Malcolm breathed after he broke the kiss he pulled back and gently stroked the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip as he looked down at her. He couldn't form a coherent thought let alone a sentence.

"I'm not completely clear of debt yet" Kate breathed as she reached for him and pulled his lips down to hers again.

This time she kissed him as she wrapped her arms up and around his neck, pulling him as close as their current position would allow. She speared her fingers through the softness of his hair as she kissed him again. This time the kiss was pure fire. He moved up onto the bed and responded in equal fervour as he touched her with more than just as his lips. He moved them into a more intimate position, as he ran one of his hands through her hair while the other ran along her thigh as he met her tongue in a kiss of wild, bone-melting intensity.

Malcolm broke the kiss first as the guards had started shouting something he hadn't paid attention to what they were saying but he knew they didn't appreciate the show and last thing he needed was to be kicked out of the infirmary. It reminded him of his purpose for being in the room which sadly was not to be wrapped up in Kate's body and intoxicated by the taste and pleasure of her lips. He slowly extracted himself from her legs and arms. She made a small whimpering noise in the back of her throat as she wanted to continue what they had started instead of being injected with stimulants and given a gun.

She took slow steady breaths as her heart was still beating fast. She surreptitiously looked to the guards who had just stepped back into their previous positions. They were placated by Malcolm returning to his seat.

"Our 5 minutes are up" Malcolm told her, he injected her arm. Kate felt like she had been doused with cold water. She grabbed the pistol from under the blanket and before the guards had time to react she fired off shots hitting them both dead on target. Their bodies dropped to the floor. Kate dropped the pistol and gasped for air as the drugs forced her body to work harder and her heart beat faster.

"Malcolm, oh my chest" Kate groaned as she leaned forward clutching her chest as her heart pounded erratic and fast in her chest. She felt like she was having a heart attack as her lungs and chest felt constricted.

"It's a cocktail of stimulants, it won't get better. Come on. We don't have much time" Malcolm told her as he removed the IV drip and all the other monitoring devices from her. Kate pulled the blankets off her legs and moved to the edge.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Kate said taking a moment to try and calm her stomach that wanted nothing more than to empty itself of its contents.

"Just take steady slow breaths you'll be fine" Malcolm said as he helped her stand up and got them moving out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The Shannon family hunkered down between large cargo containers waiting for Alicia and Kate to arrive. They froze when they heard footsteps but immediately relaxed when it was Alicia who appeared before them.<p>

"Wash, you made it" Elisabeth said as Alicia listened out for anyone else approaching. She turned and saw Kate wasn't with the Shannons.

"Yeah, where's Kate?"

"We haven't seen her. Do you think she's been captured?" Elisabeth asked.

"No, I don't think so, look Derwin was right about the new perimeter grid. I disabled it with this controller I swiped. We got 5 minutes until they realise this section is down" Alicia told them as she flashed the small device to them.

"We did you get that?" Jim asked in an exhausted tone, he looked wrecked from his 'special' time with Lucas.

"I swiped it from a very drunk guard at Boylan's" Alicia told him as her eyes and ears stayed peeled for Kate's arrival she was starting to worry it shouldn't have taken Kate long to reach where they were unless something was very wrong.

"That guard isn't going to stay drunk forever, once they trace that back to you. They'll know you helped us escape. You gotta come with us" Jim told her. She looked at him and then towards the direction Kate should have appeared from already before looking back to Jim. She bit her bottom lip as she realised even if the Shannons could make a hundred yards to the tree line with the distraction of explosives detonating in the compound Kate wouldn't. She needed to give Kate more time to make to the fence and escape.

"A hundred yards, you'll never make it to the tree line unless someone distracts those guards"

"Wash, the plan was we all went together" Jim said, Alicia shook her head as she already made her decision.

"There's no other way and Kate needs the extra time as well to follow you" Alicia told him. She took a deep breath. "You go and you save your family" she told him she looked around the side of one of the containers and didn't see or hear anyone approaching. "Give Taylor a message for me would you. Remind him about Chullah Chaum" she said as she swallowed the lump forming her throat as her eyes began to burn with unshed tears.

"Chullah Chaum? I don't understand what that is" Jim said looking confused.

"He'll understand" Alicia assured him. She kept looking around her for a few seconds to calm her roiling emotions, she focussed her mind and distanced from her emotions as best she could and turned her head back to the Shannons. "Now, now you get ready to run like hell" she told them.

"How will we know when?" Elisabeth asked.

"You'll know" Alicia told them, Elisabeth squeezed her arm gently.

"Thank you" Elisabeth said, Alicia nodded as she looked at them one last time.

"Wash" Jim implored but before he could try to convince her out of her line of action she took off.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going again?" Kate asked as Malcolm they were hiding in the shadows between two houses. They had been pinned in their hiding spot due to soldier traffic. Alarms had sounded and Kate had thought they were looking for her until she heard a soldier check in to say they hadn't seen the Shannons.<p>

"To the West Perimeter" Malcolm told her. He was waiting for something as he looked around waiting for a break for them to slip past the soldiers that were running around erratically searching. Kate grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to face her.

"We have to keep moving" Kate told him, as she knew she wouldn't be able to stay on her feet for much longer. Malcolm was about to say something when explosions sounded and soldiers scattered from their tasks as confusion erupted.

"Come on" Malcolm said he grabbed her by the hand and they ran towards the rendezvous point Alicia had told Malcolm. They had barely crossed over to the other side of the road when Kate saw Alicia running in the opposite direction of the perimeter fence.

"Alicia" Kate said she stopped and Malcolm grabbed her pulling her into the shadows.

"You can't" Malcolm said as they watched Alicia fight with the phoenix soldiers. She took down quite a few of them before she was tackled to the ground.

"I can, let me go" Kate told him.

"You can't she's doing this to save you!" he breathed in her ear as he held onto her tightly. She tried to pull out of his arms to go and help Alicia. She watched as Alicia was picked off the ground and was dragged away by the soldiers. Kate stopped struggling in Malcolm's hold and he loosened his grip thinking he had won.

"There's still time for you to escape" He whispered in her ear "We need to get you to the fence before the drugs wear off and you go into withdrawal" he told her. Kate turned in his arms, she was already shaking and feeling her body go into the beginnings of withdrawal. She ran a hand down the side of his face and nodded as she stepped back from him.

"You're right, there is still time. Forgive me" She told him, before he could question her. She pistol whipped him in the face with her sonic pistol. He fell the ground and passed out. Kate dragged his body further into the shadows before she made her towards the main square.

* * *

><p>Alicia was pushed to her knees in front of Lucas as his employer Weaver. The man looked angry her eyes surreptitiously looked around taking in the vast number of soldiers around her. She knew she was not going to live the night out. She knew as soon as she decided to be the distraction for the Shannon family and Kate's escape Alicia only hoped they had made it to the tree line so her sacrifice was not in vain.<p>

"You helped the Shannons escape. Where are they? Tell me which way they went and I might let you live" Lucas told her, Alicia got to her feet as she refused to die on her knees. She remained silent not saying a word. At least he wasn't aware of Kate having escaped yet.

Lucas turned away from her and rubbed his chin for a second as he looked at Weaver. He gave a sigh and pulled his side arm and pointed it at her head.

"You have three seconds before I shoot" Lucas told her. Alicia rolled her shoulders back and raised her chin in defiance as she remained silent.

"One… two" he counted.

"You know you have your father's eyes" Alicia said her eyes were brimming with tears as she knew it was the end and she was never going to see Taylor or anyone she cared about again. Lost opportunities and many regrets washed over her. She watched as Lucas steeled himself to pull the trigger and felt her heart stop as it was the end for her.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Just a reminder this is AU so I'm well within my rights to meddle with the pre-existing time line… Don't flame me!

* * *

><p>Alicia heard the blast but didn't feel it hit her instead of her being shot she watched stunned as Lucas's gun flew from his hand. He howled in pain as he dropped to the knees clutching his hand, sonic blasts sounded. It took a moment for Alicia to realise that she wasn't being shot at as the guards on the tower fell along with guards on the ground started dropping like flies around her until it was only her, Weaver and Lucas standing. More reinforcements were coming to their location but Alicia had no idea who was firing or from where until Kate stepped out of the shadows.<p>

"Hey Weaver what's the going rate for a corpse from 2016 with liquefied organs?" Kate asked, she was still in her hospital pyjamas but she had managed to procure a belt with a thigh holster and gun. She had two other sonic pistols one aimed awkwardly to her torso. The other was held out aimed at her surrounding as she was ready to fire at the soldiers who had just arrived. Kate made a clicking noise with her tongue and shook her head at them.

"Don't even try Fellas, I want a clear 3 meter radius around me at all times. If you venture into my zone I'll kill you and if you persist I will liquefy my internals before you have a chance to disarm me. That's what happens when a sonic pistol is on its highest setting discharges this closely to the body right?" Kate asked in a deadly tone. Weaver looked horrified and quickly stepped to action.

He shouted at them to not fire their weapons and to keep clear of her. The situation grew intense as Kate moved next to Alicia. They were surrounded by soldiers with no visible exit strategy. They were at an impasse.

"You bitch, my hand is shattered" Lucas said as he got to his feet still clutching his hand. He slowly backed away giving them space. Alicia was amazed they were even complying with Kate's demands.

"You're welcome" Kate told him. Alicia could see Kate was wrecked, she was deathly pale, sweating profusely and her whole body was shaking as the drugs in her system were working her into overtime. She couldn't understand why Kate was here but she remained silent knowing Kate was using what little energy and strength she had to keep focused. She had to trust that Kate had a plan and hope it wasn't an incredibly stupid one at best.

"State your terms" Weaver said.

"Ok so here's the deal. Lt. Washington is going to slowly take the gun from my thigh holster. She is then going to be released into the wild, once she safely in the jungle she will fire one round to signal she is safe. Then I will surrender myself back into your custody. Any deviation from this course and I will as I said liquefy my internals and you all lose your Christmas bonus. Understood" Kate told them all.

"I don't believe this" Colonel McGuire said he barely took a step closer to Kate and she fired a sonic blast at him. The man fell to the ground dead with his eyes open with a glassy stare. The soldiers around him took a few steps away from Kate.

"Oh Believe." Kate sneered "Don't even assume for a moment my current condition will affect my aim or concentration. Would anyone else like to try me?" she added looking around at them all.

"Everyone hold your fire! And will Someone open the gate!" Weaver ordered. A few tense moments passed as the main gate opened. Alicia looked to Kate.

"Kate-" Alicia started but Kate cut her off.

"I can't run. So you should go before I pass out. They won't kill me they need me alive, just so you know I'll be waiting for you to rescue my sorry ass before it's shipped back to 2149" Kate told Alicia as she kept her eyes on the soldiers around her. Alicia didn't want to leave her but she wasn't going to make Kate's effort to save her go to waste. Alicia pulled the pistol from the side holster on Kate's leg.

"Count on it" Alicia told her. Kate smiled and spared her a glance to see Alicia run out the open main gate. The gate closed and Kate waited patiently as she could. She was starting to see stars streak across her vision and her body swayed. She knew she just had to hold on a few more minutes and then she could pass out.

* * *

><p>Alicia ran like Hades dogs were chasing her. From the main gate it was over two kilometres to the tree line but she made it and turned around to look at Terra Nova, there were no vehicles gearing up it seemed they were keeping their word. She was about to fire a couple of blasts into the air when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned and was greeted by the sight of Taylor in his battle armour with his hands up in surrender.<p>

"Wash, what's going on?" Taylor asked as he walked up to her slowly. He lowered his hands and looked her over in the dark. She was unharmed bar a few bruises and cuts with tears streaming down her face. He wanted to pull her into his arms and make her forget about the last week but now wasn't the time.

"Kate exchanged herself for my freedom. I… I have to fire two rounds into the air and then she will surrender herself. She made me promise to save her later but I've failed her before…" Alicia said in a pained voice as guilt and failure ripped away at her.

"You haven't failed yet and you won't. Now do what Kate told you to do and we will work out a way to save her together" Taylor said as it pained him to see Alicia in so much inner turmoil. Alicia lifted the pistol with a shaky hand and fired two blasts into the air. She dropped the weapon and Taylor caught her before she dropped to the ground. She held onto him tightly as she caught her breath, she allowed Taylor to pick her up into his arms bridal style and carry her into the Jungle as she was emotionally and physically exhausted.

* * *

><p>After a long intense moment a couple of gun blasts sounded in the air. Kate slowly lowered her weapons to the ground as agreed. She held her hands up in surrender and dropped to her knees as her legs gave out. She was pulled to her feet and held up by two soldiers as her weapons were taken away. Lucas walked up to her and gave her a scathing look.<p>

"You only delayed her death. I hope it was worth it" Lucas told her. The last thing she remembered was Lucas's his fist connecting with her face before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Day 8 of Terra Nova Occupation,<p>

Kate awoke to find herself in the brig. She groaned as she had a killer headache she touched the left side of her face and winced as her eye and surrounding area were badly swollen. She felt like she had been run over a few times by a truck her body was so sore. But she had to move. She exhaled slowly as her whole body shook from the exertions as she sat up slowly from her bunk and looked around the empty room. Not like she was going anywhere. She slowly stood up and moved to the basin and washed the blood from her face careful not to aggravate the injury. She wished she had a mirror to inspect her new injury. She moved back to the bed and laid down again.

She wasn't sure how Alicia and Taylor were going to get her out of this one. But she trusted that they wouldn't allow her to be shipped off the 2149 without at least trying to rescue her or giving her a quick death than to suffer whatever fate had in store for her in 2149. She heard a tap on the glass and turned her face to see Malcolm standing on the other side of the cell. She got up slowly from the bed and moved over to where he was standing. She placed her hand on the glass and smiled as he mirrored her gesture as he touched the glass where her fingers were through the mesh wire.

He picked up the comm. unit on his side and gestured she reach for hers. She pulled it from the wall and pressed the button.

"They won't let me in to see you. They're afraid you'll try to take me hostage" Malcolm said to her through the comm. unit. Kate smiled weakly.

"Sorry about the face, you ok?" Kate asked.

"What this? It's just a love tap" He quipped as he gestured to his swollen cheek. Kate laughed as tears came to ran down her face.

"How are you? You've been unconscious for a long time I was worried" Malcolm said. Kate pressed her forehead to the glass for a moment before looking at him again.

"Well, I feel wrecked. It's been one hell of a week" Kate told him with a watery smile.

"You look pretty good to me" Malcolm told her.

"I think I must have hit you a little too hard" Kate quipped, they laughed before lapsing into silence as they looked at one another.

"I finished repairs on the Terminus, I haven't told them yet but I will have to soon" Malcolm told her. Kate nodded acknowledging that she heard him. She looked away as she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face. She looked back at him with yearning. She wished everything had gone differently, she wished for many things that would never happen.

"Give me something to look forward to" she pleaded softly through her tears. He smiled as he had tears in his eyes.

"I have a bottle of Merlot 2134" he told her.

"Was that a good year?" Kate asked.

"Not that I recall but it is a good drop. But if you don't like it I have other options. I have a pretty good selection stashed away. I had a couple cases of wine sent through the portal with each pilgrimage marked as science equipment"

"Sneaky"

"About time you noticed. Where was I?" he asked as she smiled at his smart arse comment.

"Bottle of Merlot" She prompted.

"Right, you'll come over to my place for dinner. I'll make something special for dinner. We'll share the meal together with the wine and then retire to the living room for conversation and some pathetic flirtations on my part" Malcolm said, Kate chuckled even though the tears ran down her face. "You'll blush in that attractive way you have a habit of doing when I tease you. While I make a complete fool of myself as I silently decide whether to kiss you senseless first or to go slowly and hold your hand… Don't ask me to tell you which course of action I take. It'll spoil the surprise" Malcolm said.

"Sounds Perfect" Kate said in barely a whisper as she could barely speak from the lump forming in her throat a sob wanting to break free.

"You should lie down and rest before you collapse" He told her.

"In a moment"

"Go lie down, I'll stay until you fall asleep" He told her. Kate nodded and placed the comm. unit on her side back into its holder and moved slowly to the bed. She laid down and groaned in pain as she moved to lie on her side. Malcolm watched her from the window they didn't break eye contact until sleep overcame Kate's senses dragging her into slumber.

* * *

><p>Kate woke violently from her sleep when she had couldn't breathe. She opened her eyes and found herself sitting upright cuffed to a chair at in the Command Centre. Lucas pulled his hand that had been covering her mouth allowing her to breathe. She gasped for air and noticed Malcolm was cuffed to a separate chair facing her.<p>

"Good afternoon" Lucas said as he sat down behind the desk in Taylor's chair to her right. She watched as he played with the origami dinosaur she had made when she had been reading the files looking for a sixer spy. It seemed like years ago now.

"I think that is a matter of opinion" Kate said as she tried to shift in the chair but couldn't as she was completely drained of energy. Even though she was drained her heart was hammering like she was running a marathon. She looked to Malcolm, he looked back at her with concern and fear.

"I finally finished reading your psych evaluations and now I know your weakness" Lucas said as he got up from his chair and moved to stand behind Malcolm. He placed his hands on Malcolm's shoulders. "You can't stand the thought of watching those you care about get hurt" he drawled, Kate looked at Malcolm and their eyes locked. "Did you know Dr Wallace that she was once kept in a tiny box for a month?" Lucas asked.

Kate steadied her breathing and watched as Lucas was watching both her and Malcolm for a reaction. Malcolm looked at Kate.

"No, I didn't" Malcolm said he seemed to be keeping his composure but then Lucas was only warming up.

"Yes the 'enemy' in her time would drag her out every few days and question her for hours, beatings, torture… She didn't give them anything she didn't make a noise except to scream. Do you want to know what happened next?" Lucas asked Malcolm. Kate's eyes burned with tears as she knew exactly what happened.

"I don't need to know" Malcolm said as he looked at Kate.

"Oh I think you do" Lucas said drawled in his ear. Kate felt sick to her stomach, she didn't want to remember those days nor did she want to relive them.

"They pulled me out of the box and dragged me into a room and sat me down opposite my partner. Much like this scenario" Kate told Malcolm. She didn't need Lucas drawing out the moment.

"You see they both had a choice, to tell the truth and live or suffer horribly until they died. So we are going to re-enact a little of our wren's history until one of you starts answering me" Lucas told them, he pulled out his taser and pressed it to Malcolm's neck. Malcolm started convulsing from the electrical charge running through him. His silence didn't last long as he cried out in pain after a few seconds of being tasered. Kate watched as tears ran down her face but kept her mouth shut biting the inside of her mouth as she fought not to speak out.

Lucas stopped after a few minutes and Malcolm slumped in the chair. He gasped for air and looked to Kate knowing her pain and anguish as she kept her silence. He looked at her and gave an understanding smile as he understood she had no information to give Lucas. Lucas was asking the wrong person but his mind was so twisted and fixated on the thoughts that Kate's silence meant she did know something so he wouldn't stop until he got something.

"Tell me how you've been communicating with my father" Lucas demanded. Malcolm could see her eyes pleading him to say something as she truly had no answers to save them. They didn't say anything as Malcolm took a page from Kate's book. Lucas became agitated and tasered Malcolm again.

* * *

><p>"Stop it! you're going to kill him!" Kate shouted at Lucas breaking her silence. She had been watching Malcolm's state deteriorate over the past half an hour and knew he wouldn't survive much more. She also couldn't stand to see Malcolm in anymore pain even if he shook his head signifying for to not talk. Lucas stopped and Malcolm slumped in his chair.<p>

"We didn't communicate with Taylor directly" Kate told Lucas.

"Kate, no" Malcolm breathed. He was barely conscious but couldn't stop the words from slipping off his lips. He knew she was trying to save him but he didn't want to be her break her silence. Kate glared at Lucas who smiled like he had finally broken her.

"Then tell me how and who" Lucas drawled as he stepped away from Malcolm and moved to stand in front of Kate. He looked down at her gauging her reactions to see if she was lying. The beauty of Kate's profession was that she was skilled at making lies convincing.

"It was one of your soldiers" Kate told him as she tried to look at Malcolm, she was desperate to save Malcolm ad infused that emotion into her voice.

"Really?" Lucas asked sarcastically as he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look up at him.

"I don't know his name, he's 6ft, brown hair, brown eyes" Kate said she knew she was describing a good portion of the soldiers. "He was on guard in the infirmary, he fidgets with his hands or so I thought. But he was finger spelling" Kate told him, she quickly demonstrated with her fingers. Lucas looked at the fingers of her right hand as she said her alphabet and spelled out with her fingers.

"You're saying he spelled out messages with you?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Military shorthand. He's your mole. He communicated to me and I asked Malcolm to help me. Who do you think set up the bombs in the compound before Shannon's escape?" Kate asked him.

"The phoenix soldiers wouldn't double cross me, I'm the one who will be making them rich and sending them back to 2149" Lucas told her.

"You seriously so deluded to think your operation couldn't be compromised when you work with Mercenaries?" Kate asked him. She took a slow quivering breath before she continued "You forget that Loyalty isn't a strong suit for people like them. You've been losing a lot of men which isn't good especially when it was supposed to be an easy fight. Do you really think these men have so much faith in a civilian with no military expertise and serious daddy issu-" Kate was cut off when Lucas backhanded her across the face with the butt of his taser.

"Shut up" he told her, Kate flexed her jaw wincing as it caused her pain, she saw stars skate across her vision and shook her head slightly before looking up at Lucas. Fresh tears that she couldn't hold streaked down her face. She could see the anger and the doubt in his eyes as he wasn't sure who or what to believe. He stepped back from her and looked to a soldier who was standing to the right of Kate's seat.

"You know the man she is talking about?" Lucas asked him.

"The only soldier who meets that description is Private Wells" The soldier replied.

"Go get him" Lucas ordered.

"He's currently on Morning Patrol" The soldier replied.

"Call them back" Lucas said exasperated that he had to tell the man what to do. Why couldn't they just for once presume his next orders and get to work. He was tired of micromanaging.

"Yes, sir" The soldier said, Lucas turned to his attention back to Kate and caught her by the chin.

"I guess we'll see if you're telling the truth" Lucas told her.

"If he's smart he won't return" Kate told him.

"Or you could be lying, how do I know you're not just telling me a plausible lie to save Dr Wallace?" Lucas asked as he ran a finger up her cheek picking up a tear from her face. Kate felt her skin crawl at the touch and didn't hide her revulsion.

"You read my file. I can't stand to see the people I care about being hurt. I'd do anything for them. Why would I lie? It would only anger you and I know from personal experience you would kill him. Something I don't want" Kate told him.

"You have a point but we both know the truth about what happened that day." He drawled.

"You have no idea what happened that day. But I will tell you everything you want to know but on the condition you let Malcolm go" Kate offered him.

"Oh no he's the one who finally loosened your lips" Lucas told her.

"And if he dies I will firmly shut my lips and then you will never find your father" Kate told him.

"I knew it. You know where he is" Lucas said feeling vindicated as he was right.

"Of course I do, I was supposed to escape with the Shannon's but I saw Alicia get captured it wasn't a part of the plan. I couldn't leave her behind. Wells gave me secondary coordinates in case I didn't make the first rendezvous" Kate told him.

"What are the co-ordinates?" Lucas asked.

"Not until Malcolm is taken to the infirmary" Kate told him as she looked to Malcolm.

"Or I could continue torturing him" Lucas drawled he watched her expression change stony and knew she wasn't going to tell him even with the threat against Malcolm's life. He sighed and moved away from Malcolm and motioned to the soldiers "Get him to the infirmary" he ordered.

Kate watched as they dragged Malcolm's body from the Command Centre. Lucas turned to Kate expecting his answer when a soldier came into the room.

"Sir, the patrol Wells was on has been attacked-"

"Any survivors?" Lucas asked.

"None" the soldier said, Lucas turned to Kate and shook his head with a cold smile.

"How convenient for you" Lucas drawled at Kate.

"Commander Taylor must have felt Wells outlived his usefulness. If it were me I would have killed him as well." Kate said trying to remain calm even though her heart was still not complying.

"Then how can I trust that what you told me wasn't a lie?" Lucas asked Kate.

"I could not have predicted an attack" Kate told him.

"Actually it was a pack of Nykorapters. They disturbed a nest" the soldier told Lucas. Lucas rubbed his face and turned away from Kate. Kate inwardly thanked the Nykorapters for making lunch of the guy she accused of being a spy. It didn't save her from Lucas but at least Malcolm was safe for the time being.

"I want those co-ordinates" Lucas demanded.

"Not yet" Kate told him.

"Why?" Lucas demanded.

"Because I want to see that Malcolm is being treated and no I won't take your word" Kate told him, Lucas looked livid at being denied the information he sorely wanted. He was about to taser her but stopped when Weaver came into the Command Centre.

"What the hell are you doing?" Weaver demanded. Lucas stepped back from Kate and holstered the taser.

"I was questioning the hostages" Lucas drawled.

"Honestly, how many times to I have to tell you? No interrogations they are a waste of time. Also did it slip your mind that Malcolm Wallace is the only person who can work the Terminus while you decided to torture him! What were you thinking?" Weaver demanded.

"I was thinking of getting knowledge about my father so-"

"Your Father, you're a broken record Lucas. How many times do I have to tell you he is a secondary objective!"

"Torturing the doctor made the woman talk"

"Oh yes, I heard from a soldier. It was Wells, who will never be able to tell us the truth either way. She was lying and I told you to keep her in the cell! No information she gives you will find your father! I'm sick of having this conversation. Now get ready to leave. Tomorrow we are going to get the Terminus up and running. You better hope the man is conscious then. Now put I want her back in her cell before she tries to escape" Weaver told him. Lucas pulled his shoulders back as anger poured off him in waves.

"No" Lucas said.

"No?" Weaver asked, feeling his blood boil.

"She is a prisoner with information." He turned to Kate "Tell me the coordinates" he demanded as he stalked toward her.

"I haven't seen Malcolm" Kate said.

"No you tell me now!" Lucas roared.

"Or you'll what?" Kate asked, Lucas grabbed her by the neck with his good hand. His fingers flexed on her throat. Kate's heartbeat ramped up and her head swooned from the fresh adrenalin she was begging to wonder when she would run out of the stuff.

"I'll kill you" Lucas told her.

"Go ahead" Kate dared him. Calling his bluff, she watched him struggle to follow through but was not surprised when he finally summoned the determination. He tightened his hand slowly closing his grip.

"Tell me the coordinates" Lucas demanded.

"I'll see you in hell" Kate choked out. Lucas squeezed her neck, slowly tightening his grip and watched with fascination as she choked for air.

"Lucas, stop what you're doing immediately" Weaver said, he tried to pull Lucas but failed. He motioned to the soldiers to grab Lucas and pull him off.

"No" Lucas said as he watched Kate's eyes roll into the back of her head and felt her pulse slow. He knew she was on the cusp of dying at his hands and found a thrill. Only the moment was ruined by Weaver. He was pulled away from Kate who slumped in her chair.

"Let go of me!" Lucas raged as he wanted to know if she was alive or dead. He struggled in the soldier's hold on him but they held him tightly.

"Take him to the brig and get a medical team in here immediately" Weaver ordered, to another soldier.

"Is she still alive?" Lucas asked as he was dragged away by the soldiers.

"She better be alive" Weaver told him before he cursed under his breath turning back to Kate who was being uncuffed from the chair.


	22. Chapter 22

Malcolm pushed up from his bed when he woke to activity in the room. He looked around and saw the source was a patient three beds away. He had brought to infirmary and revived as his burns from the taser were healed. He had barely dozed off when the activity and noise disturbed him.

"BP and Heart rate are still dropping, Doctor?" Nurse Ogawa said. The vitals monitor made the noises indicative of Nurse Ogawa's observation.

"Move out of the way!" Zhen shouted to the Phoenix Group's Medic or so Malcolm assumed as the made had the Red Cross symbol on his sleeve. When he stepped back, Malcolm saw it was Kate on the table. His view was blocked quickly by Zhen stepped into his place and started shouting orders to the staff.

"Another shot of Adrenalin" Zhen ordered, Malcolm watched as Zhen stabbed Kate with a needle of Adrenalin and then the staff stepped back as they used the defibrillator to get her heart to back on track. They paused in their administrations and Zhen stepped forward. Her shoulders sagged in relief as Kate's Vitals monitor beeped in a regular pace.

"She's back, let's get her onto the bio-bed. I want to do extensive scans make sure there was no permanent damage from the good doctor's freeze up" Zhen said, Malcolm watched as they moved her from the trauma bay to a bio-bed. He smiled when Zhen snapped at the medic to go before he killed more people in her infirmary. The woman wasn't even a doctor, let alone did she own the infirmary but the medic complied as he looked at complete loss for freezing in the time of crisis.

Malcolm couldn't stand the silence in the room. He had to know if Kate was going to be ok. He pushed off the bed and swung his legs off the bed. He slid off the bed and found his legs weak. His whole body was weak but he wasn't going to let it stop him from walking a few meters.

"Dr Wallace you have to stay in bed" Nurse Ogawa said as she noticed Malcolm's haphazard steps towards them. She moved to stand in front of him.

"I'm fine, let me see Kate" he said as he kept walking Ogawa moved out of the way and allowed him to continue.

"Fine but when you fall you're staying there" Ogawa told him.

"I'll keep that in mind" Malcolm mumbled, he moved to stand beside Zhen. He looked down at Kate as she laid on the bed looking deathly pale as the Bio-bed scanned her.

"Doc, you're up" Zhen commented.

"Yes I am, what happened?" Malcolm asked. He knew that Lucas was to blame.

"Kate decided to kick the bucket again." Zhen said.

"I don't believe that's the correct medical terminology" Malcolm said as he looked at Zhen.

"You're PhD not an MD so I thought I'd use layman's terms for you" Zhen said in her usual stirring fashion. He knew she was doing her job to the best of her abilities and training even if she wasn't serious in her personal deportation. She sighed as she read the scan results in front of her.

"You didn't tell me what happened" Malcolm said.

"I heard Lucas finally snapped and he's in the brig cooling off. Lucas attempted to snap her neck. When she was brought in she was barely breathing and her BP, Heart rate barely registered. She may have vocal paralysis, there's serious soft tissue damage to her throat but luckily no fractures, hyposphagma in her right eye, bruising to her neck, no obvious brain damage or bleeding. I'm not a doctor but I think she'll survive this time" Zhen said.

"There won't be a next time" Weaver said from behind them. Malcolm and Zhen turned to face him.

"Really and how do you plan to keep your word on that?" Zhen asked him as she folded her arms. Weaver smiled congenially at her attitude.

"Lucas will no longer be allowed near her. The soldiers have their orders" He said.

"Well, if you here to ask if she can be moved back to her cell the answer is no" Zhen told him.

"Why?" Weaver asked as he eyed Kate like she were about to wake up in any moment to try and escape.

"Because she has vocal paralysis translation the muscles in her throat that control her breathing, swallowing etc aren't functioning properly. She needs constant monitoring so she doesn't accidently suffocate to death. Don't bother posting extra guards. They just get in my way and she won't be waking for hours even then she'll be so weak she won't be able to hold a spoon" Zhen told him.

"Keep her alive is all I ask" Weaver said he looked to Malcolm "It's good to see you up and about Doctor. You better rest up I want that terminus finished by the end of the week" Weaver told him and with that he left the room.

"I hate that asshole" Zhen said under her breath as she turned back to the scan results showing on the holographic screen above Kate's body.

"Me too" Malcolm said.

"Kate is staying in the bio-bed for the rest of the night, so you may want to pull up a chair" Zhen said with a knowing smile. Malcolm pulled up a stool and sat down ignoring her smile. Zhen picked up a plex and copied the information from the bed onto it. "I'll be back in half an hour" Zhen told him.

Malcolm nodded as he took Kate's hand in his. He watched her sleep for a while before sighing and pressing his forehead to their intertwined hands.

He felt completely helpless, there was nothing he could do to save her. It killed him that tomorrow he would be rescued by Taylor and his soldiers and there was no way for him to bring Kate along. She had saved him and many others over and over. He lifted his head and reached out and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

><p>Day 9: the Occupation of Terra Nova.<p>

Mira arrived back from the badlands in good time. She couldn't believe what they had found out in the middle of rock and dust. They packed it up into a shipping container and made their way back to the Colony. It had taken a long time but she was glad to be away from Lucas and Weaver. She was also happy that she hadn't lost any of her people on the adventure. She couldn't wait to be back in 2149 with her daughter living the life they deserved rich and comfortable living in one of the Domes.

The Main gates opened and their convoy drove straight into the front yard before they stopped. She waited for the door to be opened before she climbed out. She walked up to Weaver who came down the steps of the Command Centre to greet her.

"Well did you find anything out there in the Badlands?" Weaver asked her.

"We found something" she told him, she stopped Weaver from passing her with a hand on his chest. "Wait we held up our end of the bargain. When are you going to hold up yours?" she asked him.

"Don't worry you'll be paid" Weaver assured her, She noted Lucas being escorted by two soldiers coming up behind them before she looked at Weaver.

"I'm talking about going back to 2149. I want to see my daughter" Mira told him. Weaver looked away for a moment before looking her head on.

"As soon as the terminus is repaired you and your people are free to go" Weaver told her and with that he moved to the Shipping container. Lucas walked past Mira and winked at her before he moved to stand behind Weaver. Mira followed to watch their reactions to the Cargo. Weaver looked at the cargo like he did the woman from 2149 like she were a piece of rare art that held interest. Lucas wasn't sure what to make of, which was Mira's reaction as well.

* * *

><p>Night time fell over the jungle as Taylor watched Alicia stared into the fire. She hadn't spoken much since they arrived at the camp that morning. But after they had a few hours of sleep and a meal, he had gone through the defence perimeter and everything she needed to know about the camp in case he had to leave before they conferred about what their next steps were about possibly retaking the colony. It was still out of the question due to their lack of resources and numbers. They didn't talk about Kate as he knew when Alicia was ready she would talk. For right now their first objective was stopping his son from establishing a two way tether between 2149 and Terra Nova. Then they would address saving the colonists including Kate.<p>

They waited for Jim to join them so they could brainstorm their next move. Jim always had a way of seeing things that he and Alicia sometimes dismissed unconsciously or didn't think of as they had been trained to think in a different way to him. Jim appeared at their fire with a bemused expression.

"You alright there Shannon?" Taylor asked, Jim looked behind him then turned his attention and gave a shrug.

"It's not something for you to be concerned about" Jim told him as he took a seat at the fire. Taylor and Alicia exchanged looks before letting it go. "So you two want to tell me what Chullah chaum means?" Jim asked them.

Alicia straightened her back and looked to Taylor who was the only person besides herself who knew the meaning of the words. "Chullah Chaum" Taylor repeated looking at Alicia.

"Yes, I was thinking about it. When I thought I wasn't going to escape I told Shannon to remind you" Alicia told Taylor.

"So what does it mean?" Jim prompted.

"Our unit was pinned down on the island" Taylor started.

"We were outnumbered two to one" Alicia continued with a sardonic smile as she looked to Taylor to continue. He was much better at telling a story than she was.

"The only way on or off the Island was a bridge to the Mainland. So we blew the bridge so they couldn't bring anymore troops across" Taylor said as he remembered the time.

"So even though it was your only way out, you trapped yourselves there" Jim said surprised.

"Oh we figured two to one was better than three to one so what the hell? Let's make our stand" Taylor said looking at Alicia as he realised what she was thinking.

"So what happened?" Jim asked as he wanted know what the reference of Chullah Chaum had in relation to their situation.

"We're still here aren't we? The Portal, it's Chullah Chaum bridge. As long as it's open they'll keep bringing forces back until we're overwhelmed. Then they'll start strip mining and plundering this place for everything its worth. They'll kill this world as sure as they killed the world we left behind. Unless we blow the bridge" he said looking at Alicia.

"My thoughts exactly Sir" Alicia said smiling at him.

"Ah wait now… are you talking about taking out Hope Plaza?" Jim asked them.

"That I am" Taylor told him.

"Taylor, even if we could find a way to do it. We'd be cutting ourselves off to. There's no more meds, no more technology, no more colonists. A thousand people would be all we have to restart a civilisation"

"A thousand people that is a good round number"

"This is our home" Alicia told Jim. After a few moments passed Jim nodded and looked at them with the same determination to save their home.

"You're right, if we have to cut ourselves off from that future to hold onto our own. Then we'll just have to learn to survive on what we've got" Jim said.

"We'll survive but first let kick some ass" Taylor told him.

* * *

><p>"Dr Wallace, I brought you some food. Zhen said you haven't eaten. You need to keep up your strength" Skye said as she placed a container of food on the table next to Malcolm's chair.<p>

"I'm not hungry but thank you for the gesture" Malcolm said politely as he didn't take his eyes off Kate. She had yet to wake up and Malcolm wished she would just to give him some peace of mind that she was going to be ok.

"How is she?" Skye asked gesturing to Kate as she pulled a seat on the opposite side of Kate's bed. She had long since been moved to an ordinary bed when her vitals stabilised. Zhen and the medical staff check up on her frequently but Malcolm stayed not moving from his seat.

"Alive, she hasn't woken up yet" Malcolm told her.

"Lucas is a monster" Skye said in a low voice. The way Skye looked at Kate said she knew firsthand what kind of monster Lucas was.

"Yes he is" Malcolm said.

"Look, you should go back to your lab tomorrow. Lucas was saying he'd check on you in the morning. I also have a message from Taylor" Skye said in a low voice as she kept her eyes on the infirmary making sure they didn't garner any attention before she spoke again relaying the message.

* * *

><p>Day 10: Occupation of Terra Nova. Lucas came into the Command Centre with a smile on his face. Kate was still unconscious and her status critical. The 'doctor' on staff told him that she probably wouldn't survive much longer. The good news kept on coming in when he stopped by Malcolm's Lab to be told the Terminus was ready for transport. The man had even had the Terminus packed onto a Rhino ready to go. When he walked into the Command Centre he found Weaver examining the Meteoric ore.<p>

"Do you have any idea what a kilo of this stuff is worth in 2149?" Weaver asked as Lucas poured himself a drink. "And we have three containers of it just sitting and gathering dust" Weaver complained.

"Not for long" Lucas said as he poured out second cup of alcohol.

"The terminus is finally finished?" Weaver asked.

"Malcolm Wallace just told me that ore will be in our employer's hands before nightfall" Lucas told him as he handed Weaver a cup of alcohol. Weaver gave a giddy laugh at the news as he took the cup. They clinked cups and drank to their success.

"They are going to be happy to hear that. In fact I might just take a little trip to 2149, present it to them in person. Anything to get away from here, even for a couple of hours" Weaver said with a smile at the thought of getting away from Terra Nova. He was about to say more when a Soldier spoke up making them both turn to face him.

"Excuse me Sir, there's someone to see you" he said, he stepped to the side and Skye stepped into the room. Weaver looked to Lucas and watched the man stop still for a moment. Apparently Lucas did have a heart Weaver mused.

"I shall leave you to it" Weaver said as he left the room with a smile.

* * *

><p>Malcolm packed his satchel and doubled checked he had the trigger for to fry the circuitry on the Terminus. He just wished he had time to design something more discreet than a box the size of his palm with a large red button but it would still do the job. He placed it into the side pocket on his cargo pants and closed the pocket. He looked at the time and realised he only had a few minutes to stop by the infirmary and see Kate one last time before he left.<p>

"How is the patient?" Malcolm asked as he dropped his satchel by Kate's bed after entering the infirmary. He smiled as he saw Kate was half awake lying patiently for Zhen to finish her scans.

"The patient is hungry" Kate said sluggishly. Her voice was low and smoky as she spoke. She made a face as he assumed it wasn't comfortable for her to talk. Her voice reminded him of an old movie actress Eva Green who was in James Bond movie called Casino Royale that he watched as child. All she needed was the upper class British accent and black hair then she'd be set.

"If the patient doesn't stay still she will have to wait two more minutes."Zhen said in a tempered tone as she looked at the progress of the scans "You're lucky I'm allowing you to have Zosui instead of the smoothie that you should be having" Zhen told her.

"I think we both can agree I've been tortured enough" Kate joked weakly, she watched as her joke wasn't received well. "Too soon?" she asked.

"Just a touch" Zhen said offering a smile as she finished her scans and transferred a plex. She turned the bio bed off and raised the back of the bed so Kate was sitting upright.

"Zosui?" Malcolm asked.

"It's a Japanese rice soup. It's been adapted with more vegetables and it has miso which is rich in proteins, amino acids and other healthy things. My Grandmother on my mother's side used to make it when I was sick." Zhen told Malcolm.

"I'm an avid fan of Japanese cuisine. You should have seen her explain to Turtle how to cook the soup" Kate told Malcolm with a breathy chuckle.

"You know you have to take it easy with the talking unless you want to make the damage worse." Zhen told her, Kate pretended to look suitably chastised as she made the motions of zipping her lips. Zhen turned to Malcolm "Don't you go letting her talk up a storm. I'll see what's taking Turtle so long with the soup" Zhen said as Malcolm nodded as he pulled up a chair and sat down at her bedside.

"It's good to see you awake"

"I wish I felt better for it, I sound like an old lady with emphesema" Kate said with a smile as she struggled to take slow and steady breaths.

"I'd say you're sound more like Eva Green but with a slight cold"

"You know who Eva Green is?" Kate asked dubiously.

"I'm a James Bond fan. I've read all the books and seen all the movies. Casino Royale the 2006 version is one of my favourites followed by Goldfinger and a few others" Malcolm told her.

"I liked Dr No, Live and Let die, and Skyfall as well" Kate drawled.

"See we have something in common now besides mutual physical attraction to one another" Malcolm said, Kate laughed weakly and was breathless in seconds.

"Don't make me laugh. It's really uncomfortable" She said as she had to catch her breath.

"I'll do my best" Malcolm said.

"I've only read Casino Royale, the rest I watched the movie adaptations" Kate told him changing the topic back to James Bond.

"I'll have to prepare a plex for you with all my recommended reads" He said thoughtfully.

"I look forward to it though I have to say I'm actually amazed you have time to read fiction" Kate said as Nurse Ogawa came over with a tray with bowl on it. Kate thanked her as a bowl of Zosui was placed on a roll table in front of her. Kate picked up the spoon with her right hand.

"Want me to feed you" Malcolm as he saw how her hand trembled from her weakened condition.

"Want a broken nose?" Kate retorted as she looked down at the bowl. Her voice was getting weaker every time she spoke. She would have to relax it soon before she lost it completely. She tried to scoop up some of the soup but failed as her hand was shaking too much. She tried a few more times but still couldn't manage to get the spoon to her lips. It frustrated her but she was too hungry to not eat due to her own pride. She gave a sigh and looked to Malcolm.

"Could you please help me?" Kate asked, Malcolm got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up the bowl and spoon and he scooped out a small amount of the soup. He could see Kate struggling with her pride as she was a highly independent and self efficient person who was still getting used to being helped. Let alone fed like a helpless invalid. He fed her a couple spoonfuls and gave her a small break to allow the food to settle in her stomach.

"Thank you" Kate said she was waiting for him to start giving her the 'Here comes the airplane' food song or the 'choo choo train' for chewing the food like parents did with their children. But he didn't, she appreciated his restraint.

"More?" he asked

"Please" Kate said with a nod and ate a couple more spoonfuls of the soup when they were interrupted by a soldier.

"Dr Wallace, the convoy is leaving" the soldier said as he looked at the two.

"Thank you I'll be there in a few seconds" he told the Soldier as he placed the bowl and spoon on the table in front of Kate. The soldier nodded and left them to return back outside.

"You gotta go" Kate said.

"I have to set up the terminus. I'll be back" he assured her. He felt sick as it wasn't sure when he'd be back. Taylor said he had a plan to save Kate he had to put his faith in the Commander.

"Oh I know. You and I have a date with a bottle of 2135 Merlot" Kate said with a smile she couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. He pushed the table to the side and moved closer to her as he cupped her face with both hands and leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. He felt Kate's hands drift up the front of his shirt before resting on his shoulders.

"2134" he corrected, he knew in any other circumstances he would have kissed her differently but her breathing was compromised. Kate gave a breathy laugh at his correction.

"You should go before they get antsy" Kate told him as she ran her hands slowly from his shoulders down the front of his chest. She closed her eyes and the tears she had tried not to cry slid down her face on their own volition. She took a slow breath trying to calm her heart so her breathing could be controlled without her hyperventilating.

"This isn't goodbye, just a see you later" He whispered as he wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. He pressed his lips to her forehead before he stood up and picked up his satchel and looked at Kate.

"Then I'll see you later, try not to do anything stupid" Kate said with a weak smile. Malcolm felt like it was the last time he was going to see her and shook it off quickly. He nodded unable to say anything more and left the infirmary.

He was directed into a Rhino and got into the back with the other Phoenix soldiers. Soon it was full and the engine was engaged and the Rhino rolled out. Malcolm looked out the grating of the side window and watch the scenery roll by the Rhino as they made their way through the Jungle.

* * *

><p>Kate lost her appetite when Malcolm left the infirmary and when she heard the vehicles leave the compound and felt a leaden weight sink in her as she felt that feeling like something horrible was going to happen. All her irrational thoughts and feelings could no longer be suppressed as she hated not knowing what was going to happen, she hated that she was stuck in bed feeling so incredibly weak and all of it in enemy territory. She lifted her arms and bit her bottom lip in exertion and she tried to hold them still. But her hands heavily shook and her arm muscles gave out after a few seconds and they dropped by her sides. She hated that for nearly a month she had an actual life she was beginning to enjoy and the chance to have so much more and it had been violently ripped away from her. She tried to stem her angry knowing it wasn't good for her to be in an agitated state. Let alone the fact she was still hungry.<p>

"Kate, your BP and heart rate have increased" Zhen said as she came up to the bed.

"I know I'm trying to calm down" Kate said as she closed her eyes and kept taking slow and steady breaths but it wasn't helping.

"I'm going to give you a light sedative" Zhen said.

"I just woke up" Kate said as she didn't want any more drugs in her system. She was tired of withdrawing and going on highs.

"I know but you need to rest" Zhen said as she moved to a tray and found a syringe and the sedatives. Kate couldn't disagree with Zhen to her need for more sleep.

"Fine, whatever" Kate said resigned. Zhen put the syringe to the side and looked at Kate.

"Do you want to talk about what's going on?" Zhen asked as she gestured to the vitals monitor.

"I'm losing control of my emotions." Kate said Zhen got up and closed the curtain around Kate's bed and moved to sit on the bed facing Kate.

"Who isn't?" Zhen asked in a low voice.

"I'm trained for this. I've been through much worse and handled it with better grace than I am this time" Kate said as she ran her shaky hands down her face.

"Look, I don't know what you were trained for. I know you were a soldier but isn't that training for when you're in hostile territory?" Zhen asked.

"But we are in hostile territory right now" Kate told her.

"No, our home has been invaded by the enemy. It's completely different. You have emotional ties here to people and the place. Add in your current state I'm amazed you haven't completely cracked already." Zhen said as Kate felt her jaw twitch as she tried vainly not to fall apart. She lifted her chin and kept her eyes wide so as to not allow the tears to form in her eyes.

Zhen was right, Kate had never been in her home or around people she considered her friends and some had come to mean more to her when she had gone on mission. It was what probably made it easier to reconcile her morality when it came to work. She would tell herself that she was in hostile territory and the enemy were bad people, that those she cared about were safe and far away. She had always managed to keep the two worlds completely separated until now.

"Look, I've treated many soldiers since the start of my internship 3 years ago. One thing I do know is that soldiers can't stand being helpless or weak and those frustrations are heightened when they feel they are needed. You've given your life for Terra Nova and its Colonists. There is nothing you can do in your current condition and frankly you've done more than anyone expected of you. So don't punish yourself by working yourself up into a state because you feel like you're failing us or yourself. You'll just delay your recovery and it's not very productive" Zhen told her. Kate gave what Zhen said considerable thought and nodded as she couldn't argue with what Zhen said.

"So you want to eat more of your Zosui and try to calm down instead of the sedatives?" Zhen asked as she pulled the table back over Kate's lap. Kate nodded and tried to reach for the spoon but her arms were like dead weights. Zhen didn't say anything as she picked up the spoon and proceeded to help Kate eat the rest of her soup.

After Kate had her fill, Zhen pushed the table away and lowered the back of Kate's bed slightly so her upper body was still elevated to help her breathing but low enough so she was comfortable to fall asleep.

"Thank you for everything" Kate said to Zhen.

"It's what I do" Zhen said in a cheesy game show host voice which made Kate smile. Zhen then sobered her expression "Get some rest"

"That I think I can do" Kate said as she was slowly falling asleep with the help of her full stomach and the warmth of her bed as Zhen laid an extra blanket over her. Zhen left her and disappeared behind the curtain. Kate closed her eyes and allowed herself to succumb to her fatigue as she slipped into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>TBC~ Hope you all enjoyed! See you all in a week...<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Big thank yous to MissCallaLilly and swimgeek2007 for your reviews! Sadly, I caught a cold this week which stuffed me up... so it's only one chapter this week.. Sorry! :-(_

_Also on a side note we are in the final chapters now and I will hopefully have final chapters up in the next two weeks with an epilogue which will lead to a possible sequel. I'm still working out the storyline with my brain… which is currently not cooperating :-) Anyways Enjoy! And anyone interested in giving me ideas or what they'd like to see in the next few chapters or the sequel let me know! (I will give you credit for your ideas)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Malcolm supervised the Terminus as the soldiers reassembled it in the clearing. He shouted at them to be careful and threw in a few insults when they were less than careful with the machine. Pretending he cared about its condition when he was inwardly relishing the fact he would be fusing the circuitry making it useless.<p>

Weaver stood to the side smiling the whole time as he watched the show. He tried to talk to Malcolm a few times but Malcolm brushed him off by using the 'if you don't leave me to my work then you won't be getting back to 2149' it worked but it didn't lessen the irritation of the man standing over his shoulder.

When it was all in place, Malcolm double checked that everything was in working order before he looked at his watch noting the time.

"Waiting for something Doctor?" One of the soldiers asked him.

"What I can't check what the time is now?" Malcolm asked snidely. The soldier pursed his lips and went back to scouting the area.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wash, you and your team ready?"<em> Taylor's voice said over the comm.

"Yes, Sir we are in position" Alicia said as she was up high in a tree with Kobayashi at her side. The tree was on the west perimeter of Terra Nova. She and Kobayashi were currently waiting for Reynolds and Dunham to return to Terra Nova in their Phoenix uniforms so they could execute their plan to extract Kate. They needed the boys to get Kate out of the Infirmary without raising suspicion.

But in the mean time Alicia and Kobayashi were doing recon on guard activity along the perimeter and deciding the best entry point for Alicia to slip through and make it to Taylor's house undetected. They had decided the best time was just after curfew as it would be dark enough to slip through undetected and majority of the off duty soldiers would be in Boylan's bar and the other colonists would not be roaming around which would lower the chances of Alicia being held up.

"_Keep me posted, Taylor out"_ Taylor said.

* * *

><p>The Portal to 2149 was active in the new Terminus. Malcolm stood beside one side of the terminus making sure that connection to the fracture was stable now the portal was open. Weaver looked on in glee as cargo containers were unloaded from trucks and put on trolleys and slowly pushed through the portal back to 2149. A truck came up and unloaded its container which caught Weaver's attention. Malcolm watched as Weaver walked up to the container.<p>

"This the cargo container from Lucas's truck?" Weaver asked. Malcolm recognised the phoenix soldier who walked up and tapped the side of container as Corporal Reynolds.

"Here it is, Lucas said to tell you sorry if he held you up ah but there was something important he had to do" Reynolds said to Weaver. Malcolm kept his eye on Reynolds waiting for the signal to say the plan was still on target.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Weaver said dismissing Reynolds. He turned to another soldier "Hooper let's scan this into our manifest and get it moving" Weaver said.

Reynolds took a couple of steps backwards and gave a subtle nod to Malcolm who returned the nod in kind before turning back to the look at the Portal. He watched as the container almost didn't pass the scan before it passed and was pushed through the portal to 2149.

Weaver moved to stand next Malcolm. "It's a shame you can't bought" Weaver said to him.

"You already know my price" Malcolm said folding his arms.

"Ah the living piece of history, I'm afraid she is worth more than your cooperation" Weaver said, he smacked Malcolm on the shoulder before he moved off to talk to Hooper the soldier who seemed to have taken over as the result of the Colonel's demise. Malcolm watched as Weaver spoke with the man before shaking hands before he went through the portal.

"Close our side of the Portal Doctor Wallace" Hooper said, Malcolm nodded as he moved back to the terminus and closed their end of the tether. With their end closed, 2149 could make the connection to come back to Terra Nova. Malcolm did as he was told and checked to make sure the Terminus was at full power and connected to the fracture. He then walked away from the Terminus holding his plex pretending to be working as the soldiers around him kept watch and protected the Terminus.

When he was far away, he turned off his plex and placed it on the ground and waited for an inordinate time to pass before he pulled the trigger from his pocket. He pressed the button and pocketed the device as the Terminus sparked and the circuitry panels exploded behind him. He turned around and saw the smoke coming from both sides of the Terminus. He smothered his smile and replaced it with surprise and outrage as he ran towards the Terminus.

"What did you do!"He shouted in an accusatory tone to Hooper and his men who standing closest to the terminus.

"We didn't do anything" Hooper told him as Malcolm moved to the main control panel and careful pried off the plating. Smoke was pouring out of the circuitry panels at a spectacular rate as he placed the plating on the ground and blew away the smoke coughing slightly as he inspected the damage.

"The induction coils have shorted. Your men must have damaged it when you moved it." Malcolm said with a bitter tone.

"Can you fix it?" Hooper asked. Malcolm waved off the smoke that was still coming off the circuitry and grimaced.

"I'm going to need to go back to the colony and get replacements. Otherwise no" he told Hooper, he could see the other soldiers were uneasy at the prospect of being stranded in Terra Nova.

"Well you better hurry right back" Hooper drawled. Malcolm picked up his satchel and moved to a rover he waited for a soldier to escort him but no soldiers followed him. He was surprised at having no escort but didn't hang around to point it out as he jumped into the driver's seat.

He started the engine and drove off. As he drove through the jungle to the coordinates Taylor had told him to go. He found himself struggling to stay on course as he wanted to return to the Colony and be with Kate.

* * *

><p>When he made it to the rendezvous point, he turned off the engine and waited for Taylor and the others to arrive. About ten minutes passed before Corporal Reilly came out of the jungle.<p>

"Corporal" he said greeting the woman.

"Doc" Reilly said as she kept her eyes on the surrounding Jungle waiting for unexpected surprises before Malcolm stepped out of the driver's seat of the rover.

"Where are the others?" Malcolm asked expecting more than one soldier.

"On different duties, we should save the chit chat for when we get back to camp" Reilly said as she gestured for Malcolm to get back into the rover. Malcolm got into the passenger side of the rover while Reilly jumped into the driver side. Malcolm had no idea where they were going as Reilly seemed to be driving them in circles.

Malcolm felt edgy with every minute passing that leaving Kate behind was a mistake he was going to regret. Even if Taylor had a plan he didn't feel right being brought to safety while leaving her defenceless in the Colony.

"Home sweet home" Reilly commented as she pulled the rover to a stop and Malcolm realised they were at the camp. He saw the soldiers scattered around the encampment between large wooden spikes in the middle in between trees where make shift tents and fire places.

"What's happening with the others?" Malcolm asked.

"You'll see them later" Reilly assured him.

"Right, can you tell me anything?" Malcolm asked.

"Sorry Doc, but everything is strictly need to know" Reilly said as she got out of the vehicle. "When they are finished you'll be filled in until then there isn't much else you can do but wait" She added.

Malcolm nodded as he got out of the rover and pulled his satchel over his shoulder as he walked into the encampment. He nodded in greeting to the soldiers he passed and headed to a log lying on the ground and dropped his bag. There was nothing he could do. He wrung his hands with anxious energy as he couldn't sit still. Every fibre of his being was screaming to go back to the Colony but he also didn't want to mess with Taylor's plans for all he knew Kate was being brought to safety as he sat there worrying about her.

"Dr Wallace" Maddy said. Malcolm looked at the young woman as she and her brother Josh and little sister Zoe came up to him.

"Maddy, Josh, Zoe. I don't suppose you know what's happening" He said as the three of them all looked at him expectantly.

"We were hoping you would know something" Josh said while he took a seat with Zoe and Maddy opposite Malcolm.

"No, I'm not privy to what is going on today" Malcolm told them.

"So you haven't heard from our mum or dad?" Maddy asked.

"No, I'm in the dark as much as you are" Malcolm said with as much patience as he could muster as they didn't deserve to be snapped at for no reason. He knew they wanted answers and it was understandable as he too wanted answers but he was frustrated by being in the same situation.

"This sucks" Josh said.

"I agree" Malcolm said as he took a deep breath and exhaled trying to be calm. He was the adult in the situation he had to set the example of behaviour.

"Have you seen Kate? She didn't escape with us and no one will tell us what happened" Maddy said in a cautious tone as she didn't want to get into trouble.

"I saw her this morning, she's alive and well" Malcolm assured her. Maddy looked relieved at knowledge. "As to why she didn't escape that's a long and complicated story"

"We have time" Josh said in a casual manner.

Malcolm indulged them and gave them the PG version of events in regards to the night of Kate's attempted escape. How he and Kate managed to slip out of the infirmary before they were pinned down between two houses as soldiers were running everywhere due to the alarm. To when they spotted Alicia and how Kate would not allow Alicia to be captured so she traded herself. About how he only heard about it all after the fact since Kate had knocked him unconscious. It got a few laughs as Josh quipped Malcolm was beaten up by girl. Malcolm told him in good humour that he was happy to get off so lightly.

He left out the part about the kiss and Kate being in a weak state. He just told them all the good and left out the bad making Kate into a superhero in Zoe's eyes while Maddy and Josh smiled and played along even though they knew he was leaving out huge chunks of the story for Zoe's sake. His concern for Kate's safety was apparent but he reassured them that Kate would be safe she was the most stubborn and strongest person he knew after their father and Taylor.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until late afternoon when the others came back to the encampment. Taylor was taken to the medical tent along with a few other soldiers that had minor injuries. Elisabeth didn't emerge from the tent until nightfall. Taylor had made his own exit from the tent looking bereft and shaken. He had moved away from the others for solitude. Malcolm spoke with Elisabeth and Jim who surprisingly was glad to see Malcolm alive and well. They thanked him for staying with their kids while they had been gone. Malcolm and Jim moved away from Elisabeth and the kids so they could talk about Kate without having to sensor their conversation.<p>

"Lucas is in the wind but Taylor and Wash have a plan to get her out tonight" Jim told Malcolm. Malcolm's shoulders sagged in relief as that meant Kate would be safe and even though Lucas was still out there at least he was injured to the point where he couldn't hurt Kate.

"So what's the plan?" Malcolm asked,

"I don't know. How's Kate doing?"Jim asked. Malcolm shook his head.

"In bad shape, Lucas decided to take a page out of Kate's history and used me to get her to talk. He read the report where her commanding officer stated she was all hard exteriors but at heart a soft touch. She couldn't stand seeing those she care about get hurt." Malcolm said. Jim cursed under his breath.

"I can see it didn't end well" Jim said gesturing to his neck. Jim had his own from the short time in the brig with Lucas. He knew firsthand what Malcolm was talking about.

"She gave in to save me. She told him something I don't know I was barely conscious but I was taken to the infirmary. Obviously he realised what she told him was useless. You should have seen" Malcolm stopped and took a deep breath shaking his head. "She was barely alive when they brought her in." Malcolm said as he ran a hand down his face.

"Wow, you got it bad" Jim surprised as he didn't think Malcolm saw anything past his research and Elisabeth. He had noticed Malcolm's interest in Kate and teased Kate about it but he honestly thought Malcolm was only interested in her for historical and scientific reasons thus she was just research. Apparently He was wrong and he was glad as Malcolm would not disappoint him by trying to have a go at his wife as he had first suspected when they arrived at Terra Nova.

"Seriously? Kate is lying in the infirmary completely defenceless, too weak to even hold a spoon let alone a gun and you comment on how 'I have it bad'?" Malcolm asked getting angry at Jim.

"It's kind of nice to know you're no longer mooning over my wife and moved on" Jim said with a smile, Malcolm shot him a dark look. They were both in the situation where they couldn't do anything but wait so Jim decided to stir the poor man.

"I never 'mooned' over Elisabeth" Malcolm said defensively.

"Really?" Jim said as he didn't believe him for one second. Malcolm sighed.

"Ok maybe a little but it's professionally not personal, she's a brilliant scientist. I would never have tried anything with her she's a married woman and contrary to what you may believe of my character I do have morals" Malcolm told him.

"Really? because I remember you trying to kiss my wife a few months ago" Jim said folding his arms and staring him down. Malcolm resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he realised Jim was having a go at him for amusement's sake.

"I'm amazed at how selective your memory can be. Elisabeth and I were infected with a virus at the time. I recall that I also apologised for my behaviour" Malcolm said exasperated by the turn of the conversation.

"Anyway, Wash and Kate are highly motivated and very capable soldiers. They'll make survive and probably have a really good drinking story to go with it" Jim assured him.

"Thank you but I think I'd feel better if I spoke with Taylor. Excuse me" Malcolm said leaving Jim before the man stirred him further.

* * *

><p>"Commander, I need to know what are you going to do to get Kate out of Terra Nova" Malcolm said when he found Taylor sitting down away from the rest of the camp.<p>

"I have Wash on it" Taylor said, it was clear the man was riddled with guilt and grief as he sat on the log looking at the ground.

"That's all you can tell me?" Malcolm asked. Taylor looked up at Malcolm with narrowed eyes as if he was sizing up whether he would tell Malcolm anything or just tell him to get lost.

"Malcolm, sit down" Taylor said deciding on the former as he saw genuine concern on Malcolm's face not avid curiosity. He hadn't realise that Malcolm would have taken such a genuine interest in Kate past her 'historical significance'. There were rumours but Taylor never put any stock in rumours. Malcolm took a seat on a stump and looked to Taylor waiting for him to talk.

* * *

><p>Kate woke to the sounds of men shouting orders and the roar of engines. She opened her eyes and her heart thudded uncomfortably in her chest as her body ached. She had to remind herself that she was in the Infirmary as she felt disorientated. There was a lot of movement and noise. She groaned in pain and moved her to the right and saw that injured soldiers were being taken out of the infirmary. Before she could comprehend what was going on two soldiers came and closed the curtain around her bed blocking the view of the infirmary. He turned around and Kate's eyes went wide as she had to be hallucinating it was Reynolds and Dunham in a Phoenix soldier uniforms. Reynolds held a finger to his lips and said 'sh'.<p>

Kate nodded as she laid back down she muffled a groan of pain. Reynolds leaned in close to her ear.

"Just something to help the pain" He said in a low voice as he injected Kate. He watched as her eyes closed from the light sedative before he then turned off her vitals monitor and removed IV drip and pulled the blankets off her legs. "We still clear?" Reynolds asked Dunham.

"Yeah we are good" Dunham said as Reynolds lifted Kate up into his arms bridal style. She was like dead weight in his arms he was tempted to throw her over his shoulder but Zhen would hurt him and he didn't need the medical staff against him. Dunham looked out into the infirmary and motioned for them to move.

There was such hustle and bustle going on that it made it easy for them to slip out the back door of infirmary where they met Zhen.

"Make sure Alicia gets this med kit and I also packed in a portable oxygen tank it only has 8 hours of air" Zhen told them, Dunham pulled the backpack onto his back.

"Yes, Ma'am" Reynolds said as he adjusted Kate in his arms. Her breathing was starting to freak him out as it was very weak.

"You be careful in there Zhen" Dunham told Zhen, Zhen pulled a face at him that said 'really?' as she thought she was perfectly fine at handling herself.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go" Zhen told them.

* * *

><p>"You guys are late" Alicia hissed as she stepped out of the shadows outside Taylor's house. Dunham and Reynolds with Kate in his arms were 10 minutes behind their schedule. She pressed in the security code to the house and opened the door. The place was a mess as the Phoenix soldiers and Lucas had come through and torn it to pieces. She was amazed they hadn't found the small armoury under the house but then from the looks of the place it appeared it was more about being destructive than searching for weapons.<p>

"The Phoenix Soldiers are everywhere they seemed to be bugging out to where we haven't found out" Reynolds replied in a low voice as he and Reynolds walked into the house. Alicia closed the door and moved to the living area. It was lucky that there was a full moon in the sky as it made it easy to navigate in the dark of Taylor's house especially with the broken blinds and windows not blocking the light anymore.

"Lay her down on the couch for the time being" Alicia ordered pointing to the couch that had been shredded by a knife. Reynolds did as he was told and laid the unconscious woman on the couch while Alicia disappeared. She reappeared a moment later with blankets and a couple of pillows. She placed them next to the bags and then went to Kate's side. Alicia checked her vitals and winced as Kate's breathing left something to be desired she sounded like she had emphysema the way she was struggling to breathe.

"Zhen gave me a portable oxygen tank to help Miss Renshaw breathe easier along with a kit of medicines Ma'am" Dunham said as he placed the backpack Zhen had given him on the floor.

"Ok, let's get her into the armoury before we hook her up to the tank" Alicia said, she got to her feet and motioned to the coffee table to be moved. Dunham and Reynolds moved it to the side and then Alicia lifted up the rug underneath to reveal a trap door. She lifted the door and turned to the boys.

"Let's get the gear in there and then Kate" Alicia said, the men nodded and Alicia climbed down into the 6 by 8ft room, she pulled a torch from her pocket and turned it onto orange setting so she didn't blind herself with white light. She flashed it around the underground Armoury Taylor had made for himself. She had been in the room before as she helped make the place and put in the air filtration system. Two walls were dedicated to holding knives, guns, rifles etc. She noted that the weapons from 2016 that Kate and her partner had come with exception of her sniper rifle which was in pieces somewhere in the compound.

"Everything good down there Ma'am?" Reynolds asked. Alicia placed the torch in one corner and moved to the open hatch and looked up at Reynolds and Dunham.

"Yeah, hand me down the gear" Alicia said, Reynolds handed the bags, blankets and pillows down to Alicia while Reynolds threw Kate over his shoulder. Alicia stepped back allowing Reynolds to come down into the room. Alicia made the blankets into a makeshift mattress where Reynolds laid her down.

"Ok that's it Lieutenant. Do you need anything else?" Reynolds asked.

"Yeah for you to get out and close door" Alicia said , the Corporal smiled and nodded as he moved to the ladder. "Oh and don't forget to pull the rug back over and the coffee table" Alicia added.

Reynolds closed the trapdoor and Alicia listened as the men pulled the rug and coffee table back over the trapdoor before leaving the house. She turned to the med bag and pulled out the oxygen tank and hooked Kate up with a nasal cannula and a steady flow of oxygen. Kate's breathing improved from the extra air and being propped up by the pillows so her chest was elevated. Alicia moved to sit beside Kate's head and leaned hers back against the wall and turned off the torch. She listened to Kate's breathing and closed her eyes as she knew Kate wouldn't be awake for at least another 30 minutes or so.

* * *

><p>"I have to ask what your intentions are towards Miss Renshaw" Taylor said after he told Malcolm of the plan to save Kate that had gone into effect. As they spoke Taylor knew Alicia and Kate would already be in his armoury bunker. It wouldn't be comfortable but then it was about making sure they couldn't be found.<p>

"I don't believe it's any of your business" Malcolm said.

"Wash and I took Kate under our wing. We have supported her, fed her and clothed her, put a roof over her head. She is a part of my family and as I am head of that family in question it's well within my rights to ask" Taylor said.

"So Kate is now yours and Lt Washington's adopted child?" Malcolm asked chuckling he soon stopped when he realised Taylor was actually being serious in taking to the fatherly role where Kate was concerned. It suddenly made him very nervous as Taylor was one man he did not want to be on the wrong side of.

"Well, I haven't given it a great deal of thought. We haven't known each other long but I assure you my intentions are honourable" Malcolm said honestly. He felt very uncomfortable with this turn of conversation. It had been years since he had been a participant in this kind of conversation.

"Good, if I hear otherwise…" Taylor drawled.

"You'll run me out of the colony?" Malcolm offered.

"That's one option but I doubt Wash will let you off so easy" Taylor said with amused smile.

* * *

><p>Kate woke up and couldn't see anything as the room was pitch black. The air smelt of earth and was slightly warm. A torch flicked on making Kate jump as the dim orange light filled the small room showing weapons on two of the four walls and a ladder that had to lead to the exit. Kate looked up to see Alicia looking down at her.<p>

"Hey, you're awake" Alicia said casually.

"Yeah, where are we?" Kate asked as she found her mind was still swimming with the sedatives Reynolds had given her.

"In Taylor's personal armoury, it's underground. No one knows about except me, Taylor, Reynolds and Dunham. We're safe" Alicia assured her.

"How long will we be in here?" Kate asked, she didn't think there would be a day when she would be glad to have persevered 2 months of psy-ops 'reprogramming' after that time she had been captured. Otherwise she was pretty sure she would have been hyperventilating and on her way to a panic attack something her heart did not need. Instead she was just mildly uncomfortable by being underground.

"Between an hour and who knows. You ok?" Alicia asked as she could see Kate's discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm just not a fan of being trapped underground. How long was I out?" Kate asked as she took steady and calm breaths.

"About an hour. How are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed over" Kate groaned as she shifted herself into a more comfortable. Alicia reached out and held her wrist for a few minutes.

"Well your vitals are good, though your voice leaves something to be desired" Alicia said with a smile. Kate poked her tongue out at Alicia.

"What else have I missed?" Kate asked.

"Hope Plaza has been destroyed and the portal is now untethered. It seems the Phoenix Soldiers are freaking out about being trapped here with you. So they are bugging out" Alicia joked, Kate chuckled and was soon out of breath.

"They should be scared" Kate said breathlessly with a smile. "Why are they bugging out? It doesn't make sense" Kate added.

"I know but then we have been kicking their ass maybe holding onto the colony isn't worth it to them anymore. Dunham and Reynolds are collecting intel as we speak. They'll find out and then come back to let us out" Alicia said.

"Lucas would never give up the colony. It's the only thing he has to hold over Taylor" Kate said

"Last I heard Lucas took two the chest." Alicia said.

"Is he dead?" Kate asked.

"Questionable at the moment his body disappeared before the kill was confirmed. Taylor said one minute he was on the ground and next his body was gone" Alicia said.

"A guy with two rounds to the chest does not get up quietly and walk away" Kate stated she gave a yawn as she was ready to go back to sleep.

"I know and neither does he live very long without a blood transfusion and major surgery" Alicia said.

"Did we lose any people?" Kate asked.

"Minor injuries, no fatalities" Alicia said.

"Good" Kate said as she looked at the guns on the wall and smiled. "Is that my SIG?" Kate asked as she pointed at the wall.

"SIG?" Alicia asked she got to her feet and moved to where the two handguns from 2016 were and gestured to one and stopped on the second as Kate nodded and held her hand out.

"Please?" Kate asked sweetly and slightly pleading. Alicia pulled it off the rack and handed it to Kate.

"It's heavy" Alicia commented as she sat down in her previous position.

"It's a SIG Sauer P226 E2 with mounted tactical light and laser. My personal gun and For your information it weighs barely a kilo" Kate said as she held the gun to her chest. There was something oddly comforting about holding the gun she had carried with her constantly for three years again. She would have dismantled it and cleaned the weapon to pass the time but her cleaning kit was up in the Command Centre stashed away. So she just held the gun enjoying the feeling the comfort it gave her. She closed her eyes and felt exhaustion wash over her. She could easily fall asleep and was about to when Alicia spoke up.

"Kate?" Alicia said.

"Mmm?" Kate replied sleepily.

"Why didn't you escape? You had two chances when you could have escaped and didn't take them" Alicia asked. She was curious why Kate was so ready to give her life and suffer through what she had for the Colony. Especially when a large portion of the Colony were scared of her for coming from 2016 and her skill set that had been on full display when the colony was attacked. Alicia had heard some of them talking in the bar saying Kate was a true monster. She wanted to slap them and tell them to wake up to themselves if Kate wasn't on their side more innocent people would have died. If Kate hadn't been leading Lucas on, keeping his attention solely on her. He probably would have spent more time focussing on the Colonists than he did. But she remained silent, she knew that those people would never understand the sacrifices and choices soldiers like Alicia, Taylor and the other soldiers made for the Colony.

"We both know I had the tracker bracelet. At least I made an impression with the soldiers that day" Kate said with a wry smile, Alicia nodded as she felt responsible for the scar on Kate's wrist left behind from the tracking bracelet. "They would have found me. Second escape well that was different. Let's just say it was an easy decision to make" Kate said she gave a yawn.

"Easy decision?" Alicia scoffed, she had not thought it 'easy' when she made the decision to be the distraction and face her death so the Shannon's and Kate could be saved. But at the time she felt it had been the best course of action until Kate threw a spanner into the works. But it was all working out well.

"Your death would be felt deeply, you're important to the Colony. As I see it you're the closest thing I've got to family in Terra Nova, like an older sister. So you're important to me too" Kate said in a sleepy voice. Alicia felt her eyes sting with tears as she was touched by the sentiment.

"You're just as important... But Older sister? You forget that you have a over 133 years on me?" Alicia said in a teasing tone. She waited for Kate to respond with her usual banter when she didn't Alicia looked down to see Kate was fast asleep. She tried to pull the gun from Kate's grip but found it difficult and gave up with a sigh as Kate gripped the gun tightly. She had to admit it was kind of adorable watching Kate clutch her hand gun like kid would a teddy bear as she slept peacefully. After a few moments she turned off the torch not needing the light and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>TBC~ Will be updated soon! Keep reading :-)<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Here we are again! Thanks to all the alert tags, Favourite Story tags etc! Also a Big thanks to MissCallaLily and metube your reviews made me smile! :-D Please Enjoy! we are nearing the end... also forgive any really bad grammar as my brain is a little fruity from cold medicine! but cold is nearly gone woohoo!_

* * *

><p>"Where is the 2016 woman?" Hooper demanded as he had searched the infirmary twice, he glared down at Zhen who looked didn't look the least bit frightened by him. She finished making a bed as he interrogated her or tried as she didn't seem fazed by his questioning or his presence.<p>

"Kate?" Zhen asked as she moved to the next bed

"Whatever her name is I don't care. Where is she?" Hooper said, he had orders to bug out and head to the Badlands if the portal was ever untethered. Frankly he would be glad to get out of Terra Nova the place was cursed. They came with a larger army and more resources yet they had lost more men in the engagement than the enemy had.

"Your soldiers took her" Zhen told him calmly as she pulled the sheets off the bed.

"One of my soldiers?" Hooper asked surprised as he had already asked the soldiers and checks the trucks. The woman was nowhere to be found, he knew she couldn't just walk out reports were she could barely hold a spoon and spent all her time asleep unless she was playing them.

"Two of them" Zhen said corrected him.

"How do I know she didn't just walk out of here?" Hooper asked.

"Because I wouldn't have given up two oxygen tanks and medical supplies for them to be wasted on your men" Zhen told him, he was put off by her lack of fear, he was used to intimidating people her attitude was so blunt and honest it pulled him up. Zhen stopped and looked him straight in the face.

"Look, Kate was under heavy sedation when your two soldiers came in here and demanded medicines and oxygen tanks. I gave them what they wanted and they unceremoniously picked her up and walked out of here. Now if you can't find her she must have miraculous woken up from heavy sedation. Transformed into her true form and slithered off like the snake demon she is" Zhen said dramatically.

"Snake demon?" Hooper said incredulously.

"Well what do you think happened?" Zhen snapped.

"You helped her escape" he said plainly.

"You're an idiot" Zhen said, Hooper backhanded her in the face for her insult. Zhen looked at him with fire in her eyes. "She's not here" she told him firmly.

"Then where is she? I'm not leaving until we have her. Tell me where she is" Hooper demanded.

"I have no idea, maybe you should search the Colony" Zhen told him.

"_Galloway to Hooper, come in"_

"Go ahead Lieutenant" Hooper said into his comm. unit as he looked at Zhen. If looks could kill he would have been dead at least twice over from the one this woman was staring him down with.

"_We've searched all the residences there is no sign of the 2016 woman. But a couple of the colonists claim they saw two soldiers in our uniform carrying the woman out to the West perimeter. We found a lot of tracks heading that way and tire treads for a rover about 2 clicks in the jungle. She's in the wind"_

"What about surveillance?" Hooper asked.

"_The cameras are down in that area."_

"Copy that, I want the men ready to roll out in ten minutes. Make it happen. Hooper Out" he said into his comm.

"_Yes Sir, Galloway out_"

"Looks like you were lying" Hooper said to Zhen who stood looking at him with her arms folded.

"I wasn't lying" Zhen told him.

"You don't know Taylor's men by sight?" Hooper asked.

"Personally all you soldier boys look the same to me. There are also over 100 soldiers and 1000 colonists 2/3 are male. Do you know all the men by name and face in your army?" Zhen asked him.

"Touché but some advice for the future be more respectful of your elders" Hooper advised and with that he left the infirmary. Zhen rolled her eyes as she continued with her work.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me Commander, Dr Wallace" Reilly said as she came up to Taylor and Malcolm. They hadn't talked much before lapsing into a companionable silence waiting as time passed ever so slowly.<p>

"Reilly" Taylor said.

"I just got a transmission from the Colony. It's Boylan" Reilly said as she held out the comm. unit to Taylor. He looked surprised as had not expected Boylan to call him. But then Kobayashi wasn't supposed to be checking in for at least another hour. Malcolm sat up at Boylan's name being uttered.

"Boylan?" Taylor asked as he took the comm. unit. Reilly nodded and then left him to retake her post. Taylor held the comm. unit in his hand and looked at Malcolm.

"Boylan, this is Taylor" he said speaking into the device.

"_Hello Commander, good to hear your voice again"_ Boylan's voice drawled in his usual jovial manner.

You're taking a hell of a risk contacting me aren't you? Contacting me on an unsecure frequency" Taylor said.

"_There's no one listening, in fact there's no one here all those big spending new customers of mine. They're all gone"_

"What's that now?" Taylor asked.

"_Phoenix picked up their operation and rolled out 15 minutes ago. The whole lot of them"_

"Hey thanks for the heads up, we'll be waiting" Taylor said as he gave an exhausted sigh. It had been a long day and it seemed it was going to be a longer night.

"_Oh no not to worry they are not coming your way. They are heading north"_

"North?" Taylor said surprised as He and Malcolm exchanged looks of surprise at the news.

"_Yeah don't ask me why all I know is that I got an empty bar that needs filling so hurry home would ya"_ Boylan told him.

"We'll be home in 8 hours, I need you to do something for me Boylan" Taylor said as much as he didn't want to ask he also didn't want Kate outside of the infirmary any longer than necessary. Kate's health took precedence over his dislike of Boylan being in his house.

"_Oh I don't know it'll cost you_" Boylan drawled.

"Boylan" Taylor said darkly.

"_My apologies what can I do for you out of the kindness of my heart?"_

"I need you to go my house" Taylor said.

* * *

><p>Alicia heard the door swing open upstairs followed by footsteps. She turned on her torch and picked up a sonic rifle from the wall and activated it. She turned off the torch and slowly moved to the below the trapdoor. She hoped they didn't hear the high pitch squeal as the weapon powered up as the people above kept stomping around.<p>

She listened carefully and heard them lift the coffee table. It took her a moment to pick out Boylan's distinctive voice as he spoke with another person.

"Lieutenant Washington, Commander Taylor sent me to get you and Red. I'm about to open the door, I'd appreciate it if you don't shoot me" Boylan said loudly.

"Depends on who else is up there with you" Alicia replied holding her gun at the ready.

"Just me" Zhen said from above.

"Ok the rifle is being placed on the ground. You're good to open the door" Alicia said as she kept it raised. The trapdoor opened and Alicia was greated by bright lights and Zhen and Boylan.

"I'm hurt, you said the gun was on the ground" Boylan said as Alicia lowered her rifle with a sly smile.

"You really expect me to take your word? You spoke with Taylor?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, the glorious Commander Taylor who I'm sure he's mumbling something about changing his codes right now knowing I'm here sent me to rescue you from his dungeon. How's Red doing?" Boylan asked.

"Asleep" Alicia said as she looked up at them.

"Awwh Boylan check Kate out, she holding a gun while sleeping isn't that cute" Zhen cooed as she could see Kate from her angle. Boylan moved to get a better look and smiled.

"There's a girl after my own heart" Boylan said.

"Ok, viewing time at the zoo is over. What's going on in the Colony? I'm going to assume the Phoenix soldiers gone" Alicia said.

"Yeah rolled out 20 minutes ago something about heading North. Taylor will be returning tomorrow with the others. He sent me to get you out your hiding place and Red back into the infirmary" Boylan said.

Twenty minutes later, Kate was safely reinstalled to her bed in the infirmary unarmed and hooked up to Oxygen tank, vitals monitor and an IV. It only took a few seconds she didn't wake at all even when Zhen yelled at Boylan for carrying Kate like a sack of potatoes. Zhen gave Kate another dose of sedatives and assured Alicia Kate would be asleep for a while. Alicia left the infirmary and headed for the Command Centre.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Alicia had already assigned soldiers to man the towers of the main gate and started a duty roster for the next day until their main forces return with Taylor. She had even cleaned the Command Centre of blood, broken furniture, glass and debris. She was mopping the floors when Boylan popped his head in.<p>

"I thought mopping was grunt work" he joked with an easy smile.

"Not today" Alicia said as she mopped the last stretch of the floor.

"Well I just thought I'd pop my head in and ask if there was anything else you needed help with before I knock off" Boylan offered.

"No, but thank you for asking" Alicia said she wasn't sure why Boylan was going out of his way to help her but she wasn't going to ask in case he changed his mind and started asking for something in return for all his help.

"You should get some rest yourself, big day tomorrow"

"I will, thanks for all the help tonight"

"Don't mention it" Boylan said and with a wave he left her to her cleaning. Alicia finished up in the Command Centre satisfied that she had everything underhand for one night. Tomorrow she would have to get up and check the condition of Terra Nova and start making assessment reports and start a 'to do' list. She headed back to Taylor's house and sighed as she flicked on the light switch and saw the damage. It was going to be a long night Alicia thought as she moved to where she knew Taylor kept his cleaning wares.

* * *

><p>Alicia stood on the balcony of the Command Centre, Taylor and his convoy would be arriving in the next three hours. She had been in radio communication with Taylor early that morning after she crashed at his place for a few hours. She figured since she cleaned it up the least she could do was avail herself to the facilities and sleep in a proper bed.<p>

She had already spoken with Turtle and Baz. The two men were on the ball before she even had a chance to ask them they handed her a plex with a full damage report of all the buildings and the fence, they had even prioritized what needed to be repaired first. She had to laugh when they had the reconstruction of her house in the top ten of priority repairs and construction. She was ready to talk with Taylor, they needed to organise the housing for the soldiers who lived in the barracks to utilise the housing that was meant for the 11th pilgrimage since the main barracks had been converted to hold Kate's special brig.

There was a lot of work that needed to be done. She turned away from the sight and headed to the infirmary. When she came into the infirmary she smiled at Kate who was sitting up in her bed scowling as Zhen was brushing her hair.

"Hey what's going on here?" Alicia asked.

"Just making Kate pretty" Zhen said with a smile.

"It's just going to get messy what's the point?" Kate asked in a drowsy tone, she looked exhausted as she had dark circles under eyes.

"Come on the first step to feeling good is looking good" Alicia said.

"Yeah I know that mantra well but right now I feel like I'm her Barbie doll as this is the third hairstyle she is trying this morning" Kate told Alicia. Alicia pulled up a chair and sat down watching as Zhen put the brush down and proceed to braid Kate's hair.

"Well at least you'll be all pretty for Malcolm when he gets back today" Alicia said in an innocent fashion.

"They'll be back today?" Kate asked.

"Arriving in the next three hours, you want me to rustle up some clothes?" Alicia asked, she watched as Kate looked hesitant as to whether she could get up and make the trip.

"I don't know if it's a good idea" Kate said hesitantly, she was exhausted just sitting up but that wasn't why she was hesitant. It was more the fact that all the colonists would be out there and she didn't feel up to being stared at.

"You'll be stuck in this bed for next two to three weeks at least. If I were you I'd get out before Dr Shannon comes back and straps you to this bed" Zhen said as she continued to braid Kate's hair.

"You know what I think I'll just stay here, I'm pretty tired and I rather not prolong my stay by running around when I can just have everyone visit me" Kate said.

"I can't argue with that" Zhen said as she finished the side braid and tied the end with hair tie. "I'm going to go and organise some lunch. I'll be right back" She hopped off the bed taking the brush with her disappearing leaving Alicia and Kate alone.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Kate asked Alicia, noting the dark circles under Alicia's eyes. She was dressed in a black ¾ sleeve top with a boat neck line, green cargo pants, black boots and her hair tied back in its customary ponytail that indicated she was duty.

"A few hours" Alicia answered casually.

"Where did you sleep?" Kate asked innocently yet her facial expression was anything but.

"In a bed" Alicia answered dryly.

"Speaking of beds where will we be living while our house is rebuilt?" Kate asked casually.

"We'll figure it out when we get to that stage but I can tell you now you will not be staying in Malcolm's house." Alicia said adamantly.

"Fine by me, I think it would be awkward considering we kissed" Kate said. She honestly hadn't thought about Malcolm's place as option. She'd rather not push or force anything in regards to whatever they were to one another.

"When did this happen?"

"The night I was supposed to escape"

"Wow, well I'm going to have to have a word with him. Taking advantage of you in such a state" Alicia said with a teasing smile. "Wait until I tell Shannon and Taylor!"

"Oh no you don't, this is going in the Vault"

"What Vault?" Alicia asked confused.

"The Vault where things we say that we don't want or need other people knowing goes in. Like how you don't want anyone to know about certain things that I know" Kate cautioned her.

"Fine, but you owe me pie" Alicia said folding her arms.

"I can live with that" Kate said.

"Was it that bad?" Alicia asked referring to the kiss.

"What?" Kate asked being obtuse.

"The Spanish inquisition" Alicia said dryly, which only confused Kate "The kiss!" Alicia prompted.

"Oh, no it was good. In fact it was really good" Kate said with a satisfied smile.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know, nothing is the problem I just prefer to not push my luck and frankly I'm digesting the fact I'm not in a shipping container heading for 2149 or dead at the moment." Kate said matter of factorily.

"Well you got a whole lot of time to think about what you want in regards to your life and future-" Alicia started.

"Future" Kate scoffed cutting Alicia off. "The Phoenix soldiers are still out there, 2149 know about me. Who says they won't come back?" Kate asked. It was one of her fears that the phoenix soldiers would come back and she would have nothing to defend herself with considering her weakened state she couldn't fight and without a weapon she was defenceless. Even with everyone's assurances she couldn't shake the feeling she wasn't safe.

"We'll be ready for them" Alicia reassured her as she saw Kate's mask slip and the fear show through as Kate looked straight at her.

"I'm so scared" Kate admitted in barely a whisper.

"Hey, you're safe and everything is going to be alright. I got your back" Alicia told her as she got out of her chair and sat on the bed grabbing hold of Kate's hand and squeezing it. "I'd give you a gun but then Taylor would have my ass if you accidently shot someone in a drugged haze" Alicia said, Kate chuckled and a smile spread across her face. The one that said she had a good one liner probably about Taylor liking her ass. So she pointed a finger at Kate "And don't even say what I know you're dying to say" Alicia added. Kate gave a playful pout.

"You're no fun" Kate said as she wiped her eyes with her free hand as she chuckled.

"I'm heaps of fun! You're the Betty Buzzkill" Alicia said, they both sobered from their laughter.

"I just don't know how to put stock into a future that is entirely too unpredictable" Kate said.

"I think you're thinking way too hard about it." Alicia told her.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Alicia stood in the main square next to Boylan. The other colonists crowded around them ready to welcome Taylor and his convoy back to the colony. For once Alicia was happy she didn't push Kate into leaving her bed in the Infirmary. It seemed there was some hostility between the civilians and soldiers who had surrendered on the day of the attack and subsequent occupation. Taylor and his soldiers were the heroes and Alicia and the soldiers who failed to defend the Colony and lived were the cowards. They failed to see the big picture of why Alicia surrendered which was to save as many lives as possible.<p>

Boylan had been the one to tell her about the hostility but it wasn't hard to see when she saw the look in some of their eyes as they looked her. She didn't want to think of how they would stare at Kate and in her current mental state. Alicia knew Kate would not be able to handle it well, she was scared of being taken away and being watched would only make that sense of fear ingrain itself. Hell the stares Alicia was getting were making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"I figured Red would be out here standing next to you" Boylan said as they watched the first Rhino appear out of the jungle.

"She's really too weak to standing around in this welcoming party. She's not alone Baz and Turtle are with her"

"I bet they are already stole a wheelchair and wheeled her off to get working on the repairs around here" Boylan said.

"Don't say that" Alicia said with a groan. The last thing she needed was to track down Kate and the boys especially when they had nail guns and laser saws. Boylan gave a laugh at her lack of enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is all that's left of my room? I'm glad I didn't invest in a large wardrobe" Kate said looking at the photos on the plex Baz had given her. The photo was of wood and ash, Alicia didn't lie about what was left of their place.<p>

"It's salvageable though" Baz said.

"We'll just have to replace the missing walls, bathroom and my bedroom. Rewire the place, yeah it's totally salvageable compared to just knocking it down and starting from scratch" Kate said dryly as she couldn't see the final product.

"We use scrap from the other damaged houses that weren't so lucky" Turtle said.

"Hey out of curiosity why aren't you guys out there welcoming Taylor back?" Kate asked.

"Ha like I need to pat the man on the back for doing his job" Baz said in good humour. Kate looked at Turtle for his excuse.

"I'm not big on crowds" Turtle said casually, Kate smiled as she picked up the plex and continued to flick through the photos of all the damage around Terra Nova.

"You could just admit that you missed me" Kate said tongue in cheek.

"Wouldn't want you to think you're special or anything" Turtle said.

"Of course not. Can I make a request?" Kate asked.

"Depends" Baz said, Kate turned the plex around and pointed to the photo.

"This bath. I want it in the 'renovations' of Alicia and my place" Kate said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Alicia signalled for to a guard to open the main gates as the convoy drew closer. She then folded her arms as she stood back waiting for the first rover to come in. The colonists behind her started applauding. She couldn't help but smile as the first rover rolled in with Taylor in the passenger seat. It pulled to a stop and Alicia stepped forward as he pulled himself out of the Rover. She immediately noticed the bandaged side and lack of shirt, her eyes skate up his muscled torso to his face as they shared a moment of understanding which she decided to ignore as she placed her hands on her hips.<p>

"What did you do to yourself?" Alicia asked.

"This just a tiny stab wound" he said.

"I leave you alone for less than a day" She told him shaking her head at him. Taylor smiled at her.

"Where's Kate?" Taylor asked.

"In the infirmary where I left her" Alicia said folding her arms.

"Alone?" Taylor asked.

"Baz and Turtle are with her" Alicia said defensively.

"Geez you two sound like a married couple with a newborn" Boylan said breaking up their little moment. "Commander good to have you back" he said holding his hand out. Taylor shook his hand.

"Good to be back" he said.

"Well you better do your hero walk and I'll meet you in the infirmary Sir" Alicia said in acerbic tone as the colonists swarmed around them and the soldiers coming in through the gates. Taylor nodded a little confused by her acerbic tone as she disappeared into the crowd. For the next fifteen minutes or more Taylor shook hands and was embraced by many Colonists all giving him welcome back and thanks. He smiled through it all and stopped midway to the infirmary and looked around at Terra Nova truly seeing the damage. He moved away from the crowd and headed to the Infirmary.

When he was inside he found Alicia sitting beside Kate on her bed looking at a plex with Baz and turtle sitting in chairs beside the bed. He watched as Alicia made a face and shook her head taking the plex from Kate.

"Well what's going on here?" Taylor asked as he walked over to the group.

"Kate is trying to put a bath in my house" Alicia said shaking her head as she passed the plex back to Kate. Taylor saw Kate's hands shaking as she held the plex. He now saw what Elisabeth, Alicia and Malcolm were talking about when they said Kate was in bad shape. Bad shape was an understatement. The bruises darkly visible on her person were horrific along with her right eye that had blood in it. She looked like she went ten rounds and lost. She looked ready to fall asleep but was managing to stay awake.

"Technically the new parts of the house are mine and it will have a bath in it" Kate told Alicia in a weary voice.

"We have already have a shower" Alicia said like it was enough.

"Yeah but a shower isn't as luxurious as a bath. You can't melt away the stress and sore muscles by lying back in a shower" Kate said.

"Yeah but you can't fall asleep and drown in a shower either" Alicia said.

"Trust me when I say you won't regret it after your first long soak" Kate told her.

"Fine, but the colour scheme stays the same" Alicia said.

"Anyway Commander what happened to you?" Kate asked Taylor.

"This?" he asked as he gestured to his wound "Just a flesh wound but Doc Shannon wants to scan it anyway" he told her.

"You're lucky all you need is a scan, I'm not looking forward to her treatment plan for me." Kate said with a wry smile. Taylor was about say more when Elisabeth came in with the wounded soldiers. Alicia hopped off the bed and left them to help Elisabeth.

"I think we might leave you here as well. When you're up and walking come see me" Baz told Kate as he and Turtle got up from their chairs.

"Will do, you guys don't have too much fun without me" Kate said the men chuckled as they left taking the plex with them. Taylor took up one of the empty seats and sat down.

"So you ok?" Kate asked Taylor.

"I'm going to be alright" he told her. She ran a hand across her forehead and gave a sluggish smile. He could see the fatigue in her eyes. "What about you?" he asked.

"I've survived this far right?" she asked in a teasing tone. He smiled at her and nodded he knew she was putting on a show for him and everyone else. So he indulged her as he asked her about her plans for the new house until Elisabeth called for him.

After Elisabeth scanned him, she promptly changed the bandage and sent him on his way. He stopped by Kate's bed and found she was out cold to the world. He left the infirmary and headed towards home in need a hot shower and a change of clothes before he headed to the Command Centre.


	25. Chapter 25

Malcolm dropped his bag at the door of the infirmary annoyed that he had been held up by so many people welcoming him back. He smiled all the way through it when all he wanted to do was head to the infirmary and see Kate. He had to muse how his ego would have loved the attention any other day but after the last week. He felt the attention was undeserved and unwanted.

He found Kate lying bed fast asleep with Elisabeth hovering above Kate running bio scans. Elisabeth looked up from the scans in front of her and smiled.

"Malcolm" Elisabeth said in a low voice not wanting to wake Kate.

"Elisabeth, how is she?" Malcolm asked in a low voice.

"She will be fine. I'm going to repair the damage to her vocal cords with minor surgery. After that all she will need is plenty of bed rest" Elisabeth told him with a smile.

"That's good" Malcolm said with relief.

"Why don't you go home, get some rest. Kate is going to be asleep for awhile" Elisabeth told him.

"Ok, I'll be back later. If she wakes" Malcolm started.

"I'll let her know you stopped by" Elisabeth said finishing his sentence. Malcolm ignored the smile she gave him and nodded before leaving her to her work.

* * *

><p>"You're lucky Kate's paying for your place to be fixed considering how all your pay is going into the restoration of the Colony" Taylor joked when he joined Alicia on the balcony of the Command Centre.<p>

"Oh you're hysterical" Alicia said dryly as they both looked out at the view of the Colony.

"Tell me what's going on with the Colony" Taylor said, Alicia gave him a full debrief of Colony and damage that needed to be repaired and the preliminary roster she had up making sure there was even distribution of hours between the soldiers. Taylor nodded taking the information in as Alicia filled him in.

"…There's something else we should talk about" Alicia said.

"Oh?" Taylor asked.

"Kate" Alicia stated.

"I'm listening" Taylor said wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"The Phoenix Soldiers will come back for her. She is worth a lot of money to them even if they are scared of her" Alicia said. Taylor smirked at the part about the soldiers being scared of Kate. He then frowned as they hadn't really thought through what would happen if Kate was caught and then discovered to be from 2016.

"We didn't do right by her" he said.

"We had a lot on our plate but I think we can fix it" Alicia said.

"What's your idea?" Taylor asked.

"We make her new records in the database and the 'eye'. Make it appear she was born in our era, with a back history in our time. Keep as close to the truth as possible keep in the Grey Group employment but washed out to explain away her mad skills" Alicia said.

"How does she come to be in Terra Nova?" Taylor said.

"11th Pilgrimage, we both know that with Hope Plaza destroyed they don't have the records of who was on the 11th Pilgrimage as they don't back up the system until we confirm who came through. We didn't get to do that and all evidence of those manifests would have been lost in the explosion. We are only trying to fool the Phoenix Soldiers, they are already scared of her if they find out she's just a washed out mercenary playing it straight who isn't worth a dime then they'll want to leave her alone."

"And if we ever get in contact with 2149 again?"

"If questions are asked we say she must have snuck through like Shannon did and tell them that she helped us in occupation and saved many lives, she has made restitution for her sneaking past security like Shannon did by helping rebuild the Colony. I figure if the Phoenix soldiers come back they'll believe that Weaver got it wrong two women with same name. We update her medical records and falsify some illnesses from 2149 in it make it all believable as well"" Alicia told him.

"You've given this a lot of thought" Taylor said.

"I had a lot of time to think about things in that bunker" Alicia said to him he wondered what else she had been thinking about while she had been in the bunker. He was about to ask what else was on her mind when footsteps made him stop they both turned to see Jim coming up the stairs.

"Good to see you two up here. Where you belong" Jim said in greeting.

"It's Good to be home, I was talking to Wash about the Phoenix soldiers and how those bastards left a lot of scars" Taylor said the three of them moved back to looking out at the view. Taylor held onto railing with both hands.

"Yeah, nothing we can't fix" Jim said reiterating the same sentiment Alicia had earlier. A moment of silence passed them before Taylor turned to Jim.

"Shannon it was a hell of a thing you pulled off back in Hope Plaza. Makes me kinda glad I didn't run your ass out the gates the day you broke into my colony" Taylor said to Jim. Jim gave a casual smile and a nonchalant shrug he looked ready to deliver one of his one liners when Reynolds came up the stairs.

"Commander" Reynolds said, he had returned with Dunham about 10 minutes ago, their attire had received a lot of odd looks as they were still dressed as Phoenix Soldiers.

"Reynolds" Taylor said stepping away from the railing to look at the young man.

"The Phoenix convoy, dozen vehicles at least a hundred men are heading north. We slipped away at Marker 33. They weren't stopping anytime soon and it looks like they are heading deep into the badlands" Reynolds said.

"Badlands, why the hell would they go there? There's nothing out there" Taylor said trying to think of what could possibly be out there for them but coming up empty.

"Wish I could tell you Sir" Reynolds said. Taylor nodded and looked to Alicia and Jim.

"Badlands, Weaver shipped something found from out there to Hope Plaza or at least he was going to anyway if we hadn't switched out the containers. I overheard them talking about it" Jim said.

"He say what it was?" Taylor asked.

"Not before he got a face full of carno" Jim said with a wry smile.

"We should track down that container" Alicia said to Taylor.

"Keep me posted" Taylor said to Alicia giving her permission.

"Yes Sir, Reynolds you're with me" Alicia said she motioned for Reynolds to follow her.

"Yes Ma'am" Reynolds said followed her leaving Jim and Taylor by themselves at the balcony.

"Everything alright with Wash?" Jim asked.

"I'm sure she's just tired like everyone else" Taylor said.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after the sun had set that Alicia and Reynolds found the container they were looking for. She radioed Taylor who called Malcolm and Jim to party though Elisabeth's appearance had been a surprise but no one made noise about it.<p>

When they were all gathered, Alicia and Reynolds opened the container door. Inside there was a large object carefully packed on a trolley covered in cloth.

"Let's get it out of there and see what it is" Taylor said as he stepped up to help pull the object out. He pulled the cloth off and revealed the object. It was a wooden sculpture of a woman wearing a Grecian gown. She was leaning forward at an unnatural angle.

"What is it? It looks like a statue" Malcolm said as he stepped closer to get a better look. Taylor moved to the side of sculpture understanding the angle of the lean was on purpose as it wasn't a statue.

"It's not a statue, it's the prow of a ship" Taylor told him as there were other wooden fragments that looked like they belonged to a ship.

"It's old, 18th century from the looks of it" Malcolm speculated.

"How the hell did a ship from any century end up in the badlands?" Jim asked.

"How did it even end up in this time period" Elisabeth added.

"Well it didn't come through Hope Plaza that's for sure" Malcolm said sarcastically.

"It's not like it's the first thing to come from a different time period to Terra Nova. Malcolm you theorized there could be more fractures out there" Alicia said Malcolm nodded in agreement.

"However it got here. It kinda makes you wonder what else is out in the badlands waiting for us" Taylor said.

"What bothers me is why did the phoenix headed out there the minute they realised they were cut off from 2149" Jim said.

"The fracture is completely untethered, they are cut off like we are and they don't have the terminus. They might be able to detect the location of time fractures. If that's the case this could be very bad" Malcolm said.

"What are we going to do?" Jim said.

"We are not going to do anything tonight" Taylor said as he and Alicia pushed the trolley with the ship Prow back into the container. "Tomorrow we will talk strategy as to what we will do about the Phoenix Group but for now let's keep this discovery to ourselves. We don't have any answers and until we do, I don't want the colonists getting up in arms when their focus should be on the rebuilding of the Colony" Taylor finished. Taylor and Alicia closed the door on the container.

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the evening, Alicia headed to the Command Centre to continue working as there was a lot that needed to be done.

"Wash, stop" Taylor said. Alicia stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. They were between two shipping containers alone and out of sight.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he closed the gap between them. Alicia looked around to make sure they were truly alone before she looked him in the face.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and there is a lot that needs to be done"

"Liar"

"I don't know, I'm just angry that my house is a wreck, the things people are saying, my guilt and frustration at my inaction. I feel I have so much to make up for and I have no clue where to begin" Alicia said frustrated, Taylor cupped the side of her face with one hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand relishing the strength and comfort his close proximity gave her.

"You don't have anything to make up for-" Taylor started but Alicia stopped him.

"Can we just go back to your place and forget about the last 10 or so days for just for a few hours" Alicia whispered not wanting to discuss her feelings of inadequacy when all she wanted was to be selfish and get lost in Taylor's arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him it was difficult to read his expression in the shadows.

"Lead the way" Taylor said.

* * *

><p>Kate opened her eyes and blinked a few times as the early morning light shone brightly through the windows. When her eyes adjusted to the light she smiled as the first thing she saw was Malcolm. He was comfortably sitting with his right ankle resting on top of his left knee in a leg lock position. His chair was facing her bed but he was completely in his own world as he was reading something on his plex. Not wanting to disturb him. She looked around and noticed the infirmary was fully staffed again and there were a few patients.<p>

She felt better than she had previous mornings even though she still felt completely washed out, exhausted. Her breathing had improved greatly. She smiled as she took a long deep breath with no problem. Her eyes stopped on the table beside her bed was covered in plants and flowers and wondered who they were for until she spotted her name on the cards. It surprised her as she hadn't expected such a gesture from anyone in Terra Nova. She smiled as she spotted a handmade card from Zoe. It drawing of dinosaurs in the tropics as there were palm trees and the sun was shining in the crayon artwork.

"Hey" Malcolm said in a low voice as he caught her hand in his to get her attention. Kate turned back to look at him with a sleepy smile. She noticed he had rolled his chair up closer to her side.

"Hey you" Kate drawled her voice sounded better to her ears, he stared at her a little too intensely it made her she suddenly feel self conscious of how she must look. "You're staring at me I must look really bad" Kate said as she brushed loose strands of hair away from her face with her free hand and grimaced at her bedraggled hair.

"No worse than the last time I saw you" he said with a teasing smile, Kate rolled her eyes.

"If I was stronger I'd slap you for that comment" Kate said before she smiled.

"Do you want me to get Elisabeth or some water?" he asked, Kate shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Have you gotten any sleep?" Kate asked him, he looked to have cleaned up and a wardrobe change since she last saw him which was before he left the colony to set up the Terminus. Even so he didn't look like he had slept at all as he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Some" he assured her.

"What were reading about on your plex?" she asked changing topic. He picked up the plex from his lap and turned it on showing her.

"Nautical history" Kate said with curiosity, Malcolm looked around to see if anyone was in hearing range before he spoke.

"We found the prow of a ship in a storage container. Apparently Mira retrieved it from the Badlands which is where the Phoenix group soldiers and the Sixers are now." he said he changed the page on the plex bringing up a photo of the prow that was currently in storage container in the front yard. Kate looked at the picture of the wooden figurehead of a female woman in Grecian dress with her hair pulled back in a chignon. The wood looked distressed and very old.

"This is the new mystery, She's pretty" Kate said.

"Yes, but I'm finding it quite difficult to find the ship it might belong to. I've been searching the records from the late 18th Century through to the 19th Century. Let's just say they are not as detailed or well catalogued as one would have hoped"

"I know! Wouldn't it be great if you had like a super computer attached to a massive database to sort through all of the records for you? Oh wait you do!" Kate said in a tongue in cheek fashion as she handed the plex to him.

"Oh you're funny, I thought I'd try and do it the old fashioned way first but I admit defeat and use the 'Eye' to find all the answers" Malcolm said as he turned off the plex and placed it on the floor out of the way before he picked up her hand in his again.

"The old fashioned way would be to go out to the badlands and find the rest of the ship" Kate told him. He shook his head as he didn't think digging around the badlands was a worthwhile expedition when he still had a jungle of flora, fauna and other things to keep him occupied.

"I'd rather stay here-"Malcolm started to say but didn't get to finish the sentence as Zhen interrupted him.

"Hey look who's awake" Zhen said as she came up to the bed with Elisabeth.

"Yeah, don't know for how long though" Kate told her, she was ready to go back to sleep.

"Well then we won't keep you, I just want to check your vitals and a few other things before you fall asleep again" Elisabeth said.

"I think I'll leave you ladies to your business, I'll see you later" Malcolm said to Kate.

"I'll be here" Kate said, he smiled as he squeezed Kate's hand before picking up his plex and saying his farewells to Zhen, Elisabeth and then left the infirmary.

"How are you feeling?" Elisabeth asked as she checked Kate's IV line and bag, she then looked over her vitals readout. Then she performed a quick scan with the hand device. Kate blinked as the blue light was flashed in her eyes.

"Wrecked but nothing a solid meal and a long hot bath can't fix" Kate replied with a weak smile.

"I'm sure we can arrange some food. Take my hands" Elisabeth said Kate lifted her hands with great difficulty as her muscles quivered from the minor exertion making her hands trembled. Kate tried not to let it bother her but failed at it. "Squeeze my hands as tightly as you can" Elisabeth said.

Kate did as she was told but knew her attempt at squeezing Elizabeth's hands was pitiful. Kate grimaced as Elisabeth gave no indication of if it was good or bad.

"Ok, everything is looking good. We will talk about treatment courses when you are more awake. But for now just rest and try not to talk too much your vocal cords are still healing." Elisabeth said.

"I'll do my best" Kate said, she knew her recovery would take a while. At least it meant she wouldn't have to worry about finding a new place to stay for good month. After that she had no idea where she would be living until then.

"Or you could just put her into a medically induced coma and save yourself the hassle of chastising her for being a chatterbox" Alicia said with a teasing smile as she came up to the foot of the bed.

"I feel so loved, what you doing here? Shouldn't you be building our house… you know the one with a bath?" Kate asked tongue in cheek. Alicia chuckled at her.

"I thought I'd let you take care of that since you are the master builder. You tell me when are you going to get off your ass and get to work?" Alicia asked in the same good natured manner as Kate. She took the chair that had been occupied by Malcolm earlier and made herself comfortable as she reclined back.

* * *

><p>Alicia stayed for breakfast and then had to leave for work, Kate laid in the bed and dozed lightly only stirring for food and more tests for the rest of the day until Malcolm reappeared for dinner.<p>

"Mmm that was delicious best hospital food ever" Kate said as she finished the last bite of her dinner. Malcolm smiled at her enjoyment of the food as he had finished eating before her and spent the time watching her slowly eat. The surgery had improved her breathing which helped her regain her strength.

"I take it you've spent a lot of time in hospitals?" Malcolm commented.

"Enough to know I love lime jelly" Kate said with a smile, she wondered why he kept up the façade that he didn't know most of her secrets already thanks to her personnel records being free access.

"I have to make a confession" Malcolm said.

"Ok" Kate said as she placed her fork down on the table in front of her and gave Malcolm her full attention.

"when you first arrived I wanted to study you and I read your personnel file and pretty much everything about you that's in our Database"

"I know" Kate said.

"You know?" he said surprised.

"Well yeah, you kinda stalked me and you were overly curious about my time period. I get it you're a scientist you can't help yourself. I also assumed you had read my jacket since you skirted around the whole 'what was your occupation?' question. Only someone who knew the truth would not have to ask the question" Kate said.

"You're not upset?"

"No, should I be?" she asked

"It's just that I know a great amount of your past that under normal circumstances you wouldn't tell me" he said.

"So the mystery is gone. I just appreciate that you see me as more than what I used to do. It's not easy to look past all that training and my track record and not see me as a complete monster" Kate said with a nonchalant shrug.

"You're not a monster" Malcolm said firmly but he saw his words were lost on her as she didn't agree with him so he changed his tact "well not entirely it's just a part of you. Not all of you. Just how being a smug bastard is just a part of me" He said with a smile. Kate shared in smile and chuckled.

"What? You aren't even going to try and convince me that I'm not a bastard?" he asked in a jovial tone.

"I could but now it would seem insincere and slightly coerced" Kate replied teasing him. He smiled none the less and sat back in his chair.

"Well I can accept that if you can accept my apology" he said.

"Apology accepted although I don't know why you hang around me knowing and seeing what I can do first hand doesn't it scare you?" Kate asked Malcolm got up from his chair and sat on the bed close enough so he could cup her face with both of his hands. He watched as she visibly relaxed in the gesture as he tilted her face to look at him face on.

"I prefer the term 'awe'. I'm in awe of you. You went through hell and yet here you are still able to smile, that beautiful smile" he stopped as he saw the tears in her eyes and moved forward before he continued "You're the strongest person I know" he said.

"I'm not that strong" she told him as she blinked away the tears burning to be shed. She bit her bottom lip to try and control her bubbling emotions. He made gentle stroking motions with his thumbs at the side her jaw.

"I'm trying to compliment you here, so you know that I'm not interested in you for scientific reasons and I haven't been for quite a while now. I don't know what that kiss we shared meant to you or whatever this is that we have between us. But I know that it feels real for me. I want you and it has been a long time since I have ever wanted to be involved with someone seriously and I want try with you. I am bloody awful at this stating of intentions" he said Kate chuckled softly. "But you get what I'm saying. Now you don't have to say anything about it right now. I just wanted you to know what page I'm on and that if you need time to think I'm not going anywhere and I can wait for whatever answer you give" he told her, Kate was speechless as she had never had a man make such a declaration for her. She opened her mouth to say something but he got in first.

"Though I would prefer if you took the time to think seriously on it. You're on medication and you've had a hellish week. I don't want you to feel forced-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as they were interrupted when the curtain was pulled open by Skye and Josh. Malcolm pulled his hands away from her face and moved off the bed.

"Oh hey, we're totally interrupting we can come back" Skye said as she had put together Malcolm looking slightly red faced and rubbing the back of his neck with Kate's stunned look to meaning She and Josh had come at bad time.

"No, stay its fine. I've got to be heading off. I have an early morning" Malcolm said as he packed away the empty food containers into the bag he had brought it in.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kate asked Malcolm, he smiled softly.

"Of course, I'll be by around lunch" he assured her.

"Ok I'll see you then" Kate said.

"Sleep well" he told her before he left, he said a quick good bye to Josh and Skye leaving them all a little stunned as Malcolm's behaviour was a little odd. Kate turned her attention to Skye and Josh.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kate asked as she didn't want to be rude. She wondered why Malcolm didn't give her a chance to answer, but then maybe he was right that she needed to think it through instead of answering with a knee jerk reaction answer.

"Oh we thought you could use some company and dessert but it looks like we drove away both of those" Josh said with an amused smile on his face. Kate pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him as she shook her head disapprovingly. It didn't dampen Josh's amusement in the least.

"Yeah sorry about that" Skye said as she was a little more intuitive and sensitive to the situation.

"It's ok, what's for dessert?" Kate asked as she had spied the plate Skye was holding.

"Berry Buckle" Skye said as she placed the plate on the table. Kate looked at the slice of cake on it with curiosity.

"What's the occasion?" Kate asked.

"No occasion, Maddy is just going through a baking faze. I think it might be her coping mechanism and I don't mind in the least" Josh said as Kate slapped his hand away from taking a bit of her dessert.

"So she's not going so well?" Kate asked as she broke the piece of cake up into bite size pieces.

"She'll be fine once the colony runs out flour and everybody stops asking her if she's ok. Everyone's still a little on edge" Skye said as she sat on the edge of the bed while Josh took up the seat Malcolm had been in. Kate picked a bite size piece of the buckle cake and ate it.

"Oh wow, this is amazing" Kate said after her first taste.

"Yeah tell me about it" Josh said as he tried again to grab a crumb only for Kate to slap his hand away. "Ever heard of sharing?" he asked as he held his hand pretending it was hurt.

"I think I must have been sick that day in kindergarten" Kate quipped with a wry smile.

"Don't share he's already had three servings" Skye told Kate.

"Oh I'm not planning on it. It's been way too long since I've had something sugary and delicious" Kate said before she ate another piece of the cake that was too delicious for its own good.

Skye and Josh stayed for a little while and filled her in on everything that was going on in the Colony. Kate finished her buckle cake and listened to them as they told her what happened outside the gates and their welcome back into the Colony and some of the gossip before they were shooed away by the night staff. Kate laid back after they were gone and looked at the ceiling playing over Malcolm's declaration in her head trying to figure out what she should do. It didn't take long for her full stomach and the darkness to lull her to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Kate woke sometime later in the night and jumped at the sight of Taylor sitting in the shadows. She pressed a shaky hand to her chest to soother the uncomfortable pounding. She had been having a bad dream which was what woke her up. Taylor sitting in the shadows startled her badly.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kate half joked in a low voice. She took a shaky breath to calm her beating heart.

"I apologise I didn't mean to scare you" he said in a low voice as he rolled his chair closer to her bed so they could talk without having difficulty hearing one another and so as not to disturb the others in the room.

"Its fine, I just wasn't expecting you to be sitting there watching me sleep" Kate said, she relaxed into the bed after she did a quick scan of the room for dangers as she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't completely safe. She hated the dark it played tricks with the mind in her opinion.

"You're safe" Taylor assured her as he didn't miss a thing. He could see she was shaken and scared as Kate couldn't quite get past the jumping at the slightest noises and her eyes darting in many directions still scanning for some unknown danger.

"Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy with the dark-" Kate started but Taylor cut her off.

"No need to apologise, I'd be surprised if you weren't a little skittish." Taylor assured her as he didn't want her to make excuses when it wasn't necessary. She gave him a grateful smile as her eyes began to fill with tears. She blinked rapidly and looked away for a moment.

"You know I was just thinking how you're possibly one of the bravest and stupidest people I know in Terra Nova. Shannon ranked at the top but I don't know now I think you might have him beat" Taylor said in a teasing fashion before he became serious. Kate smiled softly at the joke.

"I have to know. What the hell were you thinking putting yourself in harm's way like you did?" Taylor asked Kate shrugged casually as her fingers fiddled with the blanket edge.

"The situation could be controlled and damage would be limited for a short while. I just had to keep him wrapped up in thinking I had all the answers and who better than someone who has been through it all before and survived to tell tale." Kate said as she felt it would be insensitive of her to talk about what had happened the past week in any great detail with Taylor as he was Lucas's father.

"My son-" Taylor started in a grave voice but Kate cut him off. She didn't want him to apologise or say anything he would regret.

"Chose to be the man he is and the choices he has made are his responsibilities not yours. We always have a choice and people forget that because they want it to be someone else's fault so if things go to hell they can say 'oh no it's his fault if he hadn't been so cold or if she pushed me harder I would have been different'. My parents loved me to bits and I had a great childhood and look how I turned out as result of my choices." Kate said.

"There is nothing wrong with who you are" Taylor told her.

"Tell that to my father" Kate said with a sardonic smile. "My point being is that you shouldn't feel responsible but if you feel you have to compensate me to assuage some misguided guilt. I could use some new clothes and in about 3 weeks a place to crash" Kate said lightening the mood with a smile.

Taylor chuckled as the mood lightened and he was grateful that she didn't hold any ill will against him even though he did feel responsible for Lucas's actions. He decided they would have to agree to disagree on the subject.

"I'll see what I can do" Taylor told her.

"So why aren't you lying in one of these beds terrorizing the nurse staff in the day and snoring like a freight train keeping people up?" Kate asked changing the topic.

"I don't snore" Taylor said.

"You keep telling yourself that. I have reliable sources that say you do" Kate told him before she yawned.

"You should go get some sleep." Taylor said.

"Don't you mean you should get some sleep? All I'll be doing for the foreseeable future is lying in this bed and doing nothing all day while you and everyone else will be rebuilding the Colony. Turtle and Baz visited me and told all the damage it's going to take a while to get everything back into shape" Kate told him.

"Don't worry there'll still be work for you when you get out of here" Taylor assured her.

"I'm not worried about having no work. Any word on about Phoenix Soldiers?" Kate asked.

"Last we tracked them, they were heading deep into the badlands" Taylor told her.

"Why would they go there?" Kate asked.

"We don't know yet" Taylor said.

"Maybe when I'm better I should-" Kate started suggesting she should go and follow them and see what they were up to.

"No, you're staying here. I won't have you running around in the badlands after everything you've been through"

"I'm not safe if they are still alive. It's me or them and I know who I choose" Kate told him.

"We're keeping an eye on them, if they head back our way we'll be ready for them." Taylor assured her. "Why don't you go back to sleep" he suggested.

"Can we just talk a little longer?" Kate asked Taylor nodded and sat back in his chair getting comfortable.

"Wash is still complaining about having a bath in her house" Taylor said changing to a lighter topic of conversation.  
>Kate chuckled at Alicia's stubborness.<p>

They continued to talk in hushed tones until Kate drifted off to sleep, Taylor watched her sleep peacefully making note that he owed her to fix one of his many mistakes of not thinking three steps ahead in protecting her. He was amazed she was handling herself well but knew she was nowhere near ok and would have to deal with what happened. No one who had a scrape let alone two with death come out the other end completely fine.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kate woke up with a start as she first was having a bad dream and when she opened her eyes she found Jim's face mere centimetres from hers. She gasped in surprise as it was not the wakeup call she was expecting.<p>

"Shannon! What the Hell?" Kate exclaimed as Jim jumped back just as quick as she reacted.

"Damn you gave me start" Jim said he held a hand to his chest looking every bit as shocked as she did.

"I gave you a start? I'm the one with a bummed ticker you trying to kill me?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Here I come bearing baked goods" he said he gave a smile as he placed a basket in her lap like it was an apology.

"Your apology is noted and acceptance pending on what's in the basket" Kate told him as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm her heart.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Jim said as he took up the chair by her bed.

"Oh what did I say?" Kate asked him, curious as she had never spoken in her sleep before.

"It sounded like you weren't speaking English" Jim said. Kate paled slightly and dropped the questions and lifted the tea towel off the basket to see the contents.

"Oh my... Look at all these muffins. Oh your house must smell amazing" Kate said to Jim as she looked at the pile of baked goods of many fruit varieties in the basket the smell rising from the basket was making her mouth water.

"Yeah like a regular bakery, how are you?" Jim asked as he took up the chair, he shook his head when Kate offered him a Muffin.

"I'm starved so this is like the best present you can give me" Kate said as she pulled out something that looked like a scone.

"So you want to talk about your obvious nightmare?" Jim asked.

"Nope" Kate said she pulled the scone pastry in half and was delightfully surprised to find it was filled with fruit mush that smelt like mangoes and passionfruit. She took a bite and gave a groan of pleasure at the taste as it was delicious. "Mmm ok this is delicious... Apology accepted" Kate said between bites.

"Maddy's good in the kitchen" Jim said with a smile.

"You sure you don't want one? Maybe a muffin or one of the many delicious looking pastries in here that I can't identify but look forward to tasting?" Kate offered between bites of the mango passionfruit filled scone. Jim smiled but still declined.

"Oh no there'll be plenty more baked goods when we get home." Jim assured her. She noted him not so subtly look at flowers and plants beside her bed.

"Do you want me to talk to her? I mean I kinda feel responsible" Kate said to him but Jim shook his head. "Not even for the sake of your waistline?" Kate asked. Jim chuckled at her question.

"I've talked with her, she just needs time" Jim assured her.

"Don't we all" Kate mused with a sardonic smile

"So I ah heard Malcolm ran out of here last night pretty fast when Josh and Skye turned up. Anything I should know?" Jim asked with a smile.

"Ah yeah" Kate said as she looked at her scone.

"Well?" Jim asked expectantly. Kate looked at him and took a deep breath watching his anticipation.

"Well it's none of your business" Kate told him with a cheeky smile before she ate the last piece of the scone in her hand.

"Which means I'm going to have to find him and ask him myself" Jim said folding his arms.

"What do you get out of this?"

"Honestly I enjoy watching Malcolm suffer through the joys of a budding relationship. The making sure the hair is just right, if the vest coordinates with the ensemble of clothing. Seriously he must spend hours getting that hair vertical like that" Jim told her. He even did the actions with it. Kate laughed at the impressions.

She could see Malcolm going through all that as his hair was spiked in a very specific manner. She would never admit to Jim but she thought it was cute he put effort into his appearance but then she didn't have to share a bathroom with the man.

"And it's all for you" Jim whispered, she frowned wondering why he whispered the last sentence only to see Malcolm come into the infirmary, she narrowed her eyes at Jim who tugged on the collar of his jacket before looking at Malcolm. Kate tried not to laugh as she knew Jim was pointing out how Malcolm was matching tan shirt and cargo pants with green vest. He looked good to Kate. He smiled as he came over to the bed.

"Good morning Kate" he said with his customary smile it faltered slightly when he saw Jim "Jim" he added.

"Morning Malcolm" Jim said as he picked up a muffin and sat back in his seat getting comfortable.

"Would you like a muffin or a delicious homemade fruit pastry?" Kate offered to Malcolm.

"Sure" Malcolm said he pulled a muffin out of the basket.

"So what brings you in so early? Not that I mind" Kate said ignoring Jim and looking at Malcolm. She really wished the Sheriff had some other kind of entertainment.

"Yes well something has come up with Outpost 7. I have to go out there so I thought I'd stop in and let you know I wouldn't be here for lunch" Malcolm said. Kate's face fell at the thought of him leaving. She suddenly had thoughts that maybe he was running away from her and then she became annoyed that he wouldn't let her at least answer his declaration but quickly smothered the thought focusing on the topic at hand.

"Oh? Is it anywhere near the badlands?" Kate asked she couldn't bother being subtle about her concern or disappointment. She was hoping they'd have their lunch and she might be able to discuss his 'Declaration' before they were interrupted a common problem with them.

"Completely opposite direction, I'll be gone for three days at most" Malcolm assured her.

"And no one else can take your place?" Kate asked feeling incredibly selfish to ask the question. But she was still scared about the Phoenix soldiers lurking outside the gates. Malcolm wasn't exactly a soldier and he was the only man in Terra Nova who knew how to fix a terminus.

"Sadly no, they need my engineering expertise with the issues they are having" He told her.

"Take a gun" Kate told him.

"I'll have a whole team of soldiers with guns" he assured her.

"Humour me" Kate said. Malcolm opened his mouth to say something when Jim cut in first.

"Malcolm just do as she asks" Jim said before he took a bite of his muffin.

"I will take a gun" Malcolm said, Kate relaxed knowing he would humour her. He looked at his watch and winced. "I have to go. I'll see you in three days" he said.

"Ok, Ah Malcolm shoot first and ask questions later" Kate told him. Malcolm chuckled at the statement and nodded.

"Will do" he said with an amused tone, he became serious "Take care of yourself" he said she could see every emotion he felt in his eyes as he looked at her. She could get used to him looking at her like he was in that moment. She knew what she wanted and didn't need to think but she couldn't verbalise it with the peanut gallery.

"Don't worry we will" Jim said to Malcolm. Kate resisted the urge to throw pastry at the Sheriff.

"Just come back, we have a lot to talk about. Good things" Kate said to assure Malcolm. He nodded and they looked at one another for a moment before he took his muffin and left the Infirmary.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kate asked Jim after Malcolm was gone.

"Just come back" Jim repeated in an airy feminine way, he chuckled as Kate shot him a dark look.

"I feel for your kids. I really do" Kate told him.

"Speaking of kids, Zoe would like to visit if you're up to it" Jim said.

"Sure"

"Good I'll let her know, you want to tell me about your other admirers. Since you won't tell me what's going on with you and Malcolm or good things you need to talk to him about" Jim said gesturing to the plants and cards.

"I don't know, they just appeared I haven't even read the cards" Kate said with a shrug. Jim got up from his chair and moved around to the table of plants and plucked a card off one of them. He placed his half eaten muffin on the table and opened the card. He sat on the edge of the bed as he read it to himself. Kate watched as Jim's eyes went wide.

"Wow this is pretty indecent, who knew Malcolmus had such a filthy way with words" Jim said as he read the card. Kate snatched the card from his hands and read the contents only to have Jim laugh when she read 'Owe you a drink when you're on your feet again. Isamu'.

"You're an easy con" Jim said with a smile.

"You're an ass" Kate told him.

"What's this about my husband's ass?" Elisabeth asked as she came up to the bed.

"I was calling him an ass not complimenting him" Kate said as she shot Jim a dark look.

"What did I miss?" Elisabeth asked with an amused expression.

"Oh not much, Kate had some food. Malcolm came in and told her he was leaving the colony for a few days to fix an outpost. They looked at each other with longing and then he left" Jim said as he plucked another card from the table. Kate snatched the card from his hand before he open it. He smirked "So we were just going through Kate's fan mail since she doesn't want to talk about what's going on between her and Malcolm" Jim said.

"Well that's because it's none of your business" Kate said as she snatched another card from his hands. "You're worse than all my older brothers put together! That is also not a compliment!" Kate told him with an exasperated tone.

"Jim leave her be." Elisabeth said shaking her head at her husband's antics.

"Yeah! Shouldn't you be sheriffing the colony?" Kate asked snidely as snatched yet another card from his hands.

"Well I could but it's my day off and the kids are at school" Jim drawled with the tone of someone who didn't have anything better to do.

"Lucky them" Kate said dryly.

"Who's lucky?" Alicia asked as she joined them.

"Wash just in time I was going through Kate's fan mail" Jim said plucking another letter from another bunch of flowers. Kate snatched the letter from his hands again. "You're fast" Jim said to Kate.

"He's driving me mental" Kate said to Alicia, the woman laughed at Kate's distress and Jim's innocence.

"I was helping you" Jim said in mock innocence.

"Would you two like a breakfast pastry or muffin?" Kate asked.

"Don't mind if I do" Alicia said, she picked out the same scone looking item Kate had and taking a bite. "Oh wow this is good" Alicia said after she finished her first bite.

* * *

><p>2 nights later, Maddy woke up with a start as she still couldn't shake the nightmares she'd been having frequently. She couldn't shake the memories of when the phoenix soldiers had come into their house. Zoe screaming and kicking, Josh being tasered to the ground and then two of men turning on her, she remembered trying to vainly fight them off and being punched and kicked for efforts. They had then dragged her into her room and threw her on the bed just thinking about what they could of done made her sick to her stomach. But luckily Kate had shown up and stopped them, Maddy had never seen a man die before, she couldn't believe how easy Kate had made it look either. She could still hear the sickening snap of cartilage and bones when Kate broke his neck and the thud of his body when it hit the floor.<p>

She shook her head trying to forget the images and pulled the blankets off her legs needed to get up and think about something else. She slowly moved to the door and was about to open it but stopped when she heard her parents talking in low voices.

"Nightmares seem to be getting worse, I'm really worried about her" she heard her mother say. Maddy dropped her hand wanting to hear what her parents were saying about her. She thought she was doing well, she stopped baking as much and she back in school her studies weren't affected that much. She wouldn't say she was fine but she was getting there.

"I think she's doing well considering" her father said.

"I know but sometimes I feel like she is putting on a show just to make us all happy."

"I think what happened might have shaken loose some old memories. Taylor agrees and he said it's best to let her work it out on her own-"

Maddy made a face and mouthed 'Taylor?' and that's when he mind clicked they weren't talking about her at all. She felt relieved that her parents weren't in knots of worry over her. She didn't want them to worry at all.

"Oh yeah because she's doing so well" her mother said dryly cutting off her father.

"Look those two seem to be on the same wave length. I would take his advice, he thinks if we push her she'll just push back and it's not either of us have been through what she has to offer any real advice or comfort" He father said.

"You were in the brig with Lucas"

"Yeah for a couple of hours, I got a few burns it's nothing compared to being brought back from dead which I'm sure is traumatising the first time but twice? I don't blame her not wanting to think about it and just move on." Her father said.

Maddy bit her lip and opened her door as she felt guilty for listening in on their conversation but she was also thirsty. Her parents who were sitting at the table still in their day clothing turned and looked at her.

"Maddy, are you ok?" Elisabeth asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up and needed a glass of water. Is everything alright?" Maddy asked yawning for show as she walked over to the Kitchen to grab herself a glass of water.

"Of course everything is fine" Elisabeth said.

* * *

><p>"Geez you're fidgeting like you're 3 yr old" Zhen said to Kate as she removed the IV line from Kate's arm.<p>

"Well I've been in this bed for over a week now" Kate told her, she was dying not literally of course but she needed to get out of the infirmary before she went crazy. The other side of the coin was that she wanted to be alone for an hour in the sunshine and fresh air to sort through her head. She was also going a little stir crazy from Malcolm being OTG for more than the three days he said he would be as they were in day 5 of him being gone. She was playing it cool but it didn't help with everyone reminding her of the fact or telling her how distance made the heart grow fonder, she was so close to slapping Jim. She fell into an old pattern and spent most of her days playing chess with Skye and sometimes Taylor, reading and some new activities like colouring in with Zoe which was kind of therapeutic. It balanced out the frustration of trying not strangle Jim and Alicia with her IV line when they riled her too much. Either way she wasn't lost for company or a laugh.

"You get up for showers and to go to the bathroom" Zhen told her.

"Yeah with an IV drip stalking me the whole way" Kate told her, Zhen placed a bandaid on Kate's arm. Kate was still exhausted most days but her bruises were either yellow or gone which made her happy the more the bruises faded the better she felt emotionally and physically.

"Ah and here is your lady friend come to escort you on a walk today" Zhen said as Alicia came up with a bag.

"I bought you some clothes" Alicia said as she handed the bag to Kate.

"Oh you spoil me" Kate said as pulled out a pair of wide leg forest green cotton yoga pants and a long sleeve white top with an asymmetric neckline and a pair of ballet flats. "No boots?" Kate asked surprised.

"No point we aren't going hiking and these have no laces" Alicia told her, she was in green camo cargos and a ¾ sleeve black top with a boat neckline. Her black hair hung loose around her shoulders which indicated to Alicia was not on duty.

"Thank you" Kate told her with a smile as she hadn't worn anything but hospital garb for the past week.

"Anytime, Now get changed I gotta show you something" Alicia said.

10 minutes later, Kate dressed in her new clothes with her red hair pulled back into a messy bun as she was too lazy to do her hair wanting to save what energy she had for the walk as she had no clue where Alicia was taking her.

The two women walked out of the infirmary arm in arm they made it to the end of the infirmary building. Kate blinked at the bright morning light, when her eyes adjusted she looked around at the main square that was in full swing with its usual market.

The damage to the Main Square had been repaired and so had the gaping hole in the perimeter fence and tower that had lost its roofing. Kate looked around and saw the Command Centre and Boylan's place had yet to be repaired as they still had gaping holes where they had been hit by shells.

"Looks like you all have been busy" Kate commented.

"Yeah Taylor is rotating the soldiers through to help with construction" Alicia told her. Kate nodded as she took a deep breath something about being out in the open air made her nervous. Alicia noticed Kate's nervousness as her arm shook in hers. "Kate?"

"I'm fine" Kate told her with a reassuring smile. Soft popping noises sounded a second later after she said she was fine which made Kate duck down beside the outside of the infirmary wall taking cover out of reflex. Her heart pounded and she covered her forehead with her hand as she took sharp breathes and reminded herself that it was not like 2015. Their weapons didn't sound like 21st Century guns neither did the noise she heard but it had startled her.

"You sure?" Alicia asked as she hadn't flinched from the noise at all she looked at Kate with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Oh yeah totally ok" Kate said looking up at Alicia. She had never been so jumpy in her life. It seemed the last week had affected her more than she realised. She blamed Lucas's revisit into her past as it had opened a small pandora's box for Kate one she was having trouble closing obviously.

"Just a nail gun. You know sometimes noises can trigger-" Alicia started.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm ok my mind just went elsewhere" Kate reassured her. "I like this look you're rocking" Kate told Alicia, stalling for time so she could calm down. Alicia smiled.

"Thanks, you ready to get up? or do you need a beat" Alicia asked, Kate weighed her options and went with the pushing through before Alicia changed her mind and took Kate back inside the infirmary.

"Ok, so I'm a little edgy it's not like I had my week in Psy-ops being rewired." Kate said she wished she could have a week maybe two to get through the rough patch she was in. Granted Psy-ops was not a pleasant adventure for the brain or soul it did however strengthened the psyche to not be vulnerable. "So for the first time I have deal with my shi–Stuff post mission" Kate said quickly substituting her bad language as two kids walked by them.

"Really?" Alicia asked surprised.

"Well yeah like I said small stuff I can handle big stuff they send you to the Head shrinkers and let them poke around your brains" Kate said as they continued walking in the direction of the houses. She slowly became accustomed to all the noises and only flinched slightly at the odd bang and pop as they progressed.

"I can't imagine that being fun" Alicia said as she remembered being briefed on Psy-ops experiments that were being tested and used in Somalia. She could only imagine the earlier forms of Psy-ops as being barbaric and would never volunteer.

"It's not but it does work." Kate told her.

"So you finally going to tell me what had Malcolm running for the Jungle?"

"Oh you never give up"

"It's a part of my charm"

"He may have stated his intentions"

"He either did or he didn't"

"Ok he did" Kate said a low voice. Alicia eyes lit up with excitement Kate half expected her to start clapping and squealing but the woman remained semi calm.

"Ok lay it on me, tell me the exact words what he used and your reply" Alicia said in a low voice.

"Short version he said he wants to be with me but he wants me to think about it before giving him an answer"

"What did you say?"

"Well he wouldn't let me answer and then he decided to run off some Outpost" Kate said exasperated Alicia burst out laughing but soon smothered it when Kate shot her a dark look. "He said think about it and then before I could reply Josh and Skye showed up and Malcolm ran out. Second time I see him Jim is there not really conducive for a conversation of that nature. Now the three days is nearly 5 days and I'm going nuts and you think it's hysterical!" Kate said as Alicia was trying her best not to laugh.

"Ok it's a tiny bit funny that he just dropped that bomb in your lap and ran away but then in his defence the Outpost was hit by a severe storm cell. It needed to be repaired quickly and he's the best man for the job. What takes weeks for some engineers, takes him a few days." Alicia said.

"And I get that" Kate said.

"So what is your reply to his declaration?" Alicia asked as she grabbed Kate's arm and made them continue to walk to their destination.

"Ahh my answer is yes but I'm not sure if it's the best thing." Kate said stopping them again.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked letting go of her arm to look at Kate.

"Ok I want him too, it's been a long time since I've had someone who looks at me the way he does" Kate admitted as she ran a hand through her hair. "But I'm a basket case. I'm on edge, I don't sleep well and my hands are shaking" Kate rambled as she held her hands out to show that they were noticeably trembling. "It's not fair to have him wait for me when I don't know when or if I'll come good again" Kate said.

"Look I'm sure he knows exactly what he's signing up for. It's easy all you have to do is tell him is that you want him but you gotta sort yourself out first. He'll understand and it gives him time to get Taylor's and my approval which won't be easy" Alicia told her. Kate made a derisive noise and rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked changing to the topic.

"Home" Alicia said.

"Home?" Kate asked confused and 10 minutes later they stood where their house used to be. Well half of it was still there but it was completely gutted to its bare bones with a new frame attached to the side where Kate's room and the spare room had been. Kate smiled as she saw the bath tub sitting to the side covered in a sheet. She carefully walked around the lumber and scorched earth to the bath tub and pulled the sheet off of it.

"Oh yeah, this is what I am talking about!" Kate said with a sigh as she sunk down into the empty bath tub like it was full of hot water with Epsom salts and essential oils. It was large enough for two people with high walls so even a tall person could enjoy the bath with the water up to their necks.

"Seriously?" Alicia asked sceptically as she walked up to stand by the tub.

"Yeah! Get in" Kate ordered her as she pulled her knees up making room. "Come on!" Kate said as Alicia looked at her in the bath who gestured for her to step in. It only took a moment before Alicia gave in with a reluctant sigh.

"This is the only time we share this bath" Alicia told her.

* * *

><p>TBC- See you all next week :-)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Many apologies for one chapter and for being presumptuous of my final installment being done this week.. I had no idea my week would be so busy and then yeah you know how it goes…Then what I wanted to write changed in my head and well it's going to take a little bit longer than expected... (at this point I'm not sure where I'll finish..so I'll stop making noise about it lol... I welcome any suggestions) :-)… Big Thank You's to MissCallaLilly and metube for reviewing! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"You know I was expecting more dinosaur bones and some small animals mounted on the walls" Kate said as she looked around the house while Alicia pottered around the kitchen in Taylor's house. They had left their house after an hour of just sitting in the bath tub cloud watching, not saying much of anything just enjoying the sun and fresh air. Kate wasn't ready to go back to the infirmary so they retired back to Taylor's house for lunch.<p>

The house was the same set up as all the other places. Except for the fact that many of the windows were covered with plywood waiting to be replaced and some of the furniture was missing while other furniture had been patched up with pieces of fabric.

"Yeah they were destroyed among other things in Lucas's rage" Alicia said she was distracted pulling out ingredients from the fridge that she didn't cover the hint of relief that the bones were gone from her voice. It made Kate smile. Kate moved around the room and picked up a photo frame on the side table. It was of Taylor with another woman and a much younger Lucas.

"So you and Taylor, what's the deal there?" Kate asked as she placed the photo back where she found it. Alicia turned around and looked at Kate.

"It's complicated" Alicia said as she closed the fridge.

"It's only if you make it complicated." Kate said, Alicia shot her a dark look "Ok so complicated..like how my life is complicated?" Kate asked innocently.

"Ah not that complicated" Alicia admitted with a wry smile as she knew her problems were not as complicated as Kate's. "Nathaniel and I have been friends and colleagues for a long time. Nearly two decades." Alicia said she had never really spoken about Taylor with anyone else before. But Kate wasn't anyone, she was the only person Alicia would tell this to as Kate would keep anything she said to the grave. Kate gave her full attention as Alicia spoke about hers and Taylor's discreet relationship. How their relationship truly changed a year after being in Terra Nova but they kept it discreet due to their work and neither of them wanting to resign their commission when they still managed to keep their professional lives separate from their private lives. The gift of being able to compartmentalise and put the mission first. Alicia didn't go into gross detail just a brief overview glossing over what she wanted to keep to herself and maintaining a PG version of events.

"It must be nice to have someone like him. To have someone with whom you share deep respect and loyalty. Someone who truly understands and accepts you for everything you are it's rare" Kate said thoughtfully.

"It is" Alicia said.

"And you liked being courted, with the whole rules and everything that go with it?" Kate asked she still didn't really understand the concept.

"Yeah" Alicia said with a soft smile. It was clear from her expression the woman was in love with Taylor. Kate had thought that maybe the two were in a casual relationship but she was wrong. She had originally thought since their relationship was discreet it meant it was casual but then Kate had forgotten that Taylor was not a man to dip his toes in to test the temperature of the water before jumping in. He was also a man of principles and leading by example.

"So you going to tell me what was the planned activity or event outside the home in which he had the honour of escorting you to? because you didn't mention that part" Kate asked with a grin.

"Not until you're older kid" Alicia told her.

"Come on, I understand you two have your reasons for being discreet and it's not like I'm gonna go shouting your story from the rooftops. I just want to hear details, I wanna know how my parents met and fell in love" Kate said in a mock innocent voice.

"I didn't realise I had a child over 133 yrs ago" Alicia said dryly.

"I didn't realise you believe in past lives but if that's the case. Just think of me like your child from a past life and even better I didn't ruin your girlish figure coming into this world" Kate offered tongue in cheek. Alicia laughed and shook her head but said nothing so Kate pouted like a child not getting her way.

"Come on I want hear a story, preferably starting with once upon a time with a happy ending all before Taylor-" Kate stopped as the door opened "Speak of the devil" Kate said as she turned to look at Taylor who came through the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Taylor asked as he dropped a duffel bag by the door.

"Yes" Kate said.

"No" Alicia also said at the same time. Taylor looked amused at the two women as he moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I can come back but it's my house and I'm hungry" Taylor told them. Kate smiled while she sat down at the table.

"Kate was telling me how Malcolm declared his intentions" Alicia said, Kate's jaw dropped.

"That was in vault!" Kate said pointing an accusatory finger at Alicia.

"I don't remember you saying that it was for the vault" Alicia said.

"The vault? I feel like I'm missing something here" Taylor said as he helped Alicia with the food in the Kitchen.

"I'll tell you later but we have to address the 'Malcolm' situation and lay down some ground rules" Alicia said with mock excitement Kate put her head on the table.

"I don't need ground rules" Kate said as she was tired of people teasing her for something that hadn't happened yet and the rate Malcolm was going at the Outpost the teasing would never end.

"Courting has changed a lot in 133 years Kate" Alicia said.

"I'm sure but I'm not sure how this applies to me" Kate said lifting her head and folding her arms across her chest.

"There are rules in Terra Nova when it comes to relationships between a man and a woman" Taylor said carefully as he placed a plate with a sandwich on it in front of Kate.

"And you follow the same set of rules?" Kate asked inferring to Taylor and Wash's relationship.

"Of course, what kind of leader would I be if I didn't set an example for the Colony?" He asked.

"Good point" Kate said.

"So Malcolm finally approached you" Taylor said, he made it seem like it had taken years and not less than two months.

"Vault!" Kate said pointing at Alicia who had opened her mouth to speak but closed it and went back to eating her lunch.

"I'm still missing something more here except for the concept of the 'vault'?" Taylor asked. Kate smiled as Taylor was probably the closest thing she had to a father since coming to Terra Nova. He had kept her grounded and was part of her support system along with Alicia. She would've been lost without them even with her rocky start with Alicia. But she really didn't want to tell the man about Malcolm. She felt awkward enough as it was. She did not need Commander Taylor giving her love advice.

"It's complicated" Kate said, only because she had many reasons to say no but wanted to throw those reasons over her shoulder and just go for it.

"It's only complicated if you make it complicated" Taylor said Kate looked at Alicia pointedly as Kate had said the exact same thing to her.

"Right, well let's just say that I'm not exactly in the right headspace" Kate said starting with one problem and working from there.

"It shouldn't stop you but if you are worried that you-"

"If you even mention the four letter acronym because I don't plan on going there" Kate said cutting him off.

"I wasn't going to what I was going to say was that you don't have to work through it alone. We will help you and now you are out of the infirmary you can get back into your life. I've always found routine and talking helps." Taylor said he could see she was reticent about the idea of talking. "You have to talk to someone. It doesn't necessarily have to be me or Alicia but find someone. Bottling it up isn't going to help you. Now Doc Shannon told me you can't exert yourself too much but that doesn't mean you can't supervise or coordinate construction work or do some light duties." Taylor told her.

"You think that would be ok?" Kate asked she was desperate for purpose and something to numb her thoughts. She hated being idle as it gave her time to think and it was a blessing and a curse. She was pretty sure that her desperateness tinged her voice. Taylor's smile reassured her.

"Of course, I'll speak with Baz and get you working day after tomorrow if you like?" Taylor said. Kate nodded.

"Yeah I would like that. I'm tired of lying on my back. Wait out of the infirmary?" Kate asked.

"I have a spare room all made up for you and in that bag a new pair of boots and some fatigues for you." Taylor said pointing the bag he had dropped at the door.

"Are you sure about this?" Kate asked.

"Mi casa su casa" Taylor said.

"Until we have our place finished" Alicia cut in.

"We'll address that at later date" Taylor said in such a way that Kate felt like she had become a party to an argument as Alicia pursed her lips and nodded.

"Ok" Kate said in a wary tone breaking the staring competition the two had gotten into. She had a feeling it was going to be an interesting few months while their house was being constructed. Lunch progressed into an easy affair as Taylor and Alicia talked about the colony and work that still needed to be done on the defence perimeters. Kate half listened as ate her mind was elsewhere as she was thinking of what she was going to say to Malcolm when she saw him next.

"Kate, what do you think?" Alicia said breaking Kate's reverie.

"Sorry?" Kate asked as she had no idea what she was weighing in on.

"I was asking if you wanted to drop by Boylan's bar this afternoon. The man believes that the beer is ready" Alicia said.

"Definitely but I think I might lay down after lunch for a bit before we go" Kate said.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Kate rested in the spare bedroom. Alicia woke her around 3pm Kate freshened herself up and was ready for a beer. The thoughts of going back to work and returning back to a routine gave her relief. She flourished with structure and schedules and knew it would help her cope. They were just at the steps of the Command Centre when Alicia stopped her.<p>

"Hold up! Before I forget, here" Alicia said as she pulled a rectangular box roughly 20 centimetres long and 5 centimetres wide.

"What is it?" Kate asked as she took the box Alicia offered her.

"A present" she told her, Kate lifted it in her hands checking the weight and then listened to it for a moment before shaking it. "It's safe to open" she assured Kate with amused smile as Kate was acting like a kid trying to figure out what was inside.

"I'm just wondering what warrants me getting a present" Kate said.

"Just open it" Alicia said, Kate opened the box to reveal of a small black cylindrical shaped object in a nylon belt casing. She lifted it out of the box and casing to inspect it, she snapped her wrist and smiled as she realised it was a baton.

"21 inch black tactical baton. Should help you feel safe" Alicia said to Kate.

"Thank you" Kate said as she looked at the baton feeling a sense of security from holding the weapon. But then baton was one of her favourite tools of the trade. It was light, easy to conceal and there was something satisfying about hitting annoying and bad people with it.

"Hey Wash, Kate…ooo someone has a new toy" Jim said as he had come down the stairs stopping besides Kate.

"It's only for self defensive purposes" Alicia told her just as Jim joined their circle but the warning came too late as Kate smacked Jim in the ass with it. Jim groaned as he clutched his hurt butt cheek looking at Kate with 'what the hell?' kind of look before taking a step back. Alicia smothered a laugh.

"Ow what was that for?" Jim asked.

"You know what you did" Kate told Jim. She pointed the baton at him and dared him to challenge her statement. She had spent the last week and longer being teased about her nonexistent love life and her health. She took in stride and laughed as it was funny but that didn't mean he didn't deserve to be smacked at least once.

"Ok that was your only free shot. Next time I'll charge you for assaulting an officer of the law. Understood" Jim told her in a serious tone. Kate retracted the baton into its portable size.

"Yes sir but if I have known that was my only shot. I would have hit you harder" Kate said as she placed the baton back into the box for safe keeping as she didn't have a belt to put it on. Alicia chuckled at the comment while Kate wore amused smile.

"Cute" Jim said dryly as he rubbed his abused ass cheek.

"Awwh toughen up Princess" Alicia said to Jim, who made a face.

"We're going to Boylan's for a drink you want to join?" Kate asked him.

"I would but it's my turn to wrangle the kids tonight" Jim said.

"The Joys of Parenthood" Kate said with a smile.

"Don't I know it" Alicia sighed looking at Kate.

"You trying to infer I'm your kid again?" Kate asked her.

"Well I do clothe, feed you and put a roof over your head" Alicia told Kate.

"I feel for you, Kate's a handful" Jim said with mock sympathy. Alicia nodded in commiseration.

"Kate is standing here with a baton" Kate said speaking in third person.

"Hey don't go sassin' the law otherwise I'll have to give time out young lady" Alicia said to Kate who rolled her eyes as she knew this conversation was deteriorating quickly.

"Right, can we go to Boylan's now? I want beer" Kate said. Alicia and Jim exchanged looks before Alicia nodded.

"She's getting fussy" Jim said to Alicia.

"Yeah she just needs to be fed" Alicia told Jim. Kate shook her head at them as she felt downgraded to a toddler for humour sake.

"Ok this is me walking away. When you're done come join me in Boylan's" Kate said as she walked away with her present heading towards Boylan's.

"They grow up fast" Jim said.

"Too fast" Alicia replied with a sigh as they watched Kate disappear.

* * *

><p>"I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence" Boylan said cheerfully as Kate came down the stairs into bar. It was pretty quiet considering the time of day.<p>

"Well word got round that you have beer" Kate said as she sat on a stool at the bar. There were a few soldiers and civilians sitting at various tables.

"That I do" Boylan said as he moved around to behind the bar. A second later he placed a cold long neck bottle in front of her with stein glass. Kate picked up the stein glass and tilted as she poured the beer into it. She stopped half way and watched the beer settle.

"Good colour, it's clear…" she picked up the glass and took a sniff before taking a sip. She smiled as it tasted like beer and really good beer at that. "This is really good" Kate told him before taking another pull of the beer. She gave a sigh of contentment as the beer was hitting the spot.

"I do like success" he said with a satisfied smile.

"How much for the beer?" Kate asked

"On the house" Boylan told her.

"Thank you" Kate said surprised.

"Well I figure if anyone in the colony deserves a free beer or two. It's you" he said as he picked up a dishcloth and started polishing glassware.

"I would never turn down a free drink" Kate said with a smile as she took another long pull of the beer.

"So how you going?" Boylan asked.

"As well as can be expected"

"I heard about your little meltdown this morning"

"Great" Kate said dryly. She has a tiny freak out and it's not something people just ignore. No, they had to talk who knew what they were saying but then did Kate really want to know.

"Actually the whole colony been talking about you" Boylan said.

"Great. Are you trying to kill my beer buzz?" Kate asked as she took another pull. Small Colony, days like this she wished she was back to being anonymous in a big city.

"Never and if it does I have another 20 bottles of beer for your pleasure. I just thought I'd give you a heads up that not all of it is pleasant"

"It's ok, I'm used to being painted with the same brush as the bad guys. Though should be I worried about you?" Kate asked.

"Me?" Boylan asked taken aback from the question.

"Well you like to turn a profit should I be worried you're going to try and sell me off to the Phoenix Group" Kate said.

"Nah I may like money but I'm not stupid. I gain more from you being my ally than my enemy" Boylan told her.

"That's oddly reassuring" Kate said as she took a sip of her beer.

"So you looking forward to the return of your pommy lover"

"He's not my lover"

"Not yet, hey with the bummed ticker how long are you out of action?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively at her. "If you catch my drift" he added.

"Two weeks, though I highly doubt she'll last that long" Alicia said with a smile as she dropped herself on the stool next to Kate.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Kate said to Alicia.

"I could make you a chastity belt" Alicia said.

"Wow you're like the mother I never had. Just so you know it's a little late to be putting me into virgin protection program" Kate said sarcastically as she poured out the rest of her beer into the glass. Boylan laughed at the comment while Alicia shook her head at Kate.

"Well you aren't a swamp donkey that's for sure and if Malcolm turns out to be a dud there are plenty of men who'd take his place" Boylan said,

"Yeah I got the flowers, I have many free drinks to collect" Kate said.

"Good for both of us. You know, the whole colony thought you would do a rabbit when the Phoenix Soldiers came into the colony but you stuck out right until the end. I'm honoured to have such a trooper like you sit in my bar" Boylan said Kate had winced in preparation as she was sure he was going to say 'hero'. She really hated that tag and didn't want that association to her when she did nothing to earn it.

"Well don't expect me to start telling war stories" Kate said she noticed Alicia eyeing her beer and pushed the glass to her to try. Alicia picked up the stein and took a tentative taste and made a face as it was not to her liking.

"Uh that is disgusting" She said as she passed the beer back to Kate and ordered a cider.

"An acquired taste" Kate said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'll stick with hard liquors and cider thanks" Alicia said.

"More for me" Kate said with a smile as she picked it up and took a long pull and enjoying the taste and sensations as it reminded her of her own time. But this time it was better as the location and the company had greatly improved.

"So anyway I was giving Kate a heads up that about half the colony is afraid of her for not dying the first or second time and the other half reckon she's worth keeping" Boylan said.

"Gee that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy" Kate said dryly.

"So pretty much nothing has changed" Alicia joked, Kate smiled but shook her head as she swallowed the beer in her mouth.

"The beer is better" Kate said with a wide smile. Alicia and Boylan burst out laughing at her as Kate gave a shrug taking another sip as she was stating a fact.

"I'll raise a glass to that" Boylan said as he poured them out three shots. They each picked up a shot glass and clinked glasses before downing the shots.

Kate coughed a little as the liquor burned a path down her throat. "Smooth" she commented as she chased it with beer.

* * *

><p>Malcolm and his escort made good time getting back to Terra Nova. It was barely dark when they came into the compound. He wanted to drop off his bag, have a shower and see Kate. It had been a long and annoying 5 days being OTG. The outpost damage was more extensive than he had been led to believe. He had done a proper assessment and patched up the major problems. It was ready to palm it off to the poor sod that would have to repair the damage as it was a good three month's worth of work. Days like these he did enjoy the perks his role as Chief Science Officer.<p>

Taylor came down the stairs of the Command Centre nodded to Malcolm as he got out of the Rhino and slung his satchel over his shoulder.

"Commander Taylor" Malcolm said.

"Malcolm, welcome back. I assume the Outpost is still standing?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, for the time being I would recommend a team be sent out with supplies to repair the damage. It's about a three month job" Malcolm said, Taylor didn't look impressed by the estimate.

"I think I'll recall all the personnel from the outpost for the time being. Repairs and materials should be committed to the colony first" Taylor said.

"I won't argue with that" Malcolm said.

"Good, now I suggest you clean up and meet me at my house for dinner with Wash, Kate and myself. You have an hour" Taylor said, the way he said it. It sounded like an order than a request.

"Ok" Malcolm said.

* * *

><p>"Wow you are a cheap drunk" Alicia said as Kate was setting the table for dinner. Kate hummed as she made the settings while Alicia made a stir fry for dinner in the kitchen.<p>

"It's called a beer buzz" Kate said, though it was true one shot and a long neck and she was pretty much ready to fall asleep but she was too hungry and feeling good to go to sleep just yet.

"You're drunk" Alicia said with a smile.

"Oh no if I was drunk. I'd be dancing, singing and drinking shots. Right now I am just mellow" Kate told her. The front door opened and Taylor came in.

"You'll have to make another setting" Taylor told Kate as he moved out of the way and Malcolm stepped in.

"Malcolm" Kate said in surprise. He looked good really good as he was wearing a dark blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan vest and matching cargo pants. She smiled as it was great to see him it was like all the tensions and apprehension of the last few days washed away as she could see everything she wanted for herself and her future. She could see he hadn't had any second thoughts in his absence just by the way he looked at her.

"Kate, you look well" he said with a soft smile playing his lips.

"Well a beer and shot puts a rose in every cheek" Alicia said from the Kitchen.

"Vegemite. Vegemite puts a rose in every cheek" Kate corrected not breaking eye contact with Malcolm. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"About an hour ago" Malcolm told her, he seemed to be having the same problem she was in trying not to stare.

"You must be wrecked take a seat, you guys want something to drink?" Kate asked remembering that she was supposed be setting another place and not making eyes at Malcolm. There would be plenty of time later.

"Yeah, water would be great" he said as he moved to the table. Kate poured out a glass of water for him before she made a setting at the table and placed down the extra setting and glassware.

Taylor moved to the Kitchen and touched Alicia on the arm in greeting. She smiled up at him as she continued to stir the food in the wok. "Get everything you wanted done for the day?" she asked.

"Yes, would you like some wine?" Taylor asked her.

"Definitely" Alicia said as she knew this dinner was going to need it. Considering Malcolm was still waiting for an answer to his declaration and she knew Kate would be just as nervous as she was far out of her element. Sure she could kill a man with her bare hands but how to be in a relationship or start one she was a complete beginner.

Taylor pulled out bottle of wine and four glasses and moved to the table as Kate placed down the small dishes of seasonings, garnishes and rice bowls for each of them.

"Kate would you like a glass?" Taylor asked as he held the bottle over the empty glass next to Malcolm's left.

"Ah I don't know" Kate said.

"I'll pour you half a glass, won't do you any harm. I also spoke with Baz he says you start day after tomorrow at 7am" Taylor said.

"Thank you" Kate said as she took her seat. Alicia served up the stir fried vegetables and meat onto the plates and brought them over to the table.

"Dinner is served" Alicia said.

"Looks and smells delicious" Malcolm said as Alicia sat down next to Taylor.

"Thank you. So how was OTG?" Alicia asked as they all took a portion of the food and started into their meals.

"The outpost is in pretty bad disrepair but I'd rather know what I missed here" Malcolm said before he took a bite of his dinner.

"I gave Kate a baton and she wacked Shannon with it" Alicia said. Taylor and Malcolm both stopped eating and looked at Kate.

"He had it coming and if it helps it was a gentle tap on the behind" Kate said before she took a sip of her wine. She didn't think there was anything wrong with her actions though she did wack Jim out of humour sake not revenge.

"It's to defend yourself against the enemy not the sheriff. Anyway it was far from gentle the poor man will be lucky if he can sit down tonight" Alicia told her, the table dissolved into laughter.

"So, besides Kate assaulting Jim, I take it nothing else exciting happened?" Malcolm asked as they calmed down from their laughter.

"No, nothing just getting everything back on track" Alicia said.

* * *

><p>Dinner progressed as did the conversation, laughter and wine was flowing well as Wash, Taylor and Malcolm regaled Kate with stories of the early days in the Terra Nova. Kate was surprised as she had kind of expected a very awkward dinner but this was definitely better. It was what she needed, a good time with lots of laughter and just relaxing with good company not being interrupted by medical checkups or visiting hours being over.<p>

"He was so damn proud about catching that fish" Taylor said as they all burst into laughter about Malcolm and Taylor's survival training OTG. Taylor was telling of how he and Malcolm went fishing and how Malcolm pulled the tiniest fish from the sea looking proud as punch.

"I had never been fishing before" Malcolm said defensively.

"You did a really good job of reeling it in" Taylor assured him.

"So obviously you threw the fish back into the ocean" Kate said as she squeezed Malcolm's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, no good eating in it" Taylor said.

"Sometimes the fish chooses you, not the other way round" Alicia said before she took a sip of wine.

"That's very poetic" Kate said trying not the start laughing again.

"You'd be amazed at how deep I can be" Alicia told her with straight face. Kate couldn't help but break down into laughter with Alicia who followed as she couldn't keep a straight face.

It took them a few minutes to calm down. Kate sighed as she leaned back completely forgetting there was no back to the stool.

"Oh whoa!" Kate said as fell back luckily Malcolm caught her before she made a complete ass of herself falling off the chair completely.

"Nice reflexes Malcolm" Alicia said surprised as he pulled Kate up.

"Yeah, you know we should really have backs on the chair" Kate said a little breathlessly as she was safe from falling from her seat. Malcolm removed his hands from her person. She felt a little woozy from the wine and the shock of nearly falling off her chair and being caught by Malcolm.

"I think you've had enough wine"

"You kept topping it up old man. It'd be bad manners to let it go to waste. So what am I supposed do?" Kate asked with a wry smile as she picked up her water glass.

"She's got you there" Alicia said to Taylor.

"I think I might get some fresh air" Kate said standing up.

"You alright?" Taylor asked her.

"Yeah, I think I overindulged and just need to walk it off" Kate said as she rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"I'll join you" Malcolm said standing up from his chair.

* * *

><p>TBC~ Cya all next week!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Thank yous to metube and swimgeek2007 for your reviews! They made me smile :-D_

_Also a thanks to those who favourite and story alerted my story! I have some bad news… I have exams the week after next which means I won't be updating for a couple of weeks as I'll be studying like a madwoman. I only have two exams but they are my last before I finish my degree hence I really want to kick arse and get them done! So without further ado! Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Kate and Malcolm stepped down from the front porch and walked down one of the paths to the Main Square. The air had a bit of a cold note as autumn weather was setting in. Malcolm noticed she was slightly tense even though she was humming an unfamiliar tune softly to herself as she walked beside him.<p>

"So how are you?" Malcolm asked Kate after a few minutes passed of them just walking.

"Besides a little intoxicated?" Kate asked with a smile as she held her hand upand measured two centimeters with her index and thumb.

"Yes besides that" Malcolm said as he stepped in front of her blocking her path. He watched her face closely as they stood half in the shadows and the light of a street lamp. He could see she was exhausted but it wasn't the kind that could be resolved with just one night of good sleep.

"I'm ok, the bruises are gone just exhausted and achy bones. Elisabeth says it will take a few months before I feel one hundred percent since I have scarring on my internals that is still healing. I'd ask how you are but you look dead on your feet" Kate said cheekily looking at him.

"And here I was going for dapper" he said in a mock tone pretending to be insulted as he pulled on his vest for emphasis as he closed the space between them. He'd been waiting 5 days to be this close to her. Now they were semi- alone with exception of a few colonists passing by back to their residence.

"Oh you're definitely looking good" Kate told him with a flirtatious smile as she looked up at him. He was about say something when Kate's attention snapped away, her body grew still and tense. He watched as panic and fear flitted across her expression for a moment before her expression had hardened into a mask. He'd seen that mask when she was in her 'soldier' mode as he called it. He watched as she scanned their surroundings looking for whatever had spooked her.

"What is it?" he asked. He looked in the same direction and saw nothing out of the ordinary and wondered what had caught her attention.

"I think there's something in the bushes" Kate said distracted. Malcolm placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him giving him her attention.

"Probably just some of the local wildlife" Malcolm reassured her, she sighed and nodded as she silently berated herself for being ridiculous. She hadn't thought it might just be some nocturnal animal going about its business.

"You're probably right. I'm sorry, old habits" she apologised with a wry smile. She took a deep breath and exhaled a shaky breath. She really hated how her body was going into overdrive at the slightest things.

"It's ok" Malcolm assured her as he closed what little space was between them and cupped the sides of her face making her focus on him. He noted how she tensed at his touch before relaxing. He could feel her pulse beating fast under his fingers as he grazed his thumbs down the sides of her jaw. He knew how she felt, maybe not the extent she did but he understood why she was jumpy and panicking he had his own moments as well.

"No it's not, I'm hearing hoof beats and thinking Zebras… It's not ok but then I'm re-acclimating it isn't meant to be easy. I'll be fine in a week or so" Kate said as she gripped the front of his vest and playfully tugged on them. As soon as the words left her mouth the felt true instead of placation on her part.

"Tell me how are you sleeping at night?" Malcolm asked her in a low voice.

"Badly" Kate said with a wry smile. He felt like he was one of the very few she would freely admit that to.

"Same" Malcolm told her. Kate dropped her head for a moment, feeling horrible for only thinking about herself and her problems. Especially when there was a whole colony suffering including Malcolm and she hadn't even asked him how he was. Sure she was used to being in a bad situation and she had endured torture before. She knew how traumatising it was the first time and how the memories and emotional fallout lingered.

"You know I haven't asked how you were coping with everything" Kate said making up for her lapse and focussing on him.

"I'm ok, better that I'm home now" he said as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear with one hand. "But I want to talk about everything that happened including that day in the Command Centre" he told her. Kate nodded as she moved her hands to the nape of his neck.

"We will, just not tonight" She told him.

"I agree it will require more than what? 9 minutes?" He guessed. Kate gave a tired smile and nodded.

"Something like that. Dessert is the most important meal of the day" She told him.

"Here I thought breakfast was the most important meal" he said in amused tone, Kate smiled for a moment before her expression grew serious again.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Kate asked watching his face closely to make sure the meaning in her tone was received. She was the last person who would judge him for anything he had to tell her and she would keep his secrets.

"I do but for now perhaps you could tell me what you were going to say before I left. Maybe start with the good things?" Malcolm asked changing the mood from serious to playful with just a flirtatious smile and teasing tone. Kate couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled her closer to him.

"Mmm I could but I don't think 9 minutes will be enough time" Kate replied coyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her toes to make up some of the height difference between her 5ft 8 frame and his 6ft frame. He moved his hands down her shoulders to around her waist and drew her tightly against his body.

"You could just tell me yes or no" Malcolm said as he moved his hands slowly up her back. Kate gave breathy chuckle as pleasure rippled down her spine from the touch of his hands on her back and the heat of his body that was warming her up.

"You think I'd allow you such liberties if I didn't accept your declaration?" Kate asked. She had truly missed how it felt to be held like a desirable person. To be touched in a non perfunctory fashion. She craved the comfort, security and promise of safe haven.

"So that's a yes?" he asked.

"No" Kate said being obtuse as she hadn't said the word yes.

"No?" he said confused. Kate chuckled and smiled at him.

"Of course it's a yes. What kind of woman do you take me for?" She asked indignantly.

"I thought maybe you were just cold and holding onto me for warmth" he said innocently, Kate laughed but soon stopped when he captured her lips, the softness of his lips took her by surprise, and the sweetness of his mouth on hers took her breath away. It was dizzying. The earth seemed to lose all its gravity as he pulled her even closer to him, as he slowly, sensuously, languidly explored her lips with his, as she opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss. Malcolm tasted her hunger and returned it, wishing they had the time and privacy. After a few long moments he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"We should probably head back" he said.

"You're right, my pseudo parents are waiting for us" Kate said as she pressed her forehead against his as they were both breathless.

"Taylor did lay down the law to me the other night with rules about how I should comport myself" he said as he held her in his arms, he had no intentions of letting her go they still had a few more minutes before they had to go back to the house.

"Really? Is it secret men's business stuff or am I allowed to know?" Kate asked with amused tone.

"Secret men's business" He said, she didn't need to know what Taylor had said to him. "Have dinner with me tomorrow" he said changing the topic.

"Would this be an actual date or just dinner?" Kate asked leaning back comfortably in his arms to get a better look at his face.

"Yes, an actual date, I will pick you up at 6" he told her.

"I think I can make to your place on my own" Kate said.

"Unescorted, I think not. What kind of gentleman do you take me for?" he asked in a mock tone.

"The kind who would ravish me as soon as the doors were closed and the lights turned off" Kate said in a very convincing upper class British accent. Malcolm chuckled he leaned forward to her ear.

"You know I'd happily keep the lights on for you. But the doors closed and locked is nonnegotiable" he whispered in her ear, he placed a kiss just below her ear on her neck.

* * *

><p>"Should we go and find them?" Taylor asked as he looked at the clock on the wall.<p>

"You're the one who got her drunk and now you worry that she's taking advantage of Malcolm?" Alicia asked as she sniggered. They were sitting at the table with berry buckle cake waiting to be cut up and served and a hot pot of tea that was currently steeping. After Kate and Malcolm had left, they had packed away dirty plates into the dishwasher and set up the table for dessert before they indulged in a few moments of heated affections before Taylor stopped them with the excuse 'Kate and Malcolm could be back any moment and he didn't want to start something he couldn't finish'. Alicia didn't argue so they sat down at the table even though they wouldn't be fooling around it didn't stop Alicia from leaning her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his leg enjoying the physical contact and teasing him just a little.

"No I'm worried about Malcolm taking advantage of her." Taylor said gruffly as he folded his lifted the arm that had been around her shoulders to fold them across his chest. Alicia straightened her posture and stared him down.

"Nathaniel, she's 27 not 16 and out past her curfew with some scumbag. She's with Malcolm, who is relatively harmless… now if it was Coulter or Dyson then I'd agree with you on the search teams" Alicia said she was oddly amused and touched by Taylor's over protectiveness. She felt sorry for their future daughter if they ever got around to having kids.

"We said 15 minutes" Taylor said.

"It's been 14 minutes and 45 seconds. Reynolds and Dunham checked in twice that they were just walking and talking" Alicia said, she should have pulled him up for the misuse of resources having the boys to keep an eye on Kate and Malcolm. She just hoped Kate was drunk enough not to realise she was being followed.

"You think I'm being over protective?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, when has Malcolm ever disrespected a woman?" Alicia asked he shot her a knowing look for which she shot back her own "The Doc doesn't count. He never went through on whatever his intentions were once he knew Shannon was still in the picture. In fact he left them alone and he only has a professional relationship with The Doc" Alicia pointed out. Taylor sighed and opened his arms again pulling her to him.

"Ok I concede for now" he told her, he lifted her chin and lowered his head to kiss only to stop when they heard Malcolm and Kate laugh. They managed to move themselves back into their separate seats just before the door open.

"Mmm is that buckle cake I smell?" Kate asked as she and Malcolm came back into the house. Alicia removed her hand from Taylor's leg.

"That it is" Alicia said as she turned to see Kate and Malcolm, the two looked a little flushed but their clothing showed no signs of disarray or haphazard dressing after a quickie.

Kate retook her seat as Malcolm sat down in his chair again. Taylor eyed Malcolm off in a slightly intimidating fashion before he spoke.

"How was your walk?" Taylor asked.

"Rejuvenating, I should have taken a jacket. It's getting colder at night" Kate said as she knew exactly what Taylor was doing. It reminded her of her brothers and when they stared down a prospective date.

"We are heading into autumn" Taylor remarked as he poured out the cups of tea.

"Hmm I figured but the night sky was beautiful" Kate said trying to not look as amused as Alicia did. She cut up the cake and served it around the table before taking her own slice.

"Full moon next week" Alicia added.

"We should howl at it" Kate said.

"Howl at the moon?" Taylor asked looking at Kate like she was slightly off her rocker, he wasn't the only one at the table. Kate tried to keep a straight face as she looked down at her cake.

"Yeah like a wolf" Kate said casually before taking a bite of her cake.

"I can't see why we would do such a thing" Alicia said.

"Because it's fun and feels liberating. Good for the soul" Kate said.

"Sounds crazy" Alicia said.

"Crazy is such a relative term and you shouldn't knock it until you try it. You might like howling at the moon" Kate said chuckling.

"Next you'll want me to do yoga with you" Alicia said.

"I think once you get into it. You'll actually enjoy it" Kate told her honestly.

"I'm not going to twist myself into a pretzel at 5 in the morning with you" Alicia replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"It'll be fun" Kate said, Alicia shot her a look. "Ok it'll be fun for me but after a few practices you'll feel the benefits" Kate assured her.

"We'll see" Alicia said.

"I want to get back to this howling business. You don't really do that do you?" Taylor asked Kate, changing the direction of the conversation. He had an expression that said he was thinking two steps ahead as if he should maybe warn people about the noise before the night.

"Not anymore but I used to do it as a kid with my Grandfather. I remember it being fun. Don't worry I was just kidding about howling at the moon" Kate said.

"Good because I think it would scare the locals" Alicia said.

"I scare the locals just by being here" Kate told her.

"Only half and they are idiots" Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"I'd agree with that assessment" Malcolm said before he ate a bite of his dessert. Taylor looked at Alicia and Malcolm with a look of censure.

"What? You'd agree with me if you had to filter all the complaints about construction and repairs going 'too slow'. Honestly you'd think they'd be appreciative that we are focussing on repairing and strengthening the perimeter fence to protect them from being trampled and eaten by large dinosaurs out there. But no it's all about how they have a hole in their window or missing part of their ceiling" Alicia ranted.

"Wow" Kate said not expecting Alicia to rant.

"Sorry" Alicia said as she realised dessert time was neither the time nor place to complain about her lousy week at work.

"Don't be, I had to listen to Boylan complain about the holes in his place three days ago" Taylor said begrudgingly though his lips did quirk into a small smile for a moment. Kate knew that Taylor probably enjoyed that conversation as he was in charge of what was repaired first. He could see Taylor telling Boylan the more he complained the further his repairs went down on the list until Taylor found more projects to occupy construction crews just to delay repairs on the bar to piss Boylan off.

"I was there, it was the shortest conversation you two have ever had and you didn't even threaten Boylan with bodily harm" Alicia said.

"I wish I had been there" Kate said with a smile. She had nothing against Boylan. She just liked it when Taylor was a smart arse, it was funny to watch as long as you weren't on the receiving end.

"Believe it or not Taylor and Boylan were actually once friends" Alicia said.

"Really?" Kate asked in surprise, Taylor made a face as he gave a reluctant nod. "So what was the straw that broke the camel's back?" Kate asked.

"Too long a story for tonight" Taylor told her. His tone was clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Fair enough" Kate replied before she took a sip of tea.

"Speaking of stories" Alicia drawled.

"Hmm?" Kate said

"Did we tell you about the bird Malcolm named after himself?" Alicia asked with a grin that said this story was going to be a good one.

"No" Kate said looking to Malcolm who looked slightly embarrassed. "Do tell" Kate said.

"It's not a bird, it's a flying reptile of Pterosaur species" Malcolm said correcting Alicia.

* * *

><p>The following day.<p>

"Kate?" Alicia called out as she and Taylor came into the house. They hadn't seen Kate at breakfast and when they looked for her they found she was lying in bed still fast asleep and looking peaceful. Not wanting to disturb her they left her to rest as they went to work.

When lunch rolled around they had radioed Kate but she hadn't answered, they were worried about her sleeping longer than 10 hours and decided two birds with one stone. Get some lunch and check up on Kate.

"I think she's still asleep" Taylor said as the place looked like it hadn't been disturbed since they left in the morning.

"You want to start lunch or wake her up?" Alicia asked.

"I'll start on lunch, you can have the joy of waking her" he said as he moved to kitchen, Alicia moved to Kate's room.

Alicia slid the door open to Kate's room not making her movements quiet. She was amazed Kate hadn't woken up yet. The redhead was star fished on the bed with one leg hanging off the side of the single bed. Her arms up beside her head like she was surrendering. It was adorable as the blanket covered half of her face, she looked so completely relaxed Alicia was tempted to let her be but Kate needed to eat. So she picked up Kate's foot only planning to hold it and see how long it took for Kate to wake up, it was that or hover and she was pretty sure with yesterday's panic episode hovering over Kate would probably result in a black eye. Alicia had barely lifted Kate's foot when Kate's eyes snapped open. She was tense for a split second before she relaxed and gave a sleepy smile.

"You got designs on my foot or can I have it back?" Kate asked her voice groggy from sleep.

"Pass. You got some odd looking toes" Alicia said giving her foot a cursory look before dropping it.

"Oh and you're feet are perfect" Kate said dryly as she stretched her body out in the bed waking her muscles up.

"Thank you for noticing" Alicia said with a smile. She moved back and leaned against the door frame.

"You hungry?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, what's the time?" Kate asked as she rubbed her face.

"12pm"

"Seriously?" Kate asked surprised she had been sleeping for such a long time. It was also the first night she had slept like a rock without dreaming.

"Yep, Taylor's making lunch come on" Alicia said as she left Kate to get up.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Sunshine" Taylor said when Kate came out of her room 10 minutes later barefoot in a turtle black neck jumper and BDU pants. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked exhausted even for her long sleep.<p>

"Good Afternoon" Kate said as she took a seat at the dining table, she felt dead on her feet. She yawned before picking up the tea Alicia placed in front of her. She drained half the cup before placing it on the table.

A few minutes later the three of them were eating lunch and talking shop. Well Alicia and Taylor were talking shop while Kate just ate and listened.

"So I was thinking a roast" Alicia said changing the conversation to ideas for dinner.

"Umm yeah I won't be home for dinner" Kate said as she took a sip of her tea before picking up her fork again to continue eating her salad. Alicia and Taylor exchanged looks.

"Oh and where will you be?" Taylor asked.

"At Malcolm's, he asked me to have dinner with him" Kate said.

"As in a date or dinner?" Alicia asked.

"Both" Kate said feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment. She really felt like she was 16 telling her parents she was going to see a movie with a guy for the first time. Maybe it was the fact that seeing Taylor and Alicia slipped so comfortably into being a couple and making rules for her just made the illusion complete.

"Perhaps a curfew might be a good idea" Alicia suggested to Taylor. Kate's jaw dropped at the absurdity of the statement. When did a 27 yr old need a curfew.

"I don't need a curfew" Kate told her.

"Well Taylor or I could chaperone if you would prefer" Alicia drawled Kate narrowed her eyes and wondered if Alicia was bluffing as she did not want a third wheel tonight.

"I'll take the curfew" Kate said decided it was better to not push her luck. It wasn't like she was going to jump into bed with Malcolm tonight. Not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind but she had decided she was going to wait at least until she had a clean bill of health from Elisabeth. She also had decided she wasn't going to be out late either as she had to get up early for work the next day. So she watched as Alicia and Taylor slipped into their respective parental roles and argued over a suitable time for her.

"9:30" Taylor said.

"10" Alicia negotiated.

"You'll have to wake her in the morning" Taylor told Alicia.

"That's fine with me." Alicia said with a shrug.

"Be home by 10 and don't forget you have work in the morning" Taylor said looking to Kate.

"I haven't forgotten" Kate said with bemused smile on her face. She really felt sorry Taylor and Alicia's future children but then Kate was used to them doing this and there was the fact it was highly amusing and adorable about watching the two of them get caught up in playing house and setting rules and boundaries like she was their trial kid.

"And meet me in the market at 3 we'll buy you some more clothes and something nice to wear tonight" Alicia told her.

"Ok" Kate said she hadn't given a lot of thought to her outfit she hadn't thought it mattered. "I also need some more clothes. Not that I don't appreciate the clothes you got me but a girl needs more than two outfits" Kate said to Taylor.

"Yeah at least four" Alicia said.

"That should do it" Kate said with a nod.

* * *

><p>After Lunch, Taylor and Alicia went back on duty leaving Kate to her own devices. She tidied up the kitchen and moved to the lounge area and laid down the couch. She missed having a television and her digital library of movies and TV shows in these moments. She would have been comfortably watching TV with her feet up instead of lying there twiddling her thumbs as she had no drive to read her plex. Even some music would've been good, she had never gotten around to asking about music in Terra Nova. Did it play out of a plex? Or was it another device which made her wonder if Apple still existed in 2149. She sat up and remembered she had a fully charged iPhone with all her favourite music in her pack. It was a part of her emergency kit for when she needed entertainment while laid over waiting for a ride home or in case she needed to make a phone call but didn't want it traced back to her or leaving a record the most expensive burner phone of her life but it was hers. She paid a good deal of money under the table to get the iPhone that was untraceable and with all the apps and her music, satellite coverage so she could get reception anywhere. Not that she would have reception now. But the music would be a bonus. She mentally smacked herself for having forgotten about it in the first place. She wondered if it was still around. She made a mental note to ask Alicia later when they meet up at the Main Square before she got off the lounge and decided to practice some Qigong.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Around 2:30pm, Kate was standing at the door with her hand centimetres from the handle she was trying to open the door but something inside was stopping her. She had decided to go for a walk before meeting up with Alicia but she was currently struggling with just grasping the handle.

She took a deep breath and watched annoyed as her hand tremor. There was no reason for her to feel scared. Security was back to full compliment and even upgraded there were soldiers posted on the edges of the Badlands keeping an eye out for the Phoenix group. She was safe but her brain had apparently hadn't passed the message to the rest of her body yet. Something about staying indoors out of sight seemed like the safer option. She pushed away the fear and grabbed the handle and was about to open the door only to be startled when someone knocked on the other side.

Kate's heart pounded and she swore under her breath for being so jumpy. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Elisabeth" Kate said in surprise she had not expected Jim to show up at her doorstep. The woman smiled at her.

"Have I come at a bad time?" she asked.

"No, I was just going to for a walk before meeting up with Alicia at the markets. But the walk can wait. What can I do for you?" Kate asked.

"I just wanted to pop over and see how you are and to talk. So why don't we go for that walk together, it's such a lovely day out." Elisabeth suggested.

"Ok" Kate said as she stepped out of the house and closed the door. They stepped off the front porch and started walking towards the Main Square. "So what do you want to talk about?" Kate asked as pulled her hair back and tied it up into a messy bun. The turtleneck jumper covered most of the scars on her neck so she didn't have to worry about scaring people.

"I was talking with Maddy this morning and she was asking us if it would be ok for her to take self defence classes" Elisabeth said.

"It's a good idea. I hear Corporal Reilly is an excellent teacher. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet but I hear good things about the classes she holds twice a week with Alicia" Kate said.

"I was hoping I could convince you to teach her more than twice a week" Elisabeth said carefully.

"Me?" Kate said surprised stopping momentarily.

"I have heard great things about you. Knocking a man unconscious with one hit" Elisabeth said Kate wondered if she was referring to when she clocked Malcolm or the other time when she sparred with Taylor's men for the first time.

"It was a lucky shot" Kate said casually.

"Liar" Elisabeth said with a smile.

"I don't know, are you sure you want me to be teaching your daughter how to fight?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Jim and I are in complete agreement on this. I think if Maddy is interested in truly learning how to defend herself then intensive training would be best way for her to learn." Elisabeth said.

"I get what you're saying" Kate said as she knew from experience intensive training helped build confidence and skill more quickly than a once a week class.

"So what do you think? We could pay you" Elisabeth said Kate waved a dismissive hand.

"No you're money is no good to me. Look if Maddy interested and wants to learn from me then sure but only her. I don't want to go stepping on Corporal Reilly's toes and I have no interest in becoming a Martial Arts teacher" Kate said. She didn't mind helping Maddy but like she said to Elisabeth, she did not want to start a school or start training groups. She was not a martial arts teacher and didn't want to become one. If it was just Maddy then she was just doing a favour no title was attached to her.

"Of course, just Maddy" Elisabeth said with a nod she looked happy that it didn't take much convincing.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Kate asked with amused tone.

"No that was it for now though I do want to do a check up in three days time to see how you are going" Elisabeth said.

"I'll mark it on my calendar, Afternoon around 3 ok?" Kate asked.

"Sure, now have you been having any problems sleeping? Or other problems you want to talk about?" Elisabeth asked going into Doctor Mode.

"No, I'm good" Kate said Elisabeth eyed her. "I overslept today so I'm feeling a little sluggish" Kate admitted, she was not going to admit the whole truth that even though she had slept over 12 hours and only felt like she had slept one hour. Elisabeth nodded.

"Any more panic attacks?" Elisabeth asked.

"Is nothing a secret in Terra Nova?" Kate asked.

"In regards to you? Never, everything about you is free game. By the way are you going to wear a dress on your date tonight?" Elisabeth asked innocently. Kate looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously you know about that too? There was no one around when he asked me and I only told Alicia and Taylor today. How did you find out?" Kate asked she stopped in front of the steps to the Command Centre.

"I have my sources" Elisabeth said.

"Malcolm?" Kate asked.

"Nope" Elisabeth said, Kate narrowed her eyes at the woman trying to see if she was lying but saw no evidence of Elisabeth lying so she gave up. She didn't want to know how she found out.

"Anyway I was going to get some new clothes with Alicia, you know everyday kind of clothes." Kate said, she only had two outfits: BDU pants, jacket, a turtle neck sweater and a couple black t-shirts and the forest green wide leg yoga pants and white long sleeve top with asymmetrical neckline. She needed work clothes, running gear and nice but casual outfit among other things.

"And one dress" Elisabeth said.

"I don't wear dresses" Kate told her.

"You should tonight" Elisabeth told her.

"I'm not wearing a dress tonight" Kate said, she always felt uncomfortable in a dress and only wore them when it was absolutely necessary.

"What's this?" Jim asked from behind Kate, Kate's heart skipped a beat and she flinched but managed to stop herself from reacting any further as she stepped to the side.

"We are talking about what Kate is wearing tonight on her date" Elisabeth said as she smacked him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jim asked rubbing his arm in show as the punch barely hurt.

"You should know better than to scare a girl with bummed ticker" Kate said before Elisabeth could tell him. Kate pressed a hand to her forehead and exhaled slowly taking a look around her. Her heart was beating uncomfortably in her chest and her skin crawled as she stuffed the panic she felt down inside her.

"Oh sorry I thought you're spidey senses picked me up a mile away" he said jovially.

"My 'Spidey senses' are currently haywire. You should probably refrain from sneaking up on me" Kate told him with a serious note to her tone. His smile dropped slightly as he understood what she was saying.

"Sorry" he said.

"No problem" Kate said, she smiled "So you going to put your two cents in about what I should wear tonight?" Kate asked changing the topic. Since it was apparent everyone knew about her date with Malcolm.

"Well" Jim drawled, he looked to Elisabeth "What did you say?"

"A dress" Elisabeth told him.

"Do we get photos of this?" Jim asked. Elisabeth smacked him again while Kate looked at him oddly.

"What? It'd be like seeing Wash in a dress, you need proof of this otherwise it never happened and when you talk about it one day down the line no one would believe you. Unless there is proof" Jim said.

"You have put a lot of thought into this" Kate said.

"Would you believe me if I said I haven't?" Jim asked.

"No but contrary to popular belief I did own a dress in 2016" Kate said.

"Really? Only one?" Jim said being a smart arse, this time Kate punched him in the arm and he winced as she had hit him harder than playfully.

"So violent" Jim said as he rubbed the spot on his arm where she had hit him.

"Don't be such a smart arse and maybe I won't be so violent towards you. Anyway it was barely a tap." Kate told him in a casual yet dismissive tone, Elisabeth held a hand to her face trying not to laugh.

"Barely a tap? You said that yesterday… would you like to see the bruise on my ass that contradicts that statement?" he asked her.

"Pass, I'm not into peep shows" Kate said making a face at the idea of seeing his bruised ass.

"You know I'm going to get you back for it" Jim told her. Kate chuckled at his threat.

"Look forward to it Sheriff" Kate replied.

"I should get back work, as to my two cents… wear pants, don't go giving him easy access if you know what I'm saying. Good Luck!" Jim said giving her the thumbs up before walking off. Elisabeth shook her head before looking to Kate who chuckled.

"You married him" Kate told her.

"I know shocking isn't it? Luckily he only saves those gems for you" Elisabeth said.

"Lucky me" Kate drawled.

* * *

><p>"Commander you called me?" Malcolm said as he walked into the Command Centre.<p>

"I did" Taylor said as he signed a plex and handed it back to the soldier standing next to him. The soldier left the room leaving Taylor and Malcolm alone.

"Have a seat" Taylor said as he moved behind his desk.

"I prefer to stand" Malcolm said uncomfortable as the memories of the last time he took a seat in the room hadn't been a pleasant experience. Taylor nodded and took up his chair.

"I hear you and Kate are having dinner tonight"

"Yes" Malcolm said.

"What's the plan?"

"Dinner, dessert and conversation" Malcolm said.

"I just wanted to call you in to give you a warning" Taylor said.

"You've already given me the rules and I would never be disrespectful to Kate or to you. But you need to trust that I know what I am doing. So I will tell you this once but here after what happens between Kate and I is none of your business unless we volunteer the information freely." Malcolm said. Taylor looked impressed by Malcolm's backbone. A month ago the man would not have had the guts to rear up at him before being backed into a corner.

"Understood" Taylor said he gave a small wave of his hand gesturing the floor was his.

"I plan on a long respectable courtship, I have no plans to hasten it nor am I interested in a fling" Malcolm said using Taylor's language.

* * *

><p>"How about this?" Alicia asked picking up an emerald wrap dress with ¾ sleeves. Kate had learned from their shopping spree that it was annoying to have someone who was the same size as her. It was great from the fact she and Alicia could swap clothing but annoying as Alicia could just pick up any random piece of clothing their size and judge it suited Kate and she had to get it. Perfect example the 'dress' situation they were in right now.<p>

"No, I don't do dresses" Kate said as she folded her arms being obstinate. They had spent the last hour picking out some extra work clothes, casual wear and workout gear. Not to mention some shoes and other things Kate needed. It was the first time Kate committed to a proper wardrobe in Terra Nova. Now Alicia was fighting an uphill battle in making Kate get a dress.

"We'll take the dress" Alicia told the stall owner. The stall owner smiled at the two of them as they had been quite comical in their shopping as it wasn't the first time Alicia had overruled Kate on a purchase such as the royal blue jacket Kate now owned or a pair of knee high brown boots Kate really didn't think she would need but also now owned.

"I'm not going to wear it" Kate told her.

"You will" Alicia said.

"We'll see" Kate said with an exasperated sight. "Are we done?"

"Nope" Alicia said.

"Hey, I was wondering where was my pack stowed?" Kate asked as she held one parcel of her clothing and looked around the market watching people go about their business.

"Your pack?" Alicia asked.

"You know the pack I came with that should have the leftover non lethal contents" Kate said in an amused tone.

"Umm research labs" Alicia said, Kate smiled as the research labs hadn't been hit by the shells but then she had question if the Phoenix Soldiers had taken it when they ransacked the colony.

"So you think it might still be there?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alicia asked.

"I have an iPhone" Kate said before she thanked the stall owner and taking the bag full of clothes.

"iPhone?" Alicia asked.

"It's a communications device but it doubles as a portable music player" Kate said, actually shocked that Apple didn't survive.

"Oh, you know if you want to listen to music just use your plex" Alicia said.

"It doesn't have ear phones or speakers and I'm not sure how I'd run with the plate of glass" Kate said

"We have other tech so you don't have to run with the Plex" Alicia said chuckling at the idea Kate had put in her head.

"Can't I have my iPhone?" Kate asked, she had earphones and an armband in her pack.

"Sure, you'll have to ask Taylor for permission as I think the draw is only keyed for his access" Alicia said. Kate nodded just like her weapons only Taylor had access to them. She liked only he had access, she didn't have to worry about people poking around her past. Pity Lucas had hacked her records in the eye but at least they were going to be fixed. She just hoped not too many people were bored or infatuated in her to take a look.

"Is he free at the moment?" Kate asked her.

"Do I look like his personal assistant?" Alicia asked being a smart ass.

"Maybe if you throw on a dress and heels, you know dress to impress" Kate drawled. Alicia tried to clip Kate over the head but missed as Kate ducked in time. "You got a great pair of gams" Kate told her.

"You know sometimes you speak a whole other language" Alicia said shaking her head as she had no clue what gams were but assumed Kate was referring to her legs.

"I am fluent in at least 4 languages not including strine" Kate told her.

"Give me one of the bags and go talk to Taylor about getting your iPhone thing" Alicia told her with her hand out. Kate handed one over the lighter of the two bags as she knew Alicia was still going to shop for more food.

"You sure? I can help with shopping" Kate said as the iPhone was not so important to abandon Alicia when they still had food to buy.

"No, I'm good on my own for a few minutes" Alicia assured her.

"Ok, you think he's in his office?" Kate asked.

"Should be, if not just get a soldier to call him" Alicia said. Kate nodded as she headed up to the Command Centre leaving Alicia to continue shopping for food.

Kate was half way up the stairs when Malcolm came out of the Command Centre. He looked slightly harassed as he stuck his hands into his pockets and made his way down the stairs. He smiled as he noticed her coming up and stopped on same step as her. They didn't touch or even greet one another with a hug or a kiss. They just stood there.

"Kate" Malcolm said with a smile.

"Malcolm, you alright?" Kate asked as she leaned against the railing lightly.

"Of course, are you ok? You look a little winded there" He said as Kate was a little out of breath.

"Yeah, don't get used to it. I'll be back to being in shape before you know it."

"Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way?"

"No, I can conquer a flight of stairs on my own. Who knew lying around all day made oneself unfit" She said with a smile. She was tempted to crack a joke about coming back from the dead but was pretty sure it was still too early for her to be cracking jokes about it.

"Or it could be that those 133 years are finally catching up with you" he joked.

"haha, when I'm 80-"

"You're already passed that in my books" Malcolm said cutting her off. She shook her head but smiled none the less.

"You'll keep, you cheeky bugger" she told him.

"Sorry when you're 80... please continue" he said as he wore an amused expression.

"I'll still be running laps around your old wrinkly butt" she told him defiantly.

"There's an unpleasant image. Though when you're 80 I'll be 91" he told her.

"Your point?" Kate asked.

"Just saying" he said casually.

"So is there anything I should bring tonight?" Kate asked.

"Just yourself" he told her.

"That I can do" Kate replied.

"Good, so what are you doing now?"

"I'm seeing if Taylor will let me have my iPhone"

"iPhone?" Malcolm asked. Kate saw the blank expression and marvelled for a moment yet again that Apple didn't continue making iwhatevers right into the 22nd Century.

"Yeah it was in my pack. Portable music player and communications device produced by Apple…" She began to describe her iPhone as she knew he probably inventoried it. "It wasn't top of the line but it worked and has all my music on it. Since I have no TV and I need music, my music" Kate said.

"I know what you're talking about" Malcolm said. Kate placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Tell me you didn't pull it apart" Kate said as she knew the only way to study something was to pull it apart and look at the guts.

"No, it's still in one piece. Taylor locked it away before I could have a better look" he told her. Kate gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh that is good news" she said before smiling.

"Thanks" Malcolm said dryly.

"What? I don't like anyone messing with my iPhone granted it has no reception but I paid good money for it and spent a day selecting what music I would put on it" Kate said nudging him playfully in the arm. "So I assume Taylor is in?" she asked pointing up to the Command Centre.

"He is" Malcolm said.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked him, he seemed annoyed but it wasn't directed at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you later"

"Picking me up at 6 right?"

"Yes" he said before smiling.

"Until then" Kate said,

"Well if you are picking up your… what did you call it?" he asked.

"iPhone" Kate said.

"iPhone, interesting... Then I'll see you a lot sooner" he said before he made his way down the stairs. Kate climbed up the rest stairs and when she made it to the top she was out of breath. She took a moment to catch her breath before knocking on the door.

Taylor looked up from his plex and smiled.

"Kate, come on in" He said, Kate left her bag at the door and walked in. She pulled up the guest chair by his desk and took a seat while trying not to think about the last time she was in here.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was hoping to get access to my gear, non lethal stuff of course" Kate said.

"What are you looking for?"

"My iPhone it's a device holds music doubles as a communications device. Though the communications device won't function as the network it uses doesn't exist yet but it has my music" Kate said.

"You know the plex-"

"I know but I want my iPhone" Kate said cutting him off.

"Ok, well why don't you drop off your purchases at home and meet me back here in an hour. We'll get your iPhone" Taylor said.

"Thank you" Kate said, she made moves to leave when Taylor spoke.

"Kate, one thing" he said.

"Yeah?" Kate asked sitting back down in her chair.

"What happened in this room?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Both you and Malcolm have the same twitchy look like you're trying to forget something" Taylor said. Kate shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Lucas kind of made it his home in here" She said.

"I see, I know you are sparing me the details but I wish you wouldn't. I have no illusions about the kind of man my son turned out to be. You know how I feel about secrets" Taylor said.

"It's not exactly a secret." Kate said.

"Then read me in" Taylor said, Kate looked at him and realised he was stubborn he wanted to know and he wasn't going to believe anyone else or hearsay. He wanted to know from the source.

"Fine, Lucas believed I held key information on you. He wanted you, so he could kill you. He was getting nowhere with torturing me so he did his homework. He sat me down opposite Malcolm in this room. We rehashed some of my history" Kate said, she spoke like she was talking about something she heard on the news. She left out all the gory details once again as she didn't think it was relevant. She watched as Taylor's expression was stony. He really shouldn't know any of this it didn't help anyone.

"What happened next?"

"I fed him false information in trade to get Malcolm to the infirmary" Kate said she unconsciously rubbed the side of her neck where she still had the scars.

"You broke" he said.

"No offence but your son was so far gone he couldn't tell if I was telling the truth or not. Malcolm had no information neither did I. Lucas was going to kill him, so yeah I took a punt and lied my ass off and it worked. You would have done the same to save a life" Kate told him, she felt like they were rehashing the same conversation they had a few days ago.

"Malcolm? He's a good man don't get me wrong but I don't know" Taylor said as though he wasn't sure he would break for the man. Kate laughed as she knew the man was joking or assumed as much. Taylor chuckled after a moment they both grew quiet.

"Anyway that's probably why Malcolm's 'twitchy' as for me" she gave a shrug "I'm just going through the motions. Everything makes me twitchy at the moment" Kate said giving him an exhausted smile. A knock sounded at the door and Kate turned in her chair and saw a soldier standing at the door. "I should get going" Kate said getting up from her chair.

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour" Taylor told her, Kate nodded and turned to the door she picked up her bag and heading back down to the market.

* * *

><p>"You have really eclectic taste in music. But I like this Sade" Alicia said from the kitchen as she was making dinner with one earphone in listening to the music on Kate's iPhone. Kate had stopped by the research labs with Taylor and picked up her iPhone and a few other things from what was stowed away like her drylite microfiber towel, Leatherman and iPhone armband for when she started running again. She returned home had an afternoon kip before Alicia woke her up and suggested she get ready for dinner.<p>

"It's pronounced Sha(r)day but yeah she's awesome" Kate said as she came out of her room and walked into the living area of the house. She looked at the clock on the wall and noted Malcolm would be showing up in the next few minutes.

"Well don't you look all pretty and dressed up for your first date. Maybe I should take photos and make a scrapbook" Alicia cooed as Kate shot her dark look as she pulled on her black leather motorcycle jacket with asymmetrical zipper with shoulder epilates over a steel blue singlet and blue skinny jeans with the knee high brown boots she got that afternoon at the markets. Alicia chuckled as she continued to cut up the vegetables.

"Nervous?" Alicia asked.

"No, I've shared a meal with the man before" Kate said as she pulled her hair into a low ponytail. She wrapped a grey scarf around her neck just in case she got cold in the short walk.

"But never at his house" Alicia said as she stopped cutting vegetables to give Kate her full attention.

"You're trying to wig me out and it's not going to work" Kate told her as she picked up a piece of carrot and ate it.

"You should have your hair out" Alicia told her, Kate slapped Alicia's hand away from her hair.

"You also thought I should wear a dress. Neither are going to happen" Kate told her.

"What's wrong with showing a little leg and letting your hair down" Alicia said as she reached for the hair tie yet again.

A knock sounded at the door distracting Kate momentarily. A distraction that Alicia used successfully to pulled the hair tie. Kate gave her an annoyed look as her hair fell loose around her shoulders.

"Seriously?" Kate asked gesturing to her hair. Alicia looked proud of herself.

"Now you look ready." Alicia told her.

"Give me my hair tie back" Kate said holding out her hand. Alicia shook her head.

"Nope, now go...you should answer the door before he gets suspicious" Alicia said innocently as she pocketed the hair tie and turned back to chopping vegetables. Kate quickly brushed her hand through her hair before she went to the door. When she opened it, Malcolm was there dressed in a green dress shirt and tan suit jacket and cargo pants.

"Malcolm" Kate said with a smile. He returned the smile as he drank in the sight of her.

"Kate, you look beautiful" Malcolm said.

"Thank you" Kate said as she blushed and ran a hand through her hair feeling self-conscious. She still wasn't used to being complimented unless it was a backhanded one. "You're looking very dapper" she told him, he chuckled at the statement.

"Thank you, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, let's get out of here" Kate said to him. She did not want Taylor to show up and for Alicia and him to combine their powers to embarrass her. She really was starting to feel like she was in high school again. The feeling was only compounded when Alicia spoke.

"Remember to be back by 10pm" Alicia said as she came to the door. She wore an amused expression as she looked between the two of them.

"Back by 10pm?" Malcolm asked Kate.

"Early start tomorrow for work" Kate told him. He nodded as he remembered Taylor saying something about a 7am start for her tomorrow. He made a mental note though he loathed to, but he made one to keep an eye on the time as he knew Kate needed all the rest she could get. Though she was out of the infirmary it didn't mean she was completely 100% healthy.

"I'll adhere to the curfew" Malcolm assured Alicia.

"And I'm back to the age of 16 again" Kate said with a sigh. Malcolm and Alicia chuckled at her as Kate dropped her head for a moment. "May we go now?" Kate asked Alicia politely.

"Yes, just remember be good and if you can't b-" Alicia started but was cut off by Kate who's cheeks were already burning as she knew exactly how that sentence ended.

"Ok, Ok, we're out of here, bye!" Kate said as she pushed Alicia back into the house and closed the door. She turned to Malcolm "Let's go" she said.

* * *

><p>TBC- See you all after my exams!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: I'm Back! Exams are done for another 12 weeks *happy dance*… Now a Big thanks to MissCallaLilly and Smurf5 for your reviews! And to those who favourite my story, Moi and story alerts! I apologise for long chapters and poor grammar and if it's a little rough my brain is jello at the moment.. As always Thank you for readind and Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Malcolm asked as he picked up the dirty dishes from the table and placing them in the dishwasher. They had finished dinner and foregone the wine as Kate had an early morning. She also wanted to save it for another occasion when they both could relax completely without Kate having a curfew or medical tests.<p>

"Sure" Kate said she had tried to help him clear up but he refused her offer. So instead she looked around the main living area of house. She was surprised at how normal the place was, she had expected specimen jars and wall features with dead insects but there was nothing like that. He had a wall with his credentials, a few of photos placed around the place which she was now perusing. She looked through them all sporting whom she assumed were family and others of him travelling with friends in places she barely recognised which amused her since she had travelled a lot. She figured it was the lack of blue skies, different architecture that threw her off.

She stopped at photo when she recognised the Oxford University grounds something that hadn't changed over the centuries but it wasn't the location but the occupants it was of Malcolm in a group of people sitting right next to him was Elisabeth Shannon. It was a candid photo and the two looked very much in love with one another. She wondered why he would tell her that Elisabeth and he was College friends but not mention the fact they had been a couple and obviously a serious relationship.

"If there was a way you could get back to 2016 would you take it?" he asked. Kate placed the photo back where she found it and turned to give him her full attention. He had asked a heady question after a good hour of them just chatting casually about nothing in particular.

"I think I answered this question before" Kate said.

"Humour me" he said, she knew he wanted more than a 'no' reply as he was looking at her with hesitation to what the response would be.

"Ok why is there a way?" Kate asked him as she sat down on the lounge. Malcolm put the kettle on for a pot of tea. He liked how comfortable she was in his home, how when they arrived at his place she had taken her boots, Jacket and scarf off leaving them at the door. She looked so relaxed sitting on the couch with her feet folded under her and she leaned the right side of her upper body against the back of the lounge.

"We're speaking hypothetically" Malcolm reminded her.

"Ok hypothetically or not, No I wouldn't take it even if you paid me" Kate said shaking her head, he could tell the thought looked unappealing to her.

"Why not?" he asked, she was about to answer when the kettle whistled. She waited as he prepared the pot of tea and brought it over to the coffee table with dessert. He sat down next her and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Did you make this?" Kate asked pointing at the delicious and artistically designed fruit tart sitting on the plate that looked big enough for two people to share.

"Yeah, I can't promise it will taste any good" He said as he moved his left arm to the back of lounge while Kate rearranged herself so she was still sitting sideways on the couch but closer to him with her legs over his with her knees slightly bent.

"Well it looks and smells delicious if that helps" Kate said as she picked up the plate and the two forks handing him one. He took the fork and turned his body to face hers more.

"You didn't answer my question" he said bringing the conversation back to his hypothetical question as he took hold of the plate.

"Damn here I thought I could artfully dodge it by complimenting your cooking skills" Kate said playfully. She cut out a bite of the tart and took a bite. "Mmm this is so good… is that rhubarb I taste?" she asked.

"Yes it is" he said smiling at her. He wondered if she would scarf the whole tart down to avoid answering the question. It was as if Kate had read his mind as she took another bite and then resigned herself to answering the question.

"Ok, why wouldn't I go back to 2016" Kate said with a sigh as cut another bite out of the tart with her fork. "Well it's pretty straight forward. All my friends and family are here now. Terra Nova is my home" she said.

"Don't you miss your family, the one you left behind?" he asked before he took a bite of the pie actually surprised it tasted good, Kate took the plate from him. She avoided eye contact as she looked at the plate.

"No, not really my family and I had a falling out. Well my father and I had the fallout and three out of four brothers sided with him while one brother remained Switzerland with my Mother. I tried to patch things up with my family it didn't work out how I had hoped it would." Kate said awkwardly as she felt herself choking up and her eyes burn slightly with tears.

"Families are complicated" Malcolm empathised as he reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair behind Kate's ear. He watched the emotions playing on her face and felt for her.

"Yeah" Kate said in a hushed tone before she cleared her throat "I do however miss the bottle of Casa Noble Anejo that I was halfway through, the freezer full of _Mövenpick_ Caramelita ice cream and my TV… is that incredibly shallow of me?" She asked with a small smile. Malcolm chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I left behind my favourite reading glasses in Boston. I miss them from time to time as well Though I have to ask what is Casa Noble Anejo?" he asked as he took the half eaten dessert and placed it on the table with their forks.

"Bottle of Tequila, oh it was so smooth and delicious to wind down the evenings with" Kate said.

"I should have guessed you were a tequila woman" Malcolm said.

"Well I don't mind a good scotch either" Kate said.

"What about Vodka?" he asked.

"No, that stuff erases my memories and gives me killer hangovers. The first time I drank vodka was when my brother Nick got married to this beautiful Ukrainian woman named Katya. They had chilled bottles of Vodka on every table at the reception. My Grandfather and I cracked a bottle open and after the 2nd drink I remember nothing. I woke up the next day around lunchtime completely dressed with my heels still on. I've never gone to bed with my shoes on. Never! And the hangover… oh it was bad, when I woke up I couldn't tell if I was lying down or if I was standing up and everything just hurt. But I was told I had a good time and there are photos and videos" Kate said laughing as she shook her head.

"Well at least you're a happy drunk"

"You're not?"

"Depends on the drink and the company" Malcolm said.

"Oh? so any drunkard escapades you want to share?" Kate asked.

"Not tonight" he said with secretive smile.

"Ok so no tales of the drunk and disorderly… You want to tell me about this then?" Kate asked she leaned back and picked up the university photo of him and Elisabeth and showing it to him.

"Do I have to?" he asked uncomfortable at having the 'ex' talk but then he knew he could see she wasn't jealous or avidly curious in the way most women were when they brought up the topic.

"Well it's only fair you admitted that you and Elisabeth met at University but you said nothing about being in love" Kate said as she placed the photo back in its place and waited for his response. He looked incredibly awkward and embarrassed as he winced at having to talk about Elisabeth with Kate. He also winced because she was right it was only fair and she deserved the truth before someone else told her.

"Shouldn't we save it for later down the track maybe a few months down the track?" he asked with a tinge of hope thinking he might be able to worm his way out of it. Kate shook her head.

"Nope, you read my personnel record and every declassified thing about me. Including a psychological review about all my idiosyncrasies and flaws" She told him with an amused tone.

"You can only use that against me once" he told her.

"I reserve the rights to use it three times. I know not all my intimate details are in my records but all that stuff is still very personal" Kate told him.

"But that was your work. You can read any of my research papers they are free to access" he told her with a smile.

"Haha published papers are not the same and you know it. Come on we all have a past and while you know 90% of mine. I only know about 50% of yours so spill before I start to think there's something more to it" She said.

"Ok Elisabeth and I dated for about six months" He said.

"So what made you guys split up? By the photo you two look pretty serious" Kate said she could understand their attraction to one another and how they had been in love without the details. Elisabeth was attractive, smart woman with similar interests with Malcolm. They probably felt they were perfect for one another.

"Well we wanted different things at the time and one thing in particular was a deal breaker at the time. So we broke up, it was amicable. We said we'd remain friends but lost contact with one another after she left for medical school and I went Cambridge to continue my studies like I told you" He said with a casual shrug.

"So what was the deal breaker?" Kate asked, he picked up her left hand in his and traced at the scar on her wrist from the tracking bracelet.

"It's not relevant anymore" He said shaking his head as he looked at her.

"Then why do I feel like you're not telling me something. Like I'm missing a huge chunk of information" Kate said watching him, Malcolm sighed and decided it was better to just confess than have it like a bomb waiting to explode.

"Ok, I always felt she was the one that got away. A year ago we lost our doctor. One of my many duties is hiring new staff… So I thought why not Elisabeth? I had heard Jim was in prison and so I thought it would be perfect to hire Elisabeth for the position. With Jim out of the picture and bringing her to Terra Nova we'd catch up again and maybe pick up where we left off" Malcolm confessed.

"But Jim is here and why was he in prison?" Kate asked confused. Malcolm looked at her blankly for a moment as it was not he had expected her say.

"I just tell you that I brought my old flame to 85 million years into the past to reconnect with her and you ask about why Jim was in prison?" He asked incredulously as he wasn't sure if he should be grateful that she wasn't slapping him for being an ass and walking out the door or if he should be preparing for her to do so. Jim had looked ready to deck him every time Malcolm looked at Elisabeth for the first few months before he realised Malcolm wasn't going to make any move on his wife.

"Well I didn't know the Sheriff was an ex-con. Anyway I heard everything you said. You tried to take advantage of a bad situation and it didn't work" Kate said pragmatically.

He couldn't believe how Kate made him feel like his attempt at being selfish and breaking protocols to get a woman he once upon a time loved to Terra Nova was just a minor misadventure. There wasn't even a trace of annoyance in her expression.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" Malcolm asked her. She gave a pause and thought out her answer.

"Ok honestly, I'd be bothered if you looked still looked at her the way you did in that photo. But I haven't seen you look at her like that way since my arrival. I just thought you two were colleagues and old friends" Kate said.

"I soon realised after the first couple of weeks working with her. That she and I were not the same people we were in University. Shocking revelation I know" he said dryly as he knew Kate would tell him that no one stayed the same "But I also realised I was in love with the woman in that photo, or at least the romanticised version of her in my head. The reality is very different and not what I want any longer. But it's all over now and in the past" Malcolm said he wanted her to know he wasn't still pining for Elisabeth but firmly in the present and wanting a future with her. He just couldn't say all that to Kate without possibly freaking her out by moving way too fast. But then she had taken everything he had said in stride and remained remarkably calm and accepting.

"So what was the deal breaker then?" Kate asked. He made a face as he really didn't want to tell her.

"It makes me sound like such a royal prat" he told her.

"Now I really want to know" Kate said with a smile.

"Ok fine, at the time we were discussing what we wanted for our future. She wanted children and I did do too but I also felt it was irresponsible to bring children into a world that was already dying." He said.

"I can see why you think you would sound like a prat." Kate admitted with a chuckle, she frowned for a moment "So I take it you now feel it's irresponsible to bring children into a world that will eventually covered in Ice?" She asked he wasn't sure if she was mocking him but also confused as to what she was eluding to. "You know the Ice Age?" Kate said as she noted his odd look. Malcolm dropped his head back and groaned as he knew she was mocking him.

"What? It is a good question! These houses aren't built for subzero temps and we don't have the clothing either and isn't the Ice age-" Kate's words were cut off when Malcolm's mouth covered hers in kiss silencing her. As he knew she was just baiting him and he didn't want to have a discussion about an Ice age that was a few millennia away. He quickly deepened the kiss knowing he shouldn't as Kate was still in a vulnerable state physically and emotionally even if she was good at hiding it. But he couldn't resist, her lips so soft and her mouth sweet, her body so responsive coming alive in his arms.

Kate returned his kisses with equal hunger and desire as she pulled him down on top of her and moved her legs to wrap around his hips. She could feel him hard and hot against her and moaned from the intimate contact and the dizzying pleasure as her body craved more. She pulled on his shirt wishing they had no barriers between.

Malcolm ran his hands through her hair, down her body feeling the heat just rolled off her in waves. It was intoxicating. He wanted to pick her up off the lounge and carry her to his bedroom and finish what they were starting but he didn't.

He pulled back from her. Kate made a soft whimpering sound at the loss of contact. They were both breathing hard as he slowly and reluctantly removed his hands that had made their way under her singlet. They didn't say anything, they just looked at one another. Malcolm marveled at the beauty of her.

Her eyes were dark with desire and an intense emotions, he saw everything she wanted and the vulnerability of want and opening herself to him and things she once denied herself. Not just the physical need of human contact but also from emotional contact. He found her beautiful not just physically but in the way she held herself. She was a mixture of contradictions, parts of her were hardened and strong but then other parts of her that remained so innocent and fragile. It was that mixture in her that made her so breathtakingly beautiful.

"God, you're so beautiful" he said huskily. Kate found herself speechless for the first time in a long time. She wasn't new to hearing such a compliment but it had never been delivered with such sincerity and honesty before. She licked her lips nervously and took a slow deep breath as she wasn't sure what to say. She looked at her hands and found then fisted in his shirt. She hadn't realised she had been holding onto him so tightly and slowly released his shirt smoothing the wrinkled fabric before she looked back up at him.

"But we have stop" He said he pressed a light kiss on her lips as she looked flustered and confused. Before she could say anything he spoke. "We have to stop because I don't want our first time to be a quickie on my lounge. It should be perfect" he told her.

"What about a perfect quickie in your bed?" Kate countered as she snaked her arms around his neck, Malcolm chuckled and shook his head at her.

"You're incorrigible" He told her.

"I do try" Kate said innocently shifting under him. He groaned as pressed himself against her to stop her from moving while in the process made her feel every hard inch of his arousal. There was no way she could be mistaken about anything.

"You heard me, No quickies" he said as he lowered his lips to her neck and placed a kiss just below her ear. "I want to do this right. I want to take things slowly. You also need to heal and I won't sacrifice your health for a few hours of pleasure" he whispered in her ear before pressing a couple more kisses on her neck. Kate moaned softly and arched her back.

"My health be damned, I want you now. If you're worried about my heart I feel fine and I don't mind you can take me as slow or as fast as you want" Kate said she bit her bottom lip and smiled. Malcolm chuckled.

"I should also mention I don't put out on the first date. I am a gentleman after all" he said to her as he lifted his head and looked down at her. He wore a smug smile as she gave a frustrated groan and said a few choice words in another language before talking in English. He had to admit it was incredibly hot when she spoke in another language especially when she did it out of sexual frustration.

"A gentleman! A tease is more like it" Kate scoffed frustrated and impressed at his control. If she had the strength and the energy she would have ripped his clothes off him and had her way with him. Right now her energy was flagging quickly, even as she held onto him her muscles were starting to quiver sickly from fatigue.

"Just think of it as a preview or that I'm giving you something to look forward to" he said innocently.

"No you're being a tease" Kate told him as she chuckled at him.

"Maybe a little…" the self satisfied smile that had been on his face quickly vanished and was replaced by a concerned expression when he felt her arm muscles quiver in a sickly fashion and not pleasure. "Are you ok? You're shaking" Malcolm said.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just some muscle weakness." Kate sighed as she reluctantly released her arms from around his neck. She had hoped he wouldn't have noticed but then he was a scientist half of their work was in observing. He nodded in understanding as he caught one of her hands and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"If you want we can call it an early evening and I'll take you back to Taylor's" Malcolm said lifting himself off her. _Way to kill the moment, Kate…_ She thought as she sat up quickly and shook her head. Her head spun slightly from sitting up too quickly and her heart that was still beating a little too quickly.

"No, I want to stay. We haven't even finished dessert" Kate said gesturing to the half eaten tart and tea.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he said, Kate smiled as she watched him pour out two cups of tea. She was amazed as steam rolled out of the cup as she had thought the tea would be stone cold by now.

"Milk or sugar?" Malcolm asked. She wondered how he could keep such composure when she was dying to go back to making out and any other pleasure she could get at this stage. She appreciated that he wanted to wait and take things slow even if her body yearned for the physical comfort and pleasure.

"No, black is fine" Kate said. Malcolm made a mental note of how she liked her tea as he handed her the cup of black tea to her.

"Thank you" She murmured as she took a sip of the tea. She curled her legs under her as Malcolm picked up his cup after mixing in powdered milk and sugar to his taste. He sat back and looked at Kate beside him. She looked so relaxed watching him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just thinking about how nice it is to have some privacy" Kate said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, it helps when the doors and windows are locked and my comm. unit turned off" He said with a straight face.

"Serious?" Kate said trying to contain her laughter.

"Of course, you wouldn't believe all the unsolicited advice I got for tonight" he said shaking his head.

"Oh such as?" Kate asked excitedly she knew whatever was said would be hilarious.

"No I'm not telling you" Malcolm said his ears were tinging red which meant it had to hilarious enough to embarrass the remaining upper class British sensibilities he had left.

"Fine, I know between Jim and Alicia I'll find out" Kate said placing her empty cup of tea on the table. The caffeine from the tea was starting to kick in giving her a second wind of energy.

"You seem more relaxed tonight" Malcolm said changing the topic.

"It helps that I'm indoors, the door is locked and I have this" Kate pulled out her baton from her back pocket to show him. She flicked her wrist and expanded the rod.

"A gift from Taylor?" Malcolm asked, Kate smiled and collapsed the baton before tucked it back into her back pocket.

"Alicia actually but I feel a little more confident with it as I don't need to exert much force to get desired results" Kate said.

"Remind me not to anger you" Malcolm said with a smile.

"Yeah I got Jim good for his unsolicited advice. You should ask him about it" Kate said with a chuckle.

"I'll make sure I do."

"You also help" she admitted.

"Me?" Malcolm said in surprise as he placed his cup of tea on the table.

"Yeah, you help me relax. That is until you start kissing me or put your hands on my body and well you know exactly what you're doing to me then." Kate said smiled as she bit her bottom lip looking at him with heated eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" Malcolm said in a mock chastising tone. Kate's smile grew wider.

"I know you don't put out but does that mean I can't enjoy being close to you?" Kate asked as she threw a leg over his lap and straddled him. "See this whole tease thing can go both ways" Kate informed him.

"I can see that but the baton has to go it's digging into my leg" he said. He moved his hands up her thighs around to her ass and pulled the baton from her back pocket and tossed it on the table not thinking. The baton connected with the glass table and made a loud clang noise making Kate jump. Malcolm quickly cupped her face with one hand and the other remained on her hip. "Hey, hey I'm sorry, I didn't think" he said he could feel the panic radiate off her and the tempo of her heart. She focused on him and placed her hands on the sides of his face and pressed her forehead to his.

"It's ok, I'm the one who should be apologising. I'm the one with damn trip wires. Every time I step outside my skin starts crawling and it's like I'm just waiting for something to happen. Then I hear a noise or see the glint of light off something and my brain fills in the blanks with worst case scenario and I react." Kate said taking a deep breath and sighing annoyed at herself. Malcolm cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"I know, we've all have trip wires. Just a fact of life and when the trip wires are laid by terrible emotional experiences, they are hard to get rid of. I also know that you have a few more than most people, that a sound, a sight or even a smell can trigger a memory. Patience and time it will get easier" He said.

"You sound like a head shrinker" Kate said with a small smile as she lifted her head back. Malcolm shook his head.

"No I just read a lot and my father had a short lived contract with the Military as a Civil Engineer before he started his company. He had a few trip wires himself after he came home from the Edinburgh hearings in 2119. He never forgot what happened and the first few months he was home I remember were his worst." He said, Kate listened to him talking as her fingers caressed his nape sifting slowly through his hair.

"….My father and I used to talk a great deal with one another. About everything, it wasn't until his final days he told me what really happened during his incarceration and how he suffered…I could sympathise but I couldn't truly comprehend. But now I do, I can understand in a small way as I was given just a taste of what it was like myself, I watched the horror of people dying, you in distress, the injuries I watched you die and come back. Even though I only suffered for a short amount of time, you-"

"Don't quantify it, it makes no difference." Kate said cutting him off.

"You broke for me" he said she held his gaze steadily and wore a serious expresion.

"I did what I had to, to save you just like I did for Maddy and Alicia. Though Maddy was more of a moment of opportunity" Kate said drifting off topic.

"Moment of opportunity?" he asked as his hands moved down her arms and around her back pulling her closer to him as his hands finally rested on her hips.

"Yeah I had to get captured sooner or later. Maddy would have been killed or worse, so I saved her and got myself caught in the process." She said. When she saw Malcolm's expression, she groaned. "Please don't look at me like I'm someone to be proud of when I say crazy stuff like that. I don't do this crap to be glorified I do it because I have no sense of self preservation. I'm highly trained and well versed in these scenarios." Kate said with a dismissive shrug as she played with the buttons on his shirt. Malcolm wished Kate wouldn't be so dismissive of herself. She had gone above and beyond yet she shunned away from being given any show appreciation for her effort. Malcolm touched the side of her face tilting it to look up at him.

"You're going to have to work on getting some sense of self preservation. Because I would really love it if you stuck around for another 60 years or more" he said with a soft smile. He watched Kate's face gauging her reaction. She wore an unreadable look in her eyes but before Malcolm could fret over if he had said the wrong thing. Kate kissed him fiercely.


	31. Chapter 31

Meanwhile at Taylor's Place...

"I want you to stay permanently" Taylor said after he regained his breath. Alicia dropped her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close. Their naked bodies entangled with the other, too sated and exhausted to move. He placed a kiss on the top of Alicia's head as she remained silent for a moment.

"We talked about this" Alicia said still a little breathless as she turned her head and nipped his shoulder with her teeth. They had forgone dinner and went straight for dessert as they had the house to themselves and could make as much noise as they wanted. Not that Kate really got in their way but it was good to have some private time just the two of them.

"I know but I was hoping you might have changed your mind" Taylor said as he moved a hand down Alicia's flank tracing the faint scar from the injury she had sustained in Somalia.

"Nathaniel, I didn't say no. I said not yet" Alicia said with a sigh.

"When? You and Kate can save time in rebuilding your place and just stay and live here with me" Taylor said.

"Tempting but I'm the coward who surrendered the Colony and Kate … you know what people are saying. People want her tossed out the gates because they think she's a ticking bomb. Right now, people think Kate and I are a packaged deal and that's why I'm under this roof and they let it slide because it's temporary. You need to retain your image" Alicia said with a sigh.

"I don't care about my image, never have and there will be people who don't like me but they live by my rules. I love you and I want our life together to start, to go public with our relationship. I don't see why we can't do that now. We – well I'm not getting any younger and I'm tired of waiting." Taylor said.

"Ok, so say I move in then what? We get married and have the kids we always talk about?" Alicia asked. They always toyed with the dream but never really talked about it seriously until after she had escaped the night from Terra Nova.

"Yes exactly, though we'll have to put an extension on the house since Kate will still be living with us. Have to keep an eye on her and Wallace" Taylor said thoughtfully. Alicia snorted at the idea and wondered how long Taylor had been daydreaming about that scenario.

"Personally I'm more concerned about what the Sixers, the Phoenix soldiers are up to. They are still out there"

"We'll deal with them eventually. There will always be an enemy it's the nature of life"

"But you can understand that I don't want our kids in the crossfire of that right?" Alicia asked him.

"I do" Taylor said. They were back at their impasse and stuck. Alicia moved one of her hands and intertwined her fingers with Taylor's.

"How about this? We wait and just hear me out on this. Kate and I will move into our place when it's finished. In 6 months, the Colony will be rebuilt and everything will be back to being semi-normal and by then we'll be in the know what the Sixers and the Phoenix soldiers are up to and if they are going to resurface or not. My implant will also be finished then. I won't get it replaced this time and we'll go public and start a family. All of it, everything we've talked about" Alicia compromised. She lifted her head and looked Taylor in the eyes gauging his reaction.

"6 months" Taylor said thinking it over carefully.

"Yes, that's what I'm asking for" she said with a soft yet hopeful smile played on her lips as she rested her chin on his chest. He brushed a stray strand of hair that had fallen across her forehead.

"Ok, 6 months" He agreed.

"Thank you" Alicia said she lifted herself up so she was face to face with him and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss. Taylor returned the kiss and manoeuvred himself so he was on top while his hands freely rove her body he relished the feel of her quickly heating up to his ministrations.

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

"You know you didn't have to walk me to work" Kate told Taylor, the next morning as they walked towards the west side of the colony where majority of construction was happening in the Colony. Kate didn't miss the glowing couple at breakfast table. She knew not only that Taylor and Alicia had a really, really good time without her in the house last night but that the slight tension she had picked up between the two a few days ago was now gone.

"I know but I wanted to. It's your first day back" Taylor said, Kate couldn't help but feel like she was a kid being walked to their first day of kindergarten by her father. She wore a slightly fitted grey mechanic's jumpsuit with rolled cap sleeves, epilates and the zipper open to her waist. She had a navy collared shirt underneath with the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"You also afraid that I'm going to have another panic attack don't you?" Kate asked. She knew everyone talked about her little freak out outside the infirmary.

"No" Just as the word left his mouth Kate flinched at the crash of wood being dumped on the ground.

"Anyone would have flinched" She told him.

"You know it is ok" he told her.

"It doesn't feel ok, feels downright uncomfortable" Kate said as she unconsciously rubbed her chest and exhaled. Taylor worried about her when she did that gesture, he knew it was psychological that she felt if she rubbed her chest it would soother her heart and calm her down but it made he worried she might keel over and have heart failure. He knew it irrational to think so but he couldn't help it.

"If you're not ready we can turn around and go home. No need to jump in head first today. The work isn't going anywhere you can rest for a few more days at home" Taylor assured her.

"If you were suggesting we go OTG or do some SERE training then I'd definitely pass but this work is tame" Kate said a little breathless as they continued to walk. Taylor second judged his decision pulling her out of the infirmary but it was too late to change Kate's mind.

"Well, well, look who decided grace me with her presence" Baz said with a smile as Kate walked up to him with Taylor at her side.

"Awwh I missed you too Baz" Kate said as stuck her hands into her pockets.

"Taylor. You are volunteering yourself for construction duty as well?" Baz asked looking to Taylor ignoring Kate's comment.

"No just handing over my charge to you" Taylor said.

"Where's the collar and leash?" Baz asked in a joking manner while he looked at Kate's neck. Kate smacked his arm, shaking her head disapprovingly at his humour.

"I'll leave you to your work" Taylor said not even commenting on the joke. They both waved goodbye and then turned to watch as the volunteer construction workers put a side wall frame to a house. She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Late night?" Baz asked with a teasing tone.

"Watch it, I have been known to bite" Kate warned him.

"Malcolm's a lucky man" Baz said. Kate rolled her eyes and took a fortifying breath as she felt it was going to be a long day.

"And no it was not a late night. I was in bed by 9:30" Kate told him. The truth was she had gotten back to Taylor's just one minute shy of ten pm much to Malcolm's dismay as he thought Taylor and Alicia would have been waiting on the door step. It had been a better night than she had expected, even though she was still itching to strip naked and launch herself at him. She preferred to let him take lead as she was completely in new territory.

"Just because you were in bed doesn't mean you were asleep" Baz said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kate felt her cheeks warm up at the comment as she hadn't expected Baz to make such a comment.

"Baz!" Kate said smacking his arm again as she didn't miss his innuendo.

"Hey I might be old but I'm not too old to have forgotten what it's like to be young and vigorous or miss the fact that you are glowing" Baz said with a wink.

"There is no glow" She told him folding her arms as she was feeling flustered.

"Oh it must be my glow reflecting on you since I won 50 terras off the betting pool on you and Dr Wallace" Baz said with a smile.

"So where do you want me?" Kate asked changing the conversation.

"That's what she said" Turtle drawled joining them, he handed a plex to Baz and gave Kate a knowing smile.

"Turtle, oh how I missed your charm" Kate said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know if you get bored of Dr Wallace and want someone younger, fitter and better looking. You know where to find me" Turtle joked, he even puffed out his chest until Baz slapped him up the side of the head.

"Flirt on your own time, Casanova" Baz told him, Kate chuckled as Turtle rubbed his head. Baz was not one for being gentle.

"So Boss man?"Kate asked.

"Take Curran and Escher start fixing up your place" Baz told her. He pointed to a tall man in his late twenties with dark brown hair and angular features working with another man who was shorter and looked in his late thirties. He had light brown hair and a deep tan.

"Ok, what's wrong with them?" Kate asked in a half joking manner turning to Baz, she did not want to be shafted with someone who was going to drag their feet or worse someone like Hunter who was accident prone. She really didn't want to be put back in the Infirmary.

"Nothing, Curran's a strong boy but the others won't play with him except for Escher who doesn't give two figs about much but he's a hard worker. So you can either be a care bear here or you can take them and fix up your place" Baz said. Kate made a face at 'Care bear' it was a name she came up for safety supervisors who directed traffic and made sure everyone was being careful and following the rules.

"I'll take them" Kate said, she really didn't want to stand around supervising all day.

"Thought you would, keep me updated and when Taylor checks up on you?" Baz asked as he handed her a comm. unit.

"I'm watching the men do all the work for me" Kate said pocketing the comm. unit.

"Good woman" Baz said he turned to the site "Curran! Escher!" he shouted. The men looked up and walked towards them as Baz waved him over.

"Sir" Curran said. Escher remained quiet looking at Kate in a way that made her skin crawl for a moment before she saw something akin to disinterest fleet across his features.

"Curran, Escher… I'm sure you've heard of my little lady here Kate Renshaw" Baz said clapping a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Yes sir" Curran said.

"Of course, pleasure to meet you" Escher said they shook hands.

"You two working with her today got a problem with that?" Baz asked.

"No, sir" Curran said. Escher shook his head.

"Good, Escher hand over your work to Peters and meet up at Lt Washington's house after. Curran my tool box is over there carry it for Kate like a gentleman should" Baz said. Escher moved off to do as he was told while Curran nodded and went to retrieve the tool box, Baz turned to Kate who was wearing a wry smile. "Have fun" He said he then turned back to the site and started yelling at the workers.

"Ok boss" Kate said to herself she turned on her feet and walked up to Curran who was looking rather awkward as he waited for her.

"Ma'am" he said.

"Ok let's set down some ground rules. One: call me Kate not Ma'am or Miss, Two: no cracks about my age or how I'm 133 years behind the times and three: My love life is off limits topic and four: I will not discuss anything that happened in my past including the Occupation. Is that clear?" Kate asked as she motioned for him to walk with her. Escher would catch up with them later.

"Crystal" Curran said with a nod.

"Good. So what's the deal with you? Why will no one work with you except for Escher?" Kate asked.

"You don't waste time with pleasantries do you?" Curran asked.

"I'm just wondering if you're lazy or if the others fear you because you're accident prone" Kate said.

"I'm not lazy Ma'- I mean Kate" Curran said correcting himself at the last moment.

"Ok then what is it?" Kate asked as they walked, she didn't miss the looks or people moving out of their way.

"You don't already know?" Curran asked.

"Know what?" Kate asked.

"I killed one of my friends" He told her. Kate stopped and looked at him.

"Unfortunate, was it an accident or on purpose?" Kate asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"It was on purpose. So no one told you about me?" He asked incredulously he thought he had murderer tattooed on his forehead. At least thought someone would tell her to steer clear of him. She looked at him blankly and shook her head.

"No, I'm too self absorb to listen to gossip about people other than myself" Kate said tongue in cheek, Curran smiled "So why did you kill him? He take your woman or man?" Kate asked with about as much tact as a bull in a china shop.

"No, he didn't take my woman." Curran said quickly, Kate smothered a smile at him stressing 'woman' before he continued. "It was gambling…I owed him a lot of money" he said, it was something he rued about what he did the most was his reason for killing Foster. It had seemed so logical at the time but after a few days in the jungle he realised how stupid and childish he had been. He was coward for letting his penance for gambling get the better of him. At least Taylor gave him a chance for redemption.

"Huh" Kate said with a reaction that was neither negative nor positive. He had expected her to judge him in some way but he didn't see any conscious thought on her part, actually she showed no care at all. So he continued talking as he felt the need to know if she was going to be like the rest of the Colony.

"I was banished from the Colony but Taylor found me and he said I could redeem myself." He continued and told her of how he infiltrated the sixer camp and saved Skye's mother. Now he was back he had to work and since the soldiers had ostracised him he started working in agriculture and construction before he earned back their trust. "…So that's my story" he finished.

"So you know your way around a laser saw?" Kate asked him as she started walking again.

"Yes" he said.

"Good, I really like my clothes and my person being unharmed" She said with a smile.

"You've been sliced by a laser saw?" he asked in disbelief.

"No but I lost a good jacket when Hunter had a go with one. He was accident prone... sweet kid but he is a hazard to me" Kate said shaking her head with an amused smile.

"So you have no problem with me?" Curran asked Kate stopped again and looked at him so she wouldn't have to repeat herself or have him doubt her word.

"Look you're redeeming yourself and Taylor allowed you back into the colony. Now, I may not have killed my best friend over money but I have killed people for no reason other than them being on the wrong side of a fight. Be kind of hypocritical of me to judge right?" Kate asked. He nodded in agreement and a moment of silence passed between them.

"Thank you" He said sincerely, he felt like besides Escher, Skye and her mother there was another person who would give him a chance and treat him like a human instead filth on their shoes.

"Don't thank me for a courtesy. Just respond in kind" Kate told him as she started walking again.

* * *

><p>A few hours later,<p>

"Ok break for lunch. I'll see you both back here in an hour" Kate said to Curran and Escher. The two men nodded before they walked away heading to the main square to get lunch. Kate sighed as she was already exhausted and she had only been working for about 5 hours. Even then she had a 15 minute break as well. She moved to the bath and pulled the cover off it and sunk into it with a sigh as her muscles welcomed the relief she was finally sitting down. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She heard the footfalls and opened her eyes to see Malcolm make his way to her.

"You know baths are generally fair more enjoyable when you're naked and the bath in question is filled with hot water and some form of bath salt or bubbles depending on your preference" Malcolm said as he knelt down beside the tub and rested his arms on the edge looking at her.

"Hmm I know I can't wait for this place to be finished so I can do just that" Kate said with an exhausted smile.

"What are you doing for lunch?" He asked.

"Taking a long nap is this bath" Kate answered.

"Why don't you come over and I'll make lunch for you" he offered as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to do take care of me" Kate said.

"I know but I want to and afterwards you can lie down on my bed for a short sleep" he said sweetening the deal or so he thought until Kate shook her head.

"No, I'm all sweaty and covered in saw dust and dirt" Kate said. He smiled at her.

"Then take a shower while I make lunch, you can borrow something of mine to wear and after we eat then you can rest before changing back into your current clothing and going back to work. Problem solved" Malcolm told her.

"And what will you be doing while I'm doing goldilocks impressions in your bed?" Kate asked.

"Watching you sleep" Malcolm joked, Kate made a face at him and he laughed for a moment before giving a proper answer. "I have work I can do from home. So I will work until it's time to wake you up"

"Are you sure?" Kate asked hesitantly, though her body was screaming a 'yes' on the lying down and sleeping front. She felt like she using him and that she really wasn't holding up her half of their relationship.

"Of course, now come on" Malcolm said he stood up and held out his hands to her. Kate nodded giving in, she grasped his hands and he pulled her up to her feet.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later at Power Grid 6 on the East side of Terra Nova,<p>

"I can't believe we are only getting around to this today" Reilly said to Reynolds as they had been given instructions to diffuse the booby trapped power grids in Terra Nova. Most traps were well disguised but hard to diffuse even with the precise instructions Wash had given them. They had been given half of the list with the locations while Wash and Guzman were currently tackling the other half. They only had two to go including the one they were at now.

"Well a lot has been going on" Reynolds said, he took a step forward and felt the ground under his foot depress slightly with a click noise. Reilly snapped around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't move" she told him.

"What? Why?" he asked he was about to move his foot but the look she gave him made him stop.

"I said don't move, don't even lift that foot, that's an order" Reilly told him. He held his hands up in surrender and stayed as he was. Reilly gave a sigh of relief before she knelt down in front of him and brushed away some of the dirt.

"We're both the same rank" Reynolds told her, he looked down and saw he definitely standing on something that wasn't a part of the shed.

"Looks like a crude IED, the click must have been a pressure plate. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't move" Reilly told him calmly yet firm.

"Are you sure?" Reynolds asked.

"Hello, the traps are made by a woman from the 21st century which means what you're standing on is her creation. God only knows what she used to construct it and how" Reilly said.

"You know that doesn't comfort me at all. Could you just disarm it. High and low energetic materials are your area" Reynolds said.

"Wow aren't we verbose for a guy standing on an IED?" Reilly said in a joking manner as she stood up and pulled out her comm. unit.

"Really? You're cracking a joke while I'm standing on a bomb?" Reynolds asked trying to keep his cool and failing as he started to sweat and his heart raced.

"Chill, I'll call it in and we'll get the real expert" Reilly said to him.

"Can we not?" Reynolds asked he really didn't need to be the butt end of any future jokes to come out of this event. If he survived, he bent over and took slow deep breaths.

"Hey we have explicit instructions on how to take these traps down. if they are hard to take down that thing under your foot is gonna be one bitch of rig up. So I'm not going to attempt touching unless it's absolutely necessary but it's not since the woman who made it can diffuse it in seconds." Reilly said to him.

"Ok" Reynolds said nodding and taking a deep breath. He couldn't argue with Reilly's logic.

"I'm going to go outside and make the call. Don't move" Reilly told him. Reynolds nodded and used his training to keep as calm as possible as Reilly walked out of the shed.

* * *

><p>Alicia walked into the Command Centre after she and Guzman finished diffusing the leftover traps that the phoenix soldiers hadn't found. Reilly and Reynolds only had two more to go and then they would be finished.<p>

"Power grid safe again?" Taylor asked as he looked away from the screen he was looking at with Jim.

"Will be when Reilly reports in finished. I have to hand it to Kate. She definitely makes an art out of making a place dangerous with simple tools" Alicia said as she handed him the plex with her report. He signed off on it smiling at the comment.

"Reilly to Wash come in"

"Wash here" Alicia said into her Comm.

"Lieutenant I have situation at Power grid 6. Ma'am, Reynolds has stepped on an IED with a pressure plate trigger from what I can tell" Reilly said.

"Repeat again. Reilly, I don't think I heard you right" Alicia said.

"We were clearing Power Grid 6 of booby traps and Reynolds stepped on an IED. I think it has a pressure plate as Reynolds is still alive. I don't want to risk taking a further look just in case I trigger it."

"Copy that, hold for further instructions" Alicia said she looked to Taylor. They both exchanged looks as they did not remember Kate saying she would put bombs around Terra Nova. Words would definitely be exchanged after this crisis was over.

"A bomb. Well that is not good" Jim said stating the obvious.

"Shannon, Wash find Kate and get her out there and tell Reilly I'm on my way" Taylor said.

"Yes sir" Alicia said.

* * *

><p>Malcolm was sitting on the lounge when a knock sounded at the door. He placed his plex on the table and moved to the door. When he opened it he wasn't surprised to see Alicia but Jim was definitely a surprise.<p>

"You owe me five terras" Alicia told Jim with a smile. Jim reluctantly handed over terras to a smug Alicia who pocketed her winnings.

"Ah the exchange of money about my personal life never gets old" Malcolm sighed in good humour. "What can I do for you two?" he asked.

"Actually we're looking for Kate" Jim said, he pointed down at Kate's boots that were to the side of front door outside.

"She's resting at the moment. Can I take a message?" Malcolm asked not inviting them in. He leaned on the doorway waiting to see what they would say about it.

"Cute Malcolm but we really need her up and ready now" Alicia said in a serious tone. In fact he noticed that both Jim and Alicia were tense.

"Why? What's happening?" Malcolm asked.

"She booby trapped the power grid stations with an explosive and we need her to diffuse it before Reynolds loses his cool and steps off and blows himself, Commander Taylor and power grid 6 to hell" Alicia said matter of factorily. She was pissed off and wound tighter than a clock about Kate putting in a personal touch to one of the booby traps. They had all agreed no bombs and here they had Reynolds the poor kid standing on one sweating it out.

"So we'll give you a couple of minutes to rouse her but it is an emergency" Jim said politely.

"Right, I'll get her up. Wait here" Malcolm said, he closed the door and went to his bedroom where Kate was.

He slid open the bedroom door and saw Kate in his bed under the covers peacefully asleep lying on her side as he had left her half an hour ago. He sat down on the bed next to her and slowly rubbed her arm, he didn't even have to say her name as her eyes slowly opened and looked at him.

"Time's up already?" she asked half asleep and yawning as she pushed the covers from her upper body. She was definitely testing his self control as she looked sexy as hell in his shirt with her bedraggled hair.

"No, you had 15 minutes left but Lt Washington needs you" he said.

"What for?" Kate asked frowning.

"Apparently Reynolds has stepped on one of your explosive devices you set outside a power grid?" he said. Kate made a face and closed her eyes buried her face into the pillow. "Kate?" he said with an amused smile wondering if she was really awake and heard him.

"Oh I can't believe I forgot about that" Kate sighed as she rolled on to her back, she really wanted to stay in bed. It was warm, smelled of Malcolm and comfy as heaven. She looked up at Malcolm.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a sleepy smile, she stretched her arms above her head. Malcolm smiled.

"Definitely but you need to get up" he told her. Her eyes roved him for a moment before she nodded and sat up.

"Right, Emergency at Power grid 9" Kate said. Malcolm shook his head.

"No, grid 6 actually" he said, Kate quirked an eyebrow clearly not worried at all.

"Oh" Kate's face fell slightly at the news which didn't give Malcolm much confidence for Reynolds future. "ok well then I best go save the day before I get my ass chewed out" She said pursing her lips. She turned to him and look at him thoughtfully.

"Before I get changed I have to tell you something" Kate said as she kneeled on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her lips in close to his ear and started whispering.

* * *

><p>Alicia looked at her comm. unit for the time it had been 2 minutes since Malcolm went to get Kate. She leaned her head to the door and heard Kate yelp and Malcolm laugh followed by muffled words she couldn't make out and wondered what could be so amusing at a time like this. A minute later the door opened and a very dishevelled and flushed looking Kate stepped out. Her shirt was buttoned wrong and the jumpsuit was only in the process of being zipped from her hips up.<p>

"Hey, what's so funny?" Alicia asked as Kate zipped the front of her jumpsuit to under her bust before using her hands to brush her hair back into a messy bun.

"Nothing, Malcolm's just being his charming self" Kate said sarcastically, Alicia noted how Kate still looked half asleep going through the motions as she tied her hair and stepped out of the house. "Hey Sheriff" she said to Jim as she stepped into her boots.

"Kate" Jim said as Kate held onto one his arms as she pulled the boots on one by one properly.

"We should get going" Alicia said. Kate nodded and covered her mouth to yawn.

"Wait up, you left this behind" Malcolm said, he held out Kate's Leatherman. Kate smiled as she took the Leatherman from him. "I'll see you later for a brew?" he asked her.

"Yes, if I survive. Thank you for lunch and everything else" Kate said to Malcolm.

"Anytime" Malcolm said the two really only had eyes for another, Alicia rolled her eyes while Jim looked distinctly uncomfortable as he felt he was intruding and he really didn't need to see the two of them going moon eyes at one another.

"Ok, we really need to go" Alicia said to Kate impatiently as she gestured to the rover.

* * *

><p>"Not much longer Son" Taylor said as he stood in front of Reynolds in the small shed.<p>

"Sir my legs are burning, how far away is she?" Reynolds asked, he was practically hyperventilating trying to stay calm and keep his leg from moving. It was definitely a good test of his patience and control as his whole body was shaking.

"About 2 minutes out, not long at all" Taylor assured him. Reilly was waiting outside she had hand signalled when Wash called in their ETA about a minute or so ago.

"Why wasn't it in the notes sir?" Reynolds asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to ask the same question when Kate she gets here" Taylor said he had been standing with Reynolds for the past 20 minutes trying not to panic the young man who was currently sweating bullets and showing his version of grace under pressure. Taylor couldn't blame him if their roles were reversed he'd be taking just as well as Reynolds was currently.

The welcome noise of rover pulled up outside and a few seconds later Kate appeared at the doorway. She smiled as she came in.

"Hey, how we all doing in here?" Kate asked in a professional manner as she moved to stand next to Taylor. He couldn't help but notice how fatigued she looked with her pale skin and dark circles under her eyes.

"I've had better days" Reynolds said.

"Don't worry, I'll get into this thing and you'll be free in a few ticks." Kate assured him as she pulled out her Leatherman. She looked to Taylor and gave a weak smile as she knew he was not impressed. She turned to Reynolds and pulled apart the Leather getting it ready and looked at him with a steady gaze.

"Ok, Reynolds I need you to listen to me. Don't move, just listen" Kate said in a very calm and serious voice as she maintained eye contact with him. Reynolds swallowed nervously as he looked at her and nodded.

* * *

><p>TBC~ See you all in a week! :-D<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: BIG THANK YOU to all who have taken the time to read and review this story! As we have reached the Ending Chapters! Also Big thank you to metube for your review! I think you'll be very happy when I start the sequel! So moving along I'm updating early this week as I'm going away for three days without internet access and figured I'd get it out now instead of later! As always Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"The IED you're standing on" Kate said she paused for effect as she could feel the tension as they were waiting for her to explain what type of explosive it was "is a fugazi design" she finished. Reynolds looked at her confused as he didn't understand what she was saying.<p>

"A fugazi?" Taylor asked from behind her. Kate smothered a smile as she knew she was going to be in trouble but she couldn't help but have a little bit of fun at their expense. They told her no bombs they didn't say anything about using replicas without the explosive components.

"Fugazi slang meaning of fake, artificial. It's a really good prop or replica in this case of an antipersonnel mine without the substance to go boom. Perfectly safe" Kate said folding her Leatherman back up. "You can step off it" Kate told him.

"Are you sure?" Reynolds asked dubious to her saying it was ok.

"Of course I am. Would I sit in the kill zone if I wasn't sure? Trust me I don't have a death wish and I like my face where it is" Kate told him. Reynolds scrunched his face and winced as he moved his foot away. There was another click and then nothing happened. Reynolds half laughed and sighed as he pointed at Kate looking a little angry which was expected.

"Oh that was not cool!" he told her as he shook out his legs. Kate chagrined.

"Yeah, I apologise but look at the bright side you're lucky it's not grid 9." Kate told him as she dug up the device from the ground. She got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her 'mine' and pressed the trigger a couple times for fun.

"What's waiting at grid 9?" Taylor asked Kate. She ducked her head and rubbed the back of her neck looking incredibly guilty and awkward. She then smiled as she tossed the device in her hand like a toy. She couldn't help herself as the gentlemen in the shed were slightly put off by her playing with something they thought dangerous.

"Just another one of same design. So how much trouble am I in?" Kate asked Taylor. Taylor looked deeply unimpressed as he looked at her but didn't vocalise any thoughts on the subject. Yet Kate thought, she knew that look well. Taylor was going to give her a good earful about the mines even if they were fake they did tie up a good hour of work and who knows what else. Not to mention the emotional toll Reynolds had gone through thinking he was going to die.

"We'll discuss that later" Taylor said as he gestured for her to go first out of the shed.

"That was quick" Jim said when they came out of the shed. He was leaning on the rover with Wash and Reilly standing by.

"It was a fake" Reynolds said. Jim couldn't help but smile at the news.

"I knew something was up" Jim said pointing at Kate. Kate made a face as she didn't believe him for a second. Alicia seemed to have the same thought as her as she looked at Jim sceptically.

"What?" Alicia said looking at Jim sceptically.

"Kate was too relaxed" Jim said to Alicia.

"She was half asleep" Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"It was my lunch break if I want to have a siesta I will" Kate said.

"Anyway I knew something was up" Jim said. Taylor looked like a patient parent waiting for the children to stop posturing with one another who was better.

"So first round at Boylan's is on me as an apology… Say in an hour and half? Who's in?" Kate offered.

"Count me in" Reilly said never one to turn down a free drink.

"Well then Reilly you and Kate can go dig up the other 'fugazi' and finish up." Taylor said. He stressed the word 'fugazi' with slight annoyance.

"Yes Sir" Reilly said. Taylor looked at Kate pointedly.

"After which Kate you'll come to the command centre and we'll have a talk" Taylor said.

"Yes Sir" Kate said with a nod.

"Good, Reynolds you're free to go" Taylor said dismissing him.

"Thank you sir" Reynolds said.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kate walked into the research labs and looked for Malcolm as she carried one of her faux IEDs. She and Reilly had finished their work and went their separate ways to meet up at Boylan's later, Kate then went to the Command Centre. Taylor had given her a good dress down for forgetting about the devices and then not coming out and telling them it was safe when she instead played along for her own amusement. She took responsibility and didn't argue anything he said except the 'forgetting' part. In her defence she had a rough ten days in the Occupation a few things were bound to slip her mind. She did however assure them there were no other surprises waiting for them.<p>

Kate smiled when she found Malcolm in his office with his back to the open door. She could see he was completely in his own world looking at whatever was on the plex screen. She stepped inside the office and placed the mine on a side table before she carefully closed the sliding door before she snuck up behind Malcolm and snaked her hands around his chest and placed her chin on his shoulder looking at the large plex screen in front of him.

"What you looking at?" she asked, he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Oh hey, I thought for a moment I'd have to remind Dr Gordon about what constitutes as appropriate office behaviour" he said as he turned in his chair and wrapped his arms around her pulling her on his lap with minimal effort.

"So what are you building?" Kate asked him as she turned to look at the screen. Malcolm was silent for a moment before answering.

"Nothing I'm just reviewing the schematics of the Terminus I built for Lucas" he said as he pressed his lips to the base of her neck in a gentle kiss.

"Is this why you asked me if I wanted to go back to 2016?" She asked he could hear the note of pain and fear in her tone. He wondered what she was thinking to have such a reaction.

"Maybe, theoretically it could work if we could detect a fracture back to your time. But even so it wasn't why I was looking at the schematics" he said as he tightened his arms around her.

"Then why are you looking at them?" Kate asked carefully, granted she could understand why the others from 2149 would want to reconnect with their time so they could get supplies and more pilgrimages through but she didn't care for those things. She was selfish she like being separated from 2149 and wanted to know that she only had to worry about one angry group of people wanting to sell her off on a human market than having to be suspicious of more people.

"Taylor informed me the Phoenix soldiers packed up the terminus and took it with them to the Badlands. I'm looking at the schematics because I'm trying to see what they could use it for. I fused the control circuitry and shorted the induction coils" he said.

"So it's a big paperweight without the spare parts" Kate said he felt her relax in his arms. He nodded silently impressed that her understanding of what he said. He knew she had a background in engineering but there was over 133 years difference between their education and knowledge.

"Yes, I wanted to double check everything for my own peace of mind" He said as he watched her looking at the screen with a thoughtful expression.

"So crossing your t's and dot your i's... That sort of thing" Kate said as she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, so what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" he asked.

"I was just stopping by to give you something" Kate said as she moved off his lap and picked up her faux IED and handed it to him. "It's to go in my special tray of goodies. Taylor's orders" she added.

"Impressive" He said as he looked at the device in his hands.

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to build one" Kate said, Malcolm looked it over for a few moments before standing up and moving to the storage room. Kate followed him and watched as he opened a second draw below her draw and placed the device inside.

"So how much trouble did you get in?" he asked. Kate had told him about it the IED's eing nothing but toys. Kate chagrinned at the question.

"Well I'm not grounded but Taylor and Alicia were not happy. Jim thought it was funny but then I think he found it funny since Reynolds was the one on the butt end of the joke. I'm buying a round at Boylan's. It's my version of an apology to the affected parties. You're welcome to join" Kate said.

"I would love to but I have to pass this time" Malcolm said, he had a lot research to go through and reports to read.

"Ok, tell me what are you doing day after tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"I haven't got anything set in stone. What are you suggesting?" Malcolm asked.

"I was thinking I could take you out to dinner at Boylan's" Kate said.

"With everyone looking at us?" He asked he didn't mind but he knew how Kate felt about being watched like she was a monkey at the zoo.

"We can find a corner. I just thought it would be nice if I took you out considering my current living arrangements aren't exactly conducive unless you want Taylor watching us" Kate said as she ran a hand down the edge of his vest and taking a step closer.

"No thank you" Malcolm said Kate smiled as an idea came to her.

"What if I cooked you dinner at your place?" she suggested.

"I like my kitchen without scorch marks" he said, Kate punched him lightly in the arm.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Kate said sarcastically as Malcolm laughed at her indignation. "By the way there were no scorch marks in Alicia's kitchen" Kate said defending herself.

"I guess if supervise and that would lower the risk of a fire" Malcolm mused. Kate folded her arms and waited for him to finish his little show of considering her proposal.

"So, is that a 'Yes'?" Kate asked him.

"Sure, what time?" Malcolm asked.

"I'll come to your place around 5pm but for now I bid you adieu as I'm off to the bar" Kate told him.

* * *

><p>"…Well I could give you the whole history of the word and where it was derived but it's basically used as a scare tactic." Kate finished explaining why she had made the faux IED and using them to distill a little fear. It was a shame that it would've have worked for the phoenix soldiers as Reilly explained antipersonnel mines no longer made that noise. Kate took a pull of her Alcoholic Cider.<p>

"Well you had my heart going" Reilly said with a wry smile. The two had become quick friends after spending time finishing the cleanup of Kate's traps and digging up the last faux IED. It probably didn't hurt that Kate was buying the drinks and also the fact that Kate and her could share a scarily intelligent discussion about high temperature and energetic materials technology.

"I can't believe you forgot to tell us" Reynolds said as he sat there with a glass of ginger ale. He had showered and changed into a fresh uniform. He declined the alcohol as he had a date with Maddy to go to later.

"I said I was sorry. If it helps Taylor gave me a good raking over the coals for it while Alicia glared at me with her arms folded looking unimpressed. Kinda like she is right now" Kate said gesturing to Alicia who was sitting opposite her at the table.

"We made a deal and you broke it" Alicia said still slightly annoyed at Kate. The cider and knowing the IED's were fake helped a lot in letting her earlier anger fade. Right now she was comfortable with looking perturbed as it was amusing.

"Technically I didn't break it as nothing went boom and Reynolds is still alive and well. Exhibit A" Kate said gesturing to Reynolds.

"Well 'Exhibit A' has an afternoon date to go to. Kate, thank you for the Ginger ale" Reynolds said.

"Anytime" Kate told him.

"Ladies" he said as he got up from his chair. The women said their goodbyes and turned back to the table as he left.

"So, Kate how was your date last night?" Alicia asked. Kate topped up the glasses at the table from the pitcher she bought.

"Oh yeah you and Dr Wallace" Reilly drawled with a wicked smile. Kate slunk down her chair resigned that she would have to share otherwise the questions would never end.

"It depends does everything I say stay between us three or will it be making the daily Terra Nova news?" Kate asked.

"Stays at the table" Reilly said. Alicia nodded in agreement as she took a pull of her cider.

"It was good" Kate said with a smile.

"Details" Reilly demanded smacking a hand on the table. Making them all grab their glasses before any cider was lost, they laughed at their quick reflexes even after two pitchers. "Please" Reilly added more kindly.

"He made me dinner. It was tomato and basil pasta very simple but delicious…" Kate started giving the details she knew Reilly didn't care about.

"I don't care what you ate I want to know if you and doctor got down and dirty" Reilly said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Alicia smothered a laugh as Kate lushed lightly.

"Nothing happened" Kate said.

"Please do I look like I came down in the last shower?" Reilly asked dryly as she unconvinced by Kate's answer.

"Actually now that you mention it" Kate said, Reilly shot her a look. Kate smiled into her drink as she took a pull. She placed her glass on the table "Look honest to whatever power that is above, he was a gentleman and said he wanted to take things slow. There was no getting down and dirty, no banging of the gong or whatever euphemisms you crazy 2149 kids use" Kate said with a chuckle.

"What a chick" Alicia said looking unimpressed. Kate knew Alicia was saying it to get a rise and let it go as she couldn't rebut with a 'isn't that how it was for you and Taylor?'. Discreet relationships definitely had their advantages.

"I think that's romantic and anyway it would breaking Taylor's courtship laws. If I was Dr Wallace I would not want Taylor knocking down my door for being ungentlemanly toward Kate." Reilly said matter of factorily.

"I think Malcolm is more afraid Kate will have a heart attack during coitus than anything else" Alicia said. Kate choked on her cider when Alicia said 'coitus'.

"That can't happen can it?" Kate asked once she cleared her throat. Alicia laughed and shook her head at Kate while Reilly was looking thoughtful.

"That would be awkward explaining that to the Commander. Since he's a stickler for details… Could you imagine being grilled for the exact circumstances you ended up in the infirmary" Reilly said amusement twinkling in her eyes. They all looked at one another having the same thoughts of how Malcolm would try and explain that one away and burst out laughing. After a few moments Kate calmed down.

"It's not that funny." Kate said.

"As long you let him do all the work and start with less vigorous positions you'll be fine." Alicia said with a smile as Kate's blush deepened at the turn of the conversation. Reilly smothered a laugh.

"Thanks Dr Washington. On that note I'm going to get another pitcher" Kate said standing up she picked up the pitcher and moved to bar and made eye contact with Josh.

"Another Pitcher?" Josh asked.

"Yes please" Kate said as she handed him the empty pitcher. Boylan's bar was pretty busy for late afternoon as Kate looked around.

"Why do you deserve to live?" a man slurred near Kate at the bar.

Kate looked at the man who sitting two stools down from where she stood, she was wondering if he was talking to himself until he said. "You heard me" he slurred. Kate turned and leaned on the bar with one arm as the man in his late 40's stumbled off his stool. When he straightened himself he picked up the ceramic wine pitcher he was drinking from and walked up to stand beside her. He leaned heavily on the bar and looked at her. Kate turned back to facing the bar hoping Josh would pour the cider a little faster and if she ignored him he would give up and go away.

"Are you slow? I asked why do you deserve to live?" he asked loud enough to garner the attention of those nearby. "My wife died and yet someone like you not only gets one ticket back to life but two! How is that fair?" he asked her.

Kate remained silent not wanting to be party to his attempt to ait her even though she wanted to punch the man's lights out to just shut him up.

"Phillips" Boylan said in a warning tone but it went unheeded by Phillips as the man ignored him.

"Oh the silent treatment can't even defend yourself because you know I'm right. You don't deserve to be here, you're a killer a mons-" he slurred in an angry and upset tone. Kate took a deep breath and tried to control the emotions rolled in her. She felt sorry for him but she also felt angry that he should push her around for something she had no choice in.

"Phillips!" Boylan said cutting the man off again.

"What Boylan? It's what we are all asking ourselves! She's a killer, look at her no guilt or remorse for what she did." Phillips leaned in close to her "What right do you get to be here? Why you?" Phillip slurred loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Enough!" Boylan shouted, he lowered his voice and pointed at Phillips "My establishment is not going to a soapbox for you mate. You got a grievance with Red then you take it Taylor, got it?" Boylan told him firmly.

"Screw you Boylan. Like Taylor will listen to me when it's about her, we all know he won't kick her out. She's his favourite little monster" Phillips said Kate finally looked at him and their eyes locked into a stare down. Phillips looked smug for getting a reaction as she couldn't conceal the pain at his words. She looked away as she told herself not to react. "Yeah I heard the phoenix soldiers talk about you–" Phillips stopped immediately when Kate looked back at him this time with cold fury. She had reached her limit. It was one thing to call her names and question her right to live but she was not going to let the man dredge up gossip and history. She hated hearsay the facts were always tainted.

His eyes went wide as her saw the look she was giving him. He straightened his back posturing as Kate looked at him with cold and unyielding fury. She turned her whole body to face him with her hands in tight fists and quivering with barely restrained rage as she couldn't stand it any longer. She heard the soldiers in the room standing up from their chairs and Alicia moving in from behind.

"I know what you're trying to do but I'm not going to fight you or argue with you because I know it won't make a difference and frankly I'm tired of defending myself, I'm tired of having to prove my worth to people like you. Why should I? In the end you'll still think the worst of me. So it's just a waste of my time and energy. So either you just call it a day and go home or take a swing and get it out of your system and leave me the hell alone" Kate said exhausted by all the drama and being upset by a man she didn't even know. She waited for him to hit her but instead he backed down.

After a few seconds, she turned back to the bar ready to grab the pitcher of cider Josh would soon set down. She knew the man was drunk and a coward by the way he retreated from her glare. He wasn't going to hurt her unless she threw the first punch or so she thought until she heard people shout but it was too late she felt something connect hard with the back of her head and then everything went black for a moment and the next she was on the floor.

* * *

><p>Alicia had been stunned by Phillips and his behaviour. Sure he was drunk but he had baited Kate and she had handled herself well in Alicia's opinion. Even if Alicia had moved from her seat she still kept her distance wanting to see how Kate handled it. The fact that Kate used her words instead of her fists or foot impressed Alicia as she knew it was not easy to have someone sling mud on you like Phillips had and not want to at least knee the man in groin. But Kate had held her ground and sure Kate had given the man an invitation to take a swing but she was sure Kate meant he could use his fists and not a ceramic wine pitcher.<p>

Alicia started shouting orders as soon as she saw Phillips pick up the pitcher but it was too late. Phillips got in his blow and Kate went down not before smacking her jaw on the bar.

It only took seconds for Private Dunham and Chun to drag Phillips out of the bar followed by Reilly and for Boylan to call calm to the bar telling people to go back to their business as Alicia knelt down to help Kate up to a seated position on the floor. She should have followed Phillips out the bar but she knew in her current state she would deck Phillips instead of keeping her cool.

"Kate? I'm amazed you aren't out cold taking a hit like that" Alicia said.

"I got a thick skull, though I think it's time to call it quits" Kate said, her speech slurring. Alicia wasn't sure if the slurring was from a brain injury or too much cider. Kate winced as she touched the back of her head where she had been hit. She looked at her fingers which were covered in blood. Alicia inspected the head wound and knew Kate would be taken to the infirmary than home.

"Probably not a bad idea" Alicia conceded, Boylan came around the bar and knelt down next to Alicia.

"Hey can I get shot?" Kate asked. Boylan chuckled and shook his head.

"Next time you're in. It'll be on the house but for now you need a doctor not a shot" Boylan told her. Kate made a face as she was still having a little bit of cognitive impairment.

"Says you" Kate said in a slightly dazed voice as she was struggling to get her bearings. The mix of alcohol, adrenalin and shock was numbing most of the pain but Kate knew the headache was imminent and was going to be very painful.

"Ok let's get you to the Infirmary make sure there's no permanent brain damage" Alicia said as she and Boylan grabbed Kate by the arms and hauled her off the floor. Kate lurched forward slightly before Boylan and Alicia straightened her up.

"I'm good. Just need to walk it off" Kate said as the room spun on her. She took one tentative step and leaned a little off course but before she could fall Boylan and Alicia caught her. "Ok maybe no walking. What did he hit me with?"

"A ceramic pitcher and you also smacked the bar on the way down" Alicia told her.

"I'm having the best day today" Kate replied sarcastically.

"Josh help Wash get Kate to the Infirmary would ya" Boylan said, Josh came around the bar and held Kate's arm around his shoulder and the other around her side and helped Alicia get her up the stairs.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey! What's going on here?" Jim asked as he and Taylor had been on their way to the Command Centre to come across a colonist shouting at Dunham and Chun to let him go and Reilly telling the colonist to calm down. It didn't seem to be working.

"Corporal?" Taylor asked. Reilly took a relaxed military stance.

"Mr Phillips is heavily intoxicated Sir. He assaulted another patron in Boylan's just a few minutes ago. Lt Washington ordered that we take him out of the bar to calm down except he wants to finish what he started instead of calming down" Reilly said. The soldiers weren't holding Phillips but they were stepping into his path every time he tried to get past them. Taylor and Jim looked to Phillips who was definitely agitated.

"Of course I want to finish, the bitch sa-" Phillips didn't get to finish his sentence as Jim cut him off.

"Hey watch your language!" Jim said out of reflex from being a parent.

"Well I guess now you're going throw me in the brig?" Phillips slurred angrily at Taylor.

"Not a bad idea" Taylor said to him. He looked to the soldiers who were currently keeping Phillips in place by just their presence. "Boys, put him in the brig. It'll give him some time to get sober" Taylor said. Jim winced as Phillips was strong armed by the soldiers and taken to the brig but soon lost all sympathy for the man when he saw Josh and Alicia holding up a semi conscious Kate.

"Sir, some assistance please she's getting heavy" Alicia said as Kate was getting heavy to carry. Taylor walked up and took over Alicia's side and motioned for Josh to let go.

"I take offence to that, I am –Whoa cowboy some warning would've been good" Kate slightly slurred as Taylor lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"How much have you guys had to drink?" Jim asked with a smile at Kate calling Taylor a 'cowboy'. Kate's head lolled as she struggled to stay conscious. It reminded him of when she was on medication and couldn't wait to hear what she'd spout about this time as last time was thoroughly amusing.

"We're up to our fourth pitcher and Kate was holding her own just fine. I think it's the concussion that's slurring her speech" Alicia explained. Jim nodded in understanding.

"As much as I love us to stand here or be held here can we move? I think I may chunder in the next few minutes if I stay like this" Kate said looking a little green in Taylor's arms.

"I'll try not to be offended if you do" Taylor replied as he decided his best course of action was to get Kate to the infirmary before she did upend her stomach contents on them both.

* * *

><p>"Wash?" Taylor asked as Kate was being tended by Elisabeth in the Infirmary. Jim looked at his watch noting the time as he had to go get Zoe from a play date in the next half an hour.<p>

"Hit over the head with wine pitcher" Alicia said both Taylor and Jim winced in sympathy. Kate sat in a chair with an ice pack on the right side of her jaw where she hit the bar the hardest while Elisabeth was standing behind her working on her head wound.

"Kate I need you to stay still" Elisabeth told Kate, she was trying to clean Kate's head wound but she wouldn't sit still. While it was amusing for everyone else it was annoying for Elisabeth to the point she was seriously considering giving Kate a sedative and letting her sleep so she could do her work.

"We were on our third pitcher of Cider. We've been over this" Alicia informed them. Elisabeth slapped Kate's hand away as she was about to touch the back of her head and interfere with Elisabeth's work.

"Cheap drunk" Jim said with a half smile. Kate gave him a wink and the thumbs up which Jim was pretty sure the gesture was done in sarcasm rather than a 'I'm drunk yay!' kind of manner. Kate cursed in another language as Elisabeth sprayed the derma-spray on her wound.

"Ah I really hate that stuff" Kate hissed in pain as her scalp healed. Alicia and Jim smothered smiles and chuckles at her which earned them a glare. Her eyes stung with hot tears from the momentary sting. Her cider buzz and good mood were gone and the nasty headache had moved in with its friends nausea and dizziness. Luckily she had managed to keep herself contained and not throw up yet but it was really only a matter time.

"For the record, this sucks ass. Why can't someone else besides me be beaten up for change?" Kate asked sourly as Elisabeth ushered Kate to a bio-bed.

"What did Phillips say exactly?" Taylor asked ignoring Kate's question. Alicia motioned for them to move away from Kate's bed. Jim and Taylor followed her until they were out of earshot before Alicia spoke.

"He baited her. I don't know what he said that started it but the next thing I know he's talking loud enough for the bar to hear how it was not fair his wife was dead and why someone like Kate is still hanging around. Also about you not listening to anyone's grievances about because she's your favourite monster" Alicia stopped as she felt herself getting angry at the man. She took a deep breath before continuing "the point being is Kate didn't lay a finger on the man. She was pissed off but used her words and suggested he take a swing or go home. They had a little Mexican standoff and then he looked to back down-"

"Until Phillips clubbed her over the head with the wine pitcher" Jim said finishing Alicia's statement.

"He was a coward he waited until her back was turned. Should give him a taste of his own medicine" Alicia said darkly.

"Wash" Taylor said though he couldn't quite smother his smile.

"Apologies, I didn't mean it" Alicia said but she wasn't very convincing.

"Ok well maybe we should see how Phillips is doing in the drunk tank a.k.a. the brig." Jim suggested to Taylor.

"Sure, why not just as long as we are clear the man is spending the night in there" Taylor said to Jim. Jim nodded as he couldn't argue with that. Phillips seemed genuinely aggressive and they didn't need the man picking fights.

"I'm going to stay here for a little longer" Alicia said.

"Ok keep me posted" Taylor said to her. She nodded and walked back to Kate's bedside as Jim and Taylor left the infirmary.

"This sucks, I only got out two days ago. You know I might as well just live here" Kate grumbled as she was lying back in the bed looking dejected and in pain. Alicia who had pulled up a chair and sat down, kicked her foot.

"Don't talk like that. The man was drunk and talking crap" Alicia told her. She could see none of her words were sinking in. Probably didn't help that Kate had a bad headache which never helped anyone's disposition.

"I have to stay here for observation" Kate informed her.

"Figured as much" Alicia said as she propped her feet up on her bed making herself comfortable.

"Could you do me a favour and call Baz I won't going to work tomorrow or next week?" Kate asked.

"Sure" Alicia said.

"Thanks I just want to steer clear of the colony for a while" Kate said with a sigh, Alicia winced at the words as she didn't want Kate withdrawing into herself and hiding because she didn't want to face the Colony because of one drunkard not that she didn't blame Kate for wanting to hide. Kate wanted privacy and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Anything else?" Alicia asked.

"No, Malcolm found me" Kate said, Alicia dropped her feet from the bed and turned to see Malcolm coming up to the bed. His expression filled with concern.

"Hey I just heard what happened" Malcolm said.

"I'll leave you two alone while I go make those calls." Alicia said getting up from her seat.

"Thanks" Kate said. Alicia left them to themselves. Malcolm leaned down and kissed her tenderly before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You ok?" he asked as he looked her over.

"Yeah, a couple of bumps on the head and jaw and one cranking headache. Apparently if he swung a little harder I would have had a cracked skull so I'm lucky but Elisabeth has got me on lockdown for the next 48 hours" Kate said with a sigh as she rubbed her temples trying to will the pain away.

"And you were so close to escaping the infirmary for good." he said with amused expression. Kate smacked his arm.

"That's not funny" she told him. She felt horrible and her current injuries were not helping her mental state which was taking a steep dive to depression town.

"Well at least we'll still be able to get together afterwards" Malcolm said.

"Something to look forward to" Kate said with a smile.

"That's right I even checked the fire extinguisher, it's full and ready to go" Malcolm said making her smile and laugh.

"You'll keep" Kate told him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm warming up leftovers" Alicia said when Taylor walked through the front door. He nodded as walked into the kitchen and gave her a kiss in greeting.<p>

"Sounds good. How's Kate?" Taylor asked as he moved to set the table.

"I left her with Malcolm. He was doing a better job at making her smile than me" Alicia said as she continued to heat up the food in the pan.

"Well Phillips was not worth talking to." Taylor said with a sigh.

"No?" Alicia asked not surprised by this news.

"No, he's grieving and has got a death wish it's why he goaded Kate. I think he was hoping she'd snap into action and kill him. Apparently the Phoenix Soldiers talked a lot of game about Kate, something about before she was first taken down how she just 'snapped' and went on a rampage" Taylor said with a sigh. He was so tired of the drama, Kate had more self control and discipline than people gave her credit. She didn't just snap and if she did it would be an internal battle not something she would take out on innocent bystanders.

"It's not true" Alicia said pulling a face Taylor shot her a look as he had heard the story and could understand how it could be misconstrued. "Ok, but you have to agree it's exaggeration to say 'rampage'. That means she was indiscriminate about whom she killed and she wasn't. She took out Phoenix soldiers and we'd be better off if all those mercs were dead" Alicia said.

"You know Kate said the same thing to me last week. You and Kate are more alike than you realise. I'm not sure if she's rubbing off on your or the other way round." Taylor said.

"She did?" Alicia asked surprised Kate would talk like that with Taylor. Taylor nodded as he finished setting the table and poured two glasses of wine.

"Yes, she was ready to crawl out of bed and halfway across the badlands to finish the job herself" Taylor said with a wry smile.

"Yeah well I think she'd go just to get out of the Colony now" Alicia said as she served up the food onto plates.

"I don't blame her." Taylor said.

"I talked with Baz and he's fine with her taking all the time she needs off. The only project she is delaying is our house" Alicia told him as they moved to the table and sat down.

"Then I say let her take off 6 months" Taylor half joked, Alicia shot him a look for his cheek.

"What's going to happen with Phillips?" Alicia asked changing the topic.

"I'll talk to him in the morning after he's sobered up. See where his head is and then go from there. Boylan was generous enough to agree in banning the man from his place until further notice" Taylor said.

"Why do I have a feeling you threatened to blacklist his bar for the soldiers if he didn't?" Alicia drawled as she took a sip of her wine. Taylor tilted his head to the side in admittance that he may have done that but was smart enough not to own up to it. Alicia shook her head chuckling at how Taylor managed to get his way.

* * *

><p>The following Morning,<p>

"Maddy, Zoe shouldn't you be at school?" Elisabeth asked in surprise as her two daughters walked into the Infirmary a cursory look over them told her they were healthy and not in need of medical attention.

"Staff development day" Maddy said reminding her mother. Elisabeth smiled and nodded as she just remembered Josh being happy to get the day off at breakfast. Her only excuse was that it had been a busy morning in the Infirmary.

"Right I completely forgot. So then why are here instead of enjoying the sun and outdoors?" Elisabeth asked looking between the two.

"I overheard Josh talking with Dad about what happened last night in Boylan's bar. So we figured we should come and visit didn't we Zoe?" Maddy said with a smile as she held up a container of pie with three forks and napkins.

"Yep! we baked dinosaur pie!" Zoe said with a smile. Elisabeth chuckled at how cute Zoe was wishing she could stay the age she was forever.

"Really? I think that's a great idea you two are here" Elisabeth said smiling she looked over to where Kate was lying and inwardly sighed. The young woman looked completely dejected as she stared off into space.

Jim had told her about what Phillips had said the night before and that morning. Even she had to scoff at the good behaviour bond the man had signed to get out of the brig. He had been intoxicated sure but that was no excuse for what he did and he had yet to even apologise for his actions. Then again she was sure that any apology would be insincere from the man until after he cleaned up and the loss of wife wasn't so fresh to allow time for him to gain clarity.

She felt for the woman, Kate had come into the colony at the worst time. She tried to live peacefully giving up a lot to be accepted, she was always polite and on good behaviour. She was dragged through more drama and pain in the past month than anyone deserved and just as everything should have been settling down more drama cropped up. Elisabeth wished for once Kate could get the life she wanted without the colony observing her and forming their opinions about her. Or better yet kept said opinions to themselves.

"Yep, it's apples and blueberries" Maddy said.

"Kate looks sad" Zoe commented.

"Well someone said some mean things to her that upset her but I'm sure once you give her one of your special hugs and some pie it will make her feel a lot better" Elisabeth said to Zoe. Zoe nodded like a girl with a mission and took off towards Kate's bed.

Elisabeth smiled and turned to Maddy "You should ask her about teaching you self defence. If you're still interested" Elisabeth said. Maddy nodded before following Zoe to Kate's bed.

Kate had been staring it space feeling sorry for herself when Zoe appeared in front of her.

"We have Dinosaur pie" Zoe said with a smile, she started to try and climb onto the bed which made Kate smile as it was adorable. After a couple attempts Kate reached down and pulled Zoe up onto the bed groaning as her head complained from the movement. She set her down only for Zoe to launch herself at Kate.

Kate laughed and groaned in pain as the top of Zoe's head connected with the bruise on her jaw but she still accepted the hug.

"What's the hug for?" Kate asked when Zoe released her hold on her.

"You looked like you needed it and it worked. You're happy" Zoe said with a smile, Kate smiled at the child's logic and wished it truly was that easy. At least she was smiling which was better than before.

"We come bearing pie and hugs" Maddy said as she pulled up a chair and sat down. She held out a container with pie in it. Zoe made herself at home moving to sit beside Kate on the bed. Kate pulled the tray table over their legs while Maddy moved from her chair and sat on the bed putting the container on the table sitting opposite them.

"Mmm this smells delicious" Kate said as she took the lid off the container and the aroma of freshly baked pie filtered through the air.

"Here, dig in" Maddy said offering her a fork. Kate smiled as she took the fork from her.

"So how are you two doing?" Kate asked before she took her first bite.

"Good" Zoe said as she got to her knees and dug into the pie.

"Zoe, we're supposed to be sharing here" Maddy said shaking her head at her sister's gutsy nature when pie was on the table.

"Oops sorry" Zoe said with an innocent smile and giggle. Maddy and Kate laughed at Zoe's attempt to use her cuteness to get herself out of trouble.

"So Maddy, how are things in your world?" Kate asked.

"Good, really good" Maddy said with a slight blush gracing her cheeks. Kate waited for her to elaborate. "Everything is just good" she said evasively.

"That's good" Kate said with an amused smile. "Your mum said you're looking into learning martial arts." She said making conversation.

"Yeah I watched the last class and spoke with Corporal Reilly after. She said I'm welcome to join her classes that she runs twice a week but it was so intimidating. I'm sure it's really good once you start but watching it was full on" Maddy started rambling until Kate put up her hand to stop her.

"I can teach you if you really want to learn but we'd be going at a slower pace. Your mum spoke with me about it already" Kate said.

"She did?" Maddy asked relieved as she didn't know how to ask Kate. She had been freaked out about how confronting the class was.

"Yes and I said I would do it as long as it's just you-"

"What about me? Can I learn?" Zoe asked.

"If you ask your parents and they say yes then we'll see" Kate said placating Zoe as the girl didn't want to be left out. "Either way it's going to take time as I have to get out of the infirmary first and even then we'll start with slow forms and just build on it from there as I'm not in top shape at the moment" Kate said with a smile as she could see Maddy getting excited at the prospect of starting right away.

"Yeah I figured and I can wait" Maddy said.

"You know I'm sure Mark could teach you how to defend yourself like a thing to do as a couple" Kate said innocently as she at another bite of pie. Maddy shook her head adamantly.

"No, he tried but I couldn't … it was too confronting" Maddy said unsure if it was the right word. Kate could feel the panic roll off the young girl in waves realising the physical component of learning martial arts would stir old memories especially since Reynolds was built like all soldiers. Kate reached across the table grasped Maddy's hand.

"Forget I suggested it. It was a bad suggestion anyway he'd teach how to fight like a man using brute force and strength useless for girls like us as we can't match that but we can use it to our advantage." Kate told her in a reassuring manner.

"How?" Maddy asked confused.

"My training officer told me "The stronger fighter doesn't always win. The key is speed. Speed of hand, speed of mind." It's one of the strength of knowing you're not strong enough to overpower your enemy. You focus on speed and precision you'll take down a guy twice your size with one blow." Kate told her.

"Like you did to Dr Wallace?" Maddy asked with a smile.

"Yeah but in his defence I caught him by surprise" Kate replied.

* * *

><p>A day later, Kate was released from the infirmary with the all clear and notice to rest and not do anything too strenuous. Kate complied to all of the above after she did her food shopping with Alicia for her dinner with Malcolm and then went home to Taylor's place and slept for most of the day while Alicia and Taylor were at work. Alicia woke her up late in the afternoon when she got home and Kate went and prepared herself for her date.<p>

An hour later, Alicia wolf whistled when Kate came out of her bedroom dressed in the green wrap around dress with her brown knee high boots. The same green dress she proclaimed she would never wear. Kate rolled her eyes as she pulled on her leather jacket and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"You alright?" Alicia asked as she put her plex down on the coffee table. She noticed Kate looking slightly uncomfortable and touching her jaw where the nasty bruise had made itself at home.

"Yeah, just my vanity getting the better of me… I wish I had makeup to cover this bruise up" Kate said touching the bruise on her jaw and wincing from the pain.

"He won't see it, he'll be too busy looking at those legs. Damn you should wear skirts more often" Alicia said with an amused smile as she walked up to stand next to Kate.

"Are you hitting on me?" Kate asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not my type" Alicia assured her dryly.

"Shame, I had so much fun sharing that bath with you the other day" Kate said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Alicia chuckled at shook her head Kate. "I was so hoping we could do it again just you, me naked in hot water with essential oils" Kate drawled in a flirtatious manner as she touched Alicia's arm in a more than platonic fashion. After a few seconds Kate and Alicia couldn't keep straight faces and burst out laughing.

"Ok, I gotta get going" Kate said she picked up her baton and put in her pocket and picked up her grocery bag.

"Well since you have no curfew. We won't wait up for you" Alicia told her as she opened the door for Kate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an undisclosed location in the Badlands,<p>

Mira knelt beside Lucas's cot, the man was pale as ghost covered in a layer of sweat. She had taken the bullets out but Lucas was not faring well. He was fevered and the wounds had become infected, she had no idea how she kept him alive so far. But she was determined to rear him back to good health. He was her only connection getting back to 2149, back to Sienna her daughter. If he died they would truly be cut off from the 2149 and she couldn't accept that.

"You should put him out of his misery, he's just wasting our resources" Hooper said at the entrance of her tent.

"He'll pull through and then we can go back to our work" Mira said.

"What work? We can't get back to 2149 there's no Hope Plaza in case you forgot?" Hooper said.

"It's hard to forget when you keep reminding me at every opportunity. Why don't you crawl back into the bottle you came out of" Mira snapped as she washed the sweat off Lucas's brow.

"Ran out of booze three days ago, my men are restless and if there are fractures out here for us to plug the Terminus in. Do I have to remind you it's busted?" Hooper asked.

"Maybe instead of complaining you should think of how to fix that" Mira said, she was tired of playing leader to drunkards and misfits. Phoenix Group Soldiers were supposed to be the best but apparently when everything went sideways they were about as useful as an ice cube maker in Siberia. At least her people were working and being productive but they could only do so much and 20 something sixers outnumbered by over a hundred phoenix soldiers it was hard to keep up.

"We were ordered to wait in the Badlands for further information. Here we are and I'm waiting for further instruction" Hooper said, Mira took a deep breath and calmed her urge to kill the man. She really wished he would show some initiative and come up with a plan.

"Fine you want instructions? We need food, medical supplies and we need Malcolm Wallace to fix the damn terminus. Maybe you should put your head down and your ass up for a change and come up with a workable plan for us to get those things! Or do I have to do everything myself?" Mira asked him.

"Can I make a suggestion?" A man said as he stepped out the shadows. Mira and Hooper turned with weapons raised.

"What are you doing here?" Mira sneered at him.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you find us?" Hooper growled keeping his gun raised at the stranger who was standing before them with his hands up in surrender. He lowered his arms and folded them across his chest calmly.

"Mira knows me, so why don't you be a good little soldier and put the weapon down before you hurt yourself" he said. Hooper kept his weapon raised.

"Friendly" Mira scoffed at the man. He was a traitor.

"Well the enemy of my enemy is my friend. You want to get back to 2149? I can get you supplies you need and keep you alive until the opportunity to acquire Malcolm Wallace opens itself up… think of it as an olive branch of friendship" He drawled.

"Oh and what do you want in return?"Hooper asked.

"You follow my time schedule and plan to the letter and I get to have one person. All for myself" He said.

"Who?" Mira asked wondering out of everyone in Terra Nova he would want so badly to ally himself with them.

"No one of importance to you. Do you agree?" He asked.


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue/taster of sequel!

* * *

><p>6 Months later,<p>

"Mmm what are you cooking?" Malcolm asked Kate as he came into the kitchen early one morning. Kate was already dressed in cargo pants and a black tank top with bare feet. When he woke up he had wondered if he had dreamed last night until he found the note Kate had left saying she had gone in search of food. So he slept a little longer before he got up to take a long hot shower, brushed his teeth and changed into his usual get up for the labs ready to go to work after he had a good meal of course.

"Well in the large pot is Zosui for the Shannons and Alicia. But for you I'm making pancakes" Kate said as she flipped a pancake in the air and caught it with ease.

"Show off" Malcolm said as he looked at the array of food in his kitchen and for the first time in 8 days glad to see food as he was starving. He looked under the lid at the rice soup and replaced the lid before turning his attention back to Kate.

"I assume by your attire you're going to the labs today?" Kate asked Malcolm nodded.

"I've kept my food down for more than 72 hours and I feel great" he said as he moved behind her and placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I figured you were better when you let through the front door last night" Kate said smiling despite the fact she still felt bad as she had caught the stomach flu from Zoe Shannon and unknowingly passed it Malcolm . When she started throwing up Alicia had quarantined her to their house not letting anyone in or out. Kate had three days of being disgustingly ill with the godsend of Alicia being around to keep an eye on her, while Malcolm suffered for 8 long days all by himself as far as she knew he wouldn't open the door for anyone. Jim had found it hysterical that Kate had the shortest time of illness while Malcolm suffered. That was until Maddy and Josh fell ill, luckily Elisabeth had escaped getting ill but Jim wasn't so lucky or so Kate heard. Kate was glad that it was just her and Alicia in their house as five people and one bathroom was not something Kate envied.

"Yes I still have a couple of hours before I go in. We could go back to bed" He drawled as he started to kiss the side of her neck. Kate half chuckled half moaned in pleasure from the contact.

"I wish but I have a physical with Elisabeth in 45 minutes" Kate said with a sigh as Malcolm let his hands wander her body distracting her from cooking.

"45 minutes is plenty of time-"

"For breakfast?" Kate asked innocently cutting him off. She picked up a spatula and saved a pancake before it burned.

"Of course" Malcolm said he gave her a quick kiss and moved away. He knew better than to further distract Kate around the stove or get in the way of breakfast. He mused at how much food she consumed on a daily basis but then again Kate was slowly getting back into her previous lifestyle of gruelling training sessions and working she needed the energy.

After construction finished on her and Alicia's house, Kate spent most of her time working in the Military zone. After what happened with Phillips, she had shared with Malcolm one night she didn't feel comfortable around the civilians. Not that any of the colonist showed her any unkindness like Phillips but after 6 months Kate preferred to make an easy target of herself. Taylor's soldiers readily took her into their fold completely not caring she didn't wear their uniform and were happy to have her around their side of the colony as she was fixing up their living quarters and had plans with Guzman to expand the living arrangements which made all the soldiers happy as they were at the bottom of the list for construction crews who were still fixing up the civilian quarters.

"How long have you been up?" Malcolm asked as he poured himself a cup of tea and watched Kate move around his kitchen with ease.

"About an hour and a half, I saw Alicia this morning and walked with her to the command centre before going to the market. She was looking a little green around the gills. I think she's finally caught the bug" Kate commented as she finished making the pancakes.

"Well I feel for her if she is sick" Malcolm emphasised.

"Yeah if she is then you won't see me for another 8 days unless you want to go for round two" Kate said in a joking tone. Malcolm shook his head, he did not enjoy being sick.

"Can't Commander Taylor look after her?" He asked playfully he knew Kate would take care of Alicia no matter what. After six months, the two were thick as thieves and with Commander Taylor in the equation they had become an unconventional family unit of sorts. Not that Commander Taylor and Alicia had publicly announced their relationship yet but when the topic came up. Kate would made noise about how tragic it would be as Alicia and Kate would have to fight over the custody of the bath tub. Malcolm mused at how long Taylor and Alicia would take to admit their relationship, sure they were discreet but that didn't mean it was a secret or that they were fooling anyone in the colony. But then he didn't understand the rules of Military in this case. Nor did he care it was their life.

"And have the Commander sick for 8 days? No way Jose and anyway Elisabeth said I shouldn't fall victim to the bug again as my immune system is stronger than yours or everyone else" Kate said wearing a smug smile. Elisabeth speculated that Kate's immune system was stronger due to her 21st century upbringing.

"For once I'm envious of you being from 2016" Malcolm said followed Kate to the dining table and took a seat as Kate served up the pancakes.

"Eat your pancakes" Kate said laughing as she piled fruit on top of her pancakes.

* * *

><p>He had spent the last two hours searching through Alicia and Kate's house. He was trying to find the archaic communications device Kate owned when he heard the pin code being entered for the front door. He frantically closed the drawers and picked up his crow bar looking around for a place to hide. He looked at the closet and quickly opened the door and found it completely devoid of clothing except for one green dress. He stepped inside, just as he closed the door he heard the front door open.<p>

He stood in the dark closet and gripped his iron crow bar tightly as he heard soft humming of a feminine voice drift in.

* * *

><p>Kate hummed as she walked into the house and headed to her room only to stop when she noticed Alicia's door was slightly ajar. It wasn't like Alicia to leave the door half open but it wasn't just that. There was something about it that made her 'spidey senses' as Jim called them tingle. She scanned the room and noticed things were out of place, a couple of draws weren't entirely closed, a couple of chairs were out of their usual place. Normal it wouldn't disturb her but Alicia liked keeping the house a certain way, she was organised and efficient. Leaving draws partially open and moving objects around was not something she did. But that begged the question of who was messing with their stuff. Or perhaps it was an aberration on Kate's part but she couldn't let it go until she knew the house of clear.<p>

She continued to hum as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her baton.

"Alicia?" Kate called as she extended the baton to its full length. She got no answer as she expected, but something was off. She crept quietly to Alicia's room and looked around. The room looked neat as she expected except for one draw that was only partially closed. Kate checked out the closet and found only clothes. She moved onto the bathroom and the spare room before her own.

She slid open the door to her room. There seemed to be no one in the room but there was still her closet.

* * *

><p>He watched her eye ball the room holding a baton through a tiny crack between the doors of the closet. He held his breath knowing it was only a matter of time before she opened the door to the closest. He wouldn't mind killing her but then it would defeat everything he was working to. It wasn't like she deserved to live but he had a plan and he liked his plan, the hours put into said plan would be wasted if she opened the door to the closet. He started praying to a higher power is in his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate looked at the closet and stepped toward it she reached out her hand to open it when a knock at the front door made her jump back. Kate shook her head and chuckled at her paranoia. She pushed the baton back into its compact form as she walked to the door. When she opened it she smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>He took a low sigh of relief and thanked his higher power as he heard Kate talking with whoever was at the front door. It didn't take long before he heard them coming back toward the room.<p>

"Miss me already?" he heard Kate say.

"Oh you're not that special. I'm here to return your phone that you left behind. You know a comm. unit would be easier to pocket" He heard Dr Wallace tell her. The man in the closet felt the urge to hit something. Of course she'd carry the contraption with her. He had to find a way to destroy it. The device had been interfering with the signal from the cameras he had planted in the house three months ago. She wasn't going to make it easy was she?

"Thank you but I like my bulky phone. It has all my music and now it's my comm. unit thanks to you" Kate said he could hear the smile the redhead wore.

"It was well worth the reward. Do I get another for returning it to you?" Dr Wallace asked. The man inside the cupboard rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Nope" Kate said by the sounds that followed her refusal only encouraged the Doctor.

"I know you have 16 minutes and 23 seconds" Dr Wallace reminded her.

"Just enough time for me to grab a jumper and go" Kate said.

"I can help you" Wallace said Kate chuckled at her lover's offer.

"Thanks but I don't need help. Malcolm where are you going?" Kate asked, he heard their foot falls then he saw Dr Wallace come into the room.

* * *

><p>Kate followed Malcolm into her room as he headed straight to the closet. His hand was on the door ready to pull it open when Kate stopped him.<p>

"Malcolm, the only thing I have in there is a dress" she told him.

"Ok chest of drawers?" he said gesturing to them. Kate grabbed him by the ear before he could move. He winced as she tugged on it. "ow ow ow" he said.

"I think I can find my blue sweater by myself as we both know if you help me it will take more than 15 minutes and whatever seconds I have left as you will distract me" Kate told him with good humour as she let go of his ear knowing her point was made.

"Alright I shall leave you be" Malcolm said, he turned to leave and took a couple of steps before turning around "but if you need me" he drawled with a promising smile.

"I know, you'll be in the research labs" Kate told him as she pushed him out of the room. She opened the drawers and pulled out the jumper only to turn around to see Malcolm watching her with that look he gave when he wanted to have his way with her. She felt her body heat up in anticipation.

"I didn't get to say goodbye" Malcolm said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Kate pursed her lips but couldn't stop the smile as he approached her.

"I know that look" Kate told him.

* * *

><p>He looked through the crack in the wardrobe doors as the couple proceeded to use up some of their 15 minutes with enthusiasm. <em>Don't they ever get bored?…<em> he thought to himself as he looked away and tried to block out the noises as best he could. He had tried to get their schedules down but Kate and Dr Wallace were not a couple for routine and the only time they spent time a part was for work or if like last week they were ill. He had thought Kate might have been pregnant considering how much sex the two engage in it wouldn't have surprised him. But then he heard about little Zoe Shannon and the stomach flu going around.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be late" Kate said as she and Malcolm were quickly putting their clothes back on after their 'quickie'. Once they had righted their clothing, Kate opened the bedroom door. At that exact moment the front door opened and Alicia came into the house.<p>

"Alicia?" Kate asked. Alicia held up a finger as if to say 'one second' and ran towards the bathroom. Kate and Malcolm looked at one another and seconds later they heard Alicia moaning and the sounds of what was probably breakfast make a return trip.

"I'd say she has it" Malcolm commented as he tried not to smile or laugh. Kate smacked his arm as she was struggling to keep a serious expression.

"Oh god" Alicia moaned, Kate pressed her lips together trying not to laugh as Alicia continued to be sick. It wasn't funny Alicia was sick but the noises Alicia was making were definitely funny.

"She's definitely vocal" Malcolm said with snigger.

"Ok, you can go now" Kate told him as she moved behind him and pushed him toward the door.

"It's quite disturbing considering she is throwing up" Malcolm said as they reached the front door.

"Well I should go check on her. So if you want another bout of the stomach flu I suggest you leave" Kate told him.

"Good point, if you want me to get you anything just call me" Malcolm told her.

"I'll be fine though could you stop by the infirmary and let Elisabeth know I'm running 10 -15 minutes late that would be good" Kate said.

"Sure" Malcolm said he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply as he knew it would be the last kiss they shared for the next 48 hours at least.

* * *

><p>He sighed when he heard Malcolm leave, now he only had to wait for Alicia and Kate to leave but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He was definitely trapped for the foreseeable future if he didn't move now as he listened to Lt Washington be sick and Kate tending to her. He thought it was better to risk getting out now while they both were distracted than be stuck in Kate's closet for a day. He pushed open the door and moved quietly and quickly through the house just making it out the front door before he heard Kate make noise about getting something.<p>

* * *

><p>10 minutes later,<p>

"Have you finished worshiping at the altar of the porcelain god yet?" Kate asked. Alicia glared at Kate who was standing in the open doorway of the bathroom eating a bowl of cold left over stir fry like she was standing in the kitchen and not the bathroom with a sick person.

"I'll take as long as want. You gave me the stomach flu" Alicia said in a pained voice. It wasn't like Kate was being insensitive if anything she was a godsend at the moment as she had put Alicia's hair into a bun before prepping the house for Alicia. On the vanity counter was a glass of hydrolytes and Alicia's PJ's and a bucket ready to go for when Alicia was ready to move. At the rate she was going she was thinking that moving into the bathroom would be such a bad idea.

"Hey, I was a victim of it as much as you were. If it wasn't for the stupid parent who let their kid go to school with the stomach bug then Zoe wouldn't have gotten sick and I wouldn't have gotten it from her. Also it didn't help that you decided to do Florence Nightingale impressions and caught it from me." Kate said casually as she ate some more noodles not even put off by Alicia who started dry heaving.

"How can you stand there and eat while I'm coughing my guts up?" Alicia asked.

"One I'm hungry and two I have a strong constitution, plus someone has to make sure you don't drown yourself or get vomit in your hair" Kate said with good humour. Alicia gave her the one digit salute before she leaned her head into the bowl in preparation for the next round. Kate chuckled not insulted in the least.

"Don't laugh it's not funny" Alicia groaned.

"I can't help it you sound like you're having fun. A lot of fun… When you started I thought we were going to have to talk about appropriate housemate behaviour" Kate said tongue in cheek.

"Well at least it's better than the inhuman noises you make" Alicia said she swallowed as just the memories of Kate being sick a few days ago made her feel ill.

"Yeah it's a talent" Kate said sounding proud of herself.

"You shouldn't be proud of yourself. I thought I would have to call the priest in to perform an exorcism on you. Shouldn't you be at work?" Alicia asked.

"I have the day off but I am supposed to be at the infirmary for my appointment about 10 minutes ago. But Malcolm told her I was running late and be there in 10. Elisabeth radioed and said she was fine with it" Kate said with a shrug.

"Could you please get me some ginger ale and peppermint tea while you're out?" Alicia asked, she knew they were low and right now she didn't want to move an inch.

"Sure thing, anything else?" Kate asked not bothered in the least.

"Yeah can you stop by the Command centre and get me some work to do" Alicia said. Kate nodded.

"Ok, work, ginger ale and peppermint tea. I also have some Zosui cooling on the counter if you want to refuel" Kate said Alicia shook her head adamantly.

"Oh I have no plans on eating" Alicia groaned feeling her stomach recoil at the thought of the rice soup.

"It's good for you and it looks, feels and tastes the same coming up as it does going down. Just like bananas" Kate told her.

"Thanks" Alicia said dryly as it was the last thing she needed to learn that morning.

"Should I get a quarantine sign to hang on the door while I'm out?" Kate asked innocently.

"You'll keep" Alicia said as she glowered at Kate. She pulled a hand towel off the rack and threw it at Kate who started laughing. Kate caught the towel with ease throwing it over her shoulder and walked to the kitchen singing some random song about wanting Frim Fram sauce. Whatever that was...

* * *

><p>To be Continue… Yes? No? Totally over it? well too late to say no! the story is up! (updated: 2106/12)


End file.
